


He vuelto a aparecer

by LorenaCiudad



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Drama, LGTB, La gente de OT son mayores, M/M, Multi, Pencos, comedia, maltrato, mundo vivo, pero haced caso al aviso, porfa, ragoney - Freeform, salud mental
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 119,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorenaCiudad/pseuds/LorenaCiudad
Summary: Agoney sólo quería ayudar a Miriam y Amaia... ¿pero quién puede ayudar a Agoney?He vuelto a aparecer cuenta, desde Agoney, la historia que conocimos en Mundo vivo con Raoul, haciendo así las veces de "secuela".AVISO: en esta historia aparecen algunos temas duros que algunas personas podrían preferir no leer o tener que hacerlo con cuidado. Si es tu caso y no te sientes cómodo/a, pon siempre tu salud por delante (algunos de esos temas tienen relación con la salud mental y el maltrato). Cada capítulo que contenga esta información sensible, tendrá una indicación en su comienzo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***
> 
> ¡Hola!
> 
> Aviso para tripulantes: este fic, He vuelto a aparecer, hace las veces de segunda parte de mi fic Mundo vivo, ya que cuenta la misma historia, pero, en lugar de ser desde Raoul, desde Agoney. ¡PERO! Además de dar respuesta a posibles incógnitas al ampliar la historia dándole un nuevo punto de vista, también abarca un poco más al ir más allá en el final, con un epílogo después de los 22 capítulos. Por todo esto, puede leerles sin haberse leído Mundo vivo y leerse Mundo vivo después, aunque yo recomiendo hacerlo en el orden en el que han sido publicados.
> 
> Como recordatorio a los que ya estuvieron en Mundo vivo, y por si alguien decide conocer He vuelto a aparecer en primer lugar, en este segundo aviso mencionar que a lo largo de la historia se tratan temas difíciles y sensibles, como maltrato o salud mental.
> 
> Ahora sí, empecemos con He vuelto a aparecer
> 
> ***

 

-Agoney, creo que eres lo suficientemente mayor como para saber si te conviene o no hacerte una paja en un bote y darle el resultado a una pareja lésbica a cambio de dinero.

Bufó contra el altavoz del teléfono, pasándose las manos por el pelo de forma compulsiva. El viento se lo había despeinado ya bastante, por lo que realmente no era un problema. Tampoco se lo había secado después de ducharse, por lo que lo tenía rizado. Se lo tomó como un acto de rebeldía.

-Si no estás seguro, no lo hagas, Agoney -quiso ayudarle Mireya. ¿Estaría con algún otro paciente? Se sintió mal por llamarla hasta que recordó que la clínica no habría los sábados por la tarde. Duró poco el alivio al ser consciente de que entonces no era su psicóloga, sino una persona queriendo disfrutar de su tarde libre-. Ya te he dicho que te encuentro capacitado si lo tomas de la forma más impersonal posible. Mantén un vínculo justo, de cordialidad, y así no te sentirás muy ligado a todo el asunto. ¿Has donado sangre alguna vez?

-Sí.

-Bueno, pues (entiendo que no tiene nada que ver), pero intenta verlo como algo parecido, quitarle la sensación de que tendrás un hijo por ahí -sonrió cuando la chica tuvo que frenar por un estornudo. Escucharla hablar siempre le tranquilizaba-. Nunca será tu hijo, ni tú su padre: una familia es mucho más que un poco de ADN compartido. Piensa en ellas: sólo una será madre biológica. ¿Eso hace menos madre a la otra? No, porque querrá a ese bebé, lo cuidará y le enseñará. Tú no harás esas cosas por muchos genes tuyos que tenga -Mireya calló, pero no obtuvo respuesta, él sólo asintió, cosa que ella tampoco podía saber. Supuso que por eso resopló-. Mira, sé que quieres poner tus ideas por delante de todo y ayudarlas, pero si no estás completamente seguro de poder asumirlo, no lo hagas. Ponte a ti por delante, Agoney.

Cogió aire con fuerza por la nariz. No podía hacerlo, se sentiría un egoísta mirando por si mismo en lugar de ayudar a esas dos chicas. Por eso, se tragó el nudo en la garganta y colgó a Mireya diciéndole estar seguro y mencionando que todavía no había nada fijo. Se despegó de la pared en la que se había apoyado y empezó a caminar, terminado en el parque más cercano. Había quedado a las cuatro, por lo que ya llegaba bastante tarde. ¿Qué más daba un poco más? Se sentó en el respaldo de un banco, como siempre hacía, con los pies tocando la tabla en la que debería estar su culo. Se frotó las manos, frías, y maldijo lo secos que tenía los labios después de lamérselos.

Una entrevista. Tenía que ir a una entrevista con un matrimonio formado por dos chicas, Amaia y Miriam, que buscaban a un donante de semen para que una se realizase una inseminación artificial y así poder ser madres. Iba a ser donante de semen.  _Todavía no hay nada fijo, Agoney, sólo es una entrevista_ , se recordó a si mismo, _pueden coger a otro._  No ofrecían mucho, lo suficiente para arreglarle un mes (que no se moría de hambre siendo fotógrafo, pero tampoco es como si ganase como para arrojarlo por la ventana) y, además, ponía que era negociable. Pero su ofrecimiento para la labor iba más allá de beneficios económicos.

Era por su hermana. Gloria había tenido bastantes dificultades para concebir y él había visto en ella la rabia y la angustia cada vez que le bajaba la regla (y no por los dolores de cabeza y mancharse las bragas). Alguna vez había llorado delante de él, con miedo a no poder ser madre, con las ganas que tenía. Él había visto la tensión que generaba la posibilidad de no poder formar una familia, si podía ayudar lo haría. Nada podía ser más bonito que el brillo en los ojos de su hermana cuando cogió en brazos a su bebé por primera vez.

Si Agoney podía hacer que otras pupilas portasen esa luz, lo haría.

Sacó la caja de tabaco que llevaba en el bolsillo interior de su cazadora de cuero y se levantó de un salto. Tenía que dejarse de nervios  _y-Mierda_. No tenía mechero. Resopló exasperado y le pegó una patada a una de las patas del banco. Necesitaba fumar. Como mínimo un cigarro.

Revisó en su teléfono la dirección a la que tenía que ir. No estaba muy lejos, pero no se veía capaz de aguantar. Tenía muchas ganas de fumar y estaba nervioso. Fumar le tranquilizaba. Tenía que fumar.

Salió del parque, donde no creía que nadie pudiese ayudarle (sólo había gente corriendo y haciendo deporte, algo que le parecía mucho más sano que él). Maldijo que a trece de octubre ya no quedasen terrazas en Barcelona, aunque consiguió que una chica que salía de una tienda le diese fuego. Nunca había suspirado tan calmado como después de la primera calada.

Emprendió el camino hacia el piso en el que debía haberse dejado caer hacía una hora, mientras repetía en su cabeza todo lo que tenía que tener en cuenta. Quitarle importancia, mantenerse alejado de ellas, no sentirse ligado al asunto más de lo necesario. ¿Qué le preguntarían? Debía ser sincero. Se había estado informando sobre las pruebas que tenían que hacerle. Una era psicológica.

-No le vas a pasar la depresión al niño, Agoney -le había dicho Mireya, tan directa como siempre. Era lo que más le gustaba de ella: nada de cuidados o sutilezas-. Empezando porque no se pasa. Es un trastorno mental. Y no hay pruebas de que sea hereditario, muchos especialistas defienden que no es así, otros que podría ser más cultural... y tú no vas a educarle. Si te quedas más tranquilo, coméntaselo a ellas. Pero que tú tengas un trastorno mental no significa nada -no sabía en qué momento había dejado de respirar, pero volvió a hacerlo-. Tú tienes depresión y tus padres nunca han tenido ningún trastorno mental. Mi tía tuvo depresión y es por la razón que estoy aquí: fue quién me enseñó que este trabajo es importante y sirve para algo. Los trastornos mentales son más habituales de lo que creemos.

Llamó al timbre con ganas, guardándose en el bolsillo un pañuelo con las tres colillas. Se sentía muy avergonzaba presentándose tan tarde. Seguro que ya no contaban con que apareciese. Él no lo haría. Se excusó como pudo y la voz de una de las chicas le dijo que subiese, con un tono que demostraba agradecimiento.

Tomó aire un par de veces antes de entrar, ya con la puerta abierta entre sus dedos. Una vez dentro, se pasó los dedos por el pelo varias veces, queriendo adecentarse un poco, con los ojos fijos en el reflejo que le regalaba el gran espejo de la pared. Subir hasta un tercero parecían ser muchos escalones, pero lo prefería a estar durante varios minutos en un cubículo tan pequeño como un ascensor.

Inspiró despacio, pero con fuerza, antes de componer su mejor sonrisa para llamar al timbre, queriendo mostrarse más tranquilo de lo que estaba. Se subió la cremallera de su cazadora de cuero hasta arriba, refugiándose en su cuello durante los dos segundos que le supuso tocar el botón junto a la puerta dos veces.

-¡Hola! -le saludó con entusiasmo una chica, más o menos de su edad, con el pelo muy rizado y una sonrisa amable- Tú debes de ser Agoney, yo soy Miri-

Le interrumpió un pequeño grito del interior de la casa.

-Eres perfecto –la que le abrió la puerta, se apartó de esta, haciendo que pudiese ver a la dueña de la voz igual que ella a él. Su boca formaba una perfecta  _o_ y su cabello tenía un color chocolate que le pareció muy bonito-. Sí, o sea –hablaba de forma muy exagerada y acelerada. Subió sus piernas al sofá, sentándose sobre ellas-, tienes unas facciones perfectas.

¿Qué podía responder a eso? Se quedó mirando a la joven con confusión. En el sillón al lado del sofá, había otra persona sentada, un chico rubio.

-No le hagas ni caso –quiso quitarle importancia Miriam, haciendo que se girase a mirarla, devolviéndole la sonrisa que ella apenas podía componer, un tanto avergonzada por el comportamiento de la que, supuso, era su esposa-, a veces le sale la vena hetera. Ella es Amaia y él Raoul, un amigo.

Se presentó a ambos con dos besos con una pequeña sonrisa y su nombre en un murmullo. Le había descolocado un poco la actitud de la Amaia, a la vez que le había relajado completamente, quitándole todo ese peso y angustia que llevaba, sustituyéndolo por la curiosidad y el apuro.  _No, curiosidad no,_  se dijo _, no te intereses por ellas._  Los tres que ya estaban en el piso tomaron asiento en el sofá y él en el de en frente. Le sorprendía y agradaba que el salón tuviese dos sofás y dos sillones, colocados en círculo y con una mesita baja en el centro, y no contase con televisor. Supuso que lo tendrían en otra habitación, quizás en el dormitorio, y eso era más para momentos como ese.

Se excusó como pudo sobre haber llegado tan tarde, inventándose que había tenido que acompañar a un amigo a consulta con su perrita (una monísima) que, de pronto, parecía encontrarse muy mal, quejándose lastimeramente y cojeando. Era una verdad muy a medias: sí que tenía que ver con médicos, sólo que psicólogo y no veterinario, sólo que era por él y no un amigo y por teléfono. Pero su amigo, Roi, sí que tenía una perrita monísima (muy sana).

Ignorando qué necesidad había en que él tuviese que estar presente en aquella acción, ambas se mostraron comprensivas y le agradecieron, una vez más, que estuviese allí, interesándose además por el veredicto sobre la mascota (dijo que seguían haciéndole pruebas).

Soltó la cremallera de la cazadora, con la que había estado jugando durante todo el relato, para coger con ambas manos la taza de café que Amaia le ofrecía. La joven dejó la nueva jarra de aquella oscura infusión (que tuvo que ir a buscar a la cocina al verla vacía) y se dejó caer en su sitio en el sofá de nuevo.

-Gracias. Pues... empezamos por donde ustedes quieran.

-¿De dónde eres? -le quitó la palabra de la boca la castaña a Miriam- Por el acento.

No pudo evitar reírse antes de contestar. Qué rápido era saber que no era de la península, por mucho tiempo que llevase viviendo en la ciudad condal. Tenerife, venía de Tenerife, una de las preciosas islas Canarias, en la que siempre hacía un tiempo apetecible y una hora menos. Miriam bromeó con que sólo uno de los presentes fuese original del lugar donde se encontraban. Ella era de A Coruña y su esposa de Pamplona.

-El de Barcelona, supongo –dijo en referencia a Raoul, el chico rubio que todavía no había dicho ni palabra.

-De Montgat -soltó apresuradamente. Pensó que añadiría algo más, pero no lo hizo.

Le pareció curioso. Ya le había extrañado su comportamiento, silencioso al lado de la gallega, casi incómodo. Ni hablaba, ni se movía (hundido en su parte del sofá y en una sudadera gris holgada, cuyos mangas estaban estiradas y echas una bola en sus manos). Apenas levantaba la mirada muy seguido del suelo. Vale que él no tuviese nada que ver con el asunto, que fuese de sus amigas, pero ya que estaba allí, algún comentario de vez en cuando no sería extraño. Lo extraño era que no interviniese en absoluto.

No le dio tiempo a pensar mucho más en el tema, pues Miriam se lanzó a hacerle mil y una preguntas. Casi de forma inconsciente, respondía a todo en voz baja (intentado verse menos nervioso de lo que estaba) con una sonrisa cálida. Agradeció que Amaia empezase a hablarle, cortando, una vez más, a la del cabello rizado, en esta ocasión para informarse sobre su isla y si de verdad tenían playas negras.

-¡Claro! ¡Volcánicas y son preciosas! -explicó más animado, con un tema que no le hacía pensar demasiado- Perfecta todo el año.

Un gritito infantil salió de sus labios.

-¿Todo, todo?

-Todo, todo –Miriam murmuraba con Raoul, así que respiró tranquilo con ese descanso-. Y tenemos parques acuáticos, acantilados...

Una alarma (¿de horno?) se dejó oír y la acelerada Amaia interrumpió su discurso levantándose de un salto.

-¡Las galletas!

 _Galletas_. Habían preparado galletas. Qué chicas más lindas. Iba a decirle a los que seguían en el salón que no era necesario, pero... las caras de ambos le frenaron. Estaban blancos como la cal y tiesos como un palo.

-¿Pasó algo? - _¿por qué esa cara de funeral?,_  estuvo tentado a añadir.

-¡Claro que no! -gritaron los dos, con una fuerza que le sorprendió por parte del silencioso rubio.

Amaia no tardó en dejar sobre la mesa un enorme plato de galletas, redondas, con pepitas de chocolate y muy apetitosas. Quiso esperar a que alguno cogiese antes que él, para no parecer maleducado (o muerto de hambre), pero como no lo hacían, terminó por adelantarse a ellos.

-¿Las hiciste tú? -preguntó justo antes de hacerse con una.

Una que sería la última.

-¿Y por qué quieres hacer esto?

¿PERO DE QUÉ ESTABA HECHO ESO? Se propuso aguantar el tipo...

-Pues una ayuda no vendría mal -...pero no fue capaz. Tragó a duras penas. Intentó centrarse en responder a su pregunta de la forma que ya había pensado: real, pero no completa-. Mi padre llevas dos años al paro y, ya saben, por la edad, no le contratan en ningún sitio. No quieren a adultos, pero a los jóvenes les ponen mil pegas por no tener experiencia, y no la conseguirán nunca si no les contratan, pero, en fin. Mi hermana Gloria y yo les mandamos siempre dinero -más le valía, con todo lo que habían hecho por él y el gran esfuerzo que habían hecho justo en los años que peor estaban ellos-, pero no es como si yo ganase mucho, un empujoncito vendría bien -ninguna mentira: él vio la oferta buscando alguna cosilla pequeña para sacar más dinero. Pero aún no había mencionado a Gloria de la manera en la que estaba relacionada. No quería abrirse demasiado con ellas, no quería dar detalles no necesarios-. Y también por ayudar, claro -no pudo conseguir hacer que ese factor no existía, aunque le dejase formar parte de sus argumentos de forma velada-. Es bonito formar una familia, ¿no? Yo ya asumí que no lo haría nunca, así que...

Realmente era así. Siempre había estado presente en su cabeza la idea de que para él sería más difícil tener una familia propia (idea que había ido en aumento desde hacía alrededor de año y medio). No le preocupaba, a la vez que le daba rabia (y dolor, mucho dolor desde hacía alrededor de año y medio).

-¿Por qué?

-Soy gay.

-Raoul también -añadió la dulce Amaia.

Se hubiese reído de su sinceridad si no fuese por el mal sabor que tenía aún en la boca. Aprovechó que Miriam hiciese una broma sobre estar en ese salón todas las orientaciones sexuales no normativas para alcanzar un terrón de azúcar y llevárselo a la boca. Contuvo un suspiro de alivio cuando empezó a deshacerse sobre su lengua.

-Supongo que asumí desde siempre que no podría, por las dificultades que tenemos y tal, y al final se me quitó de la cabeza -quiso reconducir la conversación al darse cuenta de lo colorado que se había puesto Raoul e intuir que estaba incómodo-. Además ahora, tal y como estamos en mi familia, tampoco vendría del todo bien.

-Nuestra idea es que Amaia se quede embarazada por inseminación artificial -explicó Miriam, minutos después de que la mencionada por ella le mirase con gesto triste. Se le escapó una risita feliz que le hizo una sonrisa. Se regañó por eso. La chica carraspeó y, poniéndose más seria, cogió la pequeña libreta en la que estaba apuntando todo (cosa que le tensaba, a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo con Mireya, que también anotaba todo lo que decía)-. ¿A qué te dedicas?

Su pregunta favorita en cualquier momento. En cualquiera.

-Tengo un estudio fotográfico pequeñito,  _Mundo._ Soy fotógrafo. Hago poco más que fotos para DNI, comuniones y bautizos, pero... -se encogió de hombros, con una pequeña carcajada- a mí me hace feliz cacharrear con una cámara. Y, tal y como ejerzo ahora, estoy siempre rodeado de personas felices y sonrientes. Es maravilloso.

Miriam asintió enérgica.

-¿Roncas? ¿Eras trasto de pequeño?

Y ahí empezaron las dudas  _curiosas_ y _extravagantes_ de la gallega. Entendía que le preocupasen ciertos asuntos, pero... ¿tan importante era todo aquello que le planteaba? A algunas cosas ni siquiera sabía responder. No estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo pasaron así, pero le resulto larguísimo, especialmente si se tenía en cuenta que quería ser lo menos personal posible.

Pero, en algún momento, la chica paró y leyó para sí mismas sus apuntes. Raoul y Amaia formaron un corrillo a su alrededor, en el que, supuso, estarían debatiendo su veredicto sobre él. Por un instante, pensó en la posibilidad de que no les gustase. Alivio fue el primer sentimiento que llegó a creer que podría sentir, pero también cierta pena por no haber sido bueno para ellas, por no haber podido ayudar.

Miriam le sonrió de forma nerviosa y se encogió de hombros.

-Pues... ya está. Nos gustaste bastante, pero nos gustaría conocerte un poco más. Esto es... muy importante para nosotras. Por eso queremos estar seguras -sólo asintió, sin mucho más que decir. Le pareció normal-. Te vamos a pedir que pases algo de tiempo con Raoul - _¿qué?-,_  nada, quedar para tomar algo, dar una vuelta. Para conocerte algo más, ser más cercanos... - _eso era justamente lo que yo no quería_ -Raoul es nuestro mejor amigo desde hace años. Nos fiamos de él. Además está de baja -siguió el dedo que le señalaba la muñequera en su mano-, tiene mogollón de tiempo libre. No sé cómo estarás tú...

Eso no estaba saliendo como él quería.

¿Cómo se iba a mantener alejado si tenía que verse con el mejor amigo de ambas? Era humano y cometía errores, uno de ellos el presentarse allí sin estar del todo seguro, él lo sabía... pero es que en ese momento tuvo la necesidad de sacar su teléfono, llamar a Mireya y que no sólo le sacase de allí, sino que en lugar de limitarse a aconsejar sin obligar, forzase sus acciones a partir de ese día y para toda su existencia.

Ahora entendía la presencia del chico callado. Ahora entendía que no era tan fácil como  _hacerse una paja en un bote_ y después olvidarse de que un bebé con su ADN vivía por ahí.

Esperó que los otros no escuchasen el sonido de su corazón, ni la velocidad de sus pensamientos.

-Tranquila, suelo tener bastante, no tengo demasiada clientela -compuso su mejor sonrisa, como buenamente pudo-. Y no te preocupes, Miriam, yo lo que me digáis. Si me parece normal que queráis saber -miró entonces a Raoul, cuyos hombros se tensaron-. ¿Te doy mi teléfono o te hago una perdida?

 

 

 

 

En cuanto cerró la puerta del piso y estuvo en el rellano. Maldijo nuevamente el haber llegado tarde. Porque al irse también lo era.

Tragó saliva cuando el aire de la calle le golpeó en las mejillas y se subió hasta la altura de los pómulos el cuello de la cazadora. Quiso controlar su respiración, poco a poco, repitiendo todos los ejercicios que le enseñase Mireya hacía meses. Esos que hacía meses que no necesitaba utilizar. Cerró los ojos un par de veces, pero pocos segundos. Descartó con rapidez la opción de ponerse cascos y música, para relajarse, pues igual que no ver, le agobiaba no escuchar adecuadamente lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

No barajó sacar un cigarro porque (además de seguir sin mechero) le temblarían los dedos que debían sujetarlo y tendría que retrasar su caminar, cuando lo único que necesitaba era llegar a casa. Le incomodaban las luces rojas de los semáforos casi tanto como las botas de cordones que llevaba en los pies, recordándole que no estaba en su piso aún.

Cuando giró una esquina y se encontró en su calle, echó a correr hasta llegar a su portal como no había hecho nunca. Se regañó por ser un vago en las clases de educación física cuando sus manos rodearon los barrotes de la puerta. Cogió aire con fuerza y buscó sus llaves en sus bolsillos. Moviéndolas de unos dedos a otros, buscando la primera que iba a necesitar, se le cayeron al suelo.

-Mierda...

Pero ni siquiera se dio tiempo para lamentarse de más y se agachó directamente a por ellas, donde se le resbalaron una vez más por el sudor en sus manos. Suspiró con placer al tener por fin la puerta abierta.

Agoney avanzó deprisa dentro del portal, corrió por las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación con un portazo con nula intención de salir hasta que lo hiciese también el sol.


	2. Chapter 2

-Por el amor de Dios, que Rosita no haga sus necesidades aquí.

Ambos hombres se giraron a mirar a la perrita, diminuta y blanca con zonas marrones. Tras una vuelta sobre sí misma, sus ojitos redondos se posaron en ellos y miró a Agoney con las orejas gachas, sentándose sobre sus patitas traseras, como si quisiera transmitirle lo triste que estaba con que no confiase en ella. O al menos así lo sintió el canario, que se dio la vuelta con disgusto y el ceño fruncido.

-Sabes que no. Tendré cuidado y la sacaré en seguida –quiso tranquilizarle con una sonrisa alegre, esas que siempre tenía-. Siempre me busca cuando quiere hacer caca –Agoney se mordió el labio, imaginando con ternura a la pequeña mascota correteando hasta su amigo para no manchar nada-. Y paró ya en varios árboles viniendo.

-Bua, lo siento, de verdad –las manos de Roi se apoyaron en sus hombros-. Es que estoy atacado. Me da miedo que...

-Te van a coger –le cortó, temiendo que sus dudas eran por no verse elegido por las dos chicas. Sus ojos verdes miraban directamente a los suyos, con ese brillo divertido que le caracterizaba-. Si les gustaste en una entrevista de mierda, es imposible que no lo hagas de normal, tío, si eres la leche.

Rio negando con la cabeza.

-Lo que me asusta es tenerle cariño a esa gente, Roi. Que yo no voy a ser nadie en el proceso. Por eso me lo quiero quitar cuanto antes de encima, ¿por qué crees que te llamé?

Y así fue. Estaban a martes, habían pasado apenas tres días desde que todo empezase y él trabajaba tanto mañana como tarde, descansando los jueves. Pero tenía que terminar cuanto antes, por eso le había pedido a su amigo, el eterno parado del grupo (para la tristeza de todos), que le cubriese una tarde en el estudio, como ya había hecho en alguna otra ocasión. Roi siempre estaba dispuesto a echar una mano y tenía conocimientos sobre el asunto (no se conocieron formándose en cursos de fotografía por nada), así que decidió jugar esa baza.

Había quedado con Raoul en un parque para dar una vuelta, charlar un poco y que pudiese conocerle. Salió de su estudio tras plantar un beso en la mejilla de su amigo, pasar su mano por el pelaje de Rosita, que profirió un ladrido suave cuando se alejó de ella, y coger la cámara que no tenía que dejarle a Roi para trabajar, la pequeña, la que podía llevar en cualquier sitio, que cabía.

Se fumó un cigarro en el camino hacía su moto y guardó sus cosas en el compartimento del que sacase su casco, junto al otro que tenía de más (ese que tanto Ricky como Roi se habían puesto ya infinidad de veces). Miró su reloj para comprobar que iba bien de tiempo y partió hacia el parque en el que habían quedado, encontrado un hueco para aparcar una calle antes de llegar. Se dio cuenta de que no había sido muy necesario el vehículo, que hubiese llegado con tiempo de haber andado. De hecho, le habría sobrado: el rubio llegaba tarde.

Bufó, expulsando el humo del segundo pitillo que se encendía esperándole.  _No fumes ya más por hoy, Agoney._ Lo terminó y abrió el paquete de chicles que había comprado esa misma mañana. Así hacía algo y se libraba un poco del olor a tabaco, que tampoco sería muy agradable.

No le molestaba especialmente que la gente no fuese puntual cuando quedaban con él, puesto que a veces era un tardón también (algo muy maleducado, lo sabía). Y como él se había retrasado con ellas el sábado, no se encontraba en posición de quejarse demasiado.

Por eso, hasta que le vio aparecer a lo lejos, se dedicó a pensar en cómo debía actuar. ¿Algo frío? ¿Marcaba bien los límites?

Creyó poder hacerlo, hasta que tuvo al chico a su altura y no pudo no sonreírle de manera afable. Pasó así a su segundo plan: actuar con normalidad. Después de todo, sólo vería al chico un par de veces, podía manejar eso sin encariñarse (no iba a ser la primera vez que tuviese que ver a una persona más de diez minutos y después cada uno con su vida), le suponían un problema mayor Miriam y Amaia, con las que, supuso, pasaría más tiempo debido a la pruebas y necesidades que surgiesen y le requiriesen a él.

-Hola –le saludó Raoul, quizás demasiado bajo-. He llegado tarde.

-No te preocupes. Me lo merezco, yo les hice esperar a ustedes –se dieron dos besos y tuvo que contener una risa cuando notó que el catalán necesitaba ponerse de puntillas para sacar el rostro de su bufanda y tocar sus mejillas con los labios-. ¿Damos una vuelta?

Se pusieron en marcha tras el pequeño asentimiento del rubio. No le costó darse cuenta de que Raoul estaba muy incómodo. Se dedicó a sonreírle mientras caminaban. Quería que se sintiese a gusto, no era plan que aquello fuese molesto y desagradable, por mucho que estuviesen forzados a hablar sin conocerse.

Agoney pensó en que debía tomárselo como parte de la entrevista, con naturalidad.

-Me pidió Miriam que te recordase que el bebé será suyo -soltó de golpe Raoul, sin verse venir él que fuese a hablar-, que no tendrás ningún derecho sobre él, ni nada por el estilo. Ya te lo dijo, pero quería que lo tuvieses presente.

Tragó saliva.  _Qué forma de empezar una conversación, chato._

-Lo sé. Yo doy una muestra y después nos olvidamos los unos de los otros. Bueno, yo espero enterarme al menos de si va bien.

-Te regalaremos un calendario de bolsillo con su foto como postal navideña.

No pudo evitar reír con su comentario, no esperando demasiado un comentario así por su parte. Vio cómo Raoul sonreía.

A pesar de que pudiese haberle resultado cómico, no le gustó la idea.

-En realidad prefiero que no -confesó-. No me gustaría encariñarme del bebé si no podré compartir la experiencia nunca -su teléfono comenzó a sonar en su bolsillo y lo sacó con rapidez-. Disculpa un momento -se excusó, silenciando la voz de Mariah Carey antes de alejarse del catalán para atender a otra cabellera rubia-. Mireya, dime.

-¡Hola! Te llamaba por lo que hablamos en la sesión de ayer, que dijiste que te verías hoy con el chico y he visto tu llamada de hace un rato. ¿Todo bien?

Era un jodido sol.

-Gracias -dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo-. Decidí que no querer coger cariño no implica no ser amable -un ruido de la chica al otro lado, con la boca, le dio pie a continuar-. No pasa nada por charlar. Yo charlo con gente todos los días y no pasan a  _formar parte de mi vida_ -exageró, finalizando con una risa-. Aun así, tendré cuidado. Nada mal, por ahora.

-Vale -le respondió y supo por su tono de voz que sonreía-. Muy bien, porque… todo esto tiene un significado diferente (a fin de cuentas, hay un bebé de por medio). Pero está muy bien que lo tengas tan claro, ¿sí? ¿Necesitas algo ahora mismo?

-Yo no -resopló con ganas y su psicóloga sólo le devolvió silencio. Miró de reojo al chico-. Es mi acompañante -se frotó la cara-, que a ver llegó hace nada, pero creo que está hasta más incómodo que yo. El sábado no dijo ni palabra y no me extrañaría que fuese similar hoy.

-Dale tiempo, quizás sea tímido. Hazle saber que para ti también es raro, pero sé muy amable. Eso también dirá mucho de ti cómo persona, que al fin y al cabo es lo que les interesa: conocerte -Mireya soltó una carcajada, seguramente al pensar lo que añadió-. Si trabajando consigues hacer reír a los mocosos más vergonzosos, no creo que se te vaya a resistir un casi treintañero.

Sonrió con ella y le agradeció que, como siempre, le levantase el ánimo con sus consejos. No le había dicho por qué hizo vibrar su teléfono hacía unas horas, pero tenía claro que la rubia lo sabía: necesitaba oír en su voz que sería capaz de manejar la situación para terminar de creerse que podría. Se mordió el labio antes de guardar el móvil de nuevo y comenzar a acercarse a Raoul.

Le miró inconscientemente al hacerlo. El catalán se mantenía de espaldas a él. Sus hombros eran anchos, su cintura estrecha y, no tenía pinta de que fuese sólo por los vaqueros, su culo redondo y respingón. Se sintió fatal por llevar sus ojos hasta allí. El muchacho era bajito, y se le veía cohibido, pero también atractivo y con un cuerpo bonito. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin sexo como para no darse cuenta de esto último.

Cuando estuvo justo detrás de él, una sonrisa curiosa y sorprendida se hizo paso por sus labios.

-Hostia, un Tamagotchi.

Raoul dio un salto sobre sí mismo, girándose hacia Agoney en una postura casi defensiva.

-Sí… -sonó casi resignado, cansado.

-Yo también tenía uno -le sonrió-. El mío era violeta y con dibujos de estrellas, pero no sé dónde estará ya -se recordó con el juguete entre los dedos. No era de sus preferidos, pero creyó que podía empezar una conversación cómoda con el chico gracias a algo común-. De seguir en algún lado, en Tenerife, supongo.

-Yo lo encontré hace poco, moviendo algunos trastos viejos de un lado a otro -se limitó a asentir cuando Raoul interrumpió su propia narración-. Estaba en una caja con unos cuantos juguetes viejos en el trastero de mis padres. Se supone que era para hacer limpieza, pero dejé todo como estaba y me llevé esto.

Rio suavemente, pero su carcajada se vio interrumpida cuando sus manos acudieron, casi sin darles la orden, a su pequeña bandolera de color negro.

-Un momento –se disculpó antes de sacar su cámara y mirar a través de ella la espectacular estampa que tenía en frente.

Tocó los botones pertinentes para regular diafragma y obturador y dejó que sus dientes atrapar su labio inferior. Era tan bella la forma de danzar del agua de la fuente con árboles y cielo de fondo que ni si quiera prestó demasiada atención al aterrador tono anaranjado que amenazaba con teñir todo antes de dar paso a las estrellas y su manto de negrura. Tuvo que capturar la imagen varias veces.

Sentía la mirada del rubio sobre él y en el parque de forma intermitente.

-Es cierto, que eras fotógrafo. Supongo que aprecias detalles que los demás no. Lo de que los fotógrafos ven el mundo a través de su lente y todo eso

-Más o menos. En mi caso doblemente real porque llevo gafas. Una suerte que tengo poca miopía y casi no me las pongo –las mejillas del rubio enrojecieron, haciéndole preguntarse si le avergonzaba hablar tanto, ya que hasta ahora era parco en palabras. Sus dedos rodeaban la muñequera que llevaba-. ¿Y tú? -empezó a andar, con el gesto confundido del catalán observándole- A qué te dedicas. Miriam comentó que estabas de baja.

Una distensión en la muñeca. Resultaba que el rubio era profesor de autoescuela (profesión que nunca se hubiese imaginado) y se había hecho daño cuando uno de los vehículos se estropeó y se vio obligado a empujarlo. Le explicó también, a gran velocidad, más alto que en cualquier otro momento y mirándole, como queriendo asegurarse de que atendía, que su idea había sido estudiar Psicología, pero no entró y se matriculó en Terapia ocupacional, carrera de la que no llegó a terminar ni el primer curso. En la facultad, hizo amistad con Miriam, su veterana y antigua alumna de su mismo instituto, pero con la que nunca había hablado por ser mayor.

-El problema era estudiar. Nunca me gustó y tampoco sacaba muy buenas notas –le explicó cuando le preguntó por qué no probó otra vez con Psicología-. Supongo... que siempre tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Ese verano me apunté a la autoescuela para sacarme el carné de conducir. Y… descubrí que me encantaba conducir. Me encantaba. Me... hace sentir libre, ¿sabes?

Agoney sabía lo que era eso. Sabía lo que era sentirse atrapado de forma permanente; sabía lo que era ahogarse entre cuadro paredes; sabía lo necesaria que era la libertad. ¿Cuántas veces se había excusado diciendo que iba a comprar sólo para recorrer un par de kilómetros? ¿Cuántas madrugadas, con primeros rayos de sol, había cambiado el pijama por el casco por no poder pegar ojo? ¿Cuántas veces las lágrimas le habían impedido ver de la emoción de sentir sólo el viento en la cara y el ruido de las afueras de Barcelona a las que siempre se desplazaba?

-Te entiendo perfectamente. Tengo la moto aparcada por ahí.

-Me saqué el de moto el año siguiente.

Los dos rieron y le hizo sentirse bien. Raoul hablaba un poco más a cada minuto que pasaba.

-Entonces... ¿decidiste enseñar a conducir porque a ti te encantaba hacerlo?

-Más o menos, pero -se detuvo, física y lingüísticamente- ¿No se supone que soy yo quién tiene que conocerte a ti? Te estoy soltando una chapa...

¿Por qué no le sorprendía una frase como esa con su forma de actuar? Se encogió de hombros.

-Pregunté yo. Y no sé, podremos saber los dos cosas, si no qué incómodo, ¿no?

¿De verdad esperaba que sólo hablase él? El catalán estaba visiblemente incómodo, pero parecía querer hacerlo incluso más difícil si su idea era que hiciese un monólogo. Además: tenía que conocerlo. Hablando de uno mismo no haces que te conozcan.  _Especialmente si, como los ogros y las cebollas, tienes capas_.

Aunque, en realidad, le asustaba dejarse conocer. ¿No podían pasar ya al momento de simplemente darles a las chicas lo que necesitaban para el bebé?

-¿Jugamos a algo? -se le ocurrió proponer, por pensar  _en Shrek-_ Hoy hace buen tiempo, podemos dar una vuelta tranquilos sin temer resguardarnos yendo a por café.

-Vale, pero... ¿jugar a qué? -quiso saber, dudoso.

-Podemos hacernos preguntas cortas el uno al otro. Tipo las veintiuna preguntas. Bueno -rio-. Yo a ti cinco y tú a mi diez, ya que no quieres que te conozca -intentó bromear, quitándole hierro al asunto- y así no se hace pesado.

-Yo no he dicho eso... -se puso colorado. Aunque no tenía muy claro si había dejado de estarlo en algún momento- vale, pero ¿podemos ir a sentarnos a un banco un rato? Me duele un poco -Agoney recordó su muñeca.

-Claro. ¿Prefieres que vayamos a tomar algo? ¿Es por el frío?

-No, no. Sólo es por tenerla en movimiento... y tal. Si me siento un poco y la relajo, se calmará.

No le llevó la contraria, pues era su cuerpo, debía saber mejor que él qué necesitaba. Se sentó en él respaldo (no como Raoul, que lo hizo bien) en un banco del parque.

Se fijó en el catalán, aprovechando que se colocó en silencio y permaneció mirando al frente. Había empezado a morderse las uñas, demasiado cortas ya, y tiraba a veces también de las cutículas con los dientes. Le intrigaba. Le intrigaba muchísimo, quería saber qué se le pasaba por la cabeza.

-Mira, aquí ya ves algo de mí: no sé sentarme –bromeó, sacándole una carcajada y haciendo que su propio cuerpo suspirase tranquilo-. ¿Empiezo yo? -asintió y se giró hacia él. Enrojeció más- ¿Te gustan los animales? -le gustó que su respuesta fuese rodar los ojos: le salió sólo, rompiendo por un momento la incomodidad que parecía sentir. Le pareció incluso guapo haciendo eso-. Es muy básica ya lo sé. Pero para romper un poco el hielo.

-Me gustan mucho los perros, pero les tengo alergia. De pequeño teníamos un gato, ya era viejo cuando yo nací -paró un momento. Agoney no apartó sus ojos de él y añadió:-. Lo lobos, los lobos me gustan. Son como perros grandes.

-Te toca.

-¿Tienes mascotas?

Vaya que si la tenía.

-Allá en Tenerife sí, una perrita monísima, un chihuahua. Aquí me conformo con un par de petunias –mentira, ya se le habían secado. Siempre se olvidaba de ellas. Se le daban muy mal las plantas, le entraban sudores cuando la vecina se iba de vacaciones y le dejaba la llave de su casa para que se las cuidase- ¿Por qué la  _o_  en el medio de tu nombre? Me lo dijiste cuando nos dimos los números, para que te agregase bien.

-Mis padres trabajaban en el extranjero cuando yo nací, llevaban varios años trabajando en Manchester, y para que pronunciasen bien mi nombre, como lo hacemos aquí, hacía falta la  _o_. Pero volvimos a España poco después, yo ni siquiera me acuerdo. Además, en su origen significa lobo. Los lobos van siempre en manada y nosotros somos muy familiares.

-Qué bonito –una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios. Agachó la cabeza y el flequillo rubio le tapó los ojos. Qué bonito era verlo sonreír después de no parar de hablar, sin que él tuviese que sacarle las palabras con sacacorchos.

-¿Y el tuyo?

-Es un nombre guanche. No tiene mucha más historia que esa -¿cuántas veces le habían preguntado por su nombre ya?-. ¿Qué superpoder te gustaría tener?

-Ser invisible –ni se lo pensó, ni se lo explicó. No era nada extraordinario, sino de los poderes más típicos y deseados, pero algo le decía que, con Raoul, esa respuesta tenía mucha más historia de lo que parecía-. ¿Y tú?

-Pero bueno, muchacho, deja de copiarme -bromeó, queriendo quitar esos pensamientos tan oscuros de su cabeza-. No lo sé, volver al pasado, quizás.

-¿Para revivirlo?

-Para evitarlo.

Lo sabía. De la misma forma que Agoney se preguntaba qué escondía, él había notado que su contestación tampoco había sido aleatoria, por eso le mantenía la mirada sin decir nada ni parecer esperar que añadiese más.

Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas sobre su piel blanquecina y le pareció frágil. Raoul era frágil. Y no sólo por su color porcelana, sino por la tristeza y vergüenza que parecía emanar de su interior. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué le había pasado?

¿Con qué cargaba?

-¿Por qué no me avisasteis de lo de las galletas? -quiso que sonase divertido, para romper la atmósfera que parecía haberse creado entre ellos, pero le salió en un murmullo demasiado bajo para hacer reír- Porque me niego a pensar que no os resultan asquerosas también. ¿Cómo las hace?

-¿Qué música te gusta? Porque doy por sentado que te gusta, a todo el mundo le gusta.

Sonrió ampliamente. Y no sólo por haber pillado el rubio que su comentario no necesitaba explicación, sino también por mencionarla a ella. A la música.

-Pues soy un  _poqueto_  especial para la música, aunque no me considero nada purista y estoy abierto a escuchar –como el chico asintió con la cabeza, continuó hablando:-. Pues soy muy de rock en español, pero también me flipa bastante  _Imagine Dragons_. Soy de ese rollo rock alternativo, pop rock,  _El Canto del Loco_ ,  _Despistaos_. Pero mi predilecto –se palmeó el pecho de forma exagerada- es  _Pignoise_.

Raoul arrugó el ceño, confuso.

-Si su último trabajo es de 2015 mínimo. Si el cantante ahora está medio en el fútbol, si lo sé hasta yo.

Le hizo reír de nuevo cuando puso un dedo sobre sus propios labios, pidiéndole silencio.

-¿Y tú qué? No, no me lo digas, seguro que eres de balandones y moñadas románticas. Tienes esa cara.

-¿Qué cara? -su tono de voz sonó asustado ante la mención- Me gusta Pablo Alborán.

Había acertado de pleno. Pero la sonrisa no le cerró tanto los ojos como para que estos no se centrasen en el cielo, que mezclaba de forma exagerada el morado, el naranja y el azul. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta, aunque era tragable de la misma forma que el sol visible.

-Está empezando a oscurecer. Mierda -soltó-. En Tenerife todavía habría luz un par de horas más.

-Podemos volver a vernos mañana -le sorprendió su propuesta, por no pegar con la personalidad que le parecía entrever, a la vez que lo entendía perfectamente: así dejaba atrás, quitándose la tarea de encima, la incomodidad que le suponía ese rato en su compañía-. Bueno y tampoco es tan tarde, ¿no? Sólo se está yendo el sol.

Se le escapó una sonrisa melancólica. No, no era tan tarde.

Agoney se levantó después de apretarle el hombro.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? -le propuso.

-No hace falta, no te preocupes...

-Venga, va. Te llevo.

Mantuvieron una conversación breve y banal (en la que el moreno llevó la voz cantante totalmente) hasta que salieron del parque y en dirección al lugar donde había aparcado su moto azul verdoso. Allí, le tendió un casco a Raoul y se mordió el labio viéndole mirarlo, con las mejillas de un color rojo brillante.

Le encontraba adorable, tan guapo y mayor (que no alto), así de tímido con cualquier cosa. Pero también le dolía un poco y le hacía sentir mal ese pensamiento: no era tierno, no debería serlo, para el chico debía ser muy desagradable ese continuo sentimiento de vergüenza. Más aún con lo que fuese que lo provocaba.

Se puso su propio casco y se subió a la moto

-Espero estar a la altura, profesor de autoescuela.

Raoul hizo un ruido que no supo muy bien cómo interpretar y se colocó tras él. Se llevó sus manos hasta su vientre cuando el rubio las dejó caer en cintura. Las metió bajo su cazadora de cuero.

-No te cortes, eh -le animó, por si no había quedado claro-. Aprieta fuerte. A mí me da mucha angustia ir detrás -admitió con naturalidad.

Su cuerpo se apoyó en el suyo nada más arrancar. Era raro. Estaba acostumbrado a llevar de paquete a Ricky o a Roi, o incluso a la pareja de alguno de ellos, pero aquello era distinto. Y no parecía tener nada que ver con que el chico fuese mucho más menudo, sino con todo lo que el catalán le decía cuando callaba.

Se rio cuando, sin querer, al preguntarle si iba bien, Raoul asintió y su casco golpeó el suyo. Le apenó despedirle en su portal, aunque se le olvidó completamente cuando pensó en los minutos que le quedaban al sol para irse a dormir.

 

 

 

 

No le gustaba la calle de noche. No es que temiese que le fuesen a hacer daño (ya no podía hacérselo), pero se sentía vulnerable y se asustaba con facilidad de un ruido o un movimiento. Quizás porque a principios de una noche de veintinueve de mayo dejó de haber ruido a su alrededor. Pero se centró y condensó en su cabeza.

Agoney no terminaba de saber definir qué problema había con la ciudad condal en penumbra. Sintiéndose más cómodo buscando metáforas, solía decir que se ven mejor las sombras a la luz de las farolas. Y las sombras aprietan, asfixian y aterrorizan. Las sombras duelen, por eso no prestamos atención a las siluetas que nos siguen, pegadas a los talones, a pesar de ser parte de nosotros.

Aunque la vuelta a casa fue más sencilla que el sábado que conociese a aquel mismo rubio con el que pasase la tarde y sus dos amigas, se preparó una infusión después de cenar una sopa de sobre y unas croquetas. Le echó mucho limón y utilizó su taza favorita. Se ayudó de la bebida para tragar el antidepresivo antes de irse a su habitación. Se desnudó frente a la cama, sobre la que dejó cada prenda que apartaba de su cuerpo, al ritmo de sus caderas con  _El silencio._ También de  _Despitaos,_  comenzó a sonar  _Hasta que pase la tormenta_ a la vez que desterraba sus calcetines al otro rincón de la habitación, para llevarlos a la lavadora al día siguiente, y abría el armario para guardar su ropa.

Se le cayó una percha y, al agacharse y alzar la vista al frente desde esa posición, vio las cuerdas rasgadas al fondo del mueble.

Lo cerró inmediatamente y paró frente a su cama, resoplando a la vez que tecleaba en su móvil un mensaje para Raoul antes de lanzarse sobre el colchón.

_Desayunamos juntos mañana???_

_Tengo un hueco chiquito entre una sesión y otra_

_No me importa cerrar ese ratito para charlar con un tazón de café enorme_

_Buenas noches, Raoul_


	3. Chapter 3

Acelerado. Así se despertó Agoney que, levantándose de golpe, aterrizó sobre el colchón totalmente despejado. Cerró los ojos y, con la respiración descolocada, dejó caer hacia atrás la cabeza. Sus dedos apretaron con fuerza la sábana bajera y tragó saliva con rudeza.

Sonaba en sus oídos el grito que él mismo había dado, mezclado con el sonido que producía la costosa labor que estaban llevando a cabo sus pulmones. Sentía la necesidad de tener que salir de la cama, a la vez que estaba tan exhausto que no era capaz de reaccionar. Notaba su corazón bombeando en su pecho tanto como la presión en el cuello, el agarre de los hombros o las uñas en las mejillas.

Intentó manejar su forma de coger aire, soltándolo poco a poco por los labios entreabiertos.  _Vamos, Ago,_ se dijo a sí mismo. Sólo quería tener el control.

Cuando lo creyó suyo, se dejó caer en la cama. La suavidad de la almohada le arropó la nuca, que parecía arderle a pesar de no ser cierto. Esperó unos segundos más antes de abrir los ojos. El techo, blanco, impoluto, le devolvía la mirada neutra y limpia. Pero no tenía ni una imperfección y se la apartó por no verse comprendido.

Se sentó en el borde del colchón y apoyó ambos pies en el suelo mientras se frotaba la cara con las manos. Suspiró pesadamente y fue hasta el baño para refrescarse. Su siguiente destino fue la cocina, donde se hizo con un gran vaso de zumo de naranja, un par de galletas y el bote de antidepresivos. Tomaría uno para asegurarse de que aquellos sueños no le pasarían factura a lo largo del día.

-Vaya forma de empezar, hostia –se quejó cuando el envase se le escurrió y su contenido se derramó sobre la mesa. Le temblaban los dedos. Se llevó uno a la boca y recogió con rapidez el resto para poder tragarlo con un poco de agua.

Ronroneó con el calor de la cama al lanzarse sobre ella. Apenas eran las ocho y media, por lo que le quedaba una hora exacta para abrir el estudio. Gimió con pereza y rodó unas cuantas veces sobre el colchón. Parecerá una tontería, pero le hacía mantener la mente en un poco de calma. Pero tardó poco en detenerse y ponerse en pie para ordenar su cuarto y vestirse con tranquilidad, ya que se había despertado con tiempo. Y por temor a volver a quedarse dormido (más aún con el recuerdo de lo que le había acompañado la última vez).

 _Playlist Agoney._ Odiaba hacer la cama, ponerse música siempre lo mejoraba y tararear un poco le vendría bien. Salió  _Zapatillas,_ de  _El canto del loco_ , quizás la canción más popular del grupo, pero igual de adecuada.

Se le descolgó la sonrisa de la cara que esta le había sacado cuando, al abrir ambas puertas del armario: la vio. Ahí estaba. Las cuerdas rasgadas. Las curvas de su cuerpo. El abismo oscuro en su centro.

Sacudió la cabeza con una mueca y un leve escalofrío y sus manos atraparon con rapidez un par de perchas con pantalones largos y los puso justo delante, para ocultarla mejor de lo que lo estaban haciendo las camisas. También movió una caja de una patada.

Cuando cerró el mueble, suspiró de forma pesada y se apretó el puente de la nariz con enfado.  _Es una puta guitarra, Agoney._ Se mordió el labio y frunció el ceño.  _Sólo es una guitarra._

Lo dejó pasar poniéndose la cazadora y saliendo hacia su estudio.

 

 

 

 

Clara, vecina de su hermana, y Hugo, su pequeño bebé y protagonista de la sesión, ya le esperaban en la puerta cuando llegó, así que le hizo una carantoña y les invitó a pasar dentro. Como habían sido más puntuales de lo necesario, les tocó esperar en lo que él preparaba la sala en la que realizaría las fotografías. Cambió también el agua de la rosa roja, ya casi mustia, que tenía junto al ordenador y colocó los abrigos de todos en el sofá de la entrada.

Le gustaría poder decir que todo iba muy bien. Le encantaría decir que fue el día más fácil y encantador de su vida laboral... pero no fue así, pues poco tardó el niño en echarse a llorar con tanta fuerza que pensó que le saltaría un tímpano.

Su madre intentaba calmarlo, él sobornarle con chocolate, pero Hugo no paraba de llorar y, como estaba siendo tardío y todavía no sabía hablar, no tenían forma de entender qué le ocurría. Perdieron casi una hora hasta que, al final, el llanto cesó completamente y el bebé sólo reía y se bababa a sí mismo. Supusieron que se había debido a la mezcla de estar en un sitio nuevo, rodeado de luces, y el propio motivo de estar allí: le estaban saliendo los primeros dientes (algo que querían inmortalizar).

Se excusó tras haber tomado apenas unas fotos, para mensajear a Raoul con la dirección del estudio, avisándole de que se acercase en lugar de ir a la cafetería en la que habían quedado, pues aquello se iba a alargar.

-Oye, perdona, Agoney –le dijo apurada Clara-. De verdad, que, si tenemos que volver otro día, lo hacemos, no es culpa tuya y si vamos a retrasarte con otras...

Puso una mano sobre su hombro y le sonrió de forma afable. A él sólo le había agotado no saber muy bien qué hacer con el crío.

-Tampoco fue culpa tuya, no te preocupes. Ahora si está más tranquileto, podemos acabarlo -soltó una carcajada-. ¡Lo malo sería que ahora se nos durmiese!

Entonces escuchó la campanita de la puerta. Sonrió. Raoul.

Se colgó la cámara al hombro, le hizo un gesto a la chica para indicarle que no tardaba nada en volver y salió de la sala.

-¡Raoul, gracias a Dios! -le saludó con fuertes aspavientos, mientras le veía mirar a todas partes, observando el sencillo lugar. El rubio llevaba en las manos un gorrito con un pompón redondo y, además de provocarle una gran ternura, le generó ganas de tirar de la borla cuando lo llevase puesto- Lo siento mucho, de verdad –compartieron dos besos suaves en las mejillas-, se me complicó todo porque –se dejó oír la risilla de Hugo y sonrió más- trabajar con niños nunca funciona como te esperas.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -preguntó tímido, tras un sonrisa comprensiva- Yo no tengo ni idea de fotografía, pero...

-No te preocupes, Raoul –le indicó que le entregase la cazadora a la vez que tomaba el gorrito-. Yo te guardo esto. No tienes que hacer nada sólo... -tomó aire y sonrió- quédate aquí porque no sé cuándo terminaré ni cuánto tiempo nos quedará. Además, así me ves trabajar. Eso también es una faceta de mí, ¿no?

Le guiñó un ojo antes de girarse, suponiendo que le seguiría. Lo hizo.

-Lo siento mucho, Agoney -volvió a insistirle Clara en cuanto estuvo de regreso en aquel cuarto de paredes blancas y perfectamente iluminado de forma artificial-. Seguro que se echó a llorar porque le están saliendo –se llevó un dedo a la boca- y le duele mucho, como además le han tardado tanto en empezar a salir (¡si ya tiene más de un año!), pero ahora que se ha calmado seguro que puedes trabajar. Perdona, de verdad, has perdido mucho tiempo.

-Nada, nada, no te preocupes. Es un bebé, lo entiendo, debería haber pensado en que pasase algo así -encendió la cámara y volvió a ponerla de la forma que la consideraba adecuada para la situación-. Pero ahora todo va a salir bien –se dirigió al niño-, ¿a que sí, Hugo, a que sí? A ver, bebé, a ver qué hacemos contigo –se sentó justo delante de él y le apretó la mejilla de forma cariñosa, pero con temor a hacerle llorar de nuevo-. Hugo, Hugo, Hugo, que te tienes que portar muy bien conmigo, eh.

Pero aguantó poco en esa posición inmortalizándole y no tardó en tumbarse boca abajo y concentrarse completamente en conseguir las mejores fotos. Contaba con que no parase quieto, a pesar de la voz de su madre, a la que no le quitaba el ojo de encima, pero que le hacía reír más, por lo que no le molestaba demasiado que lo hiciese. Intentó congelar sus movimientos y estar atento a los pequeños momentos en los que se paraba.

Lo cierto es que Hugo parecía un angelito. Tan rubio que casi no se le veía, tan redondito como dulce, con carcajadas tan graciosas que le sacaba alguna sonrisa. Era difícil pensar que había sido un diablillo hasta hacía poco. Posiblemente también influyese la encantadora apariencia que le diesen, con una camiseta de rayas y un peto azul.

Pero faltaba algo. Miró un momento a Raoul y, aunque dudoso, habló después de volver a sentarse.

-La sesión es por el tema de los dientes, ¿no? Como recuerdo. Vale. Raoul, mira en esa caja –el chico se giró, buscando lo que le señalaba-, sí, esa que tienes detrás, y tráeme un plato y un vaso. Lo que veas de cubertería o vajilla. Es para jugar un poco con eso. Unas cuantas fotos como si estuviese en una mesa  _de mayor_.

-Qué bonito -exclamó ella, bastante contenta.

Él sonrió también. Estaba deseando terminar y salir de allí y relajarse comiendo algo con el rubio. Los lloros y todo lo previo a llegar al trabajo le había hecho polvo.

-Agoney. No te muevas, no hagas nada aún.

 _¿Qué?_  Pero cogió los objetos que le pasó antes de verle desaparecer de la puerta.  _¿Y este pibe dónde va?_

Pero sus ojos se iluminaron al verle regresar con la flor de la entrada.

-Como que está en la mesa también -hablaba a toda velocidad, con las mejillas coloradas-. Creo que podría quedar bonito, como... elegante, ¿no? A veces en los restaurantes lo hacen. Me encantan las rosas.

-Gracias -murmuró recogiéndola.

-No hay de qué.

Rio por lo bajo y siguió trabajando, sin ningún contratiempo. Clara salió tras recibir una llamada y ellos permanecieron dentro en completo silencio, sólo interrumpido por los ruidos que hacía Hugo, riendo y por la saliva que Agoney intentaba apartarle con un suave pañuelo con olor a flores.

-¿No se hace pesado? -el corazón le dio un vuelco ante la pregunta de Raoul pues, aunque no hubiese olvidado que estaba ahí, no se esperaba que hablase.

-¿No oíste nunca que si tu profesión te apasiona nunca trabajarás?

Y de verdad lo creía. Él se había aferrado a su trabajo más incluso que a su familia y sus amigos en los momentos duros. Su trabajo no le preguntaba si estaba bien, su trabajo no se mostraba dispuesto a ofrecérselo todo. Su trabajo no le trataba con cuidado.

No necesitaba más atención que le hiciese sentir más débil.

Cuando regresó la madre de la criatura, lo hizo para avisar de que volvía a abandonarlos con el bebé durante un rato, en esta ocasión marchándose del estudio por tener un problema que le notificó su marido. Agoney la acompañó para que le pagase por la sesión y, de forma previsible, volviese a disculparse varias veces y agradecerle que fuese a ocuparse del bebé en su ausencia.

No le hacía especial ilusión, pero compuso una sonrisa como pudo... una que se volvió verdadera cuando Clara se fue y él caminó hacia la otra sala: Raoul, sentado frente a Hugo, jugaba con él. Le decía tonterías y hacía ruidos con la boca, provocando más risas en el infante, que tenía apresado uno de sus dedos en su pequeña mano.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y cruzó los brazos, mirando a ambos rubios enternecido. El cabello despeinado del catalán caía sobre su frente, casi metiéndose en sus ojos de iris color miel. Sus mejillas no estaban enrojecidas, pero sí se habían movido en torno a la sonrisa que componían sus labios.

Con todo el cuidado del mundo y, sin apartar la vista de la escena, se apartó la cámara del hombro y sacó un par de fotos rápidas, agradeciendo no sólo que aquella apenas hiciese ruido, sino que las voces de los otros ayudasen a ocultarlo. Pero alzarla llamó la atención del bebé, que se rio mirándole a él. Raoul debió notar que ya no era él quién estaba en sus pupilas y se giró lo suficiente como para descubrirle allí.

Y entonces sí se puso colorado.

-Vas a ser un tío de la hostia -soltó de forma escueta.

El catalán no dijo nada, sólo agachó la cabeza. Se acercó para ofrecerle una mano para levantarse.

-Carla es una vecina de mi hermana -le explicó, cuando la hubo aceptado-, conozco a Hugo prácticamente desde que nació. Mi sobrina y él van a la misma guardería a veces. ¡Hugo, a que Raoul te gusta mucho! -el niño rio y le pellizcó un moflete en respuesta-. Es una bolita –le sacó una risa al profesor de autoescuela-. Acabo en un momento, ¿vale? Estás viendo que el día hoy nos va a la contra.

-Bueno, a mí me quedan ganas de conocerte. O sea que no me importa esperar. Y menos ahora, que veo a este niño y se me cae la baba pensando en Miriam y Amaia teniendo uno. ¿Hago algo?

 _Pues podrías intentar no parecer una ametralladora hablando,_ pensó, sin ningún tipo de maldad.

Pero meditó un momento sus palabras. El chico no tenía conocimientos sobre fotografía, así que por ahí no podía ayudarle. Habían quedado para desayunar y no sabía cuándo volvería la madre a por su bebé, ni si tendrían tiempo desde que eso sucediese hasta que llegase la siguiente sesión que tenía programada.

Él tenía comida. Tenía chocolate.

-Pues... en frente hay una panadería. Ve y compra pan.

Casi pudo ver las neuronas de Raoul bailando una conga en su cabeza, confusas con aquella orden.

-¿De cuál? ¿Para qué?

-El que más rabia te dé. Miraba a ver si tienen individuales (y traes dos) o si no una barra normal. 

-Mmm... vale.

Intentó contener la risa, pero no le salió demasiado bien.

-Cuando vuelvas seguro que ya terminé.

El catalán recuperó su abrigo y su gorrito (el moreno tuvo que contenerse para no tirar del pompón, mirándole mordiéndose el labio) y desapareció tras la puerta. Soltó una carcajada cuando, a través del cristal, le vio mirar a todas partes.

Agoney, tras un par de fotos más, cogió a Hugo en brazos, le sentó en el mostrador y él se dejó caer en la silla del mostrador, donde pasó las fotos gracias a la tarjeta. Echó un vistazo rápido, para descartar aquellas que hubiesen podido quedar borrosas o demasiado mal y, haciéndolo, vio la que le había sacado al pequeño con Raoul.

Era una foto preciosa en la que el mayor sonreía con toda la cara y el menor reía. Pero no le servía para juntarla con las demás. Y ni de coña iba a desecharla. La movió al escritorio y, ahí, se quedó pensando unos segundos. Creó una carpeta y la metió dentro. Clicó botón derecho y  _Nuevo_  otra vez para almacenar en alguna parte aquella carpeta con un solo elemento.

Pasó a continuar mirando el resto del trabajo y el catalán no tardó en llegar. Le saludó con la mano. Aun siendo obvio, le dijo que ya había terminado, que estaba viendo el resultado y que se acercase también para hacerlo.

-Todavía tengo que editarlas, pero... la idea de la rosa fue buena -le agradeció, girado hacia él y mirándolo directamente. Raoul se puso colorado y apartó la mirada.

-Me gustan mucho las rosas.

Dudó si arrastrarse con la silla hacia su cajón, pero terminó por la levantarse y sacar de él, tras indicarle al rubio que se acercase y mostrársela, la bolsa llena de distintos tipos de chocolate que allí guardaba. Aquel dulce hacía mucho más fácil su trabajo, ayudando a que los niños se dejasen sobornar a cambio de no dar mucha guerra.

Tomó un bombón, una onza y un trocito más pequeño, con la idea de quedarse el primero y darle al catalán el segundo.

-¿Pero puede comerlo? -dudó Raoul, después de haberle explicado la jugada y acercarse a Hugo.

-Sí, sí. Puede -respondió rápidamente-. Además, le pregunté a Clara -añadió para tranquilizarle-. Dice que le gusta chuparlo hasta que se deshace, pero que vigile por si acaso.

-¿Te gustan los niños? -preguntó esta vez el moreno Agoney, cuando los dos se apoyaron en la pared, al terminar de admirar como la boca del bebé disfrutaba del exquisito dulce lentamente. Le cogió en brazos y le acariciaba la cabeza inconscientemente.

-Sí. Pero también me intimidan -le miró, curioso y sorprendido, y asintió para que no se detuviese-, son pequeños y pueden hacerse daño. Hay que tener mucho cuidado con ellos. Son... adorables y blanditos -se le escapó una carcajada-. ¿Y a ti?

Agoney sonrió, viendo el paralelismo con el día anterior, en el que debían preguntarse el uno al y Raoul, pese a ser quién debía conocerle mejor, contraatacaba con cuestiones muy similares a las suyas. Le miró por unos segundos, a las mejillas sonrojadas, a los ojos de aquel color que sólo sería capaz de relacionar con la miel, al flequillo despeinado.

Le parecía atractivo. Mucho.

-Me encantan. Los días que trabajo con niños son los que mejor me lo paso, aunque también acabe agotado y a veces quiera tirarlos contra la pared.

Compartieron un par de risas, que hicieron que le pareciese más guapo todavía.

-Pero dijiste que habías asumido que no tendrás hijos y tampoco es tan tan imposible hoy en día, ¿no? ¿No tienes pareja?

Esperó que no se le hubiese notado el cambio en la cara. Había intentado que no lo hubiese. Pero no había visto venir la pregunta.

No la tenía. Ya no. Y mejor.

-No. Y tampoco la busco ahora mismo -se encogió de hombros y dejó de mirar sus ojos para concentrarse en el pequeño-. Tuve una mala experiencia recientemente.

-Yo también salí con un imbécil.

 _Ojalá sólo un imbécil._  Agoney sonrió.

-Todos tenemos un imbécil en la recámara -dijo para salir del paso, queriendo quitarle importancia. Ojalá fuese tan sencillo como eso librarse de su sombra.

-Supongo -el rubio no dijo nada más, haciendo que se formase un espeso silencio, al tampoco añadir nada él. Pero no tenía ganas, no sabía qué decir-. ¿Qué significa?

Frunció el ceño y se giró hacia él, buscando saber a qué se refería. Entonces vio sus ojos fijos en su antebrazo descubierto por la forma de sujetar contra su pecho al bebé, haciendo que se le hubiese resbalando la manga del jersey. Acarició suavemente el tatuaje, con cuidado por tener a Hugo.

-Ah, eso -sonrió, aunque estaba seguro de que no lo hacía con todo el rostro-. Es veintinueve de mayo en japonés. Fue un día que me cambió la vida. Y no quería olvidarlo. Todo empezó de nuevo.

No pudo evitar descifrárselo todo, pues aquella era completamente la verdad. Le miró y, pese a todo, le regaló una sonrisa. Una sonrisa de verdad. Una sonrisa de alivio. Porque le dolía, pero se sentía vivo de nuevo. Por fin lo estaba.

Sentía que con ese inocente comentario se había vaciado un poquito más. Aunque Raoul no lo supiera. Aunque el rubio a su lado no fuese consciente de la velocidad a la que fluía la sangre en sus venas, el remolino en el estómago y el tirón que sentía en las mejillas por querer estas albergar la sonrisa de sus labios.

Se refugió disimuladamente en las carantoñas que comentó a dejar sobre el niño. Carantoñas que fueron compartidas con el catalán hasta que la madre del pequeño llegó para llevárselo tras muchos nuevos agradecimientos y disculpas.

Agotado, mental y físicamente por todo lo ocurrido en el día, sacó de nuevo la bolsa del chocolate para, bajo los ojos de Raoul, abrir los dos pequeños panecillos que trajese del establecimiento de enfrente e introducir varias onzas en cada uno.

-Pan con chocolate. Es lo más parecido a un desayuno que puedo ofrecerte hoy hasta que tenga que volver a ponerme a trabajar.

Vio cómo se esforzaba por no reír a la vez que él se dirigía hacia la puerta y cambiaba el cartel.  _Cerrado._  Al menos hasta la próxima sesión, en diez minutos que parecieron más. No hubiese importado que hubiesen sido más.

 

 

 

 

Golpeó con los nudillos en la puerta con suavidad.

-¿Se puede?

Asomó la cabeza por el hueco libre, a la vez que Mireya también se movía para mirar. La chica negó con una sonrisa. Sonrió tímido. Asintió y pasó dentro, cerrando detrás.

-Pensaba que te iba bien venir sólo un día a la semana, llevamos más de un mes así -dijo con tanta amabilidad que supo que quería tener tacto, mientras cogía su libreta y le decía muchas más cosas que las que le  _decía._ Pero ninguna mala-. ¿Prefieres continuar viniendo a hablar conmigo dos días? Nadie ha ocupado tu hueco de lo miércoles... bueno –rio-, como ya has podido comprobar. Podría mirar también sacarte un rato jueves o viernes, como ant...

-No, no, no, Mireya –hizo grandes aspavientos con las manos-. Estoy bien así, de verdad, yo... -cogió aire en medio de un resoplido-. Se juntaron cosas y por eso te llamo alguna vez, te mando mensajes o me planto aquí. Debería pagarte el doble del bono que te estoy pagando sólo por eso –la rubia sonrió, pero él no la acompañó. Se frotó la nuca con una mano, cerró los ojos y suspiró-. Sólo estoy... un poco perdido. Confuso.

La psicóloga asintió y garabateó algo en una de sus hojas. Agoney se fijó en ella y en todo lo que desprendía. Sentada en aquel sofá de un color gris suave, con sus largas piernas cruzadas (apoyada sobre ellas la libreta) terminando en unos altos y elegantes tacones negros, perfectamente combinados con su prieto y corto vestido verde botella. Nunca le había preguntado sobre su vida privada (era su terapeuta, después de todo), por lo que no sabía si tenía pareja o quizás estaba casada (aunque no llevaba anillo), pero su imagen, compuesta de lo bonito de su físico y la seguridad que transmitía, era la de una mujer fuerte, que llevaba el control en su vida, sabiendo manejar todos los problemas que le rodeasen y teniendo tiempo para ser plenamente feliz.

Él quería dar esa misma impresión a todo el mundo. Quería emitir ese éxito, esa fortaleza. Esa sabiduría que la chica poseía y por la que siempre volvía a ella.

También sentirse así.

-¿Agoney? -parpadeó ante la escucha de su nombre. Una sonrisa curvó los labios de la chica, que pareció comprender que no estaba allí con ella- Háblame. Que no creo que lo que te haya traído hasta aquí sea cumplir mañana veintinueve años -añadió jovial.

 _Háblame._ Mireya nunca le exigía, no tiraba de él. Las preguntas apenas tuvieron lugar en los primeros días con ella, cuando estaba completamente encerrado en sí mismo y no era capaz de articular si quiera una palabra sin desmoronarse, necesitando una pequeña ayuda, que le lanzase el salvavidas de una pregunta y le arrastrase hasta tierra con la dulzura de sus consejos. No, ella no le decía que le contase algo ni le preguntaba directamente.

Debía hablar, transmitirle sus sentimientos, lo que él quisiera compartir de lo que se le pasase por la cabeza. Y él se lo agradecía, pues nunca paraba de hablar una vez comenzaba, mucho más suelto y cómodo que si aquello fuese un interrogatorio que le hiciese sentir rodeado.

Le contó sobre su pesadilla y todas las reacciones que despertó esta, intentando no dejarse ni una por si era importante e incluyendo que se había tomado un antidepresivo en seguida. Y, de alguna forma, él mismo se dio cuenta de que se estaba alargando.

-Pero en realidad no es eso por lo que estoy aquí -confesó, mirando directamente a los ojos a Mireya. Tras unos segundos en silencio, ella asintió y él cerró los ojos-. Es... raro, pero... me atrae Raoul. El chico de Amaia y Miriam. ¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé! -empezó a mover las manos- Que es una mierda. Pero... no sé, joder, me sorprende –Mireya le animó a seguir-. Casi no le conozco, pero me parece un chico muy atractivo. E interesante. Cuando habla –la rubia sonrió y él también.

-Habla poco.

-Sí -rio suavemente. Sus dedos rodearon uno de los hilos del roto que su vaquero tenía en la rodilla-. Y se nota que le da mucha vergüenza, su cara se pone muy roja. Le pasa algo, sabes, o le pasó. No lo sé. ¡Pero me atrae, joder, Mireya! A mí eso ya no me pasa.

La rubia se mordió los labios, conteniendo la risa, pero dejando escapar una sonrisa.

-Por Dios, Agoney, no tienes ni treinta años (aunque la edad tampoco influya demasiado) y si el chico te parece guapo es normal que te atraiga –se estiró para coger un caramelo de esos que siempre tenía sobre la mesa-. Creo que tú y yo hemos tratado dramas peores que este.

-Mireya, que no, que yo no tengo casi de eso. Que me bajaron mucho las ganas -había disminuido la voz, pero volvió a subirla de golpe:- ¡Si casi ni me masturbo! Como que... me da respeto, no sé, no -frunció el ceño por el gesto divertido de la chica-. Oh vamos, ¿fui muy bestia? Perdona, es que –puso la voz más aguda- a veces veo cosas que me producen contracciones musculares rítmicas en la región pélvica -la psicóloga soltó una gran carcajada. Él sonrió, pero su tono volvió a ser el de siempre-… pero no sé cómo manejarlo porque me hace sentir incómodo mi propio cuerpo.

Mireya hizo un mohín con los labios antes de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, que supo que ponía para trasmitirle calma. Se estiró otra vez, pero en esta ocasión agarró su mano y la apretó.

-¿Pero te has dado cuenta de lo que has dicho? No que no quieras, no que no te apetezca. Que te hace sentir mal -agachó la cabeza y fijó la vista en sus pies-. Tenemos que trabajar en eso. Nunca me lo habías comentado y lo cierto es que me sorprende -la miró y ella le sonrió-. Sí, porque lo haces muy bien y me cuentas todo lo que se te pasa por la cabeza. Avanzas muy bien, Agoney. Háblame. ¿Podemos convertir ese  _todo_  en un todo real?

-Sí que te lo cuento todo, Mireya. Sé que me hace bien hacerlo, sólo que esto… tenías tú razón antes: tengo casi treinta años, me daba vergüenza -la rubia apretó sus dedos-. Y como tampoco me preocupaba especialmente… no sé, apenas sentí algún deseo tampoco en este tiempo, no me preocupó. Quizás porque estuve con mi gente de siempre y… no tan bien como ahora -se le escapó una sonrisa triste que su psicóloga correspondió.

-Pero ahora sí lo hace.

-Porque me sorprende.

La rubia asintió y soltó su mano para tomar unas cuantas notas. Agoney aprovechó para coger caramelos. Si pudiese hacerlo, se sacaría un par de cigarros allí mismo.

-Entonces, tenemos a un chico al que apenas conoces (y al que no deberías conocer demasiado), pero que te ¿intriga? -Agoney asintió- porque sientes que le pasa algo y te parece guapo, por lo que te atrae. ¿Podría atraerte también por llamarte la atención esa parte que no conoces?

-Puede -se echó para atrás en el sofá-. Supongo. Me recuerda un poco a mí. ¿Eso sonó muy egocéntrico? -intentó bromear.

Le gustó escuchar la sonrisa de Mireya.

-Háblame.

-Pregúntame -le pidió-. Por favor.

Debió comprenderlo, pues sólo asintió.

-¿No lo haces nunca? Masturbarte.

-Apenas.

-¿Por qué?

Contuvo la respiración unos segundos.

-¿Qué sientes?

-Como sucio, no lo sé -se encogió de hombros-. Me vienen pensamientos a la cabeza que no me gustan. Me desconcentro. O recuerdo cosas. O pienso que no está bien, como si no me lo mereciese o algo así, aunque no tenga mucho sentido.

-Muchas de las cosas que sentimos no tienen sentido.

Se quedaron en silencio. Era cómodo a la vez que quería que pasase ya. Era Mireya y nada malo podía pasar con ella.

-Vas a recuperar el control, ¿vale? -asintió- Lo estamos haciendo con tu vida, pero también es importante que sientas que tu cuerpo es tuyo, porque lo es. Y que está bien que puedas darte placer tú solo. Todos lo hacemos. Es una fenomenal capacidad que tenemos -Agoney rio. Se mordió el labio y asintió-. Inténtalo, ¿sí? Prueba. Juega. Experimenta como si volvieses a ser un puto quinceañero, Agoney. Puede que te cueste y muchas veces te resulte desagradable, pero poco a poco mejorará, igual que has mejorado en todo. Uno de los efectos secundarios de los antidepresivos también es bajada en el apetito sexual, te recuerdo. Así que también influye en que pueda no apetecerte. Puedes buscar que te apetezca -le sonrió con cariño antes de hacer una broma, indicando como lo daban por concluido por el momento:- Después de todo, lo vas a tener que hacer para la donación a esas chicas, ¿no? Que al menos lo disfrutes.

Rieron juntos. Agoney no sabía muy qué decir, pero le agradecía a Mireya su forma de mirarle.

-Peligroso que justo esto lo haya provocado él… porque se supone que tienes que dejar distancia. Pero piensa en ello, no te limites tampoco, porque puede venirte bien, hacerte entender. ¿Qué sientes con él, para venir y contarme esto?

-No lo sé bien, en realidad. Eso, que me resulta atractivo y me produce curiosidad también. Por cómo es. Es simpático, pero muy tímido. Supongo que me gusta. Pero tampoco le conozco, en realidad.

Mireya suspiró después de asentir.

-Ten cuidado, pero permítete sentir -y se levantó.

Agoney la imitó y, aunque sufrió un pequeño mareó, se recompuso rápidamente al durar apenas unos segundos, en los que se le nubló la vista y se le revolvió el estómago. La rubia le preguntó si estaba bien, aunque ambos sabían que los antidepresivos también tenían aquellas pequeñas consecuencias a veces.

No lo hacían mucho, porque la unión que les unía era de paciente-terapeuta, pero se dieron un suave abrazo que consiguió que su piel se erizase al fijar la vista en los diplomas que la chica tenía en la pared, esos en los que se veía representado. El de graduada en Psicología, pero también el de formación en relaciones destructivas, el de atención a víctimas de agresiones sexuales, el de…

-Te felicito ahora porque mañana no te dejo entrar, eh -bromeó Mireya, por lo que hablasen nada más llegar-. Es broma, ven cuando quieras, de verdad. Y dime en cualquier momento si quiere verme más. Feliz cumpleaños, Agoney.

-Gracias -dijo como respuesta a la felicitación. Aunque sus ojos hablasen a mucho más.

Por todos los sentimientos que exteriorizó y por las ideas que había querido transmitirle su psicóloga, le envió a Raoul una propuesta de verse al día siguiente. Con muchas dudas, pero también apeteciéndole.


	4. Chapter 4

Empezar el día de su cumpleaños con una paja.

Podría estar bien si no se tratase de él. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Ya había sacado el tema con Mireya y le había dicho lo que suponía: que una forma de superar esa barrera era debilitarla, acostumbrarse a practicarlo de nuevo.

Emparentó el simbolismo de los cumpleaños con el de Año Nuevo y le pareció buena idea. Suspiró suavemente y, sin salir de la cama o mirar el reloj (no había sonado el despertador, así que era temprano), bajó sus manos hasta su cadera y dejó que su pijama y su ropa interior resbalase por su piernas. Tuvo que moverse varias veces para conseguir que llegasen hasta sus tobillos. Cuando lo consiguió, se dio cuenta de algo: necesitaba papel.

Agoney se incorporó y miró a su alrededor, encontrando la caja de pañuelos sobre el escritorio, junto al ordenador. Era finos, pero servirían. Se hizo con ellos y los dejó al lado de la almohada. Aprovechó también para poner algo de música. Pensó que podría ayudarle concentrarse en ella para no hacerlo en otra cosa. Y _Todo_ (la de _Pereza)_ , siempre le había puesto muy cachondo.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró con la cabeza en la almohada. Un tanto perdido, comenzó a acariciarse el pecho, intentando hacer hincapié en el cuello. Delineó los huesos de su cadera con los dedos. Los brazos. De vez en cuando se topaba con alguna cicatriz.

- _Dame calor, sácame brillo_ -tarareó, queriendo alejarse de los pensamientos que aquellas señales le traían-. _Hazme el amor en nuestro nido._

Tragó saliva. _Poco a poco, Agoney._ Parecía funcionar. Soltó el aire despacio y continuó rozándose suavemente la piel. Se atrevió a llevar una de sus manos hasta su entrepierna, que se inflaba con lentitud, pero no lo suficiente como para moverla. Por eso, se dedicó a tantear el terreno y a plantearse qué imaginar.

Pensar en algo que le excitase, obviamente le ayudaría. Por lo que empezó a crear una idea que le atrajese. Lo primero que vio fue una espalda, de hombros anchos y cintura estrecha. Se le escapó una carcajada avergonzada. Vale, la cosa iba bien, eso le calentaba. Frotó la punta con el dedo y aprovechó la naciente humedad para comenzar un tímido vaivén.

Pero creer que todo iba bien, no hizo que lo fuese y no tardó en fruncir el ceño, lo que le hizo aumentar la intensidad y cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Se centró en la música, en la piel musculada ficticia, en los sonidos bajo su propia sábana. Se movió, flexionando una pierna, buscando una posición más cómoda y rápida, que acomodase también a sus pensamientos, esos que le hacían sentarse un tanto asqueado. En realidad, ni siquiera lo estaba disfrutando. No sentía nada, ningún tipo de placer, aunque estuviese consiguiendo mantenerse duro.

Se lamió los labios y los apretó, conteniendo un jadeo de cansancio. La muñeca le ardía, desacostumbrada y agotada, del esfuerzo y de la velocidad utilizada. Y de no estar acostumbrada. Su chico imaginario también tenía un culo perfecto. Pero entonces el chico desapareció de la nada, pues ni siquiera se dio la vuelta, y la cara de Óscar inundó su cabeza. Apartó la mano y la dejó colgar fuera de la cama con un quejido enfadado. De pura rabia. Antes de que su respiración se acompasase, ya no quedaba ni rastro de su erección y la silueta de su ficción se estaba desdibujando como debería hacerlo la del que le había interrumpido. Pero a él le recordaba con detalle (no tenía que hacer mucho esfuerzo para sentir su tacto en la piel).

Se tumbó de lado en la cama y soltó un sollozo. No lloró, ni estaba triste. Sólo enfadado. Frustrado. Le jodía no avanzar tan rápido como le gustaría y encontrarse así a esas alturas. Se había confundido, no debía haber dejado el tema tan aparcado, quitarle importancia, tenía que habérselo contando antes a Mireya.

 _Ahora sólo me duelen los huevos_ , intentó pensar, con humor. Ni en su mente sonó divertido su tono de voz. Cogió un par de pañuelos y se secó con ellos la cara y el cuello. Estaba sudando. Se subió los pantalones y los calzoncillos y se dispuso a remolonear un rato más en la cama, con un quejido molesto.

Le frustraba la situación. Le frustraba no poder controlarlo, sentirse mal consigo mismo cuando no era capaz de terminar o cuando no lo disfrutaba lo suficiente. A veces se corría, pero no notaba nada; otras, como aquella, ni rozaba el orgasmo; y, en las que casi podía recordar y enumerar, todo funcionaba como la seda. Cada intento fallido le recordaba por qué estaba en el suelo. Por eso lo evitaba.

La melodía que hacía las veces de despertador en su teléfono, sonó inundando las paredes de su cuarto. La dejó llenar aquel vacío durante unos segundos, pero terminó por incorporarse, alcanzarlo y apagarla. Se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama, esta vez con el dispositivo desbloqueado entre sus manos. _WhatsApp,_ además de llenarse de mensajes de felicitación cuando lo conectó a Internet, le recordó la propuesta que le lanzase el día anterior a Raoul antes de acostarse. Era sólo tomar algo, pero le producía un suave cosquilleo. Se sentía tonto por ponerse nervioso, cuando lo que debería estar era aterrorizado y listo para correr. Pocos días más hacía falta que compartiese con el rubio y no debía tenerle cariño ni a él ni a sus amigas.

Se mordió el labio y entró en _Instagram._ Por pura curiosidad, buscó la cuenta del chico. Habían comenzado a seguirse con la excusa de conocerse. Pero lo cierto es que poco iba a descubrir Raoul de él por las fotos que tenía colgadas, cuando su perfil tenía apenas un año. El anterior tuvo que borrarlo. A Óscar no le gustaba que estuviese en la red social.

El catalán tampoco tenía muchas fotos, al menos no en las que apareciese él. Fue bajando hasta las primeras, para empezar a curiosear desde ellas. Pero realmente no había nada que ver en las de hacía años, algo que le hizo fruncir el ceño: sólo había fotos de libros que el chico debía haber leído, dibujos e instantáneas en las que era incluso más joven de lo que debería por la fecha en las que estaban subidas. Hizo clic en algunas, sólo para poder ampliarlas con los dedos y ver su rostro aniñado, sonriente, mofletudo y todavía más rubio. Se dio cuenta, de que no había comentarios en ellas. No fue hasta que llegó a años más cercanos, que empezó a ver personas: las dos a las que conocía, Amaia y Miriam, y Raoul, con menos años, pero el mismo rostro de cariño hacia los demás que ya había visto.

Y se dejaban mensajes bonitos bajo ellas.

Más tarde vio a otra chica (que supuso su compañera de piso), fotos grupales con más personas, un gato (eso le hizo sonreír, y no porque hubiese muchas del felino, que también, sino porque recordaba que habían hablado del tema y no había mencionado nada de él). También se topó con una que le llamó mucho la atención, una que jugaba con las sombras y el sol de una playa en la que el atardecer comenzaba a mezclarse con la noche. Era buena, aunque mejorable, y en el centro, tapando parte de la esfera de fuego, se encontraba la silueta de un chico, que se veía completamente negra. Estaba etiquetado, así que no pudo evitar querer ver al modelo de aquel recuerdo que parecía tan bonito. Por suerte para él, la cuenta era pública, por lo que no necesitaba que el propio @santi.villas le diese permiso.

Aunque a él le gustaba más Raoul, el chico era guapo. Sus ojos eran bonitos, su pelo, de un curioso color cobrizo, parecía querer estar siempre imposiblemente desordenado. Una cuantas pecas salpicaban sus mejillas y su cuello. Él sí que tenía muchas fotos. Por algunas, en las que aparecía trabajando (con muecas, gafas y libretos incluidos), llegó a la conclusión de que se dedicaba a la traducción literaria. Por otras, que Raoul y él habían sido pareja.

El rubio aparecía en una cuantas, solo o acompañado por el dueño del perfil de _Instagram_. Pensó en el momento en el que el chico comentó que había salido con un imbécil e irremediablemente pensó que debía hablar de otro. Después de todo, allí estaban aquellos momentos juntos, que indicaban que no habían acabado tan mal como para querer deshacerse de ellos. Y... el tal Santi le miraba en todas con una cara que demostraba lo hasta las trancas que estaba de él. Raoul le miraba de la misma manera.

Definitivamente aquel no era el imbécil. Pero por un momento apareció Óscar en su cabeza. Óscar el que resultaba encantador a todo el mundo. Óscar al que todos adoraban. Él mismo lo hacía. Se preguntó si, alguna vez, el de cabello cobrizo le habría callado también con la mano en la mejilla, camuflándolo con el anterior y posterior brillo de ojos cariñoso.

Sacudió la cabeza y abandonó _Instagram_ , creyendo que ya había saciado suficiente aquella vena necesitada de información que demostraba que había pasado por la facultad de Comunicación. Vale que ambos chicos tenían eso allí, no escondido, pero tampoco le pareció correcto indagar y elucubrar sobre sus vidas y su relación.

Tampoco hubiese podido seguir de querer hacerlo, pues poco tardó en llegar su hermana Gloria, con la que había quedado para desayunar después de que dejase a su hija en el colegio. Dejó un montón de besos en su cara, tantos que le hizo cosquillas y sacó carcajadas. Pero justo en medio de una, le propinó una colleja por estar todavía en pijama. Eso sí, si Gloria no le preguntó treinta y dos veces si estaba todo bien mientras preparaba tostadas, no se lo preguntó ninguna.

-Que estoy bien, chiquita, de verdad. De verdad –le puso su porción de pan en el plato y ella se estiró para alcanzar la mitad de aguacate que acaba de sacar del frigorífico. Apreció aún mejor, gracias a su movimiento, lo bien que le quedaba su nuevo corte de pelo. Siempre lo había tenido largo, pero ahora, su melena castaña apenas le rozaba los hombros y contaba con suaves reflejos dorados en degradado desde las puntas-. Ponle un poco de azúcar.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Terminaron de comer y beber café (y el perfilador de labios rojo de la canaria permaneció intacto) en poco tiempo, con conversaciones banales gracias a que el propio Agoney les condujo hacia ellas. Gloria pilló el mensaje y dejó de preguntar algo que no debiese. Él intentaba ocultar que a veces se sentía incómodo con su hermana, de la misma manera que con sus padres o en ocasiones con sus amigos. Era complicado, para todos, él lo entendía. Pero no podía hacer nada.

-Y a ver si me dices qué quieres como regalo –se quejó la castaña, nada más pasarle un paquetito muy pequeño, que empezó a desenvolver. Era un llavero muy gracioso, un muñequito morado de ojos saltones-. Que te traje eso por no venir con las manos vacías, pero es una bobadita –el chico rio ante el tono utilizado por su hermana y se dedicó a mover la figura, haciéndola bailar gracias a zarandear la anilla-. Lo compré en una tienda del centro comercial, una nueva. Es todo hecho a mano y lo lleva una chica, para pagar sus estudios creo. Me recordó un poco a ti –Agoney buscó sus ojos y ella se encogió de hombros-. Sí, no sé muy bien por qué.

El fotógrafo se echó a reír.

-Pues sí, porque yo, afortunadamente, no tuve ningún problema económico, me vine a Barcelona y ya está.

-Ojalá no hubieses venido a Barcelona.

De la misma manera que su hermana no pudo parar el comentario, él no fue capaz de evitar que le sonrisa se le escurriese poco a poco de los labios.

-Barcelona me dio muchas cosas buenas, Gloria –dijo con simpleza, más serio de lo que solía hablar, pero no algo raro del todo con ella. Ninguno de los dos se había acostumbrado aún-. Me dio un trabajo que me apasiona, con el que puedo ganarme la vida con algo que me llena. Acá conocí a personas como Ricky y Roi -cerró los ojos antes de levantarse de su silla y añadir:-. No dejes que Óscar gane también en esto.

Pronto, la castaña le ayudó a colocar todo en el fregadero, besó su mejilla y susurró una disculpa en su oído. Pero a él se le había acelerado el corazón y erizado la piel de la espalda. Su nombre le ardía en los labios. Nunca lo pronunciaba, sólo con Mireya, que podía colocar las partes que se desordenaban en su interior cuando aquello ocurría.

Antes de llamar juntos a sus padres, Gloria le enseñó la foto de un dibujo que Belinda, su sobrina, había hecho para él y que no había querido que su madre se lo diese porque quería hacerlo ella (pero también que lo viese el día de su cumpleaños). _¡No sabes cómo se puso con que no iba a la escuela, que se venía conmigo!_ Y aunque más cómodo, pues todo se había vuelto más agradable entre ellos tras ese pequeño momento de tensión, tuvo un poco de miedo mientras escuchaban los tonos antes de que su familia descolgase.

Los quería, los amaba, a todos, pero le dolía verlos preocupados y sentirse sobreprotegido.

Gloria y él se dieron mil besos más antes de despedirse, pues ambos debían trabajar, pero se prometieron verse pronto, aunque sólo fuese por la pequeña renacuaja que haría mil pucheros si no le dejaban tirar de las orejas de su tío. Abrió el estudio pensando en la pequeña y en lo adorable que era. Fue un día de poco trabajo, por lo que pudo cerrar con la calma con la que tenía pensado hacerlo y se fumó un par de cigarros de camino al sitio en el que había quedado con sus amigos, para comer todos juntos por su cumpleaños.

-¡Ay Dios mío, que el niño se nos hace viejo!

Fijo que lo oyó todo el local. Estaba seguro de ello. Pero a Ricky no pareció importarle, ya que continuó achuchándole (casi tirándole al suelo), mientras Roi los miraba riendo sentando en su silla.

-Pero no tanto como tú, ¿no?

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó su amigo para soltarle y dejarse caer en su sitio con un ruido de molestia. Ricky era, con diferencia, el más mayor de los tres, algo que no llevaba nada bien. A Agoney le costó mucho que dejase de farfullar en voz baja lo enfadado que estaba. _Pero te lo perdono sólo porque es tu cumpleaños._ Era mentira, le hacían esos comentarios a cada momento.

Comieron rodeados por ese ambiente que les rodeaba siempre, ese en el que el canario se sentía tan bien, en el que a veces se sentía observado por el mayor, pero en el que no era tratado con tanta delicadeza gracias a la presencia de Roi. Roi. El del humor más básico, el de los ojos verdes, el gallego. No sabía nada. Por eso siempre le sonreía de manera amplia y le hablaba sin pensar antes en si lo que iba a decir era correcto.

Porque Agoney no se lo había contado. _Porque nunca te dije que Óscar era un maltratador,_ pensó, hablándole sin palabras, mirando sus ojos brillantes de la risa y la mancha de bechamel que tenía en el labio _, porque siempre te oculté que desapareció de mi vida porque me cansé y cuando regresé con la policía se había suicidado. Ni se marchó sin decirme nada y ni no sé nada más de él._ Tragó saliva con fuerza. _No sé nada de él porque está muerto y me mató un poco con él._

Una carcajada más alta de lo debido por parte del propio Roi fue lo que le hizo salir de su ensimismamiento. Sonrió y su atención se fue al pegote blanco en su boca. Le recordó a una de las fotos que había visto en _Instagram,_ en el perfil al que llegase desde el de Raoul. En ella, estaban los dos chicos sentados en una toalla, con una piscina de fondo, y el pecoso tenía la cara del rubio entre sus manos, estrujándola sin tener en cuenta la mueca que llevaba. Entre sus piernas reposaba un gran bote de crema solar y el pie de foto decía: _aquí, cuidado al niño del calor._

Se sentía mal por ocultarle aquello, especialmente si se ponía a pensar que ya hacía casi un año y medio. Pero lo había necesitado. Lo necesitaba. Alguien que no lo supiese, que no le tratase como la víctima que era; alguien que no usase tanto cuidado porque no supiese que necesitaba de él.

Ricky debió notar que algo ocurría, pues le apretó suavemente el muslo bajo la mesa. Le miró y le sonrió de forma disimulada, intentando transmitirle tranquilidad. Ricky era como un hermano mayor perennemente preocupado. Y se lo agradecía a él y a su novio (ahora prometido), porque sabía que les tenía... aunque no tuviese pensado pedir ayuda.

-Esperamos que te guste -dijeron a la vez, dándole una caja cuadrada perfectamente envuelta en papel azul, con lazo incluido.

Se dispuso a abrirlo, con todo el cuidado del mundo, despegando el papel con suavidad. Roi bebía de su café y Ricky le miraba como si fuese a maldecirle tanto que hasta sus biznietos sufrirían las consecuencias. Estaba seguro de que ya lo hacía en su mente.

Sonrió satisfecho cuando tuvo entre los dedos diversos filtros de colores para su cámara, la pequeña, la que no utilizaba para trabajar, sino como afición, y algunos tupos de humo de colores y pintura corporal, elementos que siempre había querido probar, pero con lo que al final no se había atrevido nunca. Pero la sonrisa se le cayó un poco cuando vio el fondo. Se lamió los labios.

Una correa negra, ancha, y un par de púas. De guitarra.

-Muchas gracias, chicos -se apresuró a decir, cerrando la caja y mirándoles. Roi le miraba satisfecho, pero el de los ojos azules había parecido darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien-. Los quiero.

-Y nosotros a ti -le aseguró el gallego, levantándose para dejar un gran beso en su frente-. Voy al baño un momento.

Ricky le toqueteó el cabello, como si lo tuviese revuelto y quisiera peinarlo. Esperó unos minutos, que supo de rigor, en silencio.

-¿Pasa algo? -sí, había querido asegurarse que el otro miembro del grupo estaba lejos- Te ha cambiado la cara cuando..

-Estoy bien, tranquilo -le regaló una sonrisa que de verdad fue sincera. Aunque su corazón se hubiese acelerado. Se sentía bien, no pasaba nada, sólo no lo esperaba.

-¿Seguro? -asintió y su amigo le imitó, no quedándole otro remedio- Ya sabes que si no es así puedes contar conmigo -le besó en la mejilla-. ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿En serio que no quieres que hagamos algo? Tanto Kibo como yo no trabajamos hoy, podríamos ver una peli o salir a dar una vuelta.

Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-He quedado con Raoul para tomar algo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Había dudado mucho el día antes en si hacerlo o no. Pero quería ver hasta donde llegaba aquello que el rubio le hacía sentir y, siendo sinceros, realmente le apetecía. No quería ir de fiesta o similares, pero tampoco quedarse todo el día en su piso, solo, comiéndose la cabeza. Y el plan de tomar algo con Raoul se le hacía apetecible.

El catalán llegó a su encuentro mucho más peinado que las veces anteriores, gracias a laca. Estaba guapo igualmente. Se saludaron con dos besos y empezaron a caminar. Agoney se sintió en la obligación de decírselo.

-Tengo que contarte una cosa -dijo de pronto. Raoul le miró y le indicó que siguiese al ver que no lo hacía. Estaban parados en un paso de cebra-. Hoy es mi cumpleaños.

-¿QUÉ?

Quiso reírse, porque el chico era muy expresivo y se había sorprendido de forma exagerada. Pero se puso colorado, un poco avergonzado. Rio.

-¿En serio? Pues... felicidades -vio cómo dudaba, hasta decidirse a acercarse y darle un abrazo tímido. Se lo devolvió también y, aunque fue rápido, por ser sólo algo cordial, le resultó muy agradable. El cuerpo del rubio era pequeño y cálido por tantas capas de abrigo- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste ayer?

Metió las manos en los bolsillos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ellas al estar vacías después de sujetar su espalda, y se encogió de hombros.

-No sé, me daba vergüenza. Es un poco... como querer ser el centro de atención, ¿no? Casi no te lo digo ahora.

Y realmente lo pensaba. El día de tu cumpleaños es TU día. No le gustaba que todos se fijasen en él, que quisieran dárselo todo con la excusa de ser ese día. No quería más excusas para que se preocupasen por todo lo que le rodeaba.

-Cumplir años es superguay.

No pudo no sonreír, enternecido con el rubio. Raoul se sonrojó y desvió la vista. El semáforo se puso en verde y siguieron caminando.

El catalán le preguntó por qué había hecho durante el día. Ni que fuese él una superestrella que pudiese celebrarlo por todo lo alto. No lo dijo por si no lo interpretaba como una broma. Sabía que sus amigos se reirían. Le contó los hechos por encima (tampoco había nada destacable), pero fue incapaz de no mencionar que no le gustaba ni la idea de salir por la noche, ni la de quedarse solo en casa.

-Me apetecía más un plan así, no voy a engañarte -sacó la cajetilla de tabaco y la abrió hacia él-. ¿Fumas?

-Fumaba. De crío, ya sabes con... la tontería. Fumaban todos y... pero conseguí dejarlo hace tiempo. En realidad no me gusta y es una mierda para todo.

No sería él quién lo negase, por lo que se limitó a asentir y encenderse un cigarro.

-Lo es. Yo fumaba, pero me gustaba, el acto de fumar me gusta. Lo dejé hace algún tiempo _-porque Óscar lo odiaba y se enfadaba conmigo. Y yo no quería que me castigase-,_ pero, bueno, a veces pasan cosas y volví a caer _-porque lo necesito y ya nadie me lo puedo negar-._ Es una mierda y todos sabemos que es malo, pero... ahora mismo creo que me hace bien. Sí tengo pensando dejarlo más adelante – _cuando esté bien y no me haga falta_ -, en unos meses me pondré a quitarme el vicio, porque es malo y quiero echar todo lo malo de mi vida –dio una profunda calada que le sentó a gloria- ¿Te molesta? Porque si es así lo apago, sé que cuando fuiste fumador a veces jode estar con alguien que fuma.

-No, no, no te preocupes. Si no soporto cómo huele. Casi no lo hacía cuando fumaba yo –no evitó echarse a reír-. Me molesta más el que fumes, por ti. Siento si suena muy moralista, pero el tabaco es una puta mierda.

-¿Entramos en este? -señaló con la cabeza un bar aleatorio, que levemente le sonaba. Quería dejar de hablar del tema- Creo que estuve alguna vez. La cerveza sin alcohol que tiene está buena.

-¿Sin alcohol?

-¿Con la que me soltaste del tabaco es malo ahora no te vas a alegrar de que no tome alcohol?

- _Touché_ -rieron suavemente, pues su tono había sido bromista-. No, pero en serio... déjalo en cuanto puedas, es mejor.

Terminó el cigarro, antes de frotarlo contra la parte superior de la papelera y dejarlo caer dentro.

El bar era un local pequeño y oscuro, con una barra larga, de lado a lado, casi vacía. No tenía tapas ni nada de comer, pero sí diferentes grifos y muchas botellas alcohólicas en la estantería de detrás. Pidieron un cubo, con dos cervezas sin para cada uno y se sentaron en una mesa al fondo, circular y para dos personas.

-¿Nunca tomas nada de alcohol?

Terminó de beber el primero trago antes de responder. Era amarga, como le gustaba. A él la cerveza le gustaba así, sin limón o gaseosa, muy fría y directamente del botellín.

-Que va, sólo que ahora no puedo –dijo, de forma escueta-. Medicación y eso, sabes, que mezclar puede tener efectos secundarios o anularlos, etcétera. Pero nada grave. Y me queda poco ya, así que... en nada podemos ir a tomarnos algo fuerte por ahí -bromeó, no supo muy bien por qué. Mireya se lo había dicho varias veces y ya habían bajado la dosis (a la vez que bajaron las visitas), pero él no confiaba demasiado en ello, no le gustaba hacerse ilusiones con avances. Pero no sólo eso... también se preguntaba por qué le había hablado en futuro.

Le gustaba pasar tiempo con él. Sí. Y quería seguir conociéndole y ver qué pasaba con aquella atracción que le despertaba. Pero no podía. No si quería ayudar a Miriam y Amaia.

-Me gustó mucho ayer -rompió el silencio Raoul-. Estar en tu estudio, con el niño. Tienes un trabajo guay, yo echo de menos el mío.

Le provocó ternura el puchero del rubio.

-Estarás acostumbrado a tratar con chavales, ¿no? Los que cumplen los dieciocho y quieren sacarse el carné -Raoul resopló con pesar, dándole la razón sin decir nada, y Agoney rio-. Ya imagino.

Así, entraron en ese bucle adulto de hablar sobre trabajo. Resultaba que el catalán, tan sonrojable, diminuto y callado, tenía casi todos los carnés disponibles (tantas letras que el canario no sería capaz de enumerarlos después de recitarlos él), lo que le hacía estar capacitado para dar clases a variados grupos de alumnos. También dijo que prefería las clases prácticas y se le llenaron los ojos de ilusión al hacerlo, alegando que todas eran diferentes.

-Y todo eso con tu uno sesenta y cinco -bromeó con cariño.

Raoul dio un suave golpe la mesa con la mano poniéndose colorado a la vez. Rio.

-Tampoco soy tan bajito...

-Yo mido uno setenta y tres –se encogió de hombros y se estiró para coger un cacahuete, lo único de picar que les habían ofrecido. No tenía mucha hambre, así que tampoco le importaba demasiado-. La altura está sobrevalorada -añadió con una sonrisa, que Raoul correspondió con rapidez.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué? No dije ninguna mentira.

El rubio se mordió el labio y él también lo hizo, por pura imitación. Jugó con la cáscara del fruto seco.

-¿Puedo tocarlo? -levantó la vista: le miraba el tatuaje- Es que me gustan mucho, pero nunca me he atrevido y... ¿se notan como... por encima de la piel?

Arrastró la mesa hacia la silla y le acercó el brazo, dejando la tinta a la vista.

-No duele demasiado, si es lo que te echa para atrás. Bueno, dicen que depende del sitio y el tamaño, pero para mí fue soportable.

-Miriam tiene varios y dice lo mismo, el que más le dolió fue el de –tuvo un escalofrío que deseó que hubiese pasado desapercibido- ¿Es una herida?

Hizo sus mejores esfuerzos para contener un suspiro.

-Una quemadura -dio un trago a su cerveza después de apartarse del tacto de sus dedos-. La tengo de antes de hacérmelo, pero como lo quería justo aquí, no me importó. No me duele ya, pero sí que se nota raro al tocarla -esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y movió el botellín y añadió:-. ¿Cuándo me bebí ya una cerveza completa?

El tatuaje tenía que ser justo ahí. Su vida había terminado y empezado cuando Óscar había salido de ella, el veintinueve de mayo debía estar sobre su piel. Sobre la piel que ardió con el mechero que hacía meses que no encendía un cigarro... aunque no le creyese cuando se lo explicó.

-Yo hace ya rato que acabé la primera -susurró Raoul, sonrosado y tímido. Le sonrió en medio de una risa.

Hablaron un montón aquella tarde, desde pizza con piña, hasta Universo Marvel o DC, pasando por Dani Martín como solista o en _El canto del loco_ (estuvo a punto de irse cuando Raoul confesó preferir la primera opción). También, de videojuegos y consolas después de encontrarle jugueteando con el Tamagotchi al regresar de pagar sus consumiciones en la barra (al rubio casi le explota la cara de lo roja que se le puso cuando se le escapó un enorme grito de emoción al descubrir que había una versión para el móvil de aquella famosa mascota virtual).

Tardaron aún unos minutos en levantarse para irse, los justos para que el corazón se acelerase y sus labios se curvasen cuando reconoció la canción que los del otro, gruesos, sonrosados y bonitos, tarareasen de forma inconsciente en una breve pausa de conversación. _Natural, Imagine Dragons, 2018, álbum Origins._

Le dolió perder esa emoción cálida cuando las farolas le deslumbraron al abrir la puerta del bar.

-Joder, si no es tan tarde, ¿no? ¿Es tan tarde?

-Mmm, no, sólo se fue el sol.

-Nunca me acostumbraré a esto, ni a no ir a la playa en invierno -suspiró con resignación. Quería que los días volviesen a alargarse-. ¿Quieres que vayamos a otro? -no quería irse a casa todavía. Se sentía fuerte y se lo estaba pasando muy bien. Se quedaría un rato más- Podemos pedir también algo para comer.

-Por mí guay -asintió y se puso un cigarro en los labios. Le vendría de perlas. Sacó el mechero-. Espera un momento.

Antes de que le diese tiempo a reaccionar, apartándose el cigarro y girándose hacia él, Raoul ya le había quitado tanto la droga como el encendedor. Se las apañó para quemarlo y colocarlo en forma vertical. La ceniza empezó a consumirlo poco a poco.

-Sóplalo. Como una vela de cumpleaños. A falta de tarta... además, así, un cigarro menos que fumas. Lo puedes convertir en un deseo -sonrió-. Quizás puedes desear dejar de fumar.

No pudo evitar pensar en que, si aquello fuese una vela, el destello luminoso se reflejaría en sus ojos, que ya brillaban con ganas a pesar de la inexistencia del fuego.

Sonrió, queriendo que no se notase en demasía la ilusión que le había trasmitido aquella pequeñez, y sopló suavemente, con la mirada fija en sus pupilas excepto el segundo que dejó caer en los pájaros para pedir su deseo. _Quiero quedarme este sentimiento tan bonito._ Y ni siquiera él sabía exactamente a qué se refería.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué has pedido?

-Si te lo digo se gafa.

Y comenzó a andar, sin decir nada más. Raoul desapareció un momento, pues no le siguió (supuso que se acercó a la papelera a tirar el cigarro), pero no tardó en hacerlo. Los hombros de Agoney se relajaron cuando le tuvo a su lado.  
  
  
  
  
  


En su segundo bar, pidieron varias raciones de comida. Pero no parecían saciarle y es que, a pesar de decir en voz alta Raoul que le encantaba comer, no era nada contra la forma de engullir de Agoney. No lo podía evitar a la vez que estaba intentando controlarlo. Pero es que su deseo todavía no se había cumplido y ya pesaba sobre él la decisión de permanecer allí sabiendo que era ya la hora de estar en su piso, con su pijama y sus mantas. Solo y con luz. Solo.

Devoró una patata, ensimismado con la mancha de mayonesa que había caído sobre la mesa. _Eso es, Agoney, aquí no estás, solo: está Raoul._ Levantó la vista hacia él.

Afortunadamente, el catalán le preguntó por su trabajo, por cómo había decidido su vocación, y había podido centrarse en su propio relato para olvidar la luna que brillaba fuera de aquellas paredes (en la que ya había más sombras que luces sólo por saber la realidad del exterior). Le contó con todo lujo de detalles lo indeciso que estaba en segundo de Bachillerato, lo duro que le resultó por ni siquiera tener una vocación clara para después y la propuesta de algunos profesores de matricularse en la carrera de Periodismo de detalles; que terminó por decantarse por Comunicación Audiovisual, para lo que tuvo que mudarse a Barcelona, y, aunque le gustaba, no pasó del tercer curso: necesitaba sacar fotos. La fotografía era lo que le hacía ser feliz. Él no necesitaba ser Amenábar para sentirse realizado, como le explicó al profesor de autoescuela, con que un enano se acordase de él por sacarle las fotos de la comunión, se conformaba.

Antes de que Raoul le sacase un tema de conversación nuevo (pues él tenía la mente demasiado en blanco), el móvil del chico vibró. Era Miriam, que ya tenían cita para la primera prueba de Agoney, la primera muestra de semen. Sólo asintió, esbozando una sonrisa de forma inconsciente. Siempre sonreía.

Le preguntó por su película favorita, ya que, gracias a hablar de sus estudios, recordó lo que uno de los catedráticos les explicó una vez: lo sencillo que resulta hablar de cine. Pero la respuesta de Raoul le llegó como vagos apuntes, comentarios sueltos, demasiado centrado en las esquinas del servilletero como para prestarle su total atención. Estaban muy gastadas, casi negras cuando el objeto era plateado.

Negro. Como el cielo.

-¿Agoney? -levantó la cabeza de golpe- ¿Agoney? ¿Pasa algo? Porque yo...

Pestañeó un par de veces, confuso. Se apresuró a tomar la mano del catalán, que reposaba sobre la mesa. Le dolió ver su cara de desilusión: se había dado cuenta de que no le escuchaba. Y quería escucharle.

-No, no, perdona, cuéntame. Me interesa, de verdad que sí, sólo me despisté un segundo. Te juro que me interesa lo que estabas diciendo. Decías que -apretó su mano, intentando hacer fuerza también en su mente para recordarlo todo-, que no puedes escoger favorito de apenas nada, pero que... _Un puente hacia Terabithia_ te encanta, ¿verdad? Lo siento, Raoul, de verdad que sólo se me fue la cabeza a otro sitio un momento.

 _Soy imbécil._ Los ojos de Raoul no volvieron a brillar como lo hacían antes. _Soy hiperimbécil._ El rubio, muy despacio, giró su mano. A sus dedos les quedaron centímetros para estar entrelazados. Agoney terminó con esa distancia.

-Es una película muy bonita, ¿no? -sonrió. Pero su sonrisa era pequeña. Se sintió mal, creyendo que era por su culpa- Me hubiese encantado tener una Leslie en el instituto, como mejor amiga.

-Seguro que tu mejor amiga del instituto no tenía nada que envidiarle.

Raoul se mordió el labio y Agoney se dio cuenta de que estaba incómodo. Pero... no parecía que fuese por él. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

-¿Me hablas de Miriam y Amaia? Las conoces desde siempre, ¿verdad?

-Amaia es... Amaia es como una luz. Cálida, pura. Pero que a veces te deslumbra. Está como una cabra -rio y afianzó el toque de sus manos. No le apetecía soltársela-. La quiero mucho, aunque a veces parezca que tiene catorce años, pero ¿quién soy yo para llamar inmaduro a nadie, si llevo un Tamagotchi en el bolsillo? Y Miriam, Miriam no tiene descripción. No es comparable con nada. Es como una madre, como una hermana, como la mejor persona que puedes tener en tu vida. Ella sólo quiere que tú estés bien, aunque no la entiendas o te parezca demasiado. Ella estará ahí.

Agoney asintió y miró los platos vacíos.

-¿Quieres que pidamos algo más?

-No –se encogió de hombros-. Si quieres nos vamos ya...

Hubo unos segundos de duda, en los que sus ojos simplemente se miraron, Raoul emitió un sonido muy raro, que no supo cómo catalogar, pero no pestañearon. Los dedos contrarios le abrigaban los pensamientos. Se sonrieron, casi a la vez, y se soltaron para ponerse en pie.

Agoney se acercó a pagar a la barra, alegando que era su cumpleaños ante las quejas de Raoul por volver a ser invitado. Se giró un momento hacia él mientras esperaba a que le atendiesen y le pilló mirándole. Le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. El rubio apartó la vista, pero le costó un par de segundos devolvérselos. Se puso más rojo cuando se encontraron otra vez.

Le hubiese gustado pararse a pensar en qué había significado aquello, pero otras ideas, más feas, asaltaron su mente cuando se encontraron fuera.

-Oye, esto te va a sonar muy raro, pero... -tragó saliva mirando el cielo- ¿te importa acompañarme a casa? -se dio cuenta de cómo podía haberse interpretado y añadió:- Al portal. No vivo muy cerca de aquí, pero... no pasa nada si no quieres, en serio, sólo...

-Te acompaño, no te preocupes –no dejó que siguiese hablando-. Si ahora con lo de la baja, me he sacado la tarjeta del autobús, esta para jóvenes, y pasan cien mil por todas partes, puedo volver después.

Hicieron un par de bromas, a las que Agoney se acogió, sobre que, en trescientos sesenta y cinco días, él dejaría de poder utilizar ese tipo de descuentos, pues terminaban al cumplir los treinta.

El camino se le hizo muy rápido por verse acompañado lo que hizo que, al divisar el portal de su bloque, le entrase vértigo al saber que dejaría de estarlo.

-Muchas gracias. Por acompañarme y por todo, me lo pasé muy bien -asintió un par de veces, queriendo dar énfasis a sus palabras-. Seguro que me habría encerrado en casa y eso sería...

-Un cumpleaños de mierda -le interrumpió.

-Sí. Si para qué engañarnos, sí. En realidad no me gusta estar en casa -confesó, siendo incapaz de callar-. Me libraste de salir de fiesta y de plantarme delante del sofá toda la tarde. Eres increíble -rieron juntos su broma. Pero sonrióy volvió a dejar que su mente hablase antes de su boca-. Pero sí que pienso que eres increíble.

Raoul esbozó una sonrisa tan tímida como la suya.

-Creo que debería irme -susurró.

El moreno asintió y, en lugar de acercarse a darle dos besos como despedida, le rodeó con sus brazos en un abrazó. _Quiero quedarme este sentimiento tan bonito_ , pensó otra vez, _quiero quedarme este sentimiento tan bonito._ Entonces pensó en algo que le hacía sentirse igual de bien y en lo que tendría que refugiarse enseguida.

-Espera un segundo. ¿Tienes cascos?

-No –su voz sonaba confusa.

Encontró sus cascos en sus bolsillos.

-Pues toma, ya me los devolverás -le puso los auriculares de botón en las manos-. Te voy a mandar ahora mismo mi lista de _Spotify_. Vi cómo tarareabas en el bar una de mis canciones favoritas y... me encanta hablar de música. Escúchalas todas, ¿vale?

-¿Cuál era?

-¿Qué?

-La canción.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Está en la lista –se esforzó en buscar una broma que hacer-. Así escucharás algo más que baladones cursis.

Raoul rodó los ojos, pero terminó sonriendo.

-Ya nos veremos.

Notó como sus manos temblaban sujetando la pueta y la llave para abrirla, pero Raoul, o no lo notó o lo relacionó con el frío, pues no dijo nada. Subió corriendo las escaleras, tras encender la luz de un golpe y negándose a esperar al ascensor.

 _Will somebody let me see the light_  
_Within the dark trees' shadows_  
_And what's happening?_

Su respiración chocaba contra sus pisadas en los escalones, que le delatarían ante el vecino más sordo. Le sudaban los dedos entorno al llavero que Gloria le había regalado hacía horas.

 _Looking through the glass_  
_Find the wrong within the past_  
_Knowing oh, we are the youth_

Sonó con fuerza el sonido del tope de la puerta de la entrada cuando está la golpeó con fuerza antes de estrellarse contra el marco. El fotógrafo ya tenía la luz de su habitación encendida y había cruzado su umbral.

 _Deep inside me, I'm fading to black, I'm fading_  
_Took an oath by the blood of my hand_  
_Won't break it_  
_I can taste it, the end is upon us_  
_I swear I'm going to make it_  
_I'm going to make it_

Saltó sobre la cama, golpeó la pared con el codo varias veces. Gimió con angustia y tomó aire con fuerza por la boca. Vio la caja del regalo de sus amigos en la estantería. Buscó su teléfono en su cazadora de cuero.

_Natural_

-Ricky... ¿puedes venir a dormir conmigo, por favor?


	5. Chapter 5

-¿Cómo estás?

Agoney se encogió de hombros y Ricky le acarició la mejilla. No le gustaba cómo le miraban sus ojos, aunque pudiese entenderlo: le había llamado pasadas las once de la noche cuando nunca le pedía ayuda y le había recibido lanzándose a abrazarle cuando abrió la puerta. Suficiente que el de ojos azules había resistido la tentación de preguntar, dejándose conducir en silencio hacia su cuarto, donde habían estado durmiendo hasta ese momento. Eran las primeras dos palabras que le dirigía.

El canario carraspeó y se acurrucó contra la almohada, cerrando los ojos. Sintió unos labios en su frente y los dedos moviéndose de la mejilla a enredarse en uno de sus rizos despeinados. Le miró e intentó esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo siento -Ricky negó con la cabeza-. ¿Dijo algo Kibo?

Se sintió mal, pues su amigo no vivía solo, como él, sino que había dejado a un prometido en una cama vacía. Pero el castaño le sonrió con cariño.

-Que si sabía qué te pasaba –le pellizcó un moflete- y que le avisase en cuanto pudiese de si estabas bien.

Agoney asintió y apartó la vista de él. Notó cómo se le humedecían los ojos y tragó saliva, intentando tragarse el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. No se merecía a esa gente a su lado.

-¿Sabes? -Ricky apoyó sus dedos en su barbilla y le giró la cara hasta que volvieron a mirarse- Yo le dije que, estuvieses como estuvieses, estarías mejor que ¿hace quince días? ¿un mes? porque pediste ayuda. Has pedido ayudada y tú nunca lo haces. No hay nada malo en dejarse ayudar, lo sabes, ¿no? Sé que te resulto pesado y que te has enfadado muchas veces conmigo por ello, pero... dejarse ayudar está bien, pequeño, muy bien –rio suavemente, sin parar de toquetearle el pelo y la cara. Siempre lo hacía en momentos como aquel-. Esto sólo puedes arreglarlo tú, pero a veces otros podemos hacer algo por ti.

-Prefiero... -se mordió el labio y tragó saliva- hacerlo solo.

-¿Y por qué me has llamado hoy?

Se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé -y lo pensaba de verdad. No estaba muy seguro de por qué lo había hecho. Había sido un arrebato-. Supongo que ayer fue un día muy intenso, pasaron muchas cosas –su amigo asintió y él supo que le indicaba que podía contarle lo que quisiera. Tomó aire con fuerza por la nariz-. Digamos que... empecé el día intentando dar un paso que al final no avancé, estuve con Gloria y hablé con mis padres (cosa que no termina de ser muy cómoda desde lo que pasó), luego con vosotros – _que me hicisteis precisamente ese regalo_ \- y rematé el día con Raoul, el amigo de las chicas a las que quiero ayudar. Y creo que me gusta un poco.

Las cejas de Ricky se curvaron hacia arriba, sorprendido, a la vez que se le escapaba una sonrisa pequeña. Supo que la reacción era por la última parte, pero no se centró en ella cuando habló:

-¿Qué ocurre contigo y tu familia?

Agoney no contestó enseguida. Tuvo que pensarlo, intentado encontrar las palabras adecuadas para no hacerle daño.

-Porque... son como tú, Ricky. Estáis preocupados todo el tiempo por mí y lo entiendo, pero -suspiró de forma pesada- a mí eso me duele. Porque sé que estáis mal por mí. Y saber que estáis mal por mí también me hace recordar todo el rato que no estoy bien.

El de ojos azules asintió lentamente, comprendiéndolo. Su gesto estaba serio, lo que le llevaba a entender que no había conseguido su propósito.

-Lo siento.

-Perdóname tú -se la devolvió el castaño, tras negar-. A veces olvidamos cómo puedes sentirte tú. Pero -tomó aire por la boca y lo soltó con un resoplido- me gustaría dejarte claro que sólo queremos que estés bien, aunque no podamos lograrlo nosotros, ni sepamos cómo interactuar contigo en ocasiones. Te queremos, Ago. Por eso no sabemos cómo relacionarnos con tu dolor –el fotógrafo chasqueó la lengua y se acercó lo suficiente como para esconder la cara en su pecho. Ricky le acogió entre sus brazos rodeándole la espalda y dejó un beso en su cabeza-. Yo estoy muy contento de haber recibido tu llamada anoche, por ver que te abres y no te quedas con todo. Aunque obviamente hubiese preferido dormir en mi enorme cama matrimonial con mi flamante y buenorro prometido -bromeó de forma exagerada, consiguiendo sacarle una carcajada sincera-. ¿Qué? En lugar de con un canario necesitado de mi labia emocional, habría podido despertarme con una mamada. ¿Quién renunciaría a eso? -Agoney sonrió, negando con la cabeza, pero su amigo le separó con suavidad lo suficiente para poder mirarse ambos a los ojos- Yo. Yo renunciaría a eso muchas mañanas sin con ello evitase tus ojeras.

Sus labios se expandieron en una gran sonrisa, visiblemente emocionado. Era el mejor amigo del mundo. Por eso lo amaba tanto.

-Sé todas esas cosas, de verdad –dijo con simpleza-. Sólo que me da mucho miedo dejarme ayudar y luego necesitaros siempre, no poder hacerlo solo. La dependencia, la dependencia es lo que me asusta –Ricky asintió y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no le dejó-. ¿Podemos dejarlo por hoy, por favor? Dejémoslo en que anoche necesitaba a un amigo, estando completamente solo iba a empezar a comerme la cabeza y pensar en cosas que no me gustan. Más aún por ser mi cumpleaños.

El castaño le concedió la tregua. Besó su frente y dejó que se acurrucase contra él. El cuerpo al que se abrazaba comprendía bien lo que era el mundo en los días señalados: su hermano había fallecido hacía ya unos años en un accidente y, aunque estuviese todo lo superado que algo así puede estar, Agoney sabía que nunca había sido igual para Ricky, ni la celebración de su nacimiento ni cualquier otro evento que sufriese un cambio al no estar ya él. Quizás también por eso le había llamado, por saber que comprendería la dureza de su, ya segundo, cumpleaños después de lo de Óscar.

-Si es que Jaime tenía razón, tenía que haber salido gay y haberse liado él contigo –lo dijo sin rastro de dolor (como siempre), con su habitual forma risueña de bromear (que lo hacía todo más fácil), pero le confirmó que estaba pensando en lo mismo. Rio suavemente con su comentario, recordando lo bien que se llevaban ambos y cómo, con el mismo carisma que Ricky y obviando el hecho de ser heterosexual, le había tirado la caña en más de una ocasión-. ¿Quieres hablarme de Raoul? Sólo si te apetece.

Quiso rodar los ojos y decir que ya le extrañaba que hubiese pasado por alto su confesión, gustándole tanto las movidas amorosas, pero no lo hizo. Pensó en silencio la posibilidad y asintió justo antes de separase de su amigo.

-En realidad, no hay mucho que contar. Se supone que sólo debíamos vernos un par de veces, para que me conociese y le dijese a Miriam y Amaia que era el adecuado para la donación (¡y el lunes ya es la primera prueba, así que ya no hace falta nada más!), y por eso yo tenía que mantenerme un poco al margen, para no encariñarme, porque el bebé no será mío, pero... -se encogió de hombros- sólo nos vimos unos días y hablamos un poco por  _WhatsApp_ , pero le encontré atractivo al principio, me atrae en ese sentido -repitió de nuevo la misma acción, bajo la mirada atenta de Ricky, que, supuso, hacía esfuerzos para no sonreír-, pero también me resulta un pibe interesante, no sé. Me gusta pasar tiempo con él, es muy agradable y me encantaría conocerle más también -se le escapó una risa tímida-, pero no es muy buena idea.

-¿Por qué no?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Cómo que por qué no? Es el mejor amigo de las chicas a las que voy a ayudar a ser mamás, está todo mal en esto -bufó con molestia-. ¿Cómo podría desentenderme de la situación de ellas siendo cercano a él?

-¿Y por qué no renuncias a ser el donante? Nunca te he visto muy convencido realmente de todo esto.

-Eso sería terriblemente egoísta, Ricky. Ya me comprometí y hasta tenemos cita médica. No, no puede ser. Da igual lo que yo sienta por Raoul, porque sería horrible, es que ni me lo planteo.

-¿Y él? - _¿qué?-_  ¿Y él? -insistió ante su ceño fruncido- Es su mejor amigo, ¿no? Supongo que no les importaría esperar un poco más y buscarse a otro si él también quisiese algo contigo.

-Hombre, pues como tú comprenderás, no le pregunté.

Ricky rio y le desordenó el cabello más de lo que ya lo tenía.

-¿Te he dicho yo eso? Esas cosas se notan, imbécil -el castaño rodó los ojos de forma exagerada-. Y, joder, tampoco es como si fueseis a casaros, Agoney. Que tú mismo lo has dicho: no os conocéis. Como hubiese tenido que preocuparme yo por cada persona que me ha molado un poco –se le escapó una sonrisa, que le daba la razón.

-Estoy haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. ¡Pero no lo puedo evitar! -comenzó a hacer aspavientos con las manos-. Yo ya no me veía así... nunca.

-Claro que te verás así y también te verán de la misma manera. Te sentirás muy querido, querido de verdad. Porque te mereces poder ser feliz con alguien si eso es lo que quieres, pequeño.

 

 

 

 

Ese mismo día, horas más tarde de que tanto Ricky como él se fuesen a sus respectivos trabajos (él, recibió la visitilla de Raoul, por cierto: casi estalla de ternura viéndole ahí, colorado y explicando nervioso que sólo pasaba por allí y quiso saludarle), Agoney cruzaba la puerta del local en el que Mireya ejercía el suyo. La llamó para pedirle una cita para esa misma tarde en cuanto estuvo solo en su estudio, listo para abrirse.

Llegó con tiempo, unos diez minutos antes de la hora acordada, por lo que pudo fijarse con detenimiento en las otras personas que esperaban su turno. Divisó un hueco libre junto al señor Arturo, el anciano que, en su silla de ruedas, apretaba entre sus dedos una pelota blanda de colores al lado de su sobrino, Marcos, un chico que rondaba su edad y que le sonrió cuando notó sus ojos sobre él. Se acercó a ambos y ocupó el asiento vacío tras saludar a los dos.

-¿Cómo está señor Arturo? -pero la respuesta, que sabía de sobra no recibiría, se vio interrumpida por la sala contigua a la de Mireya, de la que salió su compañera, Nerea, que le mandó entrar. Marcos arrastró su silla hasta el interior de la habitación y regresó junto a Agoney con un suspiro- ¿Cómo está?

Todos allí tenían su historia. Más o menos cotidiana, más o menos dolorosa, pero todos llegaban allí con un motivo común: ayuda psicológica. Esta ayuda era necesitada por distintos factores. Podría caer en el juego cruel de imaginar los de cada paciente sólo por su apariencia o edad, pero nunca lo había hecho, de la misma forma que tampoco lo había preguntado. No le daba ninguna curiosidad más allá del desear que fuese una herida de fácil cicatrización. La única historia que conocía era la de aquel hombre mayor con zonas de la cara más arrugadas por una quemadura que por las arrugas propias de su edad.

Se la había contado el propio sobrino del anciano, que siempre le acompañaba y esperaba fuera, en una de esas tardes sin más personas, fumando juntos en la calle un cigarro que Agoney le ofreció al verle mordisqueándose las uñas.

De la misma forma que el hermano de su mejor amigo, un accidente automovilístico fue lo que llevó al señor Arturo a encontrarse allí. Pero no podría decirse que corrió más suerte que él, pues no fue un error ajeno, sino propio, quedándose dormido por haber insistido en ser capaz de conducir el tiempo que terminó no siendo cierto. Si hubiese ido sólo en el coche, sería una buenísima suerte que el hombre fuese capaz de contar la anécdota. No fue así el caso.

Marcos, pisando con más fuerza de la necesaria la colilla contra el sueño, le explicó que no sólo se había quedado viudo, sino también solo, pues nunca tuvieron hijos. Agoney le recordó que le tenía a él mismo.  _Sí, es verdad,_ esbozó una sonrisa triste,  _una lástima que no pueda quitarle la culpa de encima._

A veces recordaba la voz del chico en ese comentario, su rostro entonándolo y su gesto de melancolía. Así debían sentirse su familia y sus amigos. Así se sentía él mismo a veces, consciente de que no tenía la culpa de que su pareja, quien le maltrataba, se hubiese suicidado, pero consumido por ella la mayor parte del tiempo, sin saber cómo desprenderse de su sombra.

Porque Óscar ya no estaba, pero no se había ido de su vida, aún no.

-Es complicado -respondió Marcos tras bufar-. A fin de cuentas, fue una imprudencia suya, por lo que es difícil hacer que no se sienta responsable de lo que pasó. Y ya no es sólo ese sentimiento, sino también lo mucho que la echa de menos, así que... no lo sé -se encogió de hombros, pero terminó sonriendo-. Pero el otro día quiso ver una de sus películas viejas, las que veían juntos. Supongo que eso será una buena señal.

-Parece una buena señal.

-Sí. ¿Y tú cómo estás?

Agoney no había compartido con él sus motivos para estar allí, pero el chico debía preguntarse ya por ellos. No le culpaba: la primera vez que acompañó a su tío, él ya estaba allí.

Sólo pudo encogerse de hombros pues, salvado por la campana, la puerta de la sala de Mireya se abrió y una adolescente menuda salió de ella. La psicóloga le vio y le sonrió. Él se despidió de Marcos y pasó dentro con alivio.

-Hola –la saludó alegre, aunque cansado, mientras cerraba la puerta. La rubia le sonrió, ya sentada y con su libreta y bolígrafo en las manos. Él se dejó caer en el sofá de en frente-. A ver, por dónde empiezo.

-Pues tú dirás -rio suave-. Háblame.

Y Agoney no podía resistirse a esas palabras, que conseguían sacar toda una verborrea de él.

-Pues que no voy a poder venir el lunes, como ya te dije por teléfono, porque será la primera prueba para las chicas y... es la prueba de semen -soltó de forma acelerada-. Literalmente tengo que hacerme una paja en un bote para que lo analicen cuando ni siquiera soy capaz de hacerlo sin presión. Lo intenté ayer por la mañana, Mireya, lo intenté y no pude -resopló.  _Ayer... ayer fue un día complicado._ Tuvo que callar un momento: tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que quería compartir que necesitaba un poco de orden y silencio-. Me cuesta mantener la excitación, pero es que cuando lo hago, no siento nada. No siento absolutamente nada. Entonces paro. Y lo del lunes no tiene nada que ver con mi placer, así que da igual mientras me corra, pero es que tampoco sé si seré capaz porque me estoy emparanoiando -apoyó la espalda en el respaldo y cerró los ojos un segundo antes de continuar, de finalizar-. Estoy tan cansado, pero tan cansado.

-¿De qué?

-De todo. De no controlar nada.

-¿No controlas nada? -Mireya le miró con una ceja levantada- ¿Estás seguro de eso?

-No. No lo sé.

-Has avanzado muchísimo, Agoney. Te lo aseguro. Tú mismo eres consciente de eso, ¿no? -el moreno asintió. Claro que sabía que estaba mejor, pero eso no quería decir que estuviese bien- Y excepto el retroceso con la mediación aquella vez –se revolvió, incómodo y avergonzado-, sólo has ido hacia adelante, ¿no? Bien –la chica miró sus apuntes y el fotógrafo notó que estaba pensando cómo decirle lo que quería decirle- He estado pensando en lo que hablamos la última vez, en lo que también has sacado ahora, y he llegado a la conclusión de proponerte bajar un poco más la medicación o cambiarla por otra. Son unos antidepresivos muy fuertes y llevas bastante tiempo tomándolos, por eso...

_No._

-No –la cortó de golpe-. No, no, no, ni de coña. Tú misma has dicho que estoy avanzado y estoy bien tal y cómo tengo la medicación ahora, no, no la quiero cambiar por esto. Me da igual el sexo, prefiero sacrificarlo a esto, a lo que conseguí. No quiero cambiar los antidepresivos ahora, por esto.

Mireya le sonrió. Dejó la libreta y el bolígrafo de colores sobre la mesita baja que les separaba, se puso en pie y caminó hasta el mueble que tenía detrás. Cogió una de las tazas blancas y señaló la jarra transparente.

-¿Un poco de agua? -preguntó de manera dulce, girándose hacia él- También tengo algunas infusiones frías hoy.

-Agua está bien.

La psicóloga asintió, se hizo con dos de tazas (agarrándolas por el asa), una bolsilla diminuta y la jarra. En un fuerte silencio y con una sonrisa sincera, llenó uno de los recipientes, en el que metió el té, con agua hasta el borde y puso la otra frente a él, comenzando a verter en ella el agua a la vez que hablaba.

-A ver, Agoney, es que esto no es sólo por el sexo –el líquido formaba suaves ondas en la taza. Una gota resbaló por el cuerpo de la jarra cuando la chica la apartó de ella con un grácil movimiento para apoyarla en la mesa. Masculló un  _gracias_ -. Piensa un momento: si continuas como estás ahora, si mantienes esta situación, no llegarás a estar bien plenamente. También es importante que estés bien con tu cuerpo y puedas disfrutar de una vida sexual buena (esto también suele contribuir a un aumento de la autoestima) -le explicó despacio-. No puedes dejarlo de lado porque parezca costar más. Esto no se trata de recomponerse a partes, sino de avanzar en todo, en conjunto, poco a poco -alzó las cejas y él asintió, para que supiese que la escuchaba y entendía-. Una grieta pequeña en un cristal puede hacer que se resquebraje por completo -completó en un susurro suave y triste. Le sonrió como pudo y Agoney asintió otra vez. Varias veces-. ¿Tú no crees que te mereces un buen orgasmo en condiciones? -subió el tono de voz.

Le sacó un par de carcajadas. Mireya también solía hacer eso: ser suave, pero directa; divertida, pero con realidad.

-Sí, claro. Supongo -respondió más animado, a su pregunta casi retórica.

-No, no supongas. Dilo.

Una sonrisa surcó sus labios. Asintió.

-Me lo merezco.

Mireya hizo el mismo gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

-Muy bien –ambos rieron-. Te lo mereces, Agoney. Es tu cuerpo y tiene que ser tuyo. Siempre y en todos los aspectos –dio un sorbo a su infusión, que le arrugó el ceño-. Pero es que ni siquiera es sólo por esto -abrió un sobrecito de azúcar sobre la bebida-. Por el sexo, quiero decir -resopló y sonrió al final, pero el canario supo que se iba a poner seria de nuevo-. La pérdida de sensibilidad por medicación puede ir más allá del terreno sexual. Hoy es no sentir placer, pero puede que mañana, tengas un dedo sobre la plancha, y no seas consciente de que te estás abrasando la piel hasta que huelas a quemado o lo veas: porque no lo sentirás, no te dolerá -él también se hizo con su taza. Bebió a sorbitos pequeños, interiorizando lo que la psicóloga explicaba-. Una medicación muy fuerte puede hacer eso. Y esa sensibilidad es mucho más difícil de recuperar. ¿Nunca te has preguntado cuál es la finalidad del dolor? -sus ojos oscuros se levantaron hacia ella. Los había refugiado en el recipiente de porcelana- El objetivo del dolor es avisarnos de que algo ocurre en nuestro cuerpo o de que todo no va como debería. Ese dolor también es necesario, ¿no? Quemarse es grave y si, como no te duele, como no lo sientes, no le pones remedio... entiendes lo que quiero decirte, ¿verdad? Sabes que yo no te fuerzo a nada, que sólo te aconsejo y puedes decidir hacer lo que quieras, pero... deberías considerar el cambio o la bajada de medicación.

-¿Y ya está? ¿Con eso es suficiente? Porque no sólo es que no lo disfrute, Mireya –resopló y el silencio permaneció unos segundos-. No sé, tampoco me concentro y me cuesta mucho no... pensar en otra cosa.

-Claro que no todo son los antidepresivos –se encogió de hombros, con sencillez-. ¿Pero no te has parado a pensar que es algo que también lo hace más difícil? Si ni siquiera lo disfrutas es normal que tu mente se vaya a otro lado. Que lo disfrutes puede cambiar mucho las cosas, aunque, lógicamente, no es lo único -la psicóloga se mordió el labio inferior y chasqueó la lengua-. Busca algo que te ponga. Como harías antes de todo esto. Tómalo con normalidad, Agoney. Lee erótica, ve pornografía... imagina. Que yo sepa, eres una persona muy creativa, puedes echarle un poquito de imaginación -sonrió y se estiró para cogerle la mano, que sostenía la taza-. Poco a poco, ¿sí? No te frustres si no puedes, a veces es todo mental -bebió de su infusión-. Aunque suene muy típico: si ya vas con la idea de que no puedes, no podrás. Efecto Pigmalión o profecía autocumplida. Si te dicen que lo harás mal, así será. Pasa lo mismo con nosotros mismos. Créetelo un poco, vente arriba.

-Literalmente -masculló en voz baja, haciendo que ella riese al oírle.

-Literalmente, sí.

Agoney terminó su agua de un trago largo y sonrió a Mireya.

-Gracias. Gracias, sé que es tu trabajo, pero... bua –a la rubia se le escapó una suave risa y le sonrió con más alegría-. Admiro mucho tu profesión y tu vocación por ella, Mireya. Gracias.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo tú lo que estás haciendo por esas dos chicas? Porque quieres ayudar. Yo quiero lo mismo. Siempre lo he querido. Para mí a veces también es duro, porque escucho muchas historias que duelen. Quizás también por eso quiero contribuir a hacerlas bonitas.

No pudo resistirse a abrazarla después de eso y, _aunque fuese poco profesional_ , la psicóloga tampoco se vio capaz de impedírselo. Llegaron al acuerdo de que intentaría: no tomar ningún antidepresivo en el fin de semana que tenía por delante, seguir probando (pero que buscaría no dejarse caer en los nervios de la prueba del lunes) y, no pudiendo acudir a su cita habitual el primer día de la semana siguiente (y habiéndolo hecho en varias ocasiones en esa), no ir rápidamente en sustitución de esa terapia, sino tratar de no necesitarla algunos días más. Cualquiera de estas ideas era reversible y rompible si lo creía necesario.

Pero lo intentó, siendo consciente de que no era una norma fija, de que podía caer en la medicación o en Mireya y no sería nada malo (lo aprendió meses atrás cuando, siendo un cabezón, se forzó a llevar a rajatabla el cambio que hicieron con los antidepresivos, encontrándose fatal y desandando algunos metros de lo conseguido. Todo por querer avanzar más rápido de lo que podía y no decirle a la psicóloga que no estaba bien con esa reducción de la medicina). Lo que sí cumplió, fue el llevar un poco de música al cuarto de baño para alargar la ducha, el tener papel higiénico en su habitación. Lo intentó varias veces, una ese mismo viernes, otra a la mañana siguiente.

No lograba sentir placer (y se encargó de echarle la culpa a la medicación y al deshábito de todo ese tiempo, en lugar de a sí mismo), pero sí notarse más cómodo con la situación poco a poco, a fuerza de probar, de repetirse que no pasaba nada y que aquello estaba bien. Buscó en su estantería aquellas novelas homoeróticas que había mandado al destierro, creó una lista de reproducción con canciones que a él le gustaban y que otros en Internet calificaban también de sensuales, leyó y vio sobre sexualidad. Así, aunque no lo disfrutase, empezaba a sentirse más cercano al sexo de nuevo, sin verlo lejano.

Obviamente, un fin de semana encerrado en casa (excepto un ratito de la tarde del sábado, en la que se animó a llamar a Raoul para tomar algo, pues ya no tendrían que verse más) haciendo aquellas cosas no lo solucionó todo: varias veces lo dejó antes de rozar si quiera la posibilidad de eyacular, viendo imposible sacar nada de aquellas. Un par, sí que consiguió esto, pero le hizo gruñir (y también reír, por puro surrealismo), sentirlo como quién ve llover, pues casi no fue ni consciente del suceso.

Pero le dio la confianza suficiente para enfrentarse el lunes al hecho de entrar en la clínica, tras saludar a Miriam, Amaia y Raoul, con los que había quedado minutos antes y que esperarían en la sala de espera.  _Tú piensa que lo único malo que puede pasar es que piensen que eres un tardón,_ se dijo. Recordaba también el consejo de Mireya... no dejaba de repetírselo.  _Puedes, ya verás. Puedes._

La sala que le indicó la médica que les explicó todo, le revolvió un poco el estómago: era pequeña, con un sofá feo y de tamaño acorde y con una mesa llena de revistas y cintas de vídeo frente a una televisión más bien vieja. Con unos cascos que alguna vez le dieron en un tren (pues Raoul no le había devuelto los suyos), se paseó por los escasos metros libres, canturreando canciones como  _Besos,_ buscando ponerse un poco a tono.

Cuando terminó por sentarse, dejó que la música sonase por los altavoces del teléfono, dejó cerca abierto el bote de muestras, se quitó la sudadera y se libró de los pantalones lo suficiente como para estar cómodo. Pensó en la lista mental que había ido confeccionando, con todo aquello que le funcionaba y lo que había leído que podría hacerlo.

Comenzó a acariciarse con una mano mientras con la otra se tiraba suavemente del cabello alrededor de la nuca. Suspiró con lentitud y dejó que sus dedos desabrochasen con facilidad los primeros botones de su camisa, escogida precisamente para poder hacer eso.  _Imagina_ , sonó la voz de Mireya en su cabeza, recordándole dejar a un lado los nervios del contexto, que empezaban a volver,  _puedes echarle un poquito de imaginación._ Pensó en buscar en su mente todas aquellas cosas que le atraían, como había hecho antes, pero era más fuerte la tensión por no ir demasiado despacio, porque tres personas esperaban fuera.

 _Tres personas fuera._ Tres personas estaban fuera con el único objetivo de aguardar a que el acabase, a que se corriese. Bufó, porque no tenía que pensar más. Por un momento, se imaginó no sólo disfrutando de aquello, sino sobrecogido por el morbo de personas pendientes de que él llegase, de personas que sabían perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Y si las paredes fuesen finas? ¿Y si los otros estuviesen sentados en su lado del pasillo en lugar de en el contrario? ¿Y si la puerta cerrase mal?

Aquella idea consiguió atraerle tanto, que se centró en ella, sacándole detalles, dándole matices, y logró concentrarse. Así, se hizo con el bote por poco. Sonrió alegre, con el labio inferior entre los dientes cuando, a pesar de no sentir el placer que debería durante el acto o el propio terminar, un suave cosquilleo se alojó en su vientre durante apenas unos segundos. Y eso le hizo muy feliz.

Miró a su alrededor y encontró el pequeño lavabo que había dentro de la habitación, tras una puerta pequeña. Cerró el bote con cuidado de no derramarlo ni de que se resbalase por sus dedos manchados. Lo dejó sobre la mesa con desagrado y, agradeciendo no ser visto por nadie, se acercó al baño de forma muy poco digna: con los vaqueros y los calzoncillos por los tobillos y la camisa abierta hasta el ombligo.

Suspiró cuando el papel higiénico tocó su cuello, asquerosamente sudado. Terminó completamente arrugado. Mojó un par de tiras más y utilizó muchas toallitas húmedas para limpiarse y adecentarse de forma completa. Pero estaba contento. Bastante.  _Muy bien, Ago, tranquilo._

Se lo pensó un poco antes de abrir la puerta, con un poco de vergüenza y el bote de muestras en sus manos. Fue a entregárselo a la médica y regresó con las chicas y Raoul. Este último le sonrió cuando le miró y no pudo evitar corresponder el gesto.

-Pues... está -dijo, intentando controlar la incomodidad mientras tiraba de las mangas de su sudadera-. Dice que en unos días estarán los resultados y que seguramente estén en orden. Que suelen estar bien a mi edad y todo ese rollo –se encogió de hombros-. ¿Qué haces, Amaia?

La chica estaba haciendo trocitos la cucharita de plástico del café de máquina. Lo cierto era que la encontraba un tanto rara.

-Una niña pequeña -su esposa besó su frente-. Vayámonos pues, que aquí ya no hacemos nada, ¿no?

Se pusieron en pie y caminaron hacia la puerta. Raoul y Agoney, un poco más despacio y, a la vez, más alejados.

-¿Qué tal? -preguntó el rubio. La sonrisa se transmitía a su entonación.

-¿Lo de antes o...? -quiso bromear. Se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo con el tema como para hacerlo. Recibió un codazo- Bien, bien.

-Idiota –pero redujo la velocidad como había empezado a hacer él.

-Soy fotógrafo, echo unas cuantas fotos, edito... no es tan profundo –respondió a su pregunta, encogiéndose de hombros-. Estuve trabajando toda la mañana, hoy tenía varias cosas. Como además nos dieron para un día que no libro por la tarde tuve que hacer algunos cambios de agenda. Sin más, un día normal.

-Qué superguay –se mordió el labio. No era la primera vez que lo decía y... le parecía adorable que lo hiciese. Raoul era como un niño pequeño.

-¿El qué?

-Trabajar. No sé, lo echo un poco de menos. Casi hasta me aburro.

Sonrió. Definitivamente era adorable. Le dio un codazo cariñoso.

-¿Qué tal va la muñeca?

-Tengo cita el jueves por la mañana para que me la miren. Si deciden que puedo quitarme ya la muñequera, en un par de días más a la autoescuela de cabeza.

-Qué superguay -le imitó y sujetó su puerta para salir ambos, con el matrimonio que ya estaba fuera. Le guiñó un ojo cuando se lo agradeció y el rubio sólo le sonrió, sin ponerse colorado como otras veces-. Pensé que podríamos ir a cenar –propuso, mirándolos a todos-, los cuatro. Ya que estamos aquí.

Miriam declinó la oferta con la mano.

-Que, que va, nosotras nos vamos para casa, que ya dejé comida fuera. Os diría que vinieseis, pero no es suficiente para todos y tenemos que ir a la compra mañana. Lo siento.

Amaia le buscó arreglo enseguida.

-¡Ay, pero podéis venir mañana! ¡Compramos masa y hago empanadillas de verdura!

Su sonrisa llegaba hasta sus ojos... no así hasta los de los otros tres.

-Bueno, lo vamos hablando –fue Miriam la que se encargó de arreglar la situación, pues ninguno parecía atreverse decir nada-. Nos vemos, chicos, daos por besados.

Agoney suspiró, con tranquilidad, viendo a las chicas marcharse (en realidad, casi más por quedarse a solas con el rubio que por librarse de comer nada cocinado por la castaña: le apetecía mucho estar con él, aunque no fuese la mejor idea). Raoul rio a su lado.

-¿Tú? -casi se echa a reír por la confusión que reflejaban los ojos del rubio. Sin ser él quién para juzgar realmente, pues casi le tembló la voz al preguntar- Que si tú tienes plan para esta noche.

 

 

 

 

- _Alas de Dragón_.

Fue la respuesta de Raoul a su pregunta sobre su canción favorita de su lista de reproducción, la que compartió con él. Ya pedidas las lasañas (que muy intensamente le recomendase al rubio) y empezando a beber el vino, el catalán muncionó, muy acertadamente, que la canción que había tarareado de la lista en otra ocasión fue  _Natural._ La pregunta de Agoney llegó tras confirmarle que ya las había escuchado todas.

-Y no lo digo porque dijeses que  _Pignoise_  es tu grupo favorito -añadió, haciéndole sonreír por decir algo así-, sino porque de verdad me ha llegado –calló, pero Agoney no apartó su atención de él. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Estaban hablando de música y, realmente, aún no había dicho nada-. Porque me vi muy reflejado en la letra, sólo eso. Me fijo mucho en la letra de las canciones.

-Yo también -confesó, muerto de ganas de hablar, a la vez que de escuchar-. A veces me ponto una película en la cabeza con ellas.

-¡Sí, justo eso!

Raoul tomó su copa y bebió. Por la forma en que se colocó contra el respaldo de la silla, notó lo cómodo que se sentía con él. Se había pasado todos los ratos juntos observándole, intrigado de verdad en él y su actitud.

Había notado cómo sus ojos parecían más grandes cuando contaba algo y la forma en la que le miraba fijamente a la vez, como si quisiera asegurarse de que le interesaba lo que decía y que estaba atendiendo. Le recordaba a un niño buscando atención. A un perrito que sólo quiere que le mires y le acaricies durante un segundo de más.

Raoul le transmitía ternura y curiosidad, pero también tristeza y no sabía muy bien por qué.

-¿Y qué te transmite a ti la canción? -insistió, cuidadoso. No quería hacerle sentir incómodo, pero se preguntaba cómo encajaba el rubio los versos en sí mismo. Quizás con esa información pudiese desvelar sus misterios- ¿Qué parte de la letra más?

Se mordió el labio cuando el silencio del catalán, sumado a su ceño fruncido y la uña contra sus dientes, le hizo comprender que estaba concentrado pensando en qué, de forma exacta, decía la canción. Agoney no tardó demasiado en empezar a tocar la melodía con los dedos sobre la mesa.

- _Tengo alas de dragón_ -tarareó, con una sonrisa.

- _pero es un disfraz_ –le siguió Raoul, sonriéndole de vuelta. Se le aceleró el corazón-.  _Siempre cola de león, no quiero destacar, los focos sobre mí me dejan ciego -_ cantó otra parte, diferente a la que continuaba, y comprendió que estaba respondiendo a su pregunta _-. Y tengo frío el corazón de nunca arriesgar, a mí caparazón le sobra hielo_  –se detuvo y pensó un momento. Le miró directamente a los ojos y añadió:-  _A veces me quedo en silencio tan sólo para oírme respirar. A veces me duelen los huesos de volverme a tropezar. Tengo alas de dragón pero es un disfraz. Por dentro sólo soy vísceras y huesos._

No era una letra que alentase a nada bonito. Sonrió, por no saber que decir tras un monólogo tan íntimo, a través de una de sus canciones favoritas, del chico que tenía sentado en frente, en aquel restaurante con carta asiática y japonesa que le encantaba.

Le vino genial que un camarero les pusiese la comida recién hecha delante de los ojos. Rio al ver inspirar con fuerza a Raoul sobre el plato de lasaña. Tenía un olor delicioso.

-Te dije que debías pedirla -también pidieron una ración de  _tortellinis_  a medias, por los que el rubio empezó a comer-. Entonces, ¿te gustó mi lista?

-Sí, creo que... por mí a lo mejor no las hubiese escuchado, pero me gustaron –se encogió de hombros-. Quizás añadiese alguna, pero guay.

-Superguay –le corrigió. Raoul le lanzó una mirada asesinada, de cejas alzadas, que le hizo reír con ganas. Pero pensó en sus palabras y se le ocurrió una idea que ni siquiera pensó demasiado antes de proponer con naturalidad-. Si quieres puedo hacer que puedas editarla, así metes las que a ti te gusten y también las escucho yo -levantó las manos hacia arriba, de forma exagerada (como Ricky haría)-. ¡Y ya crearíamos la lista perfecta!

-¿En serio? -lo preguntó dudoso y con la voz más baja que en el resto de la conversación

-Sí, ¿por qué no? -se limpió las manos con la servilleta de tela blanca y buscó el teléfono en sus pantalones. Entró en la aplicación, buscó la lista y corrió a ajustes, bajo la mirada atenta del rubio. Tras la modificación en la autoría, también cambió el nombre.  _Playlist Agoney y Raoul_ \- Hala, ya está.

Raoul, muy lentamente, sacó su propio teléfono y tardó un par de minutos, que pasó con los ojos concentrados en la pantalla, en volver a hablar.

-Gracias.

-Venga, mete una –le animó. Le encantaba el buen humor que tenía ese día. Le daba un poco de miedo no tenerlo al día siguiente, pero se sentía pletórico. Ni siquiera le estaba dando importancia al cambio que se avecinaba en su música, que tendría canciones diferentes. Pero eso también le motivó de alguna manera. Más canciones.

-¿Ahora?

-Sí -se contuvo para no alargar demasiado la vocal final, queriendo terminar con las dudas que parecían quemar dentro del chico. Cogió la botella de vino y volvió a dejar caer el líquido rojizo sobre su copa. Bebió con ganas de esta. Para ser sin alcohol (el camarero los hubiese mirado raro de no haberse pasado el moreno por allí muchas veces más), estaba muy bueno. O quizás eran sus emociones del día las que hacían que se lo pareciese-, la que más rabia te dé.

El rubio estaba exageradamente serio frente a su móvil.  _¿Estudiaría de forma tan aplicada también?_ De pronto  _Supermarket Flowers,_ de Ed Sheeran, apareció en la  _playlist._

-No es de Pablo Alborán -soltó el chico, con tanta inocencia que un par de gotitas de vino mancharon el mantel blanco cuando no pudo evitar reír con fuerza.

Compartieron unos cuantos comentarios triviales y sintió la necesidad de compartir su ánimo con Mireya, sólo para que pudiese echarle en cara más tarde el haber tenido un muy buen día, por si no sabía valorarlo. Escribió un par de mensajes rápidos a la psicóloga, mencionándole también que debían hablar sobre cuándo ir con ella otra vez, pues quizás le costaba demasiado aguantar, desde el viernes de la semana anterior hasta el lunes de la siguiente.

Cuando levantó la mirada del teléfono, se encontró con Raoul mirando fijamente en su propio tenedor. Le miró durante unos segundos... pero no cambió nada.

-Oye, ¿estás bien? -el rubio parpadeó- No nos conocemos desde hace mucho, pero si necesitas algo... estaré ahí -y lo decía sinceramente: estaba dispuesto a escucharle. El catalán se le quedó mirando, con los labios entreabiertos-. ¿Raoul?

Le sonrió con torpeza. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se preguntó qué se pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento, porque de verdad que le estaba preocupando.

Se llevó las manos al pelo y enredó los dedos entre varios mechones.

-¿Puedo contarte una cosa? -sonó tan temeroso. Asustado. Su voz estaba ronca- Es importante para mí.

Agoney asintió despacio.

-Claro -susurró, repitiendo el movimiento-. Claro, Raoul. Claro.

Raoul tomó aire con fuerza por la nariz y lo soltó por la boca. Cerró y abrió los ojos varias veces. Se estiró para coger su mano y el apretón fue correspondido con fuerza y rapidez. No dijo nada, pero pronto lo sintió molesto y los nudillos contrarios se pusieron blancos. Se limitó a acariciar sus dedos suavemente.

-¿Recuerdas lo que dije sobre  _Un puente hacia Terabithia?_  -asintió de forma enérgica- Nunca tuve una Leslie, ni una Miriam. En el instituto. Se metían conmigo en el instituto, no tenía a nadie. Se metieron conmigo durante todo el instituto. Se reían de mí, no me escuchaban, me dejaban fuera de todo. ¿Sabes, estos juegos crueles que hacen a veces lo críos de... como si uno tuviese una enfermedad y los demás fingiesen vacunarse de él o haberse intoxicado? Los hacían conmigo. Y yo nunca supe qué hacer -tomó su mano con más fuerza tras quebrarse su voz-. Porque... porque no podía hacer nada, yo... -cerró los ojos de golpe. Su respiración estaba muy acelerada.

-Tranquilo, Raoul. Respira un poco –le pidió en voz baja, de forma relajada, queriendo transmitirle esa sensación. Había empezado a llorar y, los dedos que no acogían los suyos, corrieron a limpiar una de sus lágrimas.

-Se metían conmigo porque era gay y nadie quería ser mi amigo -sintió tanta pena en ese momento-. Y yo... yo nunca lo dije yo... empezaron a decirlo ellos, pero yo lo negaba, pero es que era verdad y tampoco era nada malo -paró de nuevo, interrumpido por su propio hipo-. Era en los pasillos, en el patio, no quise ir al viaje de fin de curso de Bachillerato porque nadie quería ser mi compañero de habitación. Y a mí me apetecía mucho ir, pero... pero no podía.

Sintió cómo se le rompía el corazón con aquella última confesión. Él recordaba su viaje de fin de curso con tantísimo cariño, que le entraron ganas de llorar a él por saber que el rubio no atesoraba ese recuerdo. Que se lo había robado.

-¿A dónde era, Raoul? -tenía que centrarse en otra cosa, en algunos detalles de menor importancia. Le daba miedo la forma en la que estaba agobiándose. Conocía bien cómo destruía abrirse de esa manera, exteriorizar momentos duros. Sus nudillos también estaban volviéndose blancos y no tenía ninguna intención de dejar de acariciar su mejilla- ¿A dónde era?

-A... a Grecia. Si hubiese ido, no me habrían dejado en las veinticuatro horas del día de cinco días y... joder. Yo nunca le hice nada a nadie.

Y rompió a llorar con todas las ganas del mundo. Los sollozos hicieron imposible que pudiese decir nada más.

Agoney soltó el nudo que ya formaban sus manos para arrastrar su silla junto a la suya. Dio gracias por tener un buen día, por sentirse fuerte y no temer enfrentarse a esa situación. Raoul necesitaba también que respondiese así a su relato. Tomó su mano otra vez desde esa nueva posición.

-Tranquilo, ya está, ¿vale? -no estaba seguro de cómo debía calmarle- El instituto terminó hace mucho – _vaya topicazo, Agoney._ Acarició su pelo despacio con la mano libre. Raoul se dejó caer contra él, apoyándose en su hombro. Le agradó que no rehuyese su contacto-. Ahora tienes a gente que te quiere y le da igual eso –se esforzó para sonreírle cuando le separó para mirarle a la cara.

-Fueron los peores seis años de mi vida.

-Pero ya acabaron -asintió-. Pero ya acabaron, Raoul. Nadie... ¿nadie hizo nunca nada por ti? -preguntó con mucho miedo. Igual podía terminar con su malestar recordándole a alguien que le tendió la mano.

-No. No, porque el que defiende al maricón se convierte en uno más. Había gente que no me hacía nada, pero no hacía nada por evitarlo.

-¿Ni siquiera los profesores?

-Supongo que... tampoco sabrían qué hacer, nunca les pedí ayuda. Fue mi culpa. Yo... pensé que pararían. Sólo eran bromas, además eran, eran mis amigos -lo comprendía. No lo había pasado, pero lo había visto, cómo dentro del propio círculo, se empezaba con pequeñas bromas, que parecían inocentes, pero estaban cargadas de homofobia y terminaban haciendo daño y endureciéndose-. Pero los comentarios también duelen y... no sé qué pasó pero de un par de personas mutó a casi toda la clase.

-Ay, Raoul -suspiró, sin tener ni remota idea de qué decir- Pero nunca fue tu culpa –los ojos color miel le buscaron-. No lo fue, la culpa era de esos desgraciados, tú nunca hiciste nada mal. Alguien debería haberles dicho que no hay nada malo en no ser hetero y ellos nunca deberían...

Raoul sorbió por la nariz. Le brillaba y lamentó no tener un pañuelo lo suficientemente grande y absorbente como para llevarse también sus penas.

-En las charlas de educación sexual hablaron de ello. Pero no sirvió de nada. Sólo aprovecharon a hacer comentarios hirientes sobre mí. Los monitores hablaron conmigo después y... fue muy humillante. Yo les dije que no era gay, aunque en ese momento ya sabía que sí lo era, y ellos me explicaron que no importaba, que lo fuese o no todo estaba bien.

-¿Y no hablaron con los otros?

-Lo intentaron en la sesión, pero no les hicieron cambiar de parecer y lo dejaron estar -sorbió por la nariz con fuerza-. Ya éramos mayores, no iban a cambiar – no paró de acariciar sus manos. Quería que se sintiese mejor y no sabía cómo hacerlo-. Sólo me pegaron una vez  _-no, no, no,_ lamentó,  _más violencia no, por favor-._  Me dieron un empujón que me tiró al suelo. Porque entré en el vestuario y no habían terminado un par de chicos. No me dieron tiempo a salir, me echaron ellos y me llamaron de todo.

Calló, se separó de Agoney, bebió vino y comió un poco de lasaña. El canario le miraba atento. Supuso que el alimento le vendría bien.

-¿Me quedo a tu lado? -propuso a modo de pregunta. Como la respuesta fue afirmativa, movió sus platos sin siquiera levantarse. Y cogió su mano una vez más. Después de beber también. Pensó en lo bien que entraba tanto para celebrar estar genial como para ahogar lo contrario.

-No te pienses que llevo hecho una mierda desde entonces -volvió a hablar Raoul, esta vez sin llorar y con la voz tomada, pero sin sollozos- No. El primer año fuera fue raro. Ya no estaba pero yo no era yo -Agoney sonrió triste. Lo entendía-. O al menos había cambiado. Me costó un tiempo, pero al final, con ayuda de Miriam también, fui para arriba sin parar -esperó un par de segundos-. Empecé a salir con un chico hará como dos años. Santi -el chico de  _Instagram_ \- Era genial. Nos queríamos mucho y nos hacíamos mucho bien, de verdad. Yo era feliz. Y como ya llevaba mucho tiempo siendo yo y estando contento, pensando que todo iba bien... genial. Desde hace medio año estoy soltero -bebió más vino-. Lo dejé yo. No sé, me dejó de gustar. Sin más, yo nunca tuve queja de él, iba todo bien, nos cuidábamos, éramos felices. Pero me dejó de gustar, dejé de estar enamorado de él. Sin más. Pero él no se lo tomó bien. Y me dijo cosas horribles -apretó su mano cuando agachó la cabeza. Sí que resultó ser el imbécil-. Me dejó tan mal. Me hundió. Me llegó a decir que todo lo que me pasaba era culpa mía, que merecía todo lo me hubiese pasado. Me llamó egoísta y que si nadie me escuchaba era porque...

Lo recordaba perfectamente. Él también lo hacía. Pudo sentir con exactitud los aguijones que debían clavarse en su estómago al paladearlos. Los había vivido.

-Raoul, no hace falta que lo repitas. No lo pienses.

El chico resopló con fuerza. Sonaba derrotado.

-Me llamó una semana más tarde muy arrepentido. Me dijo que no creía absolutamente nada de lo que me había dicho, que sólo estaba dolido y habló sin pensar, pero ya no importaba. A mí ya me había roto. No debería haberle dicho nada. Nos iba bien, me quería y me cuidaba. Le hice daño.

-Pero no querías estar con él. No tienes que sentirte culpable por no corresponder sus sentimientos.

-Fui un egoísta.

-No, Raoul -agarró su mejilla y le giró hacia él-. Te quisiste bien a ti y deberías hacerlo siempre -suspiró-. Todos deberíamos.

El rubio asintió despacio, ajeno a lo mucho que estaba sintiendo su relato, y se quedaron en silencio durante un rato.

-Se te va a enfriar -musitó con simpleza, señalándole a Agoney su plato.

-Eso me importa una mierda ahora.

Pudo ver perfectamente un  _gracias_ detrás de su sonrisa. Intentó devolverle la curva de los labios.

-Por eso... joder, por eso a veces soy... así -confesó, abatido, pero mucho más calmado-. Lo de tu música, joe, seguramente te parezca una chorrada, pero para mí -sus mejillas se colorearon- para mí es importante. Porque... estás contando conmigo –el fotógrafo pasó un brazo por sus hombros, acariciándole el pelo. Dejó también un beso en su frente-. Qué cuadro, madre mía, la que te estoy dando.

Soltó una risa baja.

-No pasa nada. Si te hace sentir mejor me parece bien –pero la sonrisa le bailó en los labios y Raoul lo notó.

-No llores tú también.

-Lo siento –soltó una carcajada y se llevó las manos a los ojos, pestañeando rápido. Se sintió fatal por dejarse sobrepasar en un momento así. No quería que pudiese sentirse mal por hacerle entristecerse con él-. Pero me jode que pasases por algo así. Y tú solo -él había tenido apoyos, aunque no siempre hubiese querido tomarlos.

Raoul le apretó la mano

-¿A ti te ha pasado?

-No, eso no. Nunca nadie se metió conmigo. A ver, escuché algún comentario, claro, eso lo vivimos todos –se encogió de hombros, con resignación-. Pero tuve un poco más de suerte -el rubio asintió y él, con una pequeña sonrisa afable, le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercase-. Ven aquí, anda.

Se abrazaron con muchísima, muchísima, fuerza. En ese momento, Agoney se dio cuenta de que, pese a todo, se sentía fuerte. Cómodo. Y aquello se notaba increíble. Le encantaban ese tipo de días.

-Me alegro de que... confíes así en mí, no sé -confesó mordiéndose se mordió el labio-. Puedes decírmelo siempre que necesites algo. Yo sí te voy a escuchar.

La sonrisa de Raoul casi se lo sale de los labios y sus ojos brillaron casi tanto como si tuviesen lágrimas.  _Es precioso cuando sonríe._

-Muchísimas gracias –cogió la servilleta y se limpió con ella la cara. La tenía roja por el llanto y el esfuerzo, quizás también por vergüenza. Carraspeó justo en ese momento-. Oye, no te he devuelto aún tus cascos.

El tinerfeño se echó a reír. Raoul tenía esas cosas y él sabía cómo reconocer cuando alguien quería cambiar de tema. Aunque no sentía que su forma de hacerlo fuese tan brusca.

-Eres increíble -negó con la cabeza.

-Y tengo hambre -alegó, con fuerza-. Se acabó hablar de mierdas. Ya no me duele la barriga.

Agoney sonrió, pero pensó en sus palabras. El rubio se hizo con el tenedor.

-¿Te dolía la tripa?

-Sí, me pasa cuando me pongo nervioso. Cuando me siento incómodo por algo así -asintió, comprensivo. Él había llegado a vomitar varias veces en momentos como ese. Apretó sus dedos una última vez y los soltó para tomar también sus cubiertos-. Oye, gracias. En serio.

-Raoul, ya está, no tienes que darlas, no hice nada especial, todos tendríamos que apoyarnos - _aunque yo apenas deje que me apoyen_ -. Todos tenemos problemas -dijo en voz más baja y suave, sonriéndole de forma sincera.

Comieron con calma a partir de ese momento, encargándose Agoney de hacer bromas que le sacasen carcajadas a Raoul, carcajadas que le hacían sonreír a él. Charlaron sobre música y, aunque él hubiese creído más adecuado no regresar al tema, Raoul hizo algún comentario fugaz más. Parecían ser sin importancia, pero no evitaba el impulso de mirarle con mayor atención cuando ocurría, temeroso de que volviese a romper.

Por otro lado, Mireya había empezado a responder a sus mensajes.

-¿Quieres que pidamos un tiramisú a medias o no tuviste suficiente comida? -preguntó bromista, siguiendo con la dinámica que había escogido.

-Uno a medias está bien.

La chica sólo le comunicaba lo mucho que se alegraba por lo que le contaba y le decía que fuese cuando lo necesitase, que no importaba cuándo, pero que siguiese tan fuerte como sabía que podía ser.

Empezó a escribirle una agradecimiento por mensajearle y una despedida.

-¿Pasa algo? -levantó la vista al escuchar la voz de Raoul, que se encogió de hombros- No dejas de mandar mensajes.

Le quitó importancia con la mano y bloqueó el dispositivo. Vio esa falta de confianza propia que él mismo había notado y a la que también el rubio había hecho alusión.

-No, no, sólo que como hoy estuvimos a esto tengo que ir otro día con mi -había empezado a excusarse, pero calló de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Dudó un momento, pero terminó por acabar la frase al pensar que no tenía nada de malo lo que quería decir, ni era raro- psicóloga.

Raoul asintió, sin preguntar nada, y continuaron mirándose.

-Sabes que... una de las pruebas es psicológica, ¿no? -lo dijo con temor. Lo sabía. Sólo suspiró.

-Lo sé, no lo olvidé. Y... no es nada -comenzó a explicarse-. Ella sabe todo este asunto y me dijo que podía, que no hay evidencias de que sea hereditario y que de haberlas son culturales y yo no voy a criar a ese niño. Y que... no hay problema, de verdad, no me metería en esto, no soy tan irresponsable -apartó la vista, notando él mismo lo nervioso que se había puesto. Raoul le agarró la mano y se la apretó.

-¿Pedimos ese tiramisú?

Le sonrió, muy agradecido por el cambio de tema. Aunque él mismo regresase a él cuando empezaron a comer la tarta de bizcocho, mascarpone y café.

-Pero de verdad que no pasa nada -sentía la necesidad de excusarse y asegurar que todo iba bien-. Me lo dijo mi psicóloga, ella lo sabe todo de mí. Si no me queda nada para dejar de medicarme -una vez más, sintió que hablaba en nombre de Mireya, pero no en él suyo, no teniéndose tanta confianza-. Ni siquiera voy varias veces por semana ya -era cierto… aunque no hubiese sido así en la última semana.

-¿Tu nombre significa algo? Me dijiste que era guanche, pero a veces significan cosas. ¿Significa algo?

Lo soltó de golpe y él le miró confuso.

-Un guerrero. Creo que era un guerrero o... no lo sé.

Se miraron en silencio. Raoul estaba pensando.

-Guerrero. Tú deberás librar tus propias batallas también.

Le dejó K.O. en ese momento. Su mente se quedó en blanco, sin saber qué replicar.

-Raoul... -su boca se abrió y cerró varias veces- eso sonó muy...

-¿Superguay?

Y rieron, rieron muchísimo, tanto que a cada cucharada el postre era menos amargo.


	6. Chapter 6

La mañana del martes veinte de octubre, Agoney se despertó de forma lenta, nada extraño teniendo en cuenta que había dormido especialmente bien: ni una pesadilla, durmió del tirón y casi se pasa de hora (su teléfono, sin batería, no emitió su característica alarma a la hora de siempre). Cayó rendido en la cama tras un día de nervios y alegrías, que solían dejarle agotado al fusionarse.

Pero también había sido un día de confesiones, de revelación de secretos. Un día en el que el monólogo de Raoul tuvo gran protagonista. De hecho, fue esto lo que le hizo levantarse de la cama y poner a cargar el móvil en el enchufe junto a la puerta de su habitación, teniendo que sentarse en el suelo a esperar a que se encendiese.

Trabajaba mañana y tarde completas, pero sacaría un hueco con el que cumplir la propuesta de paseo que le hizo a Raoul en cuanto pudo entrar en  _WhatsApp._ Sí, vale, ya no tenían por qué verse, pero no podía desentenderse completamente después de lo del día anterior, quería saber cómo estaba el chico rubio.

No recibió respuesta inmediata, por lo que se puso en pie, desayunó de forma escueta (una galletas integrales y el resultado de exprimir un par de naranjas eran suficientes), hizo la cama y abrió el armario para colocar la ropa que no guardó por la noche y sacar la que quería ponerse. Y le echó narices para quitar de encima de la mesa el regalo de Ricky y Roi por su cumpleaños: sacó lo relacionado con la cámara y lo guardó junto a esta en su pequeña mochila; no sacó lo demás le la caja, la llevó tal cual al interior del mueble, justo al lado de la guitarra. Acuclillado junto a esta, dejó que sus dedos tocasen el mástil con suavidad. No aguantó más de dos segundos, terminando por cerrar los ojos y chasquear la lengua.

 

 

 

 

Hacía un muy buen día a pesar de estar en la última semana completa de octubre. Quedaban pocos rayos de sol y no le sobraba la cazadora de cuero. Le sacaba una sonrisa mirar a Raoul y ver que a él parecía no sobrarle el gorrito del pompón y el par de guantes. Era muy mono. Siempre, pero así aún más.

Caminaron con tranquilidad en el mismo parque en el que quedaron por primera vez, el uno al lado del otro con conversaciones sencillas y banales. Agoney tenía miedo de que el chico realmente estuviese incómodo después de todo lo que le había contado, y sí que estaba especialmente rojo cuando se saludaron y parecía un poco cohibido al principio, por lo que se dedicó a charlar más, haciéndole participar continuamente con preguntas y comentarios. También le hizo un montón de bromas.

Por eso, no tardó en arrepentirse del plan escogido: estaba agotado y tenía mucho sueño, sólo quería dormir, un café hubiese sido mejor idea (aunque posiblemente habría caído fulminado de cansancio en cuanto su culo tocase la silla). Intentó verle el lado positivo: el cuerpo no le pediría tanto un antidepresivo, pues ya estaba lo suficiente cansado como para querer algo que le hiciese estarlo más.

El gesto de labios curvados de Raoul también ayudaba bastante a pensar que había merecido la pena salir de su estudio hacia el parque en lugar de hacia su propio piso. Le encantaba, de verdad, hacerle reír.

-Literalmente me estás diciendo que tu grupo favorito se llama ruido de cerdo, qué me estás contando.

Cerró los ojos y paró, en medio del paseo de arena, a reír con ganas tapándose la boca con las manos, ante el tono divertido del catalán, que rio también.

-Y esperarías encima que no me riese.

Agoney negó con la cabeza y, con un par de pasos suaves hacia atrás, se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol. La corteza era dura, pero lo suficiente cómoda para apoyar su espalda y relajar sus músculos. Respiró despacio. Una cafetería no le habría venido nada mal en ese momento, pero un local cerrado le habría privado de sus carcajadas demasiados altas. Y que coño, que no pasaba nada. ¿Podía actuar como un (casi) treintañero estándar? No pasaba nada por no estar al cien por cien todo el tiempo, ¿no? Tampoco tenía que meterse en una vitrina de cristal.

En eso pensaba mientras se acomodaba contra el tronco y miraba a Raoul. Y dejó de pensar. El chico hablaba (por fin) y él comentaba lo que decía, pero sin dejar de prestar atención a lo bonito que era su perfil cuando miraba hacia otro lado y el cielo y las hojas quedaban tras él. No paraba de pensar en lo que le gustaría sacarle una foto y tuvo sus manos sobre la pequeña mochila, tentando a preguntarle si podía hacerlo, en varias ocasiones.

Pero finalmente no lo hizo. Porque no quería romper el momento, porque no quería romperle la sonrisa de la cara tensándole. Porque se tensaría. Se mordió los labios, reprimiendo la risa, al pensarlo y es que, por un momento, recordó su conversación sobre él con Ricky y se planteó la idea de gustarle a Raoul. La forma en la que le miraba e interactuaba con él, con sus mejillas cogiendo color con la misma rapidez con la que se movía su lengua en su boca, trabándose a menudo; con sus ojos sobre él a la vez que alejados cada cierto tiempo, con vergüenza; con la facilidad con la que le hacía sonreír a la vez que sus hombros se tensaban.

Aunque, en realidad, también podía deberse a lo que le contó el día anterior, ¿no? Era algo íntimo, podía perfectamente concebirlo como algo por lo que enrojecerse y mirarle de forma diferente. Sin embargo... Raoul siempre había sido así con él. Si hacía memoria, no era capaz de nombrar ni un solo día en el que el catalán no se hubiese puesto nervioso de la nada... y no iba a gustarle desde el principio (¡si ni siquiera en ese instante se conocían demasiado!).

_Quizás... sólo sea muy tímido._

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó el chico. Le sonrió y asintió con rapidez.

-Sí, claro. Que no es la primera vez que se estropea uno de vuestros coches en medio de la nada -intentó tranquilizarle, mencionando lo último que había dicho. Su mente llevaba dividida los últimos minutos entre sus palabras y sus teorías internas, no había dejado de atenderle-. ¿Por qué?

El rubio sólo le indicó con la cabeza el árbol en el que se había apoyado. El pompón de su gorro se movió hacia un lado y notó cómo se le calentaba el pecho. Quería tirar de la borla, era una necesidad.

-Sólo estoy un poco cansado. Pero todo bien –se encogió de hombros-. No te preocupes. Podemos pasear más si quieres.

Vio cómo los ojillos color miel inspeccionaban el parque. En la zona en la que estaban, no había bancos pequeños como en el que habían estado sentados en la otra ocasión, sino varios largos bloques de piedra en los que siempre terminaban sentándose diferentes personas, dejando el suficiente espacio entras las que no iban juntas. Raoul los miró con apuro y calor en los mofletes. No había ninguno completamente vacío (y de haberlo, tampoco hubiese durado mucho así).

-¿Vamos... a tomar algo mejor? -propuso, con su habitual tono de voz dudoso y alto.

Definitivamente, era muy tímido.

 

 

 

 

 

Al final, no compartieron ni refrescos, ni café, sino un breve trayecto hasta el portal de Agoney (Raoul mencionó que no le importaba acompañarle; se sintió un poco cohibido, dándole miedo que quisiera ir con él por la vez que le pidió el favor de ir con él), ya que consideró haber hecho suficiente esfuerzo y estar demasiado cansado como para seguir dando vueltas. Se sentía bien y se sentía bien tomando la decisión de regresar a la comodidad de su cama.

Antes de finalizar el día, ya con el pijama puesto y tras cenar una tortilla francesa rápida, cogió su teléfono y buscó la conversación con el rubio, no pudiendo contenerse a preguntar directamente.

 _Raouuul, sólo quería (además de desearte buenas noches_ –emoji corazón- _) preguntar si estuviste cómodo hoy. Si no estuviste bien, después de ayer,... conmigo._

Empezó a arrepentirse de añadir el emoticono nada más ver enviado el mensaje. ¡No sabía escribir en WhatsApp sin poner miles! Pero dejó de comerse la cabeza con que el otro pudiese pensar lo que no era (que sí era), pues contestó rápido.

_Jo, qué majo._

_Gracias por interesarte, pero ha estado bien._

_¿Tú estás mejor?_

¿El catalán no sabía escribir más de una frase sin darle a  _enviar_? Lo imaginó sonrojado al otro lado del móvil. Puede que tuviese la misma sonrisa tonta que él.

_Sí, sí, sólo es cansancio. ¡Día duro! (cuando vuelvas a trabajar lo entenderás) Ahora me voy a dormir y se me pasa –emoji sonrisa- -emoji corazón-_

Rio con ganas ante la respuesta de Raoul (un escueto  _adiós_ junto al emoji de la mano dando el mismo mensaje) antes de quitarle el acceso a Internet al dispositivo, dejarlo sobre la mesa y taparse con la manta hasta la nariz. Recordó entonces que no había coloreado el día en su calendario emocional y contuvo a duras penas un resoplido. Aún a riesgo de olvidarse de hacerlo, decidió sólo meditar cómo había ido su día y utilizar el rotulador correspondiente para marcarlo al día siguiente.

El repaso que hizo, le llevó a dormirse con una sonrisa y el recuerdo de las dudas que había tenido sobre poder gustarle al rubio... y que confirmó a la mañana siguiente.

Habría podido dormir a pierna suelta (incluso mejor que el día anterior) de no haber sido por un par de malos sueños molestos que le hicieron despertarse sin hambre, por lo que se preparó un buen termo de café para sacar adelante el miércoles y, con la infusión caliente entre las manos, la mirada perdida en cualquier rincón y el programa de edición abierto, le encontró Raoul cuando abrió la puerta del estudio.

Levantó la cabeza con sorpresa y le sonrió. Llevaba el gorro del pompón.

-¿Alguien necesita fotos de carné? -preguntó a modo de saludo. El recién llegado sonrió de forma tímida y se acercó al mostrador. No le apetecía demasiado dar la vuelta al mueble, por lo que se movió (sin levantarse de la silla) lo suficiente como para intercambiar un par de besos rápidos.

-En realidad sólo venía a saludar. Pasaba por aquí y no vi nadie... -se encogió de hombros. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y no puedo evitar dudar de que fuesen del frío y echarle más culpa a la vergüenza tras la mentira. Evitó sonreír de la manera que quería, enternecido por la acción- tengo que disfrutar mi último día antes de que, muy posiblemente, me manden reincorporarme al trabajo así que... paseo.

-Paseas.

Raoul asintió. A Agoney se le escapó un ruido raro, producto de intentar ocultar una carcajada. El catalán rio suavemente.

Iba a ofrecerle un poco de su café cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Y esta persona sí buscaba unas fotos de carné. No tardó demasiado en sacarlas, bajo los ojos del profesor de autoescuela, que sólo miraba en silencio. Cuando dejó que el cliente saliese de la sala, se giró con velocidad hacia Raoul y le sacó un par de fotos que le hicieron pegar un bote al no esperarlo. El resultado, que le enseñó, era, de forma lógica, totalmente imperfecto, desenfocado y con un fotografiado serio en la primera y confuso en la segunda.

El rubio le dio permiso para quedárselas riendo, como tomándose a broma que “pudiese hacer magia con ellas editándolas”. Pero lo cierto es que en cuanto se fue (tras comer chocolate escuchando música sentados sobre el mueble de la entrada), pasó ambas instantáneas a la carpeta que crease días antes y abrió en  _PhotoShop_ la que le sacó con Hugo, decidido a dejarla todo lo bien que pudiese... igual que las otras dos. Agoney era muchas cosas, entre ellas, perfeccionista.

Buscó, concentrándose en lo mucho que disfrutaba de la abstracción que su trabajo hacía que consiguiese, un sustituto a la misma emoción alegre que le causase la presencia del rubio, pues el seguir cansado mantenía su cerebro ocupado de pensar en lo que había soñado por la noche, pero tenía miedo de sí pensar en ellos. Llevaba demasiados momentos bueno, se venía el malo. Esperaba el golpe, la bajada.

 _Nada, Agoney,_ se decía,  _los tuviste peores, para arriba, para arriba._

Fue este cansancio que parecía no querer irse el que le hizo plantearse el dejar el cartel de cerrado en la puerta hasta la mañana del día siguiente, comenzando a pensar que se debía a no haber descansado desde un principio, pero terminó yendo, movido por el sentimiento de responsabilidad y el saber que la tarde siguiente, la del ansiado jueves, la tendría libre para una siesta que haría que una grúa debiese levantarle de la cama después.

Pero, desde por la mañana pronto, su deseo se vio truncado con la llegada de un mensaje de Ricky, que proponía quedar los tres en su bar de siempre para tomarse unas cervezas (y, esto de forma implícita, saber qué tal estaba tras la última vez que se vieron). Y no se pudo negar. Le apetecía estar con sus amigos (aunque no fuese el mejor momento para ello) y no quería preocupar al mayor más de la cuenta.

Eso no quitaba que la carcajada que Roi le sacase fuese sincera.

-Joder, tío -le regañó con una sonrisa divertida Ricky. Agoney, tras su botellín de cerveza, sólo era capaz de hacer esfuerzos para que las burbujas no le saliesen por la nariz por culpa de su risa.

-¿Qué? Realmente no fue mi culpa -intentó excusarse, causándole mayor diversión al canario, que no pudo evitar que un par de gotas salpicasen la mesa-, porque Rosita...

-¡Pero, maricón, no se la cargues a la pobre perra, que tienes ya una edad!

El canario negó con la cabeza y pasó un par de servilletas arrugadas por la superficie de madera.

-No vas a encontrar curro en la vida al final –le dijo con cariño. A todos les daba pena la situación del gallego, que parecía no ser capaz de deshacerse de la etiqueta de parado, pero él mismo había decidido tomarlo ya con un humor.  _¡Reiremos por no llorar!_ -. Tú ya sabes que si tuviese más trabajo te haría fijo conmigo, pero...

-Ni lo pienses –le puso una mano en el hombro y se lo apretó. Cogió su vaso-. Estás, literalmente, a punto de donar semen, es evidente que no te sobran los billetes –dijo con malicia antes de beber, pues sabían que el económico era el fin que menos peso tenía para él el hacer aquello.

-Ya que lo mencionas –intervino el de los ojos azules, haciendo que ambos se girasen hacia él, que sólo daba su atención al fotógrafo-. ¿Qué tal?

Le miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y queja. Sabía que los tiros de su pregunta no iban precisamente por las pruebas y la donación como tal, sino por lo que le contase del chico que había de por medio. Le preguntaba por Raoul.

Se mantuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos, en los que Agoney se mordía una sonrisa nerviosa llena de dudas, sabiendo perfectamente que Roi les observaba de forma intermitente, intentando encontrar una forma de participar de esa conversación entre sus ojos.

-Es que realmente no lo sé -terminó por confesar. Se giró hacia el que lo desconocía todo y le puso al día de forma rápida-. Me empezó a gustarle el pibe con el que debía pasar tiempo, el amigo de las chicas -empezó a jugar con un pedazo de servilleta-. Y… creo que yo a él también.

-¿Sí? -este fue Ricky.

-Sí, no sé. Noto cosas. Quizás. Como que sí que hay algo. Pero puede que sean imaginaciones mías. Aunque -se le escapó una risa- a la vez estoy bastante seguro.

-¿Sí? -esta vez fueron los dos, cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa y acercándose a él para quedar más cerca. Él asintió varias veces y rio, contento, antes de explicarse.

-Por su forma de actuar conmigo. Vale, que sí que parece tímido en general y desde el primer día, pero me da la sensación de que conmigo es demasiado. Se pone rojo continuamente, a nada que le diga ya es un tomate. Ya van varias veces que se acerca de la nada a mi estudio, con alguna excusa boba -se encogió de hombros-. Podría pasar ya de mi culo, ya me eligieron y comenzaron las pruebas, pero no.

Ricky le miraba con los ojos brillantes y Roi parecía tener una broma en la punta de la lengua. Pero no dio tiempo ni a los marujeos de uno, ni a los juegos del otro: sonó el teléfono.

-Es él.

Cogió con prisa del dispositivo, que vibraba sobre la mesa, con el nombre de cinco letras en la pantalla. Pudo oír una carcajadas del más mayor mientras se alejaba hasta la puerta.

La llamada ya llevaba varios tonos cuando consiguió descolgar, pero llegó a tiempo para hacerlo.

-¡Raoul! -respondió, con el viento ya revolviéndole el pelo- Dime.

-Hola, ¿qué tal? ¿Tienes libre un rato? -la voz del rubio le llegó demasiado baja y con mucha timidez. No le extrañó siendo él- A lo mejor te apetece da una vuelta conmigo.

Le invadió la ternura y se le aceleró el corazón. Lo que acaba de decirle a sus amigos resonaba en su cabeza.  _A mí no pueden irme las cosas tan bien,_ pensó.

-Pues me pillas tomando algo con unos amigos -la duda le hizo moverse más de lo que ya lo hacía de normal mientras hablaba por teléfono, pero terminó por decidirse-. ¡Pero vente! Te puedes unir a nosotros, sólo estamos bebiendo unas cervezas.

-No sé, Ago -le encantaba que acortase su nombre. Le parecía un gran logro que el chico le hiciese caso en que no había ningún problema en hacerlo y no dejaba de preguntarse qué pensaría su mente insegura-, creo que ahí, sobro un poco...

Estaban hablando de Ricky y Roi. A ellos nunca les sobraba gente.

-No, no, vente, en serio. Te mando la ubicación del sitio y te pasas a tomar algo.

El altavoz de su teléfono le devolvió silencio durante varios minutos, hasta que, por fin, escuchó una sonrisa al otro lado.

Una sonrisa se produjo también en ese lado de la línea.

-Venga, vale. Así tus amigos me dan su opinión sobre ti también -su voz lo añadió de forma divertida, pero él no lo entendió.

-¿Qué?

-Para Miriam y Amaia.

Se echó a reír.  _Una nueva excusa boba_. Comprendió lo que hacía: poner el escudo de sus amigas. Le permitió resguardarse en esa timidez que poseía, mientras su interior daba saltos por comprobar que el catalán realmente quería pasar tiempo con él.

-Vale, vale -rio, sin dejar de pensar en ello-. Te mando la ubicación por  _WhatsApp_. Te espero en la puerta del bar.

-No, espérame dentro -su voz sonó tan cortante que le sorprendió.

-¿Qué?

-Porque si sales, vas a fumar. Así te esperas quietecito dentro.

Sonrió. Era tan bueno.

-Intentaré no caer en el vicio -cerró el bolsillo de la cazadora en el que descansaba su caja de tabaco y su mechero y dio una palmada sobre él-. Ahora nos vemos.

Agoney se esforzó de verdad por no caer en la tentación de fumar. No podía pararse quieto como consecuencia, casi saltando sobre sus talones y bufando todo el rato. Realmente le apetecía un cigarro, no era sólo que la voz de Óscar le susurrase que no lo hiciese porque él lo odiaba, cosa que llevaba meses dándole más ganas de una calada. No, es que se notaba en tensión total desde hacía un rato. Y la tensión no dejaba de aumentar.

Todo le estaba yendo demasiado bien y él no estaba acostumbrado a eso. El lunes fue un día genial en el que pareció avanzar, con sus amigos estaba genial y no dejaba de ver indicios de que él también le atraía a Raoul, chico que, además, se dirigía hacia donde estaba en ese momento. Todo iba demasiado bien.

Resopló y chocó la parte posterior de la cabeza contra el muro de piedra. ¿Por qué el golpe estaba tardando tanto en llegar?

Todas esas cosas pasaban por su mente cuando vio el pequeño tupé rubio acercándose desde la otra punta de la calle. Sonrió. Sonrió de forma sincera y se apartó de la pared.

Sus amigos estaban dentro y Raoul a unos metros.  _No pasa nada, Ago._ Se lo repitió muchas veces, tantas, que cuando el catalán llegó hasta él su humor se había alzado varios pisos

-¡Hola! -le abrazó en seguida y, producto de la comodidad entre sus brazos, dejó un beso rápido en su frente- ¿Qué tal? -acarició sus brazos, de donde no había apartado sus manos a pesar de haberse separado-. Va, venga, vamos dentro que te presento. ¡Y no fumé ni un cigarrillo!

Su risa fue lo último que escuchó antes de volver a rodearse de las de Ricky y Roi entremezcladas.

Les presentó de forma rápida y se fue en busca de un par de cervezas. Tenía una suave sensación de nervios alojada en el estómago, curioso por saber cómo se relacionarían aquellos tres hombres, si todo fluiría bien o no. Él no podía parar de sonreír en ese momento. Fuera del run run de su mente (que parecía mantenerse en una pequeña pausa), se sentía muy bien, pleno: tres personas que le resultaban agradables últimamente estaban sentadas en torno a la misma mesa.

Estar con sus amigos siempre era una alegría, pero ahora incluso más. Ese bar era especial, pequeño y lleno de recortes de películas viejas en las paredes y muñecas de trapo con forma de bruja colgando de la pared, les había visto miles de tardes y no era capaz de generar ningún recuerdo negativo en él (posiblemente porque Óscar nunca llegó a ir allí, prefiriendo otro tipo de locales o ninguna compañía para los dos). Ese bar representaba una vida en conjunto entre ellos, un lugar de reunión, pero no para ir siempre, como si hacerlo pudiese romper su encanto. Y a él eso le daba muchísima vida.

Se giró hacia su mesa mientras hielos y rodajas de limón caían dentro de vasos de tubo frente sus narices. Sonrió mirando a Raoul hablar con sus amigos, con los ojos iluminados y la espalda pegada a la silla. Se le veía nervioso, pero no incómodo. Estaba seguro de que quería caerles bien, ganarse una buena opinión de ellos. Se mordió el labio inferior con dulzura, aunque lo soltó con rapidez.  _Deja de morderte los labios, da igual que no sea a malas._

Los tenía hechos una mierda, siempre secos y con heridas. Afortunadamente, hacía mucho tiempo que no buscaba hacerse daño clavándose los dientes en ellos, hacerlos picar y sangrar como una vía de escape en la que nadie se fijaría, una que llamase menos la atención que marcas de cuchilla en la piel, pero concentrase en otro parte los pinchazos que le desconcentraban en los omóplatos.

Le daba vergüenza pensar que su forma de huir de la fuerza de Óscar era hacerse daño físico él también.

-Gracias -masculló cogiendo lo que había pedido y dejando el dinero exacto sobre la barra.

Caminó hacia el grupo sacudió de su cabeza todo mal sentimiento y llegó justo para oírles hablar de sus situaciones sentimentales, contando Roi que Ricky acababa de prometerse.

-¡Que ya era hora! -se sentó en el mismo lugar, al lado de donde había tomado asiento Raoul, intercambiándose con el gallego. Le dio su cerveza y bebió de la suya- No llega Kibo a pedírtelo, ¿y a qué esperáis? ¿A los cincuenta ya? También te digo, no le pega NADA la movida pedida-de-mano. ¿Hincó rodilla o eso ya vino después?

-Vuelve a llamarme viejo y llevarás gafas de culo de vaso, pero de verdad -le amenazó, con los restos de su refresco-. Y ya podías haber traído ronda para todos, oye, tratando bien sólo al nuevo -se quejó, antes de guiñarle un ojo a Raoul, quien sonrió de forma tímida-. ¿Y tú, rubio, la situación sentimental?

Le regañó con la mirada por tomarse tantas confianzas con él, temeroso de que pudiese sentirse incómodo, pero lo cierto es que no parecía ser así. La conversación avanzaba con rapidez y él parecía soltarse cada vez más. Les contó que vivía con Thalía, una amiga en proceso de sacarse las oposiciones de Magisterio, y un gato (el que vio en  _Instagram_ y del que nunca le había hablado); hablaron de su vida laboral, explicando Raoul que era profesor de autoescuela (el mayor le comentó que a él le vendrían bien unas prácticas de moto, que le había dado muy poco uso en los últimos años), Ricky que tenía una escuela de interpretación para  _futuros actorazos_  con su pareja y Roi que carecía de una; Ricky no se pudo callar tampoco su fatídica y lejana (ni Agoney la había conocido) anterior relación, en la que trabajaba en la compañía de teatro del otro, que le echó en cuanto rompieron. Hablando de esta última, el teléfono del canario sonó con fuerza, corriendo a fuera de nuevo para saber por qué le requería su hermana.

Pero antes de mucho eso, le preguntó a Raoul por su salud, al apreciar que no llevaba la muñequera y consciente de que esa mañana debía haber tenido consulta médica. La respuesta fue que probase a trabajar la semana que viene y, de ir bien, se reincorporarse de forma definitiva.

-Superguay -soltó él, sin poder contenerse. Se miraron y se sonrieron. Aquella expresión ya era casi un chiste privado entre ambos.

Como todas aquellas conversaciones en voz baja que tuvieron de forma paralela a las de Ricky y Roi (que solían ser discusiones o bromas e incluso, o al menos eso llegó a pensar Agoney, temas sacados a propósito para que ellos se prestasen más atención el uno al otro). No se quejó, aunque si pensase en regañarlos más tarde por la encerrona. Pero poco le duraron los pensamientos: era más agradable prestarle atención a la sonrisa del rubio, encogido en su asiento para quedar más cerca sin ser demasiado.

Dios, le estaba empezando a gusta mucho, ¿verdad?

Y no sólo él le veía con buenos ojos, pues ante un chiste demasiado básico, que sólo hizo reír a Roi, su mejor amigo le puso una mano en el hombro y, mirándole a él en lugar de al catalán, dijo, con un tono de voz que parecía el que antecediese a una gran declaración:

-Me gusta este chico.  
-Ago, lo siento mucho, pero necesito un favor –le rogó Gloria en cuanto tuvo altavoz y micrófono en los labios-. Tengo que ir a buscar a Bel a la guardería en medio hora y hoy se alargó la tarea y todavía no puedo marchar. Por favor, ¿puedes ir a recogerla y pasar un rato con ella? No será demasiado, seguro, dale la merienda y juega un poco con ella, simplemente. ¿Puedes?

-Claro, claro -respondió con rapidez. Su sobrina, de tres añitos, era la cosa más adorable del mundo. Y no porque fuese su única sobrina-. La guardería de siempre, ¿no? ¿Pero va todo bien u ocurrió algo?

Gloria empezó a explicarle toda la movida laboral que había tenido, pero lo cierto es que a los treinta segundos Agoney ya había desconectado y perdido el hilo. No lo comprendía y había pillado que no era nada grave para su familia, así que se limitó a hacer sonidos de compresión sin saber muy bien a qué respondía.

Colgó tras tranquilizarla diciendo que no pasaba nada y, con resignación, le dio el mismo mensaje a su grupo. La sonrisa, que había aparecido a la vez que él regresaba, se descolgó del rostro de Raoul al escucharlo. Con lo bien que estaban.

No se mordió la lengua y su cerebro lo propuso antes de meditarlo.

-¿Quieres venirte? -él tampoco quería dejar de verle- Otra vez que te pongo a cuidar de un mocoso (mocosa, esta vez) -añadió con una sonrisa tímida, pero sincera, queriendo quitarle importancia a la idea, aunque sí la tuviese. Acababa de invitarle a cuidar de uno de los pequeños solecitos de su vida.

-Claro -replicó de igual forma y sus nudillos se volvieron blancos apretando su botellín de cerveza antes de hablar-. Si tendré que aprender a cuidarlos, que luego seré el canguro de Miriam y Amaia seguro.

Y dio su último trago de cerveza, a la vez que un grito interior en la garganta de Agoney. Le encantaba escuchar sus excusas. ¿Sólo para él sonaban tan ingenuas?

Roi los acompañó durante un rato, siendo Ricky el único que cambiase de dirección. Su amigo no parecía despertar ningún tipo de incomodidad en el catalán, que respondió de buen grado y con una risa a su propuesta de verse más veces cuando deshicieron el abrazo que se dieron como despedida.

Belinda tampoco le miró con desconfianza cuando le vio (algo que Raoul no había temido contarle que le preocupaba), al revés, le había sonreído y saludado con su manita mientras Agoney la aupaba. Qué linda era, se ganaba el cariño de todo el mundo sólo con crear pequeños hoyuelos en sus mofletes regordetes de infante de tres años. Le colocó los bucles oscuros antes de dejarla de nuevo en el suelo y darle la mano. Pizpireta y dicharachera como era ella, no calló hasta que se encontró frente al espejo del ascensor del piso de su tío. Le fascinaban los espejos. Cada vez que la veía atontada con uno, se acordaba de la perrita de su familia, que incluso agachaba las orejas al verse.

-Belinda, quédate en el salón un ratito mientras te preparo la merienda. Ahora vamos a ver la tele contigo.

-Jo, tito, yo quiero jugar.

Se agachó a su lado y le dio un golpecito en la nariz.

-Podemos jugar un rato, pero primero tienes que merendar. Que ya es la hora, si lo haces más tarde, luego tu mamá me regañará porque no querrás cenar.

Asintió, sin dejar de sonreír, provocando que él tampoco evitase hacerlo. La cogió en brazos y le hizo un gesto a Raoul para que le siguiese. El rubio también se quedaba prendado de la niña a cada segundo que pasaba.

Le hizo un recorrido rápido por el piso al que nunca había estado allí (cosa que conseguía erizarle la piel de emoción), antes de sentar a la niña frente a la televisión del salón y moverse hasta la cocina. Le ofreció tomar algo y se disculpó con él rápidamente.

-Oye, perdona si no te apetecía demasiado venir -empezó con un resoplido-. No sé cuánto tiempo estará Bel aquí, a lo mejor no tarda mucho Gloria en venir a recogerla y podemos ver una peli o algo, si quieres.

_No creo que acabes de proponerle eso._

Vale que no era algo raro que lo pudiese proponer sin pensarlo mucho, ¿pero a Raoul? Ni siquiera estaba todavía muy seguro de cómo tenía que interactuar con él, queriendo hacerlo más y más, pero a la vez cortado por la incertidumbre de qué pasaría en el futuro, de cómo podría hacer cuadrar aquello con la ayuda que les brindaba a sus amigas.

 _Agoney, joder, tú también, no podías escoger otra manera de ayudar a alguien y ponerte a ti mismo el reto de avanzar con el tema del sexo, no._  Es que, ¿tenía que ser justo a ellas? ¿Tenía que pedirle ellas eso? ¿No podían haber tenido una amiga en lugar de un amigo? O por lo menos un amigo que no fuese Raoul.

El catalán le quitó importancia con la mano. Sus mejillas no estaban tan sonrojadas. No lo había interpretado como algo mayor tampoco, ¿verdad?

-No te preocupes por nada, de verdad, no me importa -se encogió de hombros-. Se la ve adorable.

Sonrió también, ahora más tranquilo. Se hizo con pan de molde, crema de cacao, leche y el tarro de cristal en el que guardaba los polvitos mágicos de color marrón que hacían que su sobrina le devolviese la cuchara incluso más limpia que antes de sacarla del cajón.

-¿No es demasiada azúcar para una niña de tres años? -escuchó que decía de pronto el otro. Refunfuñó, pensando en realidad lo mismo.

-Es que en mi casa no come nada más. Y calla que la engaño con esto -alzó el recipiente de cristal-. Es  _Nesquik_ , pero lo meto ahí para que piense que es  _ColaCao_  -al rubio se le escapó una carcajada-. Sabe literalmente igual, ni se dio cuenta aún, manías de mocosos. Este me salía mejor de precio y se disuelve mejor, que con el otro si la leche está fría, no se mezcla ni a tiros –lo dejó sobre la encimera y le sonrió a los ojos color miel-. Sí, engaño a mi sobrina a la hora de la merienda.

-Eso es cruel.

-La vida es dura. Que se vaya acostumbrando.

Preparó primero la taza de leche y mandó a Raoul, cuando preguntó si ayudaba, a preguntarle a Belinda si ese día la quería caliente o no. Pasó a hacer el bocadillo con la crema y, tras golosear un poco, no pudo evitar sacar una rebanada extra y extender también un poco del dulce sobre ella. La partió a la mitad para compartirla con el rubio, ignorando que ya le había dicho que no quería nada. ¿Cómo se negaría a chocolate y avellanas?

-Que lo quiere caliente –fue el mensaje que trajo el chico a su regreso.

-Oído cocina. Eh -le señaló el pequeño plato en el que pusiese su parte de pan. Metió la taza en el microondas y cogió otro plato para dejar la suya-. Trae eso cuando salte, porfa.

Agoney fue hacia el salón y se sentó con la espalda contra el sofá y la niña entre sus piernas. Dejó muchos besos sobre su cabecita, mientras sus pequeños morritos comenzaban a pringarse de chocolate. Al momento de sonar el microondas, Raoul apareció por la puerta con la taza, haciendo brillar los ojos de Belinda.

Qué bien, pero qué bien se sentía. Algo no podía estar bien.

-Gracias -susurró la menor, con un seseo tan marcado como el de su tío, a pesar de residir en Barcelona. Con ese mismo acento cálido, empezó a explicarles todo lo que había hecho por la mañana en el colegio y por la tarde en la guardería. Él mismo estaba pensando en la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado lejos de alguna persona de su familia cuando Raoul le preguntó, recogiendo ya en la cocina y sin esperárselo, si su horario era siempre ese, si pasaba tanto tiempo en la guardería.

Gracias a Dios, no era así. Era el primer año que iba a la escuela (sólo llevaba un mes) y el equivalente a ese tiempo era lo que la niña pasaba en la guardería antes, pero en ese momento, sólo iba cuando nadie podía cuidarla, es decir, cuando coincidía con Gloria trabajando, ya que hacía un par de meses que su padre fue destinado a la sucursal que su empresa tenía en Madrid, haciendo que todos los horarios con Belinda se complicasen. Sin embargo, dentro de lo que cabía, podían hacerse cargo de la situación: la jornada laboral de su madre, a excepción de los sábados y algunos días puntuales, coincidía con sus horas de pequeña estudiante. Si algún otro percance sucedía, estaba el comodín de Agoney.

-¿Volvemos? -le sonrió después de su larga explicación- ¿O algo más que decir lejos de la niña Bel?

-Tu piso es muy bonito. Me gusta.

Se quedó en blanco un momento, no sabiendo muy bien cómo responder a eso. A él también le gustaba, pero le hacía daño pensar en lo mucho que estaba a su gusto el lugar.

Forzó una sonrisa.

-¿Sí? Remodelé todo hace como un año  _-porque veía a Óscar en todas partes-_ Antes era muy diferente – _necesitaba que todo fuese distinto-._  Incluso en el orden de las habitaciones – _no sería capaz de estar tan tranquilo con Bel y contigo en el salón si fuese el mismo salón._

Raoul no dijo nada más y, tenso, le dio un golpecito en la nariz con el dedo antes de volver con su sobrina.

Jugaron muchísimo con Belinda, llenándola de carantoñas. Pero el mismo momento en el que se dijo cansada y prefirió los dibujos animadas, todo el aire pareció salir de sus pulmones, tan agotado como ella. No, más. Como llevaba estando toda la semana, desde el martes, pero más aún después de esa jornada con una persona tan importante en su vida y aquella que le hacía tan bien últimamente. Estaba cansado... de estar bien.

Era extraño, pero él sentía que no le agotaba sentirse mal, sino sentirse bien, porque no estaba acostumbrado. Le cansaba de forma física vivir cosas felices, pero aún más de forma mental, por sentirlas tan intensas y tan lejanas en su vida. Le drenaban. A la vez, se sentía rematadamente culpable con esa sensación de optimismo, lo vivía como una falsa felicidad. Porque cuando le pasaban cosas buenas él sólo esperaba el siguiente golpe, el equilibrio de la balanza.  _Porque las cosas a mí no me salen bien._

 _-_ Voy... a fumarme un cigarro, ¿vale? -se excusó a Raoul brevemente. Él sólo asintió. Era comprensible que no quisiese hacerlo delante de la niña.

Fuera del salón, se sintió extranjero en su propia casa. Por un momento no supo a dónde ir. Le pesaba el cuerpo, como si no fuese suyo, como si estuviese en una nube o fuese un fantasma. Su cabeza iba tan rápido y a la vez tan despacio, que no entendía nada. Sólo un montón de palabras formando un barullo en su mente.

Tuvo el pomo de su dormitorio entre los dedos, pero, de pronto, donde estaba sentado era en el sofá de la habitación menos usada de la casa, esa que solo tenía trastos. Esa que había sido el salón. Más tarde, pasado el sentimiento de sentirse en una caja y casi siendo un vago recuerdo todo el episodio, le dio el sentido de que su inconsciente, ese que quería salir adelante, no había querido llenar de algo tan sucio y oscuro la parte del piso en la que más seguro se sentía, huyendo así a cualquier parte que no fuese su cuarto.

Sus manos buscaron un cigarro y el mechero y, con un zumbido en los oídos que le dejaba percibir a duras penas las voces en la otra punta de su piso, dio la primera calada, profunda, y la última lenta. Antes de darse cuenta estaba apagándolo en el cenicero que cogiese de encima de la mesa de la sala de estar. En realidad, tampoco se estaba dando cuenta de muchas cosas. Estaba ocupado pensando. Pensando en todo y pensando en nada.

Debería meterse en la cama a la vez que no sería capaz de cerrar los ojos. Tenía ganas de vomitar a la vez que de comerse el frigorífico entero.  _No te lo mereces, no te mereces sentirte feliz._ Silencio.  _Todos es mentira y nunca cambió nada._ Silencio _. Nunca cambiará._ Silencio, silencio, silencio.

Silencio.

-¿Estás bien?

La voz de Raoul sonó en el mismo instante que notó que estaba en el umbral de la puerta y empezaron a mantenerse la mirada. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí. No le importó nada la respuesta.

No recuerda exactamente si asintió o no, pues no sintió moverse. El rubio se sentó a su lado y se dedicó a mirarle.

-¿Pasa algo?

Todo. Siempre pasaba todo. Nada. Nunca pasaba nada.

Agoney se movió hacia él, hasta que el lateral de su cabeza quedó sobre su frente. Un apretón en su brazo.

-Agoney.

El profesor de autoescuela le había hecho una pregunta. No estaba solo. No se merecía verle así, ni él mismo lo quería.

-No.

-¿Qué?

-No pasa nada.

Lo dijo de forma totalmente automática, no le supuso un esfuerzo abrir los labios para pronunciar las palabras.

-¿Necesitas algo o... me marcho?

Entrelazó sus dedos y cerró los ojos.

-No. Quédate... quédate un rato, anda.

Sabía que su voz había temblado un poco. Raoul se tomó un momento para responder.

-Sí.

Su percepción del tiempo estaba distorsionada en ese momento y también en los posteriores en los que se preguntó por aquello o lo quiso exteriorizar con Mireya, pero llegó un punto en el que salió del bucle en el que él mismo se había encerrado y empezó a recobrar la consciencia, pero no la estabilidad.

Pero lo primero buscó lo segundo y comenzó a esforzarse por controlar su respiración. Lo tomaba con lentitud por la nariz, lo dejaba ir de igual forma por la boca. De forma pausada y con indicios de colores en su mente, comiéndose el negro. Sintió el peso de otro cuerpo en su hombro y casi se echa a llorar precisamente por eso: por sentir algo. Un par de veces, sollozos temblaron en su pecho, pero puso todo su empeño en no dejarlos ir a más.

Poco a poco, sus pulmones parecían cumplir con su función de forma eficaz. Se mantuvo quieto y en silencio hasta que se sintió cómodo de verdad, capaz de hacerlo. Empezar a llegar a ese estado hizo que sintiese la necesidad de transmitirle al otro cómo estaba y apretó los dedos que habían sujetado los suyos de forma firme durante todo ese tiempo. Le dolió darse cuenta de que Raoul estaba tan preocupado que había perdido toda la vergüenza que hubiese podido pararle a la hora de generar tanto contacto entre ellos.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó con cuidado el rubio, alejándose un poco de él para mirarle tras su toque.

-Sí.

Volvió a acurrucarse contra él y Agoney le rodeó con un brazo. Sus dedos quedaron muy cerca de su cabello y, de forma inconsciente, jugó con sus mechones. Suspiró cansado. Resopló agotado. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse así? No quería creer merecérselo.

-Plátanos.

Lo soltó de golpe. Paró de enredarse en su cabello.

-¿Qué?

-En el frutero de la cocina. Había muchos plátanos.

Se le escapó una risa sin fuerza. No sabía en qué podría estar pensando el chico para hacer referencia a ello, pero él ni recordaba tener aquella fruta. No le vio ninguna importancia.

-Somos canarios, qué esperabas. En la de Gloria también habrá muchos. ¿Quieres uno? -lo preguntó dudoso.

La cabecita dorada se movió contra su hombro, negando.

-¿A todos los canarios os gustan los plátanos?

Rodó los ojos. Raoul era verdaderamente increíble.

La naturalidad con la que estaba hablando con él a pesar de lo que había visto era todo lo que pedía.

-Eso es como preguntar si a todos los catalanes os gusta el pan tumaca -no habló tan alto como le hubiese gustado dado el contexto, pero esperó que el chico pillase que estaba haciendo una broma.

-Pa amb tomàquet. Y no es lo más típico nuestro –hizo una pausa-. A mí no me gustan los plátanos. Ya no –silencio otra vez. Eso le puso un tanto nervioso-. De pequeño sí. Pero dejé de poderlos llevar a clase cuando empezaron a meterse conmigo. Por razones obvias lo usaban como una broma más. Me sentía mal con ello dentro del instituto y fuera comencé a relacionarlos con un pene también, por lo que dejé de querer comerlos. Fruncía siempre el ceño cuando veía a mi hermano comerlos en casa. Me sentía mal con él haciéndolo -apretó su hombro-. Todavía hoy no soy capaz de comerme un plátano si no lo corto en rodajitas en un plato.

Guardaron silencio. No sabía que podía decirle. Posiblemente, a nadie se le hubiese ocurrido contarle algo así viéndole mal, pero comprendió a ese niño triste y asustado y no se sintió solo.

-¿Tienes un hermano? -fue todo lo que pudo decir.

-Sí, Álvaro. Es mayor que yo. ¿Nunca lo había dicho?

-No, ni que tuvieses un gato.

Se puso colorado y Agoney agradeció esa vuelta a la normalidad.

-Me daba vergüenza, me pongo muy tonto cuando hablo de él. Le tengo mucho cariño. Ambos se lo tenemos, es de mi compañera de piso también. Lo adoptamos para que nos hiciese compañía -lo había dicho todo a gran velocidad. A la misma que continuó-. Me da mucho miedo lo que piensen los demás de mí -le notó tomar aire con fuerza antes de volver a hablar-. ¿Crees que yo también debería ir al psicólogo?

_Mi niño._

-Todos deberíamos ir alguna vez. Está muy demonizado el ir, parece que sólo van los locos. Nos preocupamos mucho de nuestra salud física, pero no de la mental -Raoul no dijo nada a pesar de dejarle bastante tiempo para hacerlo, así que se confesó él. Ya no parecía un secreto- Yo no estoy sano -imitó al rubio en su fuerte forma de respirar-. Tú te diste de baja porque tu muñeca debía reposar. A veces la cabeza también necesita reposar.

Y aquello, no sólo se lo decía a Raoul. También se lo decía a sí mismo. Porque en el primer momento que notó que algo no andaba bien debería haber parado, no haberlo tentado tanto. Porque él se planteó no ir a trabajar el día anterior y terminó yendo... pero no hubiese ido de tratarse de una gripe.

Notó sus ojos humedecerse. Justo ese momento escogió el catalán para alejarse y buscarlos. Vio las lágrimas, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Quieres venir un día conmigo? -soltó él, retomando la conversación. Si Raoul creía necesitar ayuda, que la pidiera. Que se dejase ayudar cuanto antes, que no se hiciese daño-. Puedes hablar con ella, decirle tu situación y... ella con eso puede decirte qué hacer, cómo puede ayudarte. Es muy buena, es de las mejores personas del mundo.

-¿Es superguay? -la voz contraria tembló, aunque su tono parecía buscar ser de chiste.

-Es hipermegasuperguay.

Se sonrieron como dos tontos. Raoul se atrevió a poner una mano en su mejilla. Agoney cerró los ojos y una lágrima se desbordó del derecho. Unos dedos la atraparon al vuelo. Estuvo a punto de dejar de respirar y no volver a abrir los ojos: para no romper ese momento. Lo sentía tan íntimo. Sentía al chico tan cerca.

No le quería fuera. No le quería fuera, ya lo sabía. Le costaría, pero se las apañaría como pudiera para mantenerle a su lado y también desligarse de todo el asunto del bebé. Pero quería contar con poder avisar a Raoul en un momento malo para que empezase a hablar de cualquier cosa sin problema alguno. Tenerle de la misma forma que tenía a Ricky o que su hermana le tenía a él: como un comodín ocasional. Como una ayuda.

-Quiero –abrió los ojos y le miró-. Ir a ver a tu psicóloga. Le contaré todo, porque... ¿a ti te hace sentir mejor, hablarle?

Asintió con rapidez sin dudarlo ni un momento.

-Siempre fue el mejor momento de la semana, me calmaba.

-¿Ahora ya no?

Agoney dudó un momento y quiso ser sincero. Porque hubo un tiempo en el que sólo Mireya le transmitía esa paz y esos sentimientos positivos. Ese tiempo cada vez estaba más lejano, más aún esa semana en la que no se habían visto. En la que había sido otra cabellera rubia con la que se permitiese un poco de descanso.

-Ahora también me relaja estar contigo.

Raoul desvió la mirada, poniéndose colorado. Le dio unos segundos para recomponerse, pero justo cuando iba a hablar, el chico sacó los auriculares negros suyos que todavía tenía.

-Por fin me acordé de cogerlos –le sonrió y tomó el que le tendió, tras colocarse uno en la oreja-. ¿Qué te pongo? -preguntó con una sonrisa.

-La canción más moñas de Pablo Alborán que encuentres.

Ambos rieron. Y  _Curo tus labios_ fue un gran bálsamo en sus oídos compartido con él. Acurrucados el uno junto al otro, Raoul tarareándola por lo bajo sin casi darse cuenta. Agoney se vio identificado con él en el verso de ser un buen equipo. Fue el único que le sacó una sonrisa sincera; con el resto, se encargó de volver a hacer sus ejercicios de respiración para terminar de sentirse tranquilo.

Pasados los cuatro minutos que duraba la canción, volvieron al ya verdadero salón, donde Belinda dormía profundamente, todavía no acostumbrada a su nueva rutina escolar. Besó su cabeza con cariño y tomaron asiento dejándola entre ellos.

Vigilaron que no se olvidase ninguno de sus juguetes cuando supieron que Gloria no tardaría en llegar y él se puso su mejor sonrisa cuando tuvo que despedir a ambas. No fue una máscara, pero tampoco pura realidad. Quizás sólo una suave sombra de ojos que naturalizase la modificación de la verdad.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Holiiiita, ¡cuánto tiempo sin poner aviso!
> 
> Esta vez no es nada malo (promesita), sólo que cuando llegue el momento de la canción, la escuchéis a la vez. ¡Ojalá lo disfrutéis mucho!
> 
> PD: stream a nuestros ragos
> 
> ***

 

-¿Quieres que cocine algo y cenamos?

Lo propuso incómodo, hambriento, cansado y con ganas de llorar. No era que estuviese incómodo por tener a Raoul a su lado, sino porque este hubiese vivido aquello con él. Porque el rubio no se merecía la preocupación que estaba seguro que debía sentir (y que ya había sentido en el momento). Porque no quería otra actitud para con él.

Porque le aterraba la posibilidad de que empezase a tratarle de otra manera.

-¿Te importa hacerlos más finitos?

Levantó la vista del cuchillo y la labor y se giró hacia el menor, que sujetaba el recipiente de la sal entre sus manos. Se sonrojó al instante y apartó la mirada.

-Es que… no me gustan demasiado los champiñones muy gruesos -el tono de su voz disminuía a cada segundo-, pero que no importa, de verdad, igual no tendría que…

Agoney le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.  _Qué lindo es._

-No te preocupes -bajo la atenta mirara del otro, agarró con más firmeza el utensilio y lo colocó de nuevo sobre el pequeño champiñón. Despacio y con cuidado, cortó una lámina delgada del alimento-. ¿Así?

Raoul asintió, con una sonrisa vergonzosa, pero sincera.

-Sí, gracias -rompió otro huevo en el vaso y lo examinó antes de dejarlo caer en el plato con los demás. El moreno observaba, por el rabillo del ojo mientras cocinaba, la delicadeza con la que cascaba cada uno, como si temiese no hacerlo bien, que cayese una porción de la cáscara y él no lo notase. De la misma manera, puso un poco de sal en la yema de cada antes de coger el tenedor y empezar a batirlos de forma enérgica.

Así, codo con codo, prepararon la cena en un silencio cada vez más agradable entre ellos. Al menos, hasta que Raoul terminó de preparar los huevos y mientras Agoney salteaba los champiñones con el ajo, pues el menor se colocó en una de las sillas con su Tamagotchi, tras asegurarle el canario que no hacía falta que hiciese nada más, como mucho  _darle_ conversación. Algo que así hizo.

Los huevos revueltos fueron acompañados con los champiñones y el queso, antes de dividirlos en dos platos con sus correspondientes tenedores, y dirigidos al salón, donde los comieron con el sonido de la televisión, sentados en el sofá e intercambiando conversaciones banales. La comida pareció ayudar a que la conversa fluyera con mayor facilidad.

Agoney se tumbó con la cabeza sobre el reposabrazos de uno de los extremos, con las primeras estiradas, pero lo suficientemente encogidas como para no molestar a Raoul. Sentía sobre él todo el agotamiento que le había roto. Poco a poco, la voz de la presentadora del programa televisivo fue mezclándose con sus pensamientos, esos en los que estaba confuso por sentirse cómodo con el rubio después de lo ocurrido, pero también agradecido por ello, haciendo que cada vez estuviese más adormilado.

Dio un respingo cuando el catalán dejó su plato vacío sobre la mesita baja. Le miró y le sonrió.

-Me estaba durmiendo.

Se frotó los ojos y el rubio le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Estarás cansado. Deberías descansar si el cuerpo te pide dormirte -se encogió de hombros, con sus manos sobre sus propios muslos. Se miraron unos segundos-. Yo debería irme. Es tarde, cuando llegue puede que Thalía esté ya hasta preparándose para dormir.

-¿Pasan autobuses todavía? -se interesó, tumbándose de forma más cómoda inconscientemente.

-Sí, no te preocupes, en serio. Pero deberías irte a la cama –le señaló el cuello- o cuando te levantes querrás morirte.

 _Tiene tanta razón._ Dejó ir una risa antes de asentir y recoger los restos de la cena para llevarlos a la cocina. Debía darse un respiro. Acababa de decidir que se tomaría el día libre al día siguiente: dormiría todo lo posible por la mañana e iría a ver a Mireya por la tarde... después de una siesta.

Acompañó a Raoul a la puerta, sin pena por verle marcha, pero también sin vergüenza. Le vería. Quería pasar tiempo con él, se las apañaría para soportarlo, pero seguiría conociéndole siempre que él también quisiera. Y cada vez estaba más convencido de que quería.

-Pues nada... -la luz de su piso iluminaba parcialmente al del cabello dorado, en aquel rellano en el que aún no había pulsado el interruptor pertinente- buenas noches.

-Sí, buenas noches –se metió las manos en los bolsillos y él no pudo evitar pensar en el gorrito del pompón-. Gracias por la cena. Y por traerme a cuidar a tu sobrina.

Negó con la cabeza.  _¿Cómo puedes darme tú las gracias?_

-¿Me agradeces ayudarme a cuidar de una mocosa de tres años? -bromeó.

-Una mocosa adorable.

-Adorable tu cara de angustia cuando le dejaste el Tamagotchi y le encantó. Pensaba ya que lloraría cuando tuviese que devolvértelo -el rostro de Raoul se iluminó en blanco al abrirse las puertas del ascensor. Saludaron a los vecinos que salieron y esperó a que entrasen en su piso para volver a hablar-. Gracias a ti, en serio. También por lo de antes... -no pudo callárselo. Agachó la cabeza un momento, pero antes de que Raoul dijese algo, le miró a los ojos y le sonrió- perdona por eso.

No le avergonzaba que lo hubiese visto, pero sí que le dolía. Le dolía que le viesen mal, preocupar a la gente. Le dolía que todo salpicase a otros en lugar de limitarse a ahogarle a él.

No parecía que Raoul supiese que decir (titubeó en voz alta), haciendo que terminase por reír, pero el chico le interrumpió abrazándole con muchísima fuerza. Necesitaba un abrazo de ese calibre más de lo que pensaba. Se lo correspondió al momento.

El menor le apretó más.

-No digas eso.

Notó cómo se le erizaba la piel de la espalda. No le salieron las palabras. Su mentón se acopló a su hombro y sus manos en su cintura. El abrazo duró tanto como un refugio en el desierto: lo suficiente para guarecerse de la tormenta de arena antes de disfrutar del golpe del frío nocturno y el firmamento de estrellas completo.

Cuando se separaron, Raoul no rehusó de su mirada, al contrario, la buscó, aun teniendo las mejillas como si le hubiesen dado muchos pellizquitos. Agoney quiso dárselos.

-Si... estás mal o necesitas algo... no tienes que dar las gracias si te ayudan, ¿no? Quiero decir... que está bien –vio cómo tragó saliva y, ahora sí, alejaba sus ojos de él- si alguna vez quieres que yo... aunque a ver yo no...

-Cállate -y le acercó hacia sí por los hombros para volver a abrazarlo.

El cuerpo contrario suspiró contra el suyo. Le había dicho que podía contar con él, le había dicho que podía pedirle ayuda. Su entorno lo había hecho mil veces y él siempre se tensaba, pero aquello era distinto: porque Raoul no quería alejarse por cómo estaba él, por lo que pudiera ocurrirle, algo oscuro que no conocía. Le emocionó, le emocionó que realmente alguien que no sabía nada de su historia, ni tuviese un pasado en común con él, le ofreciese de aquella manera su hombro, sin huir de los salientes rotos del chico, esos que nunca dejaría que le rozasen.

Se separaron lentamente, sonriéndose, se dieron dos besos y Agoney cerró la puerta. Desbordado de nuevo por las lágrimas, y con cierto temor a recaer estando solo, echó la llave y salió corriendo hacia su habitación, que cerró de un portazo. Dejó para el día siguiente el colorear su calendario emocional, se tomó un antidepresivo y se tapó con las mantas más gorditas que encontró después de ponerse su pijama favorito.

 

 

 

 

Por norma general, Agoney solía despertarse un par de minutos antes de que sonase el despertador, pero haberlo desactivado y el consumo del medicamento hizo que se despertase prácticamente a la hora de comer. Hacía que no se despertaba tan tarde desde el día de vuelta a casa de su viaje de fin de curso en el instituto.

Pero se sentía mucho más tranquilo y se permitió remolonear un rato más sobre el colchón. Sin salir de este, llamó a su psicóloga para explicarle, de forma escueta, que necesitaba verla. Nada más colgar, fue hasta la cocina y se preparó unos spaghetti a la carbonara (pero de la de verdad, sin nata), sin demasiadas ganas de pararse a preparar nada con mayor elaboración.

El rato en el que reposó la comida antes de irse con Mireya, lo pasó tirado en el sofá con el canal de dibujos que le puso su sobrina el día antes. No quería pensar en nada, sólo estar tirado a la bartola, aunque terminó manteniendo un diálogo con muñecajo de colores que buscaba sus obvias respuestas como ayuda. No pudo evitar el típico choque generacional que te hace pensar que lo que tú viviste de crio fue mejor que lo de los mocosos actuales.

-Entonces, ¿tuviste un bajón?

Agoney parpadeó y apretó con los dientes el caramelo que se había metido en la boca, hasta que, con un pequeño chirrido, lo rompió. Le pidió disculpas a la chica con la mirada ante su mueca.

-Sí.

Los ojos azules le miraban expectantes. Pero realmente no sabía que decir y sólo se encogió de hombros.

Mireya asintió con una sonrisa. Cogió su libreta y un rotulador y se los tendió.

-Hoy vas a escribir tú -el canario miraba ambos objetos, en las manos de uñas de color verde botella-. Siempre escribo en tus sesiones, lo importante, cosas a tener en cuenta más tarde... hoy quiero que tú seas el que escriba lo que consideras más importante de lo que sientes, de lo que me cuentes. A veces nos expresamos mejor por escrito que oralmente.

Hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y se estiró para tomar la ayuda. Tuvo entre sus dedos aquel bloc de notas que siempre le había intrigado tanto, que le inspiraba desconfianza al principio (por recoger todos sus secretos) y después paz. Ahora estaba en su poder... pero el folio en blanco sólo le miraba, perfectamente limpio, cómo riéndose de él por estar sucio y oscuro. Manchado. Se fijó en sus líneas azules, finas y en una dulce cuadrícula. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó así, pero terminó por suspirar despacio y mirar a su legítima dueña.

-No puedo, no sé... qué contar.

-Relájate. Respira -inspiró y expiró con lentitud-. Sólo habla. Como siempre aquí -señaló las paredes entre las que se encontraban con naturalidad-. Nada es diferente. El papel, a veces, nos ayuda a organizar nuestras ideas. Garabatea en él, escribe palabras sueltas. Todo un texto. Deja salir todo. Cómo te sentiste, cómo te sientes ahora. Y después cuéntamelo todo a mí también.

Agoney miró de forma intermitente a la psicóloga y a la libreta. Asintió de nuevo y le quitó la tapa al rotulador. Tardó aún unos segundos en comenzar.  _Blanco._ Fue lo primero que escribió.  _Vacío._ Dibujó una espiral. No lo recordaba todo, pero sí la sensación de la nada, de apatía, de estar en un bucle que se repetía sin darle opción a salir. Se mordió la uña del pulgar izquierdo. Sintió la saliva fría contra su piel.

 _No sentía nada,_ escribió, pensando en el calor de la mano de Raoul cuando le sujetó el brazo y la felicidad que sintió por sentir, porque se dio cuenta de que no estaba sintiendo nada y eso le provocaba más angustia y más vacío emocional.  _Borroso. Cansado. No soy yo. Silencio. Caos, muchas palabras. Algo que no se calla. No merecer nada._

Tiró la libreta contra la mesa con un resoplido y se tapó la cara con las manos. Le temblaban los dedos junto a la nariz.

-Todo iba tan bien en verdad -soltó. Mireya no dijo nada ni se movió, ni si quiera hizo amago de coger la libreta. Quería que siguiese si podía hacerlo-. No me estaba creyendo que a mí me fuese bien, yo... no lo sé.

La rubia levantó una ceja, él asintió y, entonces sí, el bloc de notas regresó con su dueña.

-¿Crees que todo pudo empezar por no creértelo?

-Sí -bufó. ¿Por qué estaba enfadado?-. Definitivamente sí. Y estaba cansado. Me cansa estar bien.

-Porque no estás acostumbrado.

-¡Lo sé! -Mireya le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa-. Lo sé. Y... no descansé.

La psicóloga golpeó el folio con el rotulador un par de veces.

-Debes descansar cuando te encuentras cansado, no es malo. Todos nos agotamos.

-Ya, bueno... yo sólo quería verme capaz de aguantar bien, de soportarlo. De no darle tanta importancia -asintió, comprensiva.

-¿Podrías decirme cuánto tiempo estuviste así? Y cuánto te costó volver. No pasa nada si no puedes.

-No estoy seguro, Mireya -confesó con pesar. Algo importante llegó a su mente. Sonrió-. Pero Raoul estuvo ahí -el gesto de la chica se transformó en curiosidad-. Estaba en casa, habíamos salido a tomar algo con mis amigos y terminamos en mi piso cuidando a mi sobrina (es una historia larga y no muy relevante), pero yo me fui de la habitación de donde estábamos y... debió pasar mucho tiempo, porque fue a buscarme. Estaba en lo que era antes el salón. ¡No sé cómo llegué a ir allí! Él se sentó a mi lado y sólo espero. Y me habló con naturalidad, me contó cosas, incluso cosas duras sobre él que otra persona no hubiese sacado al verme mal. Estuvimos todo el tiempo cogidos de la mano, me puso una canción que le gusta y me dijo más tarde que podía contar con él si quería, si lo necesitaba -él mismo era consciente de la sonrisa que tenía en la cara. Seguro que por ella era por lo que su psicóloga también tenía una-. No huyó, preparamos juntos algo de cenar... no sé. No me sentí incómodo. Me jodió que lo viese, porque no quería que me viese así ni preocuparle, sé que se preocupó, pero no estuve mal con él. Hablamos de cualquier cosa, en realidad.

Mireya asintió numerosas veces, rio y bebió un poco de agua.

-Veo que os estáis haciendo muy cercanos.

-Sí. Y es una locura, pero quiero que siga siendo así -se encogió de hombros-. Me vas a decir que es peligroso, porque no debería estar tan próximo al entorno del bebé, pero... joder, me gusta mucho y me hace sentir bien, como con los míos pero siendo nuevo. Y creo que también le gusto, estoy bastante seguro de ello.

Obtuvo una carcajada como toda respuesta.

-Me encanta este nivel de confianza.

-No es eso -dijo, pero se le escapó reír. Rodó los ojos de forma exagerada-. Es que yo lo veo, se le nota, no es  _bua seguro que le molo porque yo,_  no, no, para nada. Ojalá pensarlo tan tranquilo -rio-, es por cómo es conmigo. Me encanta cómo es -la rubia sonrió y él su ruborizó un poco-. Me gusta conocerlo.

-Está bien -asintió varias veces cuando los ojos oscuros se posaron en ella-. Es atractivo sentirse deseado y, de alguna manera, te puede ayudar: es rehacer una parte de tu vida. Es ver que eres capaz de ello. Y que es posible que te quieran. Que te quieran bien -le sonrió con melancolía-. No que te quieran tanto que te asfixien.

Notó cómo sus ojos se cristalizaban. Sólo pudo asentir, con un nudo en la garganta.

-Ahora bien… va a ser dura la situación por las chicas. El asunto es complejo. Pero puede que encontréis la manera. Simplemente sé muy consciente de todo, ¿vale? Ten cuidado y conoce tus sentimientos todo el tiempo -jugó con el rotulador hasta que lo dejó sobre la mesa y pasó a hacerlo con su habitual bolígrafo de tinta azul-. Sobre lo de antes, que has sabido muy bien cambiar el foco a otra cosa -n _o lo hice intencionadamente,_  pensó, con sinceridad y extrañeza-, hay que seguir trabajando en que comprendas que te lo mereces. Que te mereces avanzar, que te mereces tener días buenos, que te mereces gustarle a alguien, que te mereces la posibilidad de volver a enamorarte. Que te mereces salir de toda esta mierda, Agoney. Te lo mereces de verdad y debes saberlo. Repítetelo las veces que sean necesarias. Yo no me merezco esto. Así, en voz alta, frente al espejo o cómo tú quieras. O en una grabación y la escuchas cuando salgas a correr. Haz deporte, cosas que te llenen, aprende a volver a ser feliz. Acostumbra a tu cuerpo a estar a gusto porque te lo mereces.

Agoney sonrió, con el labio inferior entre los dientes, que no tardó en soltar para poder sonreír más intensamente. Dejó de apretar sus dedos sobre sus rodillas de la misma forma que lo dejó ir.

-Me lo merezco -Mireya sonrió con él.

-Te lo mereces.

 

 

 

 

Masturbarse. La psicóloga le había dicho que probase el deporte y, si el sexo podía considerarse uno, practicarlo en solitario también. Para él resultaba casi un deporte extremo.

No quería volver a descuidarlo porque, como le dijese Mireya, no sólo se lo merecía, sino que debía ser una parte de su avanzar. Después de la buena experiencia del lunes, sólo lo hizo de nuevo el miércoles, en la ducha y antes de dormir, por la mezcla del cansancio y el tener la cabeza en otra parte. Pero le pareció una buena forma de volver a habituarse, un día sí y un día no. Cuando lo tomase con naturalidad, ya pasaría a hacerlo cuando le apeteciese.

En el cuarto de baño era peor que en la cama por tener que mantenerse en pie, pero mejor por el cálido ambiente y el agua suave que le hacía cosquillas. En el colchón no tenía esto ni una limpieza al instante, pero sí el contar con escuchar la música sin ninguna interferencia y saberse en la habitación más segura para él de todo el piso.

La cabeza seguía yéndosele a otra parte en ocasiones, forzándose él a regresar donde quería, y no era capaz de sentirlo como le gustaría, pero poco a poco iba progresando. Él al menos se sentía más cómodo y eso ayudaba.

Para el sábado, decidió animarse con un poco de ejercicio de verdad y le preguntó a su hermana si podía utilizar la bicicleta estática que sabía que tenían en su casa. Gloria no sólo le dio permiso para pedirla cuando quisiera, sino que le invitó a quedarse a comer con ella y Belinda. Así lo hizo: condujo por la mañana (sí, también se la pilló libre) hasta la vivienda de la parte de su familia asentada en la península y se pasó jugando con la pequeña por todo el salón hasta el mediodía, cuando dieron cuenta de los buñuelos de pollo y la crema de judías, que dejase preparados su hermana el día antes, y de la tarta de chocolate que llevase él (llevándose un capón por parte de la mayor). Mientras su sobrina dormía la siesta con su madre en la habitación de matrimonio, él ocupó la de la niña con la bicicleta y el pequeño altavoz inalámbrico de color amarillo que también tomó prestado. Se ajustó los cordones de las zapatillas y activó el  _Bluetooth_ de su teléfono para poner la música, en voz baja, antes de subirse al objeto sin ruedas, pero sí pedales.

Mantuvo muy bien el ritmo al principio, sintiéndose más cansado con el paso de los minutos. Pero estaba bien. Se notaba sudar, pero también reía. Había sonreído ya un par de veces con las canciones que iban saliendo en su lista de reproducción compartida, pues tan pronto tenía una  _rockera_ que le motivaba a seguir como una pastelada con la que ponerse blandito, pero su momento cumbre fue cuando sonó  _Eres tonto,_ del quinto disco de  _El canto del loco_. Era ese tipo de canción que siempre le hacía venirse arriba, que muchas veces se ponía de despertador para levantarse con vitalidad, que gritaba más que cantaba (mucho se tuvo que contener para no hacerlo en ese momento, que se resistió a soló paladearla con todas las ganas del mundo, gesticulándola con toda la piel). Por eso, en cuanto bajó de la bicicleta, con las rodillas aún temblándole por el esfuerzo y la falta de costumbre, le mandó un  _WhatsApp_ a Raoul, pidiéndole que se la aprendiese, pidiéndole que la interiorizase tanto cómo él la llevaba bajo las venas.

Con Raoul no habló demasiado ese fin de semana, sólo algún comentario rápido, pero se las ingenió para, de la forma más disimulada posible, sacarle en qué autoescuela trabajaba... para poder plantarse en ella el lunes tras su primer día de trabajo tras la baja.

Cotilleó en Internet a qué hora cerraba el sitio y metió en su cartera dinero y la tarjeta de descuento del restaurante chino al que siempre iba a pillar comida para llevar antes de ir a su propio trabajo. Sí, definitivamente se presentaría allí para preguntarle qué tal su reincorporación e invitarlo a unas buenas raciones de arroz frito. Se lo imaginó con rastros de salsa en los labios y el gorrito del pompón y sonrió lleno de ternura a la vez que se ponía el casco y se montaba en la moto.

El trayecto, aunque fue breve, le colmó de paz. Podía entender la pasión que terminó con el rubio trabajando allí. Él también se sentía un poco más libre conduciendo.

Antes de parar justo en la puerta, ya divisó a Raoul, acompañado de una chica con el cabello azul. La supuso su compañera.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí? -fue lo primero que escuchó al quitarse el casco. El catalán estaba colorado y le miraba nervioso.

Sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Me pasaba a ver cómo había ido la vuelta, como yo ya cerré -se bajó y se acercó a ellos.

Les presentó con la misma rapidez que brevedad y Agoney le comentó de pasada su plan mientras le tendía el segundo casco. Pronto tuvo sus manos afianzadas a su cintura y, sólo unos minutos después, el olor a comida china inundaba su estudio, el lugar que utilizaron para terminar con todos y cada uno de los platos. Raoul quiso negarse cuando se ofreció a llevarle a su piso, pero terminó haciéndolo.

Su lunes por la tarde, después de volver a tener al chico tras él en el vehículo, se dividió entre trabajar y su visita semanal a Mireya. Le contó todo lo que había hecho durante el fin de semana y lo de ese mismo día, junto a Raoul, dando el paso de acercarse más.

Así, sacó un tema que no fue tan fácil de llevar.

-Le gustaría venir un día. Y hablar contigo. Para saber si podrías ayudarle.

La rubia le miró en silencio durante unos segundos. Después chasqueó la lengua.

-Hacerlo, puedo hacerlo. Pero no sé si…

-No pasa nada, de verdad.

Casi podía ver cómo los engranajes de su cabeza se movían. Negó con la cabeza.

-Que se pase por aquí, sí. Ya veremos qué se puede hacer.

 

 

 

 

Hubiese podido parecer que la semana comenzaba a desarrollarse con calma. Más estable y tranquilo, con trabajo que hacer y el chico que le gustaba (porque así era) amoldándose a hacerlo también. Pero a veces todo son apariencias.

Ya el martes algo iba mal. Estaba editando fotos (con fines laborales y por ocio) y sus dedos se movían del ratón para ascender hasta sus rizos y frotar las yemas contra el cuero cabelludo. Veía la televisión y, cuando empezaba a cabecear, picor le provocaba una mueca y despertar. Todo hubiese quedado en nada de no ser porque cuando llamó a su hermana el miércoles al salir del estudio, consciente de que ese día las dos partían a Madrid para pasar el puente con el padre de la niña, y Gloria pronunció la palabra maldita.

-Piojos -soltó con molestia-. La niña cogió piojos. Se los vi justo antes de ponernos en marcha, así que ya allá iré a la farmacia. ¡Ay, parece que me pica la cabeza y todo!

Pero a él sí que le picaba. Buscó en el baño, en el cajón de las cosas que nunca utilizaba, pero no estaba mal tenerlas, hasta dar con una lendrera, uno de esos peines pequeños con púas finas para quitar piojos y liendres. Lo pasó por su cabello con miedo y… estaba infestado.

Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y llamó a Roi para decirle que le cubriese en el estudio por es tarde (esto mientras esperaba en la farmacia para comprar uno de esos productos mata piojos). Le aseguró que no era nada grave y, fue en el mismo momento en el que pensó que ni de coña se lo diría a él o a Ricky (a Ricky mucho menos), cuando cayó en el hecho de que a alguien debía llamar para que le ayudase.

_Raoul._

Le mandó los mensajes más dramáticos del mundo sobre la situación (e incluso un audio) y el rubio aceptó ir en su auxilio.  _Este príncipe en lugar de matar dragones, despioja,_ pensó el con humor.

Pero no había nada de humor en aquello y la prueba estaba en que, cuando el chico llegó, ni siquiera le prestó la suficiente atención a que llevase consigo el gorrito que le llevaba de cabeza.

-Ago, por Dios, que no van a ir a ninguna parte -rio Raoul cuando le arrastró, rodeando su muñeca, hasta el cuarto de baño.

-No, si encima eso es lo malo.

Leyó a toda velocidad el contenido de la caja del producto para saber cómo aplicarlo y, conteniendo sus ganas de matar al catalán por mencionar que él nunca los había tenido, le hizo tomar asiento sobre la tapa del inodoro para inspeccionar si él también los había agarrado, pues también había pasado tiempo con Bel y, quizás, ya los tenía el jueves, cuando ambos cuidaron de ella.

Su cabello dorado era suave y olía bien, a champú de frutas, así que no le supuso ningún suplicio hacerlo. Se disculpó con él por el tirón que dio cuando pasó la lendrera (la nueva que venía en la caja) por un mechón. Por suerte, estaba limpio.

Como tardó en levantarse cuando le dijo que podía hacerlo, le revolvió el pelo con cariño y le sonrió cuando se miraron.

Y a Agoney Raoul le gustaba mucho, pero confirmó en ese momento que no lo disfrutaba absolutamente todo por ser con él. El producto era pringoso, aceitoso y horroroso. Ni siquiera olía demasiado bien. Definitivamente, odiaba que el rubio le tocase el pelo en aquella situación, en la que sus rizos eran un bloque, por eso bufaba todo el rato. Le escuchaba reír de vez en cuando. Al menos a él no le resultaba tan asqueroso y horrible. Sonrió como un tonto al pensarlo.

-¿Oye y qué pasa con la barba? Es pelo igual -preguntó el profesor de autoescuela, mientras hacían tiempo durante los diez minutos que debía resposar- y también está en la cabeza. Muy cerca -trazó la línea de la patilla con un dedo.

Agoney se quedó unos segundos callado e, inconscientemente, Raoul cogió de nuevo el bote.

-Suelta eso -reaccionó rápido y el rubio lo dejó en su sitio-. Ni de coña -se levantó-. Me voy a afeitar.

-¿Qué dices? ¿En serio?

-Sí, por si acaso.

Sacó la espuma y la cuchilla, temeroso y molesto. Molesto porque realmente le gustaba su barba, llevaba mucho tiempo sin afeitarse completamente y esta vez no era por placer tampoco, y temeroso porque, gracias a su ausencia, pudiese verse la pequeña cicatriz que descansaba sobre su barbilla. Se había producido en el antiguo salón cuando, en un momento de furia de Óscar, este le empujó y se cayó junto a la mesita baja, golpeándose con el pico de la esquina. Era capaz de recordar el escozor, pero también la voz dulce de su pareja disculpándose en un tono colmado de pena. Incluso sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y sus manos acunaban sus mejillas. ¿Cómo no iba a perdonarle si le miraba así? Había sido sin querer.

Eso pensaba esa parte de él que también se decía que había sido culpa suya por desencadenar que se enfadase.

Agradeció que ni la marca se notase, ni el rubio pudiese ver cómo se había erizado su piel con el recuerdo que ya sabía distorsionado por el control que Óscar había ejercido sobre él y su cabeza durante tanto tiempo.

-Parece que tienes quince años -soltó Raoul, ajeno a sus pensamientos, cuando ya no quedaba ni rastro de vello.

-No voy a salir de aquí hasta que vuelva a crecer -consiguió bromear.

Raoul rio y alzó una mano para tocar con un dedo su piel. No sólo no se apartó, sino que buscó que sus ojos se encontraron en el reflejo del espejo y sonrió, haciendo que el dedo se clavase más en su mejilla. Su sonrisa fue correspondida y el rubio le pellizcó la mejilla.

Se sentó de nuevo y el catalán se colocó tras él para pasar la lendrera por todo su pelo y, aunque este estuviese hecho una mierda, fue plenamente consciente de que la tarea se alargó más de lo necesario. Y no sería él quién se quejase, encantado de aquella atención, aunque la prefiriese con el cabello limpio.

Al final, le dejó ir, maldiciendo mucho lo asqueroso y pringoso del producto, que pasó a apartar de sus manos gracias al agua del lavabo. Mientras tanto, él se acercó a la ducha y se puso a regular el agua. Cuando terminó, se dio la vuelta y se topó con Raoul allí, parado sin más. Se avergonzó un poco por tener que decirlo.

-Esto... te importa... -giró un dedo sobre si mismo, indicándole que se moviese, concretamente para darle la espalda. De forma irremediable, se puso rojo.

-¡Claro! Si quieres me voy...

-No hace falta, sólo... gírate.

El chico obedeció y él se desnudó a toda prisa para cobijarse tras la mampara enseguida. Algo que le encantaba de su baño era precisamente eso último, la mampara, cubierta de espejo para no ver el interior de la ducha y, además darle utilidad e intimidad.

Comenzó a ducharse, con calma e intentado controlar su impaciencia por lo difícil que resultaba deshacerse del potingue de su cabeza. Le preguntó si se había aprendido la canción, como le pidió, y terminó confesándole que le gustaba su voz al cantar (teniéndose incomodarle al verle como un loco, pues no se lo había escuchado hacer tanto, sólo que había puesto atención) e intentó arreglarlo preguntando si a él no le gustaba.

-De pequeño me gustaba mucho - _historia que empieza en pasado, mal asunto_ -. En mi casa se veía  _OT_  y no criamos con los musicales. Pero en el instituto... dejé casi de hacerlo -le escuchó suspirar. Debió de ser de forma profunda, pues todo lo estaba escuchando de forma amortiguada por culpa del agua. La cortó para coger de nuevo el bote de champú, que se le resbaló de las manos-. No era algo muy masculino, ¿no? Eran las chicas las que querían ser actrices, cantantes, bailarinas. Los chicos querían dedicarse a otras cosas y parecerse a las estrellas del fútbol.

-A quiénes no les disgusta ni el dinero ajeno, ni la ausencia de consentimiento. Ojalá hubiesen cantado un poquito más -se le escurrió de nuevo, esta vez sólo la tapa. Tomó aire-. ¿Renunciaste a muchas más cosas por lo que decían tus compañeros? -preguntó con naturalidad, como la que había utilizado el rubio con él.

Silencio durante unos segundos.

-Intentaba ir de hetero. Incluso me eché una novia -se le escapo una carcajada-. En la calle de en frente había otro instituto y mucha gente se relacionaba con los de ese, aunque nuestros recreos no fuesen a la misma ahora. Ella iba a ese instituto. Era muy guapa, tenía mi edad y casi todos la conocían, así que... pero no estaba bien, no se merecía eso, aunque fuésemos unos críos. Era simpática conmigo, pero dejó de hablarme cuando rompí con ella. No he vuelto a verla desde entonces. Creo que alguien le debió decir que era maricón y se enfadó. Lógico, por otra parte. Pero yo me sentí un imbécil por haber apartado a la única persona que me trataba bien. Pensándolo ahora... hubiese sido un egoísta de no hacerlo.

-Pero tú nunca dijiste que eras gay, ¿no? -dijo, haciendo memoria de lo que le había contado en otra ocasión.

-No. Pero empezaba todo el mundo a echarse pareja o tener algún lío, hacer bromas de ese tipo, las charlas sobre sexo... yo siempre me quedaba apartado y me daba vergüenza -resopló con fuerza-. Y tenía algo de pluma supongo.

Calló durante unos segundos. Dejó el champú en su sitio, en la pequeña estantería de la pared, y metió la cabeza bajo el agua, con los ojos cerrados.

-Bueno, piensa que, por estadística, ahora muchos de ellos serán maricones.

Consiguió hacerle reír, así que se sintió bien.

-¿Y sentirán lo que me hicieron? -qué lastimero sonó su tono de voz.  _Pobre._

-Al menos se darán cuenta de que fueron unos gilipollas -bufó, sintiendo los dedos aún pegajosos al meterlos entre los mechones oscuros-. Oye, me lo voy a lavar una tercera vez porque lo sigo notando hecho una mierda, eh.

Sólo el tapón y el gotear del jabón se escuchó. Se quedó intrigado por qué pasaría por su cabeza.

-A veces me siento un exagerado. Porque seguro que mucha gente lo ha pasado peor que yo y ahí están y yo... yo sigo dándole importancia en mi vida después de tanto tiempo. Que ahora, joder, estoy orgulloso de lo que soy, no me avergüenzo... pero no tengo una mierda de confianza en mí mismo. Escuché una vez a Miriam y Amaia hablar sobre mí, ¿sabes? Y tenían razón en todo: es una mierda, pero no soy capaz de sentirme bien sin que se me demuestre que no hay ningún problema conmigo, sin nadie que esté ahí y yo diga "bua, ¿cómo puede estar a mi lado?"

¿Qué podía contestar a eso? Lo entendía, le había costado mucho recuperar la confianza en él mismo, seguía haciéndolo poco a poco cada día. Con Mireya, con metas personales, con su entorno. Con él. Está claro que no se puede depender de otros, pero como personas sociales, todo nos afecta. Sólo hay que aprender a controlar la forma en la que eso ocurre.

-Sí creo que puede ser buena idea -comenzó a dar voz a sus pensamientos-, lo de la psicóloga, digo. Puede ayudarte con eso - _lo hace muy bien_ -. Y no pienses que unas situaciones son peores que otras, aunque puedan serlo, porque eso no hace que no sean importantes.

-Me da un poco de miedo que sea más serio de lo que pienso. O que me mire raro.

-Raoul, su trabajo es escuchar y ayudar. Los psicólogos conocen historias de todo tipo, no te juzgará por lo que le digas.

-Tú... ¿desde cuándo vas?

-Desde hace un año.

Por un momento sintió el silencio sobre sus hombros. Aquel período parecía una eternidad, más aún para una persona ajena a todo aquello. Supo que había hecho bien en redondearlo, pues rozaba ya el año y medio, pero sintió un vacío en su interior, la necesidad de algo. La necesidad de no dejarlo dentro, de sacarlo, de hablar más.

Cerró el grifo y abrió la mampara lo suficiente para, inclinándose hacia el hueco, buscar su rostro, porque aquello debía decirse así, de frente, sin recurrir al escondite. Por lo menos él lo sintió así. Notando la piel fría por la temperatura más baja fuera de la ducha y el champú bajar por uno de los laterales de su cara, entreabrió los labios para dejarlo salir:

-Tengo depresión.

Fue consciente en ese momento de que había tomado aire antes de decirlo. Lo echó tan despacio que debió ser imposible percibirlo y, bajo los ojos mezclados baja la confusión, la sorpresa y la tristeza, cerró la mampara y abrió el grifo.

-Ah, se me metió jabón en el ojo –se quejó, tras unos segundo en silencio, porque alguien debía decir algo. O explotaría. Se rio solo.

-Eres un torpe, Ago –le siguió.

-Pásame una toalla, porfa -pidió tras cortar el agua al darlo por acabado-, que ya salgo. Ponla por ese lado de la mampara, por el otro, que hasta allí no llega el agua.

Tomó la tela en cuanto apareció frente a sus ojos.

-Gracias.

-Me gusta mucho tu baño. La ducha es inmensa -era cierto. Iba de lado a lado.

-Es una maravilla –le dio la razón, comenzando a secarse-. ¿Sales un momento para que me cambie y pasamos la lendrera otra vez?

 

 

 

 

Si ya disfrutó de otra manera el tacto de sus dedos con el peine especial teniendo el pelo limpio, que terminase secándole el pelo con el secador, era otro nivel. Siempre le había relajado que lo hicieran, pero, en ese momento, siendo precisamente Raoul y muy consciente de cómo el chico se estaba recreando en la tarea, lo hacía una sensación maravillosa.

No le dijo nada cuando supo que ya estaba completamente seco. Sólo permaneció con los ojos cerrados, una sonrisa a punto de escaparse y las manos ajenas estirando y encogiendo sus rizos bajo el aire cálido.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? -propuso, ya con el cuarto de baño recogido y sintiendo ahora frío en el resto de la casa por el contraste con la habitación llena de vapor. Recibió una negación con la cabeza- ¿Ni para darte las gracias por lo menos?

Raoul rio, a causa del tono burlón que utilizase.

-No, no, gracias. Tampoco tienes que darlas tú.

Le revolvió el pelo, con la sonrisa más amplia todavía y haciéndole enrojecer. Se encaminó hacia su habitación, con el rubio detrás. Pensó entonces que era la primera vez que estaba allí, pues sólo se la enseñó de pasada cuando estuvieron cuidando a Belinda. Se dirigió directamente hacia su ordenador portátil, el que dejaba siempre sobre el escritorio junto a la ventana y lo encendió, agradeciendo que lo hiciese con rapidez, para tener acceso a  _Spotify_ de forma más cómoda que en el móvil.

Se quitó las zapatillas ayudándose de sus propios pies, sin mirar y preguntándose para qué se las había puesto. Cuando se giró, con una sonrisa inmensa, Raoul también estaba descalzo y le miraba como si no supiese muy bien qué hacer.

-Entonces te sabes la canción, ¿no? -dejó su dedo índice sobre la tecla espaciadora, esa que también funcionase como  _play/pause_.

-Claro. Me lo dijiste como cinco veces el otro día en tu estudio –era cierto, no sólo se lo pidió por  _WhatsApp_ , sino que insistió en persona-. Casi te tiro un  _wonton_  a la cara para que te callase.

Agoney soltó una suave carcajada.

-Eres tonto.

El chico le miró subiendo una ceja y casi se echa a reír de nuevo, con más ganas esta vez. No se reconocía, sintiéndose tan bien a pocos minutos de haberle dicho que tenía depresión. No se avergonzaba, no era malo, pero lo sentía suyo.

Y no le hacía sentirse mal el haberlo compartido.

-¿Me estás insultando o sólo repitiendo el nombre de la canción?

No dijo nada, encantado con la forma en la que lo había dicho. Encantado con esa complicidad que había nacido entre ellos y poco a poco iba creciendo. Apretó el botón y la música comenzó a sonar por los altavoces del aparato.

-Sígueme. Ni se te ocurra dejarme solo -le avisó, con el dedo en alto-. Vamos a compenetrarlo superguay seguro.  _Esta historia que te cuento es como un grito._

- _Una voz desesperada que grita pidiendo auxilio_  -asintió instintivamente, animado y contento por haberle acompañado perfectamente nada más quedarse él callado.

- _Auxilio por no ver nada que me llene en el camino._

_-Auxilio por ver que hay mucha falta de cariño._

Tenían los ojos sobre el otro, incapaces de apartarlos. ¿Hacía cuánto que no cantaba con alguien? Agoney se mordió el labio.

- _Me paro y me pregunto por qué no vives_ –tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no empezar ya a gritar-,  _rodeado de más verdad y buscando desequilibrio._

- _Que te llene de valor y que te quite del suicidio_  -le interrumpió el rubio.  _Joder, sí._

Además, le encantaba la frase que le había dejado y le encantó cantársela:

- _No tener que depender para sentirte más querido._

Saltó sobre la cama, subiéndose al colchón.

- _Usando menos el coco y un poquito más la piel_  –sus voces cantaron al unísono-,  _ya que somos lo que somos y si no lo quieres ver._

- _¡Eres tonto!_  -chilló Agoney, haciéndose con ella con rapidez.

- _Si no te gustas es que no estás vivo._

- _¡Eres tonto!_  -dijeron esta vez a la vez y el catalán le acompañó sobre las sábanas que pronto dejarían de no tener ni una arruga-  _Pero eso es algo que nació contigo. Y mañana al despertar, saltar de la cama, luchar tu mañana, mirar a la cara, que no debes nada. ¡Eres tonto!_

Se la estaban cantando. Agoney se la cantaba a Raoul, le decía que se creciera, que podía, que valía. Pero también se la cantaba a Óscar, pero por sí mismo, para decirle, como tantas otras veces escupiendo canciones, que él mandaba, que él se querría. Que él era el tonto, porque lo que das regresa y ahora el control le tocaba a él.

- _Salir a la calle sin la tontería, sacando de dentro entera tu vida_  -cantó solo.

- _Entera tu vida_  -le sustituyó Raoul, que empezó la siguiente estrofa tras el estribillo-.  _Parece que está de moda ir de tontito, aparentar ser la persona que siempre tú habías querido._

No podía separar sus pupilas de las suyas. Tampoco quería. ¿Por qué querría dejar de hacerlo, si la sonrisa y la música le rebosaba la piel?

- _¿Por qué no te quieres aunque sea sólo un poquito?_  -le preguntó, casi divertido, pero con esa voz de aliento, con ese  _hazlo. Quiérete._

- _¿Por qué no eres tú mismo y no algo parecido?_ -cantaron a la vez-  _Usando menos el coco y un poquito más la piel, ya que somos lo que somos y si no lo quieres ver._

- _¡Eres tonto!_  -se le adelantó Raoul.

- _Si no te gustas es que no estás vivo._

- _¡Eres tonto!_  -en los estribillos, potentes, debían jugar juntos-  _Pero eso es algo que nació contigo. Y mañana al despertar, saltar de la cama, luchar tu mañana, mirar a la cara._

Agoney se acercó hasta clavarle un dedo en el pecho, haciendo hincapié en lo que se venía.

- _Que no debes nada_  –y se lo decía por Santi, recordando su forma de hablar de su expareja, cómo si tuviese la culpa de no quererle. Pero también a sí mismo: porque de ser deudor, lo era de sus necesidades.

Estaban saltando. La cama crujía, pero daba igual.

- _¡Eres tonto!_ -la sonrisa de Raoul llegaba a sus ojos, de la misma forma que su sudor paraba en el vello de sus cejas, producto del esfuerzo, que también coloreaba su cara.

- _Salir a la calle sin la tontería_  -gritaron juntos, motivadísimos-, _sacando de dentro entera tu vida, entera tu vida._

La llegada de la parte instrumental hizo que se desmadrara un poco todo, que se sucederían los saltos, que se echaran a reír, que se escucharan jadear y se vieran respirar la piel.

- _¡Eres tonto!_ -se agarraron un par de veces a los brazos del otro para no caer, se apoyaron en la pared. Sin dejar de saltar, de vivirlo- _Y mañana al despertar, saltar de la cama, luchar tu mañana, mirar a la cara, que no debes nada. ¡Eres tonto! Salir a la calle sin la tontería, sacando de dentro entera tu vida. ENTERA TU VIDA_ -gritaron, separando sus pupilas sólo por esa vez: para cerrar los ojos. Dieron un par de saltos más, justo antes de pararen seco-.  _Tú eres tonto._

Rieron con ganas e intentaron coger aire justo después, completamente extasiados. La llegada de un anuncio de Spotify remarcó que había terminado.

Sin ser consciente de que el otro quiso lo mismo, ambos se inclinaron hacia adelante, incapaces de mantenerse erguidos, y la frente de Raoul chocó con su barbilla, encondiéndose casi en su cuello. Le rodeó la cintura con el brazo para que no se cayese, buscando que ninguno de los dos se cayese. Notó su aliento tibio sobre su piel húmeda y estuvo a punto de suspirar de gusto. Su cuerpo, menudo, también desprendía calor.

 _Bua,_ pensó al recibir tantos estímulos. Estímulos que le despertaban sensaciones que no estaba acostumbrado a sentir, emociones que llevaba forzándose a tener desde hacía un par de semanas.

-No me digas que la música no da vida -susurró, sin la respiración controlada aún-, que no es lo mejor que te pasó en la vida.

Un nuevo anuncio, de música estridente, les hizo dar un respingo y reír.

-Yo no sé para qué me ducho -bromeó, bajando de la cama y moviendo su camiseta en una evidente señal de sofoco, alegre en su interior por no percibirlo sólo como consecuencia de la temperatura que generaba el esfuerzo y el cansancio.

-Pero eso ha sido porque eres un piojoso, no por nada más -quiso picarle el rubio, que se sentó en el borde de la cama. Otra canción empezó y le sorprendió que Raoul se adelantase a la voz de Álvaro Benito-.  _A menudo me recuerdan que da igual perderte._

-¿Te la sabes?

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Me las sé prácticamente todas. De escucharlas.  _Por verte doy de leches a la suerte._

- _Fingiré que me diviertes, me parto otra vez los dientes._

- _Y es que me muero por verte_. Sí, me la sé -la sorpresa debió dejarle cara de tonto, pues Raoul rio-. ¿Qué? Es música, no el temario de historia de segundo de Bachillerato, se aprende casi sola. La escucho y la aprendo.

Agoney se apoyó en el escritorio y se llevó una mano al pecho. Quería jugar. Le apetecía coquetear también, probar al chico.

-Y no será porque es de mi grupo favorito –dijo, haciéndose el interesante.

-Claro, y me aprendo la discografía completa de  _Pignoise_  por ti -respondió de la misma forma.

-¡Ni que fuese un suplicio! -se fingió indignado (por dentro estaba riendo). Pero le salió sólo el poner los ojos en blanco cuando reconoció los ritmos latinos de la canción que comenzó después-. Esta es de las tuyas.

Lejos de protestar, los pies de Raoul acompañaron la música. Él sonrió.

- _Me tratas como una princesa, me das lo que pido_  –se le quedó mirando, intentando quedarse todo lo serio que pudo. El otro lo notó y se levantó de salto-. Oh, vamos, no seas pureta -hizo un amago de mover las caderas que Agoney no siguió (pero que no supo si debía acelerarle o darle ternura). Raoul levantó las manos, con las palmas hacia arriba-. No tienes ni idea de música.

-¿Perdón?

-No te perdono. Decir que el  _reggaeton_  es una mierda ya está muy visto -le golpeó en la nariz, sacándole una sonrisa al recordar que muchas veces él le había hecho lo mismo. También sonrió el rubio-. Tú escuchas grupos de rock españoles que ya ni sacan canciones y yo cursiladas, musicales y latineo, déjame con mis movidas antes de que yo te pida que aprendas  _tweerk_.

Raoul pretendió darse la vuelta, pero él le paró tirando de su muñeca sin parar de reír.

-Está bien, está bien, tú ganas -calló sus risas con gran esfuerzo-, no me meteré con  _JLo_  y compañía, pero no me hagas aprender a perrear -rieron juntos. Estaban bastante cerca, puede que no lo hubiesen estado tanto hasta entonces, pero se sintió cómoda. De la misma manera que sabía que lo estaría de acercarle un poco más, de acariciar su nariz con la suya, de mirar tan de cerca sus ojos que casi le tocasen sus pestañas-. Pero gracias –bajó la voz y señaló la cama donde minutos antes saltasen-, por aquello. Estuvo bien, ¿no? Es la hostia vivir así la música, libera tanto.

El rubio no contestó nada y él tampoco lo añadió.  _Sí que estamos, muy cerca, sí._ Lo estaban. Y no podía pensar en otra cosa que en lo mucho que le encantaría besarle en ese momento. Pero podía ver perfectamente cómo Raoul se había quedado en blanco. No quería que estuviese incómodo con él. Terminó de decidirse en el mismo momento en el que le vio tragar saliva.

-¿Hago palomitas y vemos una peli?

Se separaron con su propuesta,  que fue aceptada con rapidez por el catalán. Dejó de sujetar su brazo, sin recordar que lo estaba haciendo aún.

-Puedes ir a ver si dan algo en la tele o ir mirando  _Netflix_. O en  _HBO_ -dijo ya con ambos en la cocina, buscando él la caja con las bolitas de maíz listas para meter en el microondas-. Tengo la primera a pachas con Ricky y mi hermana y la segunda con Roi.

Sí que el chico se fue hasta el salón, pero no tardó nada en regresar, corriendo, en el mismo momento que él sacaba un recipiente para poner las palomitas.

-Ago, se le ha acabado la pila al Tamagotchi.

Lo cogió cuando se lo tendió, pareciéndole adorable el puchero que traía.

-Pues es de pila de botón -vio al mirarlo.

-Mierda, mierda. ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué hacemos?

El microondas sonó y le devolvió a su mascota virtual para vaciar el electrodoméstico.

-Pues... puedo mirar a ver si encuentro alguna por ahí y te la doy.

-¡Gracias!

En una especie de acto reflejo se abrazó a él, que dio un salto.

-¡Raoul, Raoul, que me quemo!

-¡Ay, perdón!

En el sofá, se colocaron el uno al lado del otro, con las palomitas entre ellos y una manta por encima. Ya llevaban un buen rato así, cuando el menor se acercó más él. Le respondió rodeándole con su brazo. Para no tener que soltarle, apartó el recipiente con cuidado cuando terminaron de comer. Raoul se acomodó más cerca. No le miró, ya que haría que se pusiese más rojo de lo que seguramente ya estaría. Estaba muy cómodo con él así.

Estaba cómodo volviendo a estar cómodo así con alguien.

En el momento de mayor silencio de la película, se dio cuenta de que había algo que sí se escuchaba: la respiración de Raoul. Se había quedado dormido. Entonces sí le miró, apoyado en su hombro con los ojos cerrados, el gesto tranquilo y los labios entreabiertos respirando despacio. Su cabello estaba totalmente despeinado, haciéndole recordar la canción que habían compartido. Sonrió y le dejó dormir, no dispuesto a molestarle.


	8. Chapter 8

 

Hacía mucho que no sentía aquello. El peso de otro cuerpo en el hombro, la respiración en la piel del cuello. Por eso se apenó cuando un gruñido brotó de los labios de Raoul y este se revolvió contra él. Aunque su mueca y sus ojos entrecerrados le hicieron sonreír.

Era diminuto.

-Te dormiste, bichito.

Raoul se alejó de él, con lentitud por la modorra, pero con las mejillas brillantes de vergüenza. Le sonrió, queriendo quitarle hierro al asunto.

-No pasa nada, muchacho, estabas cansado, que volviste a trabajar hace nada -le recordó-… pero si lo que pongo en la tele te aburre, dímelo.

Recibió un golpe en su hombro, casi sin fuerza.

-¡No ha sido eso! ¡Y soy yo quién debería llamarte así! -le clavó un dedo en el cuero cabelludo que, unido a sus palabras, le hizo fruncir el ceño.  _Pero será._

-Pero yo no mido uno sesenta y poco -le retó, imitándole al llevar su índice a su cadera-. ¡Y ya no tengo piojos, capullo!

Los labios del rubio se abrieron para dar paso a un gran número de carcajadas. Se mordió el labio en una sonrisa mirándole.

-O no -regresó a la carga-. ¿Y si te he engañado y dejé alguno?

-No serías capaz -replicó poniendo la voz muy aguda.

-Quién sabe.

El fotógrafo tiró de la manta que aún les unía, pero en lugar robarla para sí mismo con su movimiento, Raoul cayó sobre su hombro, golpeándose contra su cuello. Se le aceleró el corazón antes de que a ambos se les escapase un pequeño quejido antes de una risa.

-Bueno, suficientes peleas por hoy –rio suavemente y el rubio sonrió. Deseó por un momento que se quedase a esa distancia, que no se separase ni mirase el reloj-, que la suerte no va conmigo.

Por lo visto, el chico escuchó sus pensamientos, aunque no quiso hacerles caso.

-Debería irme ya –soltó, sin tono de voz fuerte y pensó por un momento si se creería tan obligado a irse como parecía. Ver cómo sus ojos se movían hasta los suyos, le hizo dudar por un momento de a dónde miraba antes de eso-. Voy a meterme en la cama en cuanto llegue, tengo mucho más sueño que hambre.

-Es que en esta casa las palomitas se hacen en abundancia, que duren, que si no pierde la gracia –explicó, sabiendo que aquello no tenía demasiada importancia, pero queriendo alargar su estancia allí ahora que ya se retiraba la manta de encima. Tragó saliva-. ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir?

-¿Qué?

Agoney se encogió hombros y esperó que no se le notase tan nervioso como al rubio.

-Ya está muy oscuro –miró instintivamente hacia las puertas de cristal del balcón- y hace frío. No me importa que te quedes -se apretó los dedos de una mano con los de la contraria. De verdad que estaba nervioso-. Y tengo mucha harina y levadura para preparar tortitas por la mañana.

Raoul no dijo nada. Le miraba con los ojos llenos de dudas y la boca semiabierta. No sabía qué debía contestarle. Le dolió un poco, sobre todo por la posibilidad de haberle puesto en un compromiso o haberle hecho sentir incómodo.

No debían tener tanta relación como a él a veces le parecía.

Empezó a doblar la manta nada más quitársela de encima y movió la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa pequeña.

-Pero que da igual, que es una tont...

-Vale -soltó el rubio.

-¿Sí?

Se encogió de hombros y ambos se sonrieron, el moreno queriendo evitar pensar en que hubiese aceptado por “no hacerle el feo”, aunque él lo comprendiese.

 _No, Ago, no pienses eso._ Raoul le acarició el pelo en el baño. Raoul cantó de vuelta en su habitación. Raoul maldijo con una palomita sin saltar en la boca.

Tenía que continuar leyéndole. Tenía que continuar leyéndole para observarlo en conjunto, para no dejarse llevar por un instante suelto cuando el resto del tiempo actuaba de aquella manera que hacía que le gustase tanto y lo creyese recíproco.

Sonrió más, sinceramente.

-Qué superguay.

No le dio tiempo a reponerse de sus palabras: cayó contra el sofá cuando el profesor de autoescuela lo empujó por el hombro.

-Deja de meterte conmigo por eso.

_Mi niño, sólo estoy tonteando._

Le ofreció comer algo, le dejó un pijama (su favorito, por lo que casi murió al verlo con él) y, en su habitación, le obligó a subirse a su cama mientras él preparaba un colchón con almohada y mantitas en el suelo. Se tomó un antidepresivo (porque bajar la dosis no significaba hacerla desaparecer).

-No me importa dormir en el suelo, de verdad, se me hace incómodo... verte ahí. Es tu casa.

_Ojalá una sola cama que ocupase todo el espacio, como en las películas._

-Da igual, Raoul -quiso quitarle importancia y alejar sus ideas-. Tú sólo preocúpate de dormir mucho para que no te duela madrugar –rio-. ¿Seguro que no quieres comer nada? -volvió a preguntar- ¿Te bastaron las palomitas?

Vio al rubio asentir antes de dejarse caer en el colchón de su cama. Él ya se había alojado bajo las mantas del suyo y le miraba con ternura y alegría. Literalmente estaba en su cama.

-Un poco saladas.

-Me encantan con mucha sal. Siempre le echo más de la que viene en el paquete –se encogió de hombros y recordó entonces el diario emocional. Estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a dejarlo para otro momento y no estaba bien. Se incorporó y, disculpándose con Raoul, subió a la cama y buscó en la mesa el papel con cuadrícula de colores-. Óscar las prefería con mantequilla.

No sabe por qué lo soltó. Pero lo hizo y, aunque temió dar explicaciones por odiar responder a esas preguntas, se reconoció que no le avergonzaría hacerlo y que confiaba en él como para hacerlo. Por eso se le había escapado su nombre.

-Algunas marcas de las de mantequillas hacen que luego huelan fatal la cocina –dijoelchico a su espalda. Lo agradeció.

-Totalmente cierto.

-¿Qué haces?

Sonrió y le animó a acercarse. Le apeteció explicárselo.

-Es un diario emocional -empezó despacio, señalando en el folio las partes que mencionaba-. Las columnas son los días y las filas los meses. Eso de ahí es la leyenda de lo que significan los colores. Cuando acaba un día, lo coloreo dependiendo de cómo sentí el día, desde un día muy malo hasta un día muy feliz, pasando por un día triste, uno más neutral o uno feliz. Al final, queda un gráfico de cómo viviste ese tiempo. Me lo recomendó hacer la psicóloga, pero puede hacerlo quién quiera –se encogió de hombros y buscó la mirada de Raoul, que también la buscó-. Pensó que podría venirme bien, que me haría más consciente de mi ánimo y que... todos queremos ser felices, es a lo que aspiramos siempre y verlo aquí, cuando fuimos felices, hace que queramos ver todos lo más felices posible, pero para marcarlo como feliz, tienes que haberlo sido, si no, estarías engañándote. De alguna forma...buscas hacer los días más felices para poder verlos, que te esfuerces en buscar qué te hace feliz. También hace que te pares a pensar en tu día. ¿Cuántas veces te paras a pensar, de forma real, cómo te fue el día? -esperó unos segundos, pero no obtuvo respuesta y rio- Puede parecer un poco tontería, quizás lo sea, pero esto me hace ver también mi avance. Los colores son muy diferentes de los primeros días hasta ahora y eso... también me pone más feliz.

Raoul sonrió y quiso borrar esa mueca de sus labios: a besos.

-Sí a ti te ayuda, no será una tontería. Albert Espinosa dice que la felicidad se compone de días felices, que la felicidad no existe, existe el ser feliz cada día.

El canario asintió.

-Esto lo hace mucha gente, eh. Ella me lo dijo. Yo creo que lo continuaré haciendo en el futuro.

-Eso de, lo que has dicho de hacer para poder marcarlo, me recuerda a apuntar todo lo que tienes pendiente, películas, deberes, y... querer hacerlo para poder tacharlo de la lista. Yo lo hago.

-Es exactamente eso.

-Qué curioso. ¿Y tienes que llevarlo a las sesiones?

Agoney, rotundo, negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-No, esto es algo privado, sólo para mí. Me dijo que no era necesario que se lo enseñase, que no quería verlo a no ser que lo necesitase. Alguna vez se lo mostré, pero sólo para que me dijese -tomó aire un momento- si era normal cambiar de color tan bruscamente, o si lo estaba haciendo bien. Se lo cuento todo, todo lo que me pasa, todo lo que pienso, así que esto -agitó el papel- no es tan importante para ella, ya se hace una idea de cómo lo pinto sin que se lo diga. Así que es sólo cosa mía.

-Qué guay -rio y sus manos fueron abrazadas por las ajenas-, lo digo de verdad, Ago: me parece tan... me pareces una persona muy fuerte. Te veo con tanta alegría siempre. Yo –se rascó la nuca con torpeza- creía que la depresión era otra cosa.

No juzgaba por ello, estaba acostumbrado. Pero quiso ayudarle a entenderlo.

También cayó en que era ala primera vez que tenían una conversación sobre eso, que salía a relucir el trastorno que le había contado tener hacía unas horas.

-Que debería pasarme el día llorando encerrado en casa, ¿no? -dijo, casi riendo ya- A veces sí, sobre todo al principio, pero otras muchas no. A veces me quedo en blanco, me echo a llorar, como un montón (por ansiedad)... y otras me muero por hacer cosas, no puedo parar de reír. La depresión son cambios de humor muy repentinos, puedo estar muy arriba o muy abajo el mismo día -se encogió de hombros y sonrió aún más-. Pero ahora mismo estoy muy bien, de verdad, tú no me viste en lo peor - _y ojalá no tenga que verlo nunca, ojalá me mantenga bien_ -. La psicóloga cree que la depresión venía de bastante antes de que fuese, sólo que era más leve, que podría no haberse desarrollado tanto, pero que un suceso traumático siempre lo empeora todo - _un suceso traumático_ -. Llevo más de un año yendo, los primeros meses fueron horribles, casi no me acuerdo de ¿los tres, cuatro primeros? Pero... he aprendido tanto, Raoul –rio con sinceridad-, es que no te lo puedes ni imaginar. Ella siempre dice... que tenía muchas ganas, de estar bien, de ser feliz. Que eso hace mucho -se fijó en los ojos brillantes de Raoul y le acarició la mejilla-. Haz el favor de no llorar, que llevo diez minutos aguantándome, capullo.

La risa del catalán fue una mezcla de carcajada, resoplido y suspiro. Quiso abrazarse a él en la cama, hundido en su pecho. Quería tantas cosas.

-Me emociono con mucha facilidad, ¿vale? -no se resistió a abrazarle-. Te he cogido mucho cariño -su corazón se aceleró y la piel que tenía erizada regresó a su estado habitual.

-Y yo a ti, Raoul –confesó antes de besarlo en la frente. Pero tampoco quiso pasarse: se alejó y se apoyó en la pared-. ¿Dormimos? Porque te morías de sueño.

Raoul refunfuñó por su comentario y su sonrojo le cortó una carcajada.

-Puedes dormir conmigo, si quieres. De verdad que no me importa y me sabe mal que te quedes en el suelo.

-Vale.

¿No se lo había pensado? No. ¿Se arrepentía? Tampoco.

Raoul levantó la cabeza y le miró con vergüenza.

-¿Sí?

-Si te parece bien - _lo has propuesto tú, cielo, no me lo quites ahora._

Asintió, mordiéndose el labio y Agoney sonrió antes de programar una alarma a las siete y media y recoger del suelo una manta, la de cuadros, para pasarla por encima de todas las mantas que ya había en la cama. El rubio le miró cuando hizo eso y el canario sólo se sonrojó al saberse descubierto.

-Es que soy muy friolero, siempre necesito esta manta para dormir.

Se colocaron dándosela la espalda, algo que traía a Agoney la idea de abrazarle y dormir así, dándose calorcito. Ese pensamiento también le calentó el pecho. Se removió en su parte de almohada, con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, bichito.

-¿Me vas a llamar siempre así?

Su sonrisa creció.

-¿Vas a crecer más algún día?

Bufó. Se tragó una carcajada.

-Buenas noches.

 

 

 

 

Le resultó raro despertarse al día siguiente. Cuando lo hizo, se encontró desubicado por un momento, en su habitual sitio junto a la pared, donde más protegido se sentía, pero especialmente apretado contra ella. Raoul estaba a su lado hecho una bolita. Sonrió. ¿Algún momento dejaría de llenarse de ternura por ese chico? Sólo veía su rostro dormido y su cabello rubio. Tenía las mantas arrugadas bajo el mentón y respiraba de forma pesada por sus labios entreabiertos.

Se incorporó con todo el cuidado del mundo para alcanzar su teléfono. Comprobó en él que era temprano. Pero es que tenía hambre y ni gota de sueño. Miró al rubio. Sonrió otra vez, mordiéndose el labio con suavidad. Le dejaría descansar un rato más.

Se tumbó a su lado de nuevo y chasqueó la lengua al ver su reflejo en la pantalla de su teléfono, sin barba. Se regañó por hacer ruido, llegando a taparse la mano a sí mismo. Pero Raoul no se había movido. Dejó que el móvil le iluminase la cara, teniendo así que entrecerrar los ojos. Bajó el brillo de forma inmediata.

Aparecieron, con rapidez, mensajes nuevos en cuanto encendió el acceso a Internet. Tenía alguno de Roi; también de Ricky, que le preguntaba si todo iba bien, dándole a entender que el gallego ya le había contado que le había cubierto la tarde anterior. Una foto de su sobrina que le mandaba Gloria y un par de correos. Estaba viendo estos últimos cuando escuchó un suave ronroneo a su lado. Y él no tenía gato.

Sonrió y, pronto, la carita de sueño de Raoul le miraba.

-Buenos días -susurró, con la voz gangosa y los ojos casi sin abrir. De hecho, los volvió a cerrar.

-Bueno días, bichito –dijo, pensando en que le venía que ni pintado. El catalán le golpeó sin ganas en el pecho. Agoney rio, pero su mano ya permaneció allí y él la miró. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba sobre su piel. Le parecía tan increíble sentir esas cosas.

Realmente Raoul le atraía. Y eso era mu  _wow_. Agradeció que el chico se incorporase (apoyando ambas manos en el colchón), pues su mente podría no haber tardado en ponerse a jugar.

-¿Qué hacemos? -el isleño le miró confuso-. Tengo hambre.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron por ser tan directo y Agoney tuvo la necesidad de levantarse, agarrar su cámara y sacar una foto. Y estrujar sus mejillas para sacarle otra con los labios gorditos.

-Yo anoche propuse tortitas.

Tortitas fueron. Se pasaron de masa, por lo que la torre de aquel dulce plano fue tan alta que le dio miedo llevarlo hasta la mesa. Raoul, demostrando su espíritu goloso, lo hizo sin ninguna duda, sacándole una fuerte carcajada, que no pareció entender del todo de dónde venía.

Como sólo tenía la crema de cacao de untar de su sobrina, para intentar dar un poco más de variedad, acompañaron algunas con trozos de kiwi o cucharadas de mermelada de fruta. Y, por supuesto, dos grandes vasos, de café uno y  _Nesquik_  el otro, y muchos comentarios dulces y bromas sencillas. Agoney cada vez sentía más comodidad, desde su lado y desde el del contrario, por eso se permitía alargar una broma más de la cuenta (con notable carácter de tonteo), mantener algún tipo de contacto con él o, por fin, dejar fluir su mayor deseo.

Cuando Raoul estaba ya en el rellano de su piso, tras haberse negado a que le llevase él al trabajo, con su gorro del pompón en la cabeza, no se resistió más a rodear la bola con los dedos y dar un tirón cariñoso de ella, haciendo que algunos mechones rubios se moviesen de sitio y los labios del chico se entreabriesen. Él sólo sonrió pícaro.

-Que me despeinas -bromeó el catalán, colocando de nuevo la prenda y con un pequeño sonrojo sobre sus mejillas sonrientes-. Capullo.

Lejos de sentir saciadas sus ganas, en cuanto el gorro de lana cálida y gris regresó a su posición original, quiso repetir el movimiento. Quiso repetirlo muchas veces más.

Se despidieron con un abrazo, el que Raoul respiró con tranquilidad en su oído mientras el pompón de su gorrito le acariciaba la mejilla por volver a caer con un tirón.

 

 

 

 

Lo que le siguió a lo poco que quedaba de semana no era especialmente relevante, no si pasábamos a mirarlos como un pack, de forma conjunta. No volvieron a verse durante esos días, pero sí que hablaron mucho por teléfono. Eso a Agoney ya le dejaba ver lo mucho que le gustaba, pues a él siempre le había costado mantener conversaciones vía mensajes… y a él no para de enviárselos, buscando todo el rato el tener una conversación abierta. Le gustaba que hablasen. Le gustaba él.

El viernes quedó con Ricky, dieron una vuelta, pillaron unas hamburguesas en un local de comida rápida y subieron al piso del mayor a cenar viendo una película con el sofá con la pareja de este, Kibo. Devoraba una patata con lentitud, en la penumbra del salón y con los efectos especiales de  _Capitán América: Civil War_  de fondo, justo cuando recibió el mensaje de Raoul que le hizo sonreír con más ganas.

_Sigue en pie lo de acompañarte a ver a la psicóloga? Para hablar yo con ella…_

_Claro,_ le respondió rápidamente.

_Gracias_

_Qué nervios_

Soltó una carcajada, que sus amigos ni siquiera notaron.

-Mira que yo en esta soy team Stark -decía Ricky-, pero me tiraba al Capi muy fuerte, eh.

-Cariño, literalmente Thor existe -apuntó su prometido, lamiendo una mancha de kétchup de su dedo antes de estirarse para alcanzar su refresco. El rapado fue el único que decidió sentarse en el suelo. El mayor pilló un lado del sofá y el fotógrafo el otro, justo detrás de Kibo. Por esto, más de una vez aprovechaba verle despistado para tomar su pie desnudo y hacerle cosquillas en la planta. Como en ese momento-. ¿Y tú qué haces ahora, moreno, con esa cara de quinceañero?

Agoney negó y dejó que su teléfono resbalase hasta terminar en su vientre, buscó la mirada de Ricky, que ya se la devolvía, y agachó la cabeza.

-Sólo charlo. Con el chico que me mola.

-Que te mola -repitió-. Como un quinceañero.

Le propinó un golpe en el hombro con el pie, con el que ni siquiera consiguió moverle.  _Puto cuadrado._

-¿Qué tal todo entre vosotros? -se interesó el mayor, con su último aro de cebolla a medio comer aún entre los dedos.

-Bien, bien -se encogió de hombros, vergonzoso. Kibo hasta había pausado la película-. No me creo que la pares justo cuando Spiderman le roba el escudo a Rogers -sus amigos no dejaron de mirarle. Chasqueó la alengua al ver que no había conseguido cambiar te tema-. Me gusta mucho, ¿vale? Muchísimo. En todos los aspectos, pero… no sé, me da miedo también.

Deseó que las sombras le tapasen el rostro cuando lo bajó. No le gustó ese momento. No quería ponerse triste pensando en Raoul, aunque claro… realmente no estaba pensando en Raoul: estaba pensando en Óscar.

-Y mi cabeza va siempre a lo mismo.

-¿Temes que pase lo mismo? -preguntó con cuidado Ricky.

-Temo no ser capaz de esto.

Los dos amigos permanecieron mirándose, sin decir nada. Hasta que Kibo se levantó y se hizo con un hueco en el sofá, haciendo que terminasen por estar apelotonados delate de la televisión. Le plantó un beso en la mejilla y le revolvió el pelo.

-Vamos a terminar de ver cómo se pegan entre todos.

Agoney agradeció la búsqueda de silencio. Se sentía feliz con todo lo que Raoul le removía, pero exteriorizarlo, pensarlo con calma le acojonaba, y los tres sabían que ellos no eran los adecuados para arreglarlo, que por mucho que le dijesen que era fuerte y que podía, no funcionaría. Que no debían forzarle a abrir algo que no sabrían cerrar.

-A todo esto, ¿por qué te has afeitado?

 

 

 

 

El lunes llegó y con ello su cita para ver a Mireya. Acordaron encontrarse en la calle de Raoul, hasta donde Agoney condujo y donde le vio apoyado en una pared, con el flequillo rubio sobre la frente y las manos en los bolsillos.

Le llamó la atención todavía a unos metros.

-¿Pensativo, bichito? -ya ni siquiera le reprochó el apelativo- ¿Preparado?

-Preparado.

Antes de que pudiese decir nada, la mano de Raoul tocó una de sus mejillas, frotándola varias veces

-Ya está volviendo a salir la barba.

Sonrió.

-Y menos mal. Me veo rarísimo sin barba -añadió, pensando en la fina capa de vello que ya comenzaba a cubrir su rostro-, estoy deseando que crezca más.

-Estás guapo así también.

No le molestó su comentario, ni le sorprendió por ya notar que le gustaba, aunque sí que lo hubiese dicho en voz alta. Además, sus dedos se habían adaptado completamente a su mejilla, con tal naturalidad que parecía deberse a ser ya algo habitual, pero no lo era.

Raoul pareció notarlo, pues, enrojecido, quitó la mano despacio, dejando de tocarle. Él sólo pudo sonreírle, aguantando las ganas de pedirle que no parase.

-Aparqué por allá -dijo señalando hacia su espalda. Hacia allí fueron y si al rubio le extrañó encontrarse con un coche negro y no su habitual moto azul claro, a él le dolió tener que explicarlo-. Por si no salgo bien de la terapia, que puedas conducir tú -tragó saliva-. ¿Te importaría hacerlo?

Raoul negó rápidamente con la cabeza y el canario sonrió más tranquilo.

-Gracias. Oye, ¿seguro que no te importa esperarme fuera? -arrancó el coche, una vez se encontraron dentro. Habían acordado que primero entraría el  _novato_  y ya después él tomaría su terapia habitual.

-Claro que no. Además, tú vas a esperar primero, que pediste un rato antes de la tuya para que le explicase por encima la situación.

Asintió y se fijó en cómo el rubio había empezado a morderse las uñas, posiblemente de forma inconsciente.

-Tú, cálmate, ¿vale? Cuéntale hasta donde te sientas cómodo, ella no te va a exigir nada.

El trayecto fue calmado, con música de fondo (de su lista de reproducción), y escuetos comentarios, pues ya habían hablado ambos de qué le contaría Raoul a la psicóloga: por lo que había pasado, sin dar demasiado detalles, pero los suficientes para que se hiciese una idea y los más significativos. Para ubicarla y que le dijese si podía ayudarle. Estaba seguro de que Raoul se preguntaba si no estaba yendo por una causa ridícula, pero es que no lo era.

-¿De verdad era necesaria una canción de  _Mamma_   _Mia_  en la  _playlist_? -soltó de pronto, queriendo distraerle, por si el silencio le resultaba molesto.

Raoul resopló y se revolvió en su asiento.

-Me diste libertad para que añadiese las canciones que me diese la gana.

-Y libertad tuviste: a la vista están las canciones de musicales y los temas románticos.

Le dio un manotazo en el muslo como protesta. Nunca se había alegrado tanto de un semáforo en rojo: le dio licencia para bajar su mano hasta ella y atraparla. Dejó en esta un apretón antes de seguir conduciendo al cambiar de color la bombilla redonda.

Antes de bajar del automóvil tras estacionar, quiso darle un último aviso:

-Que no te extrañe ver mucha gente al entrar. Algunos llegan antes de su sesión para estar un rato tranquilos, algunos esperan un poco antes de marcharse al salir. Otros llegamos justo a la hora para intentar darle naturalidad –le guiñó un ojo y le pasó un brazo por los hombros-. Además, hay otra psicóloga también, la llevan juntas. Pero tú tranqui, bichito, que todo irá superguay.

Entraron ambos en el local y él se acercó al mostrador de recepción, cuando se dio la vuelta tras dar sus nombres, se encontró a Raoul devolviéndole al señor Arturo su habitual bola blanda de colores, que debía habérsele caído al suelo justo sin Marcos al lado (que estaría o bien en el baño o bien aparcando bien su coche). Le invadió la tristeza y el agradecimiento, al ver la cara con la que Raoul llevaba a cabo la acción.

En ese mismo instante, se abrió la puerta de la sala de Mireya.

Dos segundos después, Raoul estaba tirando de una de las mangas de su jersey. Le miró con curiosidad.

-¿La conoces? -preguntó con rapidez y cara de susto-. A la rubia.

Miró a su alrededor. Sólo había una rubia en la sala, la misma que llevaba blusa, falda, tacones y una libreta con toda su vida en sus páginas.

-¿A la rubia? Sí, claro, es mi psicóloga.

Los ojos de Raoul se abrieron con más disgusto.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Mireya Bravo?

-Sí.

-Es la chica con la que salí en el instituto.

Hizo memoria por un momento. Sí, le había hablado de ella. La tarde del miércoles, en el baño mientras se duchaba. Sus labios se entreabrieron y se le quedó mirando. Soltó una carcajada que Raoul no correspondió.

-¿En serio? -asintió y él volvió a reír- No me lo puedo creer. Pues... bueno ya la conoces -pero la expresión del chico no mejoraba. Se sintió fatal por intentar hacer una broma de ello y puso su mano sobre su hombro-. ¿Prefieres marcharte? Lo entiendo, de verdad, es una casualidad un poco mezquina, pero... también puede venirte bien.

Vio cómo traga saliva, pensando.

-Agoney Hernández -escuchó la voz de Mireya, pero no dejó de mirarle. Le importaba su decisión.

-¿Vamos? -se atrevió a preguntar. Raoul asintió.

Y se acercaron a ella.

-Este es Raoul -le presentó, después de un escueto saludo.

-¿Vázquez? -obviamente, no se había olvidado de él- Cuánto tiempo -la chica le abrazó con suavidad. Agoney estaba conteniendo la respiración-. ¿Qué tal todo? -pero se contestó ella sola- Bueno... -apoyó ambas manos en sus caderas y se giró a mirarle a él- o sea que encima de que te hago el favor de tratar a un amigo tuyo (que no debería), encima le conozco también, ya te vale.

Agoney rio, sin saber qué decir.

-No tenía ni idea -intervino Raoul-, puedo irme si quieres.

-No, no te preocupes -le tranquilizó de forma dulce-. Estaré encantada de ayudarte.

Entonces, ambos respiraron más tranquilos.

 

 

 

 

Aprovechó la entrada de los dos en la sala contigua para salir fuera, fumarse un cigarro y regresar a uno de los asientos para esperar su turno. Ya en estos últimos, se puso a trastear con el teléfono. Creyó que podría darle uso al rato limpiando la bandeja de entrada de su correo electrónico y se puso a ello. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía aquello, siempre le daba pereza y como mucho eliminaba los diez primeros.

Estaba fue otra de esas veces, ya que decidió empezar por el  _spam_ : craso error. Uno de los primeros que apareció, fue aquella fundación a la que Óscar llevaba inscrito toda la vida y a la que se había apuntado sólo para que figurase un número más en su lista de personas a las que enviar noticias. Se dio de baja enseguida de la plataforma, pero, cada cierto tiempo, le llegaba algún  _e-mail_  de publicidad. Seguro que le llegaban a todo el mundo, pero él lo vivió como un castigo, como una reprimenda, para que nunca se olvidase.

¿Cómo podría olvidarse?

-¡Buenos días! -la voz de Marcos le saludó con efusividad, mientras se desabrochaba un gordo abrigo de color marrón- ¿Estás bien?

Debió de notar sus ojos cristalizados. Sacudió la cabeza e intentó componer una sonrisa. Se pasó los dedos por la cara y se encogió de hombros. Marcos asintió, comprendiendo que debía dejarle su espacio, y se sentó a su lado. Su tío había entrado con la otra psicóloga mientras él se fumaba el cigarro.

-¿Cómo le va? -se interesó. Señaló con la cabeza hacia la puerta cerrada de la habitación continua a la de Mireya, para que entendiese de que le hablaba.

-Pues poco a poco, Agoney -dijo con sinceridad-, para qué mentir, será complicado -suspiró, pero acto seguido sonrió-. El otro día me dijo que le encantaría haber tenido una nieta, que seguro que tenía sus ojos y así no la echaría tanto de menos. Pero luego el mismo se retractó, diciendo que en realidad lo llevaría peor, que le sería aún más difícil dejar de verla. Es muy difícil borrarlo.

Agoney asintió.  _Cuánta razón tienes._

-¿Tú cómo estás?

Vio preocupación real en sus ojos. Contuvo la respiración y lo pensó un momento. Hizo de forma rápida el ejercicio que llevaba acabo de forma diaria con el diario emocional. Sí, le había pillado en mal momento; sí, vale, a veces tenía bajones. Pero estaba de puta madre si lo comparaba con meses pasados y quería saber valorar eso. Estaba genial, todo lo genial que puede estarlo un juguete roto.

Pero un juguete roto también tiene un niño que le adora, también puede jugarse con él a pesar de su carencia. Entonces, le falta una pieza, pero se reconstruye a base de otra. Él no volvería a ser el mismo, pero podría ser alguien que también fuese feliz.

-Estoy mejor que nunca… desde hace año y medio -confesó, terminando con una sonrisa. Se prometió a sí mismo decirlo cada día, se prometió creérselo. Porque cada día que pasaba volaba más alto y más cerca de dejarlo todo atrás.

-Pues me alegro un montón -rio con la contestación de Marcos y es que, aunque realmente no se conocían tanto, la sintió completamente sincera-. Un día deberíamos ir a tomarnos unas cervezas tú y yo -dijo, leyéndole el pensamiento-. En un futuro en el que ni tío ni tú os paséis ya por aquí, ¡nos damos un buen homenaje! Para celebrarlo.

-Para celebrar que superé la peor experiencia amorosa de mi vida -se permitió contar, fingiendo brindar con un botellín imaginario al que también dio un sorbo. A veces, pensaba que la forma de hacer que Óscar se fuese era esa, quitarle importancia a su presencia en su vida, citándole con toda la normalidad que puede tener el tener un exmaltratador.

Marcos le miró serio durante unos segundos y él no supo leerlo, menos aún cuando sonrió después.

-¿Has leído  _Las penas del joven Werther_?

Negó con la cabeza, sin entender a qué se debía la pregunta literaria.

-No… pero me suena que generó muchos suicidios en su época, que por eso se llama Efecto Werther a la oleada de suicidios que a veces genera que lo haga alguien famoso, ¿no? - _joder, Marcos, suicidios, ¿de verdad?_  pensó, sin evitar maldecir la casualidad del tema.

-Sí, sí, es por eso -rio el chico, como si fuese algo para hacerlo-. El libro termina con Werther quitándose la vida porque,  _grosso modo_ , su amada prefiere a otro. Tuve que leerlo en Bachillerato y recuerdo que el profesor nos dijo que eso sólo podía darse por formar parte del romanticismo, por ser Werther un romántico. El movimiento literario. Que nunca  _debería_  -hizo hincapié en el verbo modal- pasar algo así, porque… se sale. Que todo puede llegar a superarse -se rascó la cabeza, pensando en cómo continuar-. Yo no soy experto de ningún tipo, sólo repito lo que mi profesor dijo y fue que lo único que no se puede superar es la muerte de un hijo, que con ello se aprende a vivir, pero no se supera. Que perder a un padre es algo que todos tenemos asumido, a una pareja es algo que puede pasar. Pero en un hijo es algo tan inconcebible que resulta imposible -apoyó una mano en su rodilla y le dio un apretón-. No te veo teniendo hijos ya -comentó, intentado usar un tono de voz con humor, que consiguió hacerle reír, negando con la cabeza-. Pues entonces confío en que puedas con todo.

-Gracias -carraspeó, notándose la voz tomada. Un nudo en la garganta-. Se hará lo que se pueda. Gracias, en serio.

Marcos le quitó importancia con la mano.

-No las des. No sé nada de ti, pero supongo que no me impide intentar animarte, ¿no?

-Es que… no sé ni qué decirte ahora mismo, la verdad.

-Me conformo con eso.

Agoney sacó su teléfono, buscando algo en lo que entretenerse, en lo que centrar su atención. Se planteó si el chico le consideraría maleducado o creería que le había incomodado, pero sólo quería un momento para respirar: después de enfrentarse al puñetero correo, él había aparecido de la nada, así que tenía que recomponerse de demasiadas cosas juntas.

Pero estaba bien. Cerró los ojos y respiró un par de veces despacio. Terminó por sonreír.

Estaba de puta madre si lo comparaba con meses pasados, ¿no?

Entró en la tienda de aplicaciones y entró en su lista de guardadas. Sonrió al ver una en concreto.  _My Tamagotchi Forever._  No tenía ninguna intención de instalársela, sólo de enseñársela a Raoul. Él fue quién le dijo que creía que existía, así que se puso a buscarla, pero siempre olvidaba mostrársela. Bueno, no lo olvidaba (¿cómo coño olvidaría algo que sabía que le haría ponerse como un niño pequeño?), sólo le daba apuro sacar el tema. O quizás que el rubio pensase que le tomaba por un friki, ya que se había dado cuenta de que cada vez que hablaba de algo así, lo hacía muy emocionado al principio, pero terminaba callándose, colorado como un tomate.

Y mira que le insistió para que le hablase de los dibujos esos chinos con vampiros que había dicho que le encantaban, pero no consiguió que le hablase más de ellos.

 _Japoneses_ , le corrigió la voz del catalán en su cabeza, haciéndole reír solo. Marcos levantó la cabeza de su propio móvil, pero tuvo la suerte de no tener que explicarle que no estaba loco, pues la puerta de Mireya se abrió y Raoul salió de ella.

Le pareció verle alegre y se levantó para pasar, pero antes de que llegase a preguntarle nada, el rubio se abrazó a él. Le sorprendió. Pero correspondió al abrazo. Cerró los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Todo ha ido bien -susurró en su oído.

-Me alegro, bichito.

Y permanecieron en los brazos del otro durante un par de minutos. No les importó. No les importó que hubiese más gente. No les importó que la psicóloga le esperase, se abrazaron con calma. Con tiempo. Como deberían ser todos los abrazos.

Hubiese supuesto que se debía a aquello la mirada que le echó Mireya al entrar en su sala, pero la puerta había estado cerrada, por lo que resultaba imposible que los hubiese visto. Pero lo cierto es que la rubia sonrió nada más verle, mordiéndose el labio inferior y cómo si aguantase reír.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó él, llevando consigo un tono de voz animado por encontrarse ese panorama.

Mireya soltó una risilla y negó con la cabeza a la vez que destapaba su bolígrafo y volvía a ponerse sus gafas de pasta negra.  _Nada, cosas mías_ , fue toda la prenda que soltó.


	9. Chapter 9

_Noviembre parece ser un muy b­uen mes._

Tras terminar ambos con Mireya (Agoney tardó menos que otras veces, ya que sólo tenía para contarle lo que había hecho durante la semana y los progresos que percibía estar haciendo tras la bajada de antidepresivos; que el rubio ya estaba al tanto de su depresión fue algo que no pudo retener hasta ese día, contándoselo en un mensaje. Lo que sí le contó fue lo mucho que sentía por él), la conversación fluyó de forma agradable dentro del coche del canario, donde Raoul le explicaba cómo todo con su antigua novia del instituto fue un malentendido, pues no  _supo por nadie que_ fuese _gay_ , sino que se centró de lleno en sus estudios cuando él la dejó, y las palabras exactas que la chica utilizó para hacerle saber que sí podía hacer algo por él. El moreno sonreía con ternura, consciente de lo poco consciente (valga la redundancia) que era Raoul de que aquello no tenía por qué dejar de ser privado (aunque no negaría que se le aceleraba el corazón al comprobar que era digno de su _confianza) y de buen humor por su también agradable sesión. No hablaron de que esos trayectos se mantendrían el mismo día de la semana sin final dictado, pero lo tenían presente._

Los días siguientes a ese comienzo de hábito, fueron mucho más sosos, solo mandándose algún mensaje rápido. Así, fue Agoney, un peón de color blanco cansado de sólo poder tomar una dirección, el que movió la primera ficha: se hizo con su moto, que no le hacía circular entre casillas cuadradas, y se desplazó hacia la autoescuela en la que Raoul trabajaba.

Conducir siempre le había dado eso: libertad. Uno de sus mayores miedos después de lo de Óscar fue perderla precisamente a ella al tener que tomar antidepresivos. Sólo fue un período corto el que no pudo dejarse caer en su asiento y encender el motor, para habituarse a la medicina y a sus efectos secundarios, pero durante ese tiempo sintió una gran ansiedad por el temor a perder las dos ruedas que bien podrían ser plumas cosidas a su espalda. No podían quitarle ese resquicio de paz que tenía incluso cuando se le entumecían las extremidades, le zumbaban los oídos y necesitaba apartar de su cercanía los ronquidos suaves de su exmaltratador. Alguna vez se había preguntado qué pasaría si su cabeza o su malestar físico le jugasen una mala pasada en esos momentos en los que el sol de madrugada y los kilómetros le iban tan bien. Le dolía conocer, con firmeza, la respuesta: le daría igual qué ocurriese. Y aquello era condenadamente triste.

Pero la situación había cambiado y ya no se sentía así (gracias a lo que fuese que le miraba desde el cielo, si es que alguien lo hacía). Una sonrisa adornaba sus labios cuando se quitó el casco. Lo guardó en su compartimento, se acercó a la puerta de la autoescuela y se pasó las dos manos por el pelo, intentando adecentarlo con la ayuda del reflejo que le regalaba la puerta transparente. Se sentía bien por la mezcla de todo, pero en ese instante se quería ver guapo para el chico al que iba a sorprender.

Raoul se puso como un tomate cuando le vio allí (saliendo él del lavabo, preparado para marcharse), pero al día siguiente fue el rubio el que tiró la moneda al aire. Salió cruz, por lo que su cara avergonzada y risueña se dejó caer por su estudio también, en su caso por la tarde.

Le resultó adorable, porque el catalán siempre encontraba la excusa de justificar el buscarle. Una excusa no muy fuerte, ni siquiera recuerda la de ese día… quizás porque vinieron más. Como él mismo bromeó ese día, pareció un intercambio, una deuda a pagar. Tú me buscas, yo te la devuelvo. Nunca le gustó tanto un préstamo.

Pero esa primera visita fue especial, puede que por ser la primera, con esa magia que siempre caracteriza a las novedades, pero más posiblemente porque, al llegar Raoul justo cuando estaba apagando el ordenador (suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de que, si hubiese sido unos minutos antes, le habría pillado editando sus fotos), Agoney le propuso invitarle a cenar, fuera o pillar algo que llevar.

No le dolió que lo declinase por tener ya un plan de viernes noche con su compañera de piso, al contrario: le dio la excusa perfecta para, al día siguiente, sin una comedia romántica y tarrina de helado que le hiciesen de obstáculo, mandarle un mensaje preguntándole si le apetecía quedar a tomar algo.  _Nos lo debemos de ayer,_ y un emoticono de un guiño, se atrevió a añadir.

A Raoul le pareció bien. Agoney le hizo llegar una ubicación.

 

 

 

 

Inspiró con fuerza cuando al aire le golpeó en la calle al girar en una esquina. Le desbordó una sonrisa. El bar acordado no estaba lejos y le apetecía caminar un rato, despejar la mente y recuperar el control sobre sus pasos en el asfalto y la acera a la hora que le diese la gana. Además, el ambiente olía a humedad gracias a las descargas de los grandes nubarrones grises de hacía unas horas.

Al llegar a la puerta del local, dudó si entrar o esperarle. Terminó de decidirse por lo segundo. Craso error: lo hizo para fumarse un cigarro (le apetecía mucho y se lo llevaba aguantando todo el trayecto). Gran acierto: vio a Raoul llegar. Y casi se le cae el tabaco de la boca. Todo estaba lleno de charcos y su paraguas rompía el viento colgado de su brazo. Su nariz estaba enrojecida, al igual que sus mejillas, y su frente estaba cubierta por el par de mechones rubios que se salían del gorro de la borla. La mínima de 10º trajo consigo que llevase un jersey de colores con el cuello hasta la barbilla y en cuya tela se quedaban prendadas gotas de humedad y frío. Él se quedó enganchado también y, como en otras contadas ocasiones de su vida, supo que no le sería necesario inmortalizarlo en su retina al admirarlo a través del visor de su cámara.

Y es que para él eso era la fotografía. Permanencia. Recuerdo. Coleccionar. Reconoció que allí carecía de sentido al no creerse capaz de olvidar el rostro perlado de ilusión del rubio y cómo el entorno giraba a su alrededor para crear ese algo tan bonito.

O quizás él fuese el que había conseguido que se fijase en ese entorno.

-¿Entramos?

 

 

 

 

No está muy claro si tuvieron prisa por salir o no. Porque el pan tostado estaba delicioso con el humus, porque las risas resbalaban mejor en unos labios húmedos de cerveza con limón, porque significaba despedirse. Porque llovía, mucho, de forma torrencial, sólo uno tenía instrumento con el que remediarlo y ni siquiera estaba muy seguros de poder escapar de todas las gotas.

Intentaron caminar hombro con hombro, con el viento dándole la vuelta varias veces al paraguas que intentaban compartir, por lo que terminaron corriendo bajo el cielo enfadado hasta que se cobijaron bajo la parada de un autobús. Suspiraron cuando eso ocurrió, cansados, sólo antes de mirarse y echarse a reír.

-Qué manera de llover -dijo Agoney, apoyándose en el lateral del anuncio publicitario.

-Sí.

Tenía el pelo empapado, casi tanto como el resto de la ropa. Se dejó caer en uno de los asientos y ambos miraron a la carretera, esperando pacientes un automóvil que les dejase lo más cerca posible de sus respectivos pisos. Agoney, que sólo miró el asfalto un par de segundos antes de mirarle, estuvo tentado de ofrecerle ir al suyo, arroparlo con mil toallas (ya podía ver el besito en la frente que le daría al enrollarle una alrededor, como si fuese un rollito) y prepararle una bebida calentita. Dormir juntos, acurrucados bajo muchas mantas para recuperar todo el calor perdido, con su nariz junto al cabello rubio, con el rastro de petricor adherido.

Pero no lo hizo, de la misma forma que también se moría de ganas de darle un beso después de llevar minutos mirándole los labios y no se movió del sitio.

Disfrutó de la imagen de Raoul sonriendo, con los ojos cerrados y perlas de lluvia danzando por su mejilla en sentido vertical. Disfrutó de Raoul sonriendo en silencio, cómodo con eso, sin sacar ninguna conversación apresurada, sólo sonriendo callado frente a sus ojos. Disfrutó de Raoul.

No supo bien qué le deslumbró más, que se girase a sonreírle directamente o las luces largas del autobús estacionando en la parada.

-Las lleva mal puestas -soltó el rubio a toda velocidad, antes de que se abriesen las puertas y se levantase de un salto-. Son peligrosas con lluvia intensa e innecesarias en ciudad. Debería llevar las cortas.

Agoney sólo fue capaz de asentir despacio, sabiendo de qué hablaba, pero todavía atontado. Raoul le sonrió y se acercó al autobús. Aprovechó que el catalán le comentase al conductor sobre su equivocación para pasar de arriba abajo sus ojos por el interior del vehículo. Estaba a reventar de gente, por lo que terminó por situarse contra la ventana y hacerle una seña al otro con la cabeza cuando le vio buscarle. Permanecieron todo el trayecto frente a frente, agarrados a cualquier parte como podían para no resbalar. La cercanía a la que estuvieron debió ser menos cómoda para el rubio, que llevó la mirada pegada en el suelo y dio un fuerte respingo cuando el canario le sujetó en un pequeño badén.

Se sonrieron, un poco avergonzados ambos. Uno por su propia personalidad, el otro por ser cada vez más consciente de lo que despertaba en él el chico tímido. Creaba y mezclaba tantas emociones en su interior que tenía ganas de saltar y gritar. En eso pensó cuando se quedó solo en el autobús, tras despedirse con dos besos secos en contraste con su abrazo mojado, cuando Raoul bajó para esperar otra línea que le acercase más.

Su ropa empapada estaba fría, más aún contra el cristal de la ventana. Pero su pecho estaba cálido y él sólo podía pensar en que quería que eso se quedase dónde estaba tal y cómo estaba, que no cambiase. Y que, sobre todo, no le pidiese que él cambiase también. No otra vez.

 

 

 

 

-¿Hoy te tengo primero a ti? -rio Mireya, cuando cerró. Agoney le sonrió y se dirigió hacia su asiento de siempre: el sofá frente a ella. Deseó mirar algún día a la psicóloga desde un ángulo que no fuese el que le ofrecía ese lugar.

-Sí, hoy lo decidimos así, aunque realmente da igual. Venimos juntos y nos esperamos así que –se encogió de hombros. Se pensó un momento si soltar lo que quería o no. La chica le miraba fijamente, expectante, habiéndolo notado. Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió-. Me siento muy bien -confesó-. De verdad. Creo que necesitaba esto y no lo sabía. Salir más, conocer gente nueva, divertirme. No volcarme sólo en mi trabajo, ¿sabes? Y me apasiona, en serio. Junto con la música es lo que más me gusta en el mundo -pensó por un momento en la guitarra en el fondo del armario, solitaria y sin usar. Cerró los ojos antes de seguir-. Y la fotografía puedo disfrutarla plenamente, a tiempo completo por dedicarme a ella. A mis amigos y a mi familia no los veo tanto: los primeros tienen sus propias familias y horarios y lo segundos o están muy lejos (en el caso de mis padres) o es la misma situación que con mis amigos (mi hermana y mi sobrina); y no sólo eso, sino que... intenté apartarlos y dejar toda la distancia posible, soy consciente de ello igual de que... no fue la mejor idea -suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa pequeña-. Pero no podía soportar la preocupación inmensa de todo el mundo, sigo sin poder, porque les duele y me duele que les duela, haciendo que me duela más y a ellos también. Es todo un bucle –dijo girando el dedo índice de la mano derecha-. A veces no sé salir de él y me frustra. Llego a frustrarme muchas veces con la idea de pasar tiempo con Gloria. Incluso con Ricky, porque a veces discutimos porque quiere darme más de lo que quiero que lo haga y, como Roi no sabe nada, me asusta que algo sea tenso o... no sepa manejarlo, no lo sé. Le cogí miedo a salir de mi rincón seguro.

Se le escapó una sonrisa que terminó en una risa. Mireya, que en ese momento escribía, levanto la vista del papel hacia él.

-Ahora... joder. ¿Sabes cuando haces un nuevo amigo y te apetece un montón hacer planes con él porque te cae genial? ¿Ese sentimiento? Es algo así -asintió repetidas veces, convencido de lo que estaba diciendo-. Es algo así, sí. Con Raoul me siento bien porque todo es nuevo, no tengo miedo a que algo pase (aunque pueda pasar). Me siento cómodo. También por él, creo, porque él... bua, es que me encanta –la rubia le sonrió, jugando con el bolígrafo-. Me encanta. Es un tío increíble y no se da cuenta. Me parece superinteresante escucharle, porque le gustan algunas cosas que a mí nunca me llamaron la atención y me sorprende. Pero también sabe escuchar y es muy buen chico, es muy buena persona. No sé -desvió la vista, mordiéndose el labio inferior, apresurándose a soltarlo-. Me gusta mucho. También físicamente. Es adorable casi todo el tiempo –rio, recostándose en el sofá, con la espalda pegada al respaldo y sus manos entrelazadas en su vientre-, pero siempre es superatractivo. Raoul es que es un tío que es guapísimo -bajó la vista del techo a los ojos azules de la psicóloga-. ¿Parezco un quinceañero encoñado?

-Hasta las trancas.

Sintió cómo se enrojecían sus mejillas y se removió en el sitio. Se encogió de hombros y Mireya le sonrió.

-Me asusta un poco todo esto. Porque no sé si estoy preparado para esto. Para sentirme así.

-Siempre estamos preparados para sentir, tanto lo bueno como lo malo, y lo hacemos inconscientemente. Por eso estás aquí -puntualizó-, porque sientes cosas y tienes que aprender a relacionarte con ellas: a controlar las negativas y disfrutar las positivas. Es cierto que parece mucho más complicado asumir las buenas que las malas, porque cuesta que nos creamos merecedores de ellas... pero estamos capacitados para sentirlas. Estas perfectamente capacitado para volver a ser feliz, Agoney. Y para volver a sentir mariposillas en el estómago también -le sacó una tímida sonrisa-. Hablando de sentir... ¿qué tal la reducción de antidepresivos? ¿Continúas encontrándote cómodo con ella?

Asintió con rapidez.

-Sí, funciona bien. Me encuentro muy bien, además, siento como si tuviera más el poder, no sé si me explico –era cierto. El cambio de antidepresivos a unos más suaves y dejar en sus manos la decisión de cuándo tomarlos no sólo había frenado esa insensibilidad naciente (que ya estaba comenzado a remitir), sino que también le había otorgado cierto poder, le había recordado que era él quién mandaba y quién elegía cómo estar-. Y... tenías razón en cuanto al sexo: sigo sin sentirme muy cómodo haciéndolo, pero al menos lo noto... poco a poco me gusta otra vez, siento cositas –explicó, siendo consciente de cómo se le había agudizado la voz-, pero sí que ayuda. Ahora sólo tengo que... alejarme a Óscar de la cabeza. Que persigue a todas partes -intentó reír, aunque no le saliese del todo-. ¿Por qué no te vas? -preguntó en voz baja, en un susurro que salió solo y Mireya escuchó, aunque no fuese para ella. Quien debía escucharlo no lo haría nunca y no tenía muy claro si eso era una fortuna o no.

Pestañeó un par de veces antes de sonreír de verdad.

-Perdona –dijo con tono dulce a la vez que se tocaba los ojos levemente, con las yemas de los dedos-. A veces...

-No te disculpes –le interrumpió, negando con la cabeza, y empujó el paquete de pañuelos y el cuenco de caramelos hacia él-. No te disculpes.

El moreno asintió y se hizo con una de las pequeñas esferas, uno de color azul. Estaba dulce y sabía a refresco. Se sonrieron.

-Fotografía y música... -empezó a hablar la rubia tras unos segundos de pausa. Y Agoney supo perfectamente lo que iba a hacer: sacarle temas alegres- son aficiones preciosas, a mí también me encantan, pero sólo como consumidora. A mí no me des un cacharro de esos que no sacaré ni una bien –rieron-. Has mencionado ambas, pero sólo has dicho que disfrutas plenamente la fotografía.

Igual no habían sido tan alegres. Notó en el aire la pregunta no formulada.  _¿Por qué la música no?_

Tragó saliva y se miró las manos. Volvió a ver la guitarra. Vio sus dedos en torno a su mástil, pulsando canciones. Vio otros dedos. Vio labios cantando. Vio ojos que miraban. Sintió su propia boca formando versos. Y fue malo dejar de ver para empezar a oír.

Escuchó su voz.

-¿Podemos hablar de esto otro día? -pidió de forma acelerada. Esbozó su mejor sonrisa ante la incomprensión de Mireya- Entré contento, todo va fenomenal y... quiero que permanezca así -tomó aire con la nariz y amplió su sonrisa-. Otro lunes, en serio. No me olvido.

Pudo ver (¿podía dejar de ver?) cómo los engranajes en la cabeza de la chica giraban unos con otros a velocidad de vértigo, encadenando todos sus pensamientos para elaborar una teoría. A veces se imaginaba a Mireya como a los psicólogos que él estudió, elaborando hipótesis. Debió llegar al final de su trabajo, pues retiró su gesto dudoso para sonreírle, con cariño.

-Claro. Podemos darlo por terminado si quieres. Como contigo ya no es terapia al uso –rodó los ojos, haciéndole reír. Eso era algo que él decía, al ya no sentirlo tan clínico, tan serio... lo creía mucho más informal que al principio, con él contándole lo que se cocía en su interior, su día a día y preocupaciones. Ella sólo escuchaba y valoraba si seguía avanzando, así como daba algunas de sus pequeñas recomendaciones.

-Le digo a Raoul que pase, entonces –la rubia asintió y pronto estuvo sentado solo en la silla caliente que dejase el catalán. Se dijo a si mismo que prefería ser el segundo en entrar para después tener sus carcajadas.

 

 

 

 

Ese lunes salió del sitio con un regusto amargo por culpa del recuerdo final, pero se empeñó en repetirse de forma periódica la mejor parte de la sesión: que se merecía ser feliz y estaba preparado para ello. Por eso, en un alarde de valentía (y recordando haberse comparado con un adolescente), le propuso a Raoul una noche de cine el miércoles, el día más barato de la semana.

Como una propuesta de cine sin más le pareció pobre y quería que el otro fuese consciente de que le gustaba, pero no tan cantoso, miró la cartelera antes en Internet para hacerle una oferta concreta. Pero, como no le parecía lo más importante, escogió una prácticamente al azar. Un thriller, que abundaban en ese momento. Por lo menos, si el rubio era miedoso y el  _film_  rozaba lo siniestro en algún momento, podría ofrecerle acurrucarse a su lado hasta que cesase.

Negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa boba. Definitivamente era un quinceañero.

Le mandó una captura del horario y el cartel junto con un escueto  _¿te apetece?_ y esperó paciente su respuesta, recordando lo muy muy tentado que había estado a proponerle ver  _Detective Conan: El caso zero,_ una de las varias películas  _anime_  en pantalla desde el viernes anterior y la única de la que tenía un poco de idea. Se sonrió con la imagen de los mofletes de Raoul enrojecidos cada vez que empezaba a hablarle de aquellas frikadas que le gustaban.

El póster de esa misma película fue el primero que vio al entrar en el cine, haciendo que tuviese que morderse el labio... de la misma forma que lo hizo cuando encontró al catalán mirándolo también mientras hablaban.

-Raoul –le llamó.

-¿ _Hmm_?

Todavía no se había quitado el gorrito y, aunque le escuchaba, sus ojos continuaban sobre el niño de gafas enormes.

-¿Prefieres ver esa?

-¿Qué? -giró rápidamente la cara hacia él y se puso rojo: se había dado cuenta de que le había pillado- No, no, sólo la estaba mirando, yo... hemos venido para ver la que querías tú.

-A mí me da igual la película, Raoul.

Y se lo dijo. Pasó el peso de un pie al otro y le miró, con una sonrisa.

El catalán pasó sus ojos por los carteles de todas las películas y se detuvo de nuevo en esa, enrojeciendo otra vez.

-Que da igual, Ago -volvió a insistir-. Que sólo la miraba porque me sorprendió, hacía mucho que no traían nada de  _Detective Conan_ , si esta es la película veintidós y no se traían desde la c...

-Vamos a verla -enganchó su brazo con el suyo y tiró de él hacia la cola, en la que ya se amontonaban un número considerable de personas.

-¡Pero que! ¡Ago! -le miró, divertido. Parecía un tomatito- No importa. Y si a ti no te gustan estas cosas, no hace falta...

-Es de misterio, ¿no? Con asesinatos y eso. Me hago a la idea. Me cuentas un poco del asunto antes y ya está. Durante los anuncios, por ejemplo, en voz bajita.

Raoul se echó a reír. Quiso acariciarle la mejilla. Tuvo esa necesidad. Era precioso, cuando le miraba así, sobre todo. Con los ojos grandes y relucientes, con los labios curvados y apretados y con las manos cogidas a su espalda.

-Gracias –le dijo-. Gracias, de verdad. Me hace mucha ilusión que... no sé -se rio otra vez, vergonzoso-. Gracias.

Se lo iba a comer con patatas.

Agoney sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente antes de buscar la cartera en su mochila. Y al final sí que el rubio se acurrucó junto a él, pero para dejar los labios cerca de su oreja mientras pasaban los  _tráilers_ , que aprovechó para explicarle como el niño gafotas no era un niño gafotas, sino un detective de diecisiete años encogido por un veneno al ser testigo de un intercambio de dinero... sospechoso. Y lo cierto es que le daba igual lo enamorado que estuviese ese chaval de Tokio de su amiga de toda la vida, porque él lo estaba de su cara de ilusión iluminada por la luz de la pantalla en una sala oscura de cine.

¿Coincidieron un par de veces a la hora de coger las palomitas como en una buena película cliché? Sí. ¿Se descubrieron un par de veces mirándose? También. Cuando le pasó a Agoney, sólo le sonrió; cuando le pasó a Raoul, apartó la mirada rápidamente pare centrarse en la pantalla.

Al menor le faltó dar saltitos cuando salieron del cine, contentísimo, como si no se hubiesen quedado prendados como dos tontos cuando se terminaron los créditos y llevaban solos desde que se encendieran las luces. Como si no les hubiese dado tiempo a memorizar todos los detalles de sus pupilas. Agoney estaba seguro de conocer a la perfección cada grieta de sus labios.

Aunque esas las aprendió unos días después, el sábado de la semana siguiente, cuando después de pasear ambos por el centro comercial donde compró un pequeño peluche (de una tienda de chismes hechos a mano por una estudiante) para las dos amigas del chico, se quedaron a solas en el salón de Miriam y Amaia, a las que sacase fotos para Navidad y que partieron (la primera a trabajar y la segunda con los vecinos al ver una gotera en el baño) con ellos todavía allí. Una broma del canario sobre su pasada relación con Mireya le hizo soltar toda una verborrea de culpabilidad sobre lo ocurrido tanto con la psicóloga como con su exnovio, haciéndole comenzar a dedicarle las palabras que realmente él nunca se había dedicado: que las relaciones cambian y debemos aprender a sanar las heridas que deja la novedad.

Quizás por eso, en el coche, de camino hacia allí, le había dicho que alguna vez le contaría la historia tras el tatuaje y le había besado en la mejilla. Porque confiaba en él. Porque quería que saliese de él y sanase un poco más.

Pero ahora no estaba en ese coche. Estaba en ese sofá. Ese puto sofá en el que sus ojos bajaron de los suyos a sus labios y quiso dejar de verlos por haberlos tapado con los suyos. No iba a hacerlo, de verdad que no, pero antes de que llegase a separarse, al notar el temblor de ese labio inferior que quería estirar con los dientes, lo hizo el propio Raoul, carraspeando y buscando terminar aquel chocolate caliente con el que temieron perder la vida al creerlo preparado por la torpe Amaia en lugar de por Miriam.

Y él no dijo nada, menos aún cuando la chica pizpireta regresó al piso. Pero sí le quedó algo claro: esperaría. Esperaría a que Raoul estuviese cómodo y decidiese besarle él. Porque podía ver cómo quería, pero también sus dudas. No sería él quién acelerase su proceso de comodidad.

Se limitó a mirarlo, con el anterior tacto de su mano quemándole en el muslo y las ganas de besarle hirviendo en su pecho... pero también las de que estuviese bien.

 

 

 

 

Cuando Raoul salió de estar con Mireya ese lunes, él entraba de fumarse un cigarro. Al pasar por su lado, le revolvió el pelo. No supo por qué le sacó una sonrisa tan pequeña hasta que no llegó el final de su sesión. Supuso que la psicóloga no quiso alterarla.

-No quiero que te sientas culpable tú tampoco, ¿vale? -empezó, tras avisarle de que, aunque finiquitado su tema sobre los antidepresivos, todavía no habían acabado-. Pero le he dicho a Raoul que me parecía mejor que pasase a tratarle Nerea, la otra psicóloga, en lugar de seguir yo -sintió como se le descolgaba la sonrisa de la cara. ¿Qué había pasado?-. He considerado que era lo mejor para él y para ti. Le ha chocado un poco, pero ha estado de acuerdo y la semana que viene hará su sesión con ella.

-¿Para mí por qué? -se apresuró a preguntar.

Mireya tomó aire lentamente. Alcanzó su vaso y bebió antes de responder.

-No puedo trataros a los dos, Agoney. Me cuesta mucho llevaros a los dos porque... llego a su sesión y me habla de ti. Y vengo contigo y me hablas de él. ¿Qué tengo que deciros? -dijo, de forma retórica, con una sonrisa- Sé lo que pensáis el uno del otro, pero lo que cuenta cada persona aquí es confidencial, no puedo decir nada fuera. Y se me mezclan vuestras sesiones, no puedo hacerlo bien. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Sabes cómo funciona esto. Pensé que podría hacerlo, he querido hacerlo, ayudaros a los dos. Pero, como me enseñaron una vez, no puedes salvar a todo el mundo –hizo una mueca triste-. Así que Nerea empezará con Raoul y yo seguiré avanzando contigo.

-Es todo culpa mía, no... no debería haberte pedido que...

-No, Agoney. No es tu culpa, ¿vale? -se estiró hasta agarrar su mano- Tú sólo querías echarle una mano, que tuviese alguien que le ayudase y ya ha encontrado a ese alguien. Nerea. Nerea lo hará que te cagas. Toda la responsabilidad sobre esto es mía: yo soy la profesional, yo soy la que debería haber visto hasta dónde podría llegar y no haberme encargado de esto desde en un principio. Ya se las he pedido a él, pero también te pido disculpas a ti, porque sé que también era importante para ti y que ahora te sentirás mal. Pero tú no has hecho nada mal.

Raoul se lo notó en seguida. En cuanto estuvo a su lado, separó sus ojos de la pequeña pantalla del Tamagotchi y lo supo. Y a pesar de lo que se temiese por Mireya o por la no sonrisa del chico cuando salió de estar con ella, le miró con dulzura y, ahora sí, una sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

-No pasa nada –su sonrisa se amplió, casi transformándose en risa-. ¿Nos vamos ya?

Los hombros de Agoney se destensaron y le respondió el gesto alegre tras asentir.  _Después de todo, noviembre parece ser un muy buen mes._


	10. Chapter 10

_Me vuelves loco cuando haces eso._

_Te adoro, Agoney._

_Eres a lo que más quiero en el mundo._

_Agoney, espera: deja que los dedos caigan de forma natural sobre las cuerdas, no pegues la mano a la tapa._

_Ah, ¿prefieres salir con ellos? No, no pasa nada._

_Trabajas demasiado._

_¿Y si hoy mejor salimos solos?_

_Joder, Agoney._

_Es que no puedo decirte nada._

_No me gusta cómo te mira._

_Perdóname, por favor, ha sido sin querer._

_Te quiero, Agoney._

_Me importas mucho._

_No, no me enfado… haz lo que quieras._

_Es que últimamente nunca te apetece._

_¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?_

_Lo siento._

_Te quiero._

_Lo siento._

_Lo siento._

_Te quiero._

_Ha sido culpa tuya, siempre estás sacándome de quicio._

_No intentes hacerme sentir culpable mirándome así._

_A veces no te soporto._

_¡Hostias, joder!_

_¿Agoney?_

_¿Pero te has vuelto loco?_

_¿Qué estás diciendo?_

_Agoney._

_Puedo cambiar._

_Te quiero._

_No puedo vivir sin ti._

_Agoney._

_Agoney, no te vayas._

_Por favor._

_Agoney._

_Agoney._

_Agoney._

_Como salgas por esa puerta, me mato._

Y de repente nada. A Agoney le llevó unos segundos el poder abrir los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, pestañeó un par de veces y se removió en la cama hasta quedar de lado con la mejilla hundida en la almohada. Sus dedos apretaron el puente de su nariz y contuvo un resoplido.

Podía ver su boca diciendo su nombre una y otra vez. Paladeándolo cuando se conocieron, como si le llenase la boca, encantado diciéndolo, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios; gritándoselo tembloroso la última vez. Todavía no sabe cómo no se achantó. Pero no se arrepiente porque a lo mejor la soga había terminado colgada de otro cuello.

Giró hacia el otro lado y apoyó un pie en la pared. Con todo, y aun teniendo la piel erizada por la impresión que todavía le causaba el recordar a la perfección el tono de voz de Óscar y sus muchas frases y disculpas, sentía una mejoría. Su respiración estaba tranquila. Su pulso también. Apenas se había movido y tampoco había tomado consciencia del mundo real con demasiada violencia. Quizás estaba asumiéndolo, aunque continuase dentro de él. Quizás lo suficientemente hondo como para dejar de notarlo, como la vida bajo el mar… que ahí está. Latente. Invisible. Oculta.

Sus nudillos se estrellaron contra la pared rugosa y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, igual que se frunció su ceño.

-Sal de mi cabeza, Óscar, vete ya.

Golpeó el colchón con el puño _. Si es por cariño por lo que te quedas, ya podrías haberme querido antes._

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y volvió a pasarse las manos por la cara, terminando con los dedos entre los labios, alzando el superior. La barba entre este y la nariz le hizo cosquillas en la piel del índice. Tras unos segundos en esa posición, y sin saber muy bien en qué pensar, pasó a frotarse los ojos, queriendo librarse del rastro del sueño adherido a ellos. Bostezó y dicho acto le sacó una risa.

No supo muy bien por qué ocurrió, pero que fuese capaz de reír tras un sueño como ese le hizo reír más.

Se estiró para coger el móvil y comprobó que le quedaban diez minutos para que sonase la alarma. Se dejó caer hacia atrás de nuevo, refugiándose en el calor que todavía daba el colchón y sus mantas. Tuvo un escalofrío. Pensó, una vez más a lo largo de la semana, en cómo debería sentirse Raoul después de la decisión de Mireya. El chico le había asegurado en varias ocasiones que todo estaba bien y actuaba como siempre, pero le preocupaba que sólo fuese fachada. Y de alguna forma, pensar en las preocupaciones de otro, le llevó a las suyas propias: la conversación del sábado anterior con Amaia en su casa, se reprodujo en su mente. Una y otra vez.

-No, Ago… hemos buscado nunca un padre -dijo firme, tras empezar a proponerse para si alguna vez le necesitaban. Y él sabía que era así, lo tenía asumido y era lo que quería… pero su contestación le hizo recordar por lo que estaba allí. Por lo único que estaba allí. Y ya no quería que fuese por lo único. Quería estar igual porque quería estar con el rubio sentado a su lado-. Ay, jo, ¿no habré sido muy brusca? -comenzó a disculparse. Casi le costó seguirle el hilo.

-No te preocupes -quiso quitarle importancia. ¿Para qué se había interesado en los motivos de estudiarle tanto? ¿De qué le servía a él saber que Miriam quería que fuese todo perfecto ya no sólo por su propio carácter, sino porque ella permanecía totalmente al margen por ser estéril cuando ellas planeaban tener un bebé cada una? ¿No sabía ya suficiente de ellas? ¿No le gustaba ya lo suficiente su amigo para también encariñarse de ellas y del futuro crío?-. Ya lo sabía, ¿no?

Raoul debió notar que su sonrisa fue la más falsa del mundo, porque en cuanto Amaia se levantó para ir al baño le preguntó si estaba bien y se atrevió a abrazarle casi sin dejarle contestar. Los gritos de la castaña al ver la gotera del baño fue la que cesó su conversación, en la que él quería dejarle claro que era consciente de toda la situación y no había ningún problema. Aunque si lo hubiese.

 _Tú, tú eres el problema, Raoul,_ pensó en ese momento mordisqueando una de las esquinas de su teléfono. Chasqueó la lengua.  _No, tú no puedes ser un problema._

Pon un momento, pensó en su familia, en sus amigos, en esas personas a las que sí había llegado a considerar un problema. A las que había convertido en problemas y que le hacían entrar en conflicto. Tenía que solucionar eso. Las amaba y ellas a él, si quería estar bien con todo, debía volver a tenerlas cerca. Quería volver a reírse con su hermana, dejarse mimar en su hogar natal sin considerarlo sobreprotección y confiar en Ricky para hablarle sin tapujos como había hecho siempre. Y en Roi.

A sus dedos no les costó teclear el número de teléfono de la primera persona a la que quería recuperar.

 

 

 

 

La noche siguiente, la del sábado, quiso volver a sus cenas de todos aquellos viernes de adolescencia en los que el mejor plan era darse un atracón con mucha salsa y especias en cualquier local de aquella franquicia de comida rápida mexicana. Ver a su hermana sujetando un burrito con la punta de la nariz manchada de blanco era ese tipo de situación que le hacía reír hasta terminar por pegar la frente a la mesa... y no era consciente de lo que lo había echado de menos.

Esa noche fue Gloria la que rio tanto. Y quizás todo empezaba a regresar, o puede que en realidad fuese el sentimiento de nostalgia de ser en un establecimiento igual que en los que tanto tiempo pasasen en su Tenerife natal, pero volvían a ser hermanos. Agoney siempre había valorado todo lo que había hecho por él, siendo casi su mejor amiga desde niños, pero también acogiéndolo en su casa, con su ya propia familia, cuando todo sucedió, negándose a dejarlo solo y a confiar en que podía porque sabían que no podía (y no había nada malo en no poder). Pero a lo mejor esto último no lo había valorado lo suficiente. Que, a pesar de sus malas caras y sus enfados por su preocupación durante tantos meses (y todavía a menudo), Gloria siguiese a su lado, dejando a su niña con una canguro para cenar con él como en los viejos tiempos, sacando el recuerdo de una anécdota para hacerlo más fácil cuando no sabían qué decir... dándole las gracias con la mirada por lo que (sabían) era su manera de abrirse a ella, de tenerla.

Puede que no todo fuese a superarse en un par de horas, pero entre tortillas de trigo y bebidas con gas todo parecía más sencillo.

-Eres -la servilleta arrugada que la castaña le lanzó le rebotó en la cara- incorregible. Nunca te gustó la lechuga, ¿por qué lo pediste? ¡Siempre haces lo mismo!

-¡Porque lo demás sí! -protestó, como un chiquillo, apartando el último trozo de aquella verdura verde. Fingió un escalofrío antes de darle un buen mordisco. Con gran cantidad del burrito en la boca y el alimento todavía pegado a los labios, ninguno contuvo la risa. Varias gotas de nata agria cayeron sobre su bandeja. Tragó después del momento divertido y miró el lugar con calma, mientras se relamía y se apartaba el queso de la cara con los dedos. Había también gente como ellos o padres con sus hijos, pero la mayoría era críos como los que ellos habían sido al ocupar esas mesas. Se le escapó una sonrisa- ¿Sabes? -Gloria le miró, con el ceño arrugado y la mitad de la cara tapada por su vaso gigante de té de limón. Su tono había cambiado mucho. Sonrió más, para tranquilizarla: era como una leona, siempre pendiente de sus crías- Casi puedo oír  _Eres un canalla_ de fondo.

Antes de cerrar los ojos y estirar los brazos con gusto, vio como su hermana sonreía.

-Sonaba en la radio la primera vez que vinimos a uno -se pasó la lengua por los dientes y se dio toquecitos en los labios con el borde de una servilleta. Su carmín rojo permanecía tan perfecto como siempre, invencible incluso a la salsa picante que se había encargado de añadirle a todos y cada uno de los productos de su ración de comida-. Si eres un mocoso, un enano -Agoney y ella sonrió más-. ¿Qué tenías, diez?

-Seguro. Es de su primer disco.

-Mamá me regañó porque llegaste diciendo que te dejé comer un montón. Chivato -le tiró una nueva servilleta, que le hizo bufar.  _Vaya cría_ -. Tenía que haberte llevado a comer un puto  _Happy Meal._

-¿Y lo bien que lo pasamos?

-Habla por ti: mamá me levantó de la cama a las tres y media porque te despertaste potando.

-Mmmm… ¿y lo bien que nos lo pasamos?

Le apartó la montaña de servilletas con prisa cuando la vio estirar los dedos hacia ellas. Chasqueó la lengua.

-Que eres una madre, Gloria, un poco de madurez -sonrió de nuevo y su hermana masculló un  _aburrido, déjame volver a tener quince años_. Pero él pensó en la conversación, en todo por lo que estaban allí. Se mordió el labio inferior y apoyó un codo en la mesa, dejando que su mentón hiciese lo mismo con la mano del mismo brazo-. El viernes siguiente me volviste a llevar.

Gloria le miró con cariño y agachó la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa y un asentimiento.

-Y lo convertimos en tradición una vez al mes.

Se separó del respaldo de su silla para atrapar una de sus patatas fritas (ella había escogido nachos) y la mordió despacio antes de beber y sentar bien.

-Porque eres mi hermano pequeño.

Lo dijo con tanta simpleza, que Agoney sonrió y se miró las manos, bajo la mesa. La miró a ella y bajó la vista una vez más.

-Y me levantaría mil veces más a tres de la mañana para cuidarte abrazado al retrete y cambiarte las sábanas -confesó, con un tono mucho menos alegre que en cualquier otro momento del día, porque los dos sabían que hablaba de muchas cosas más que de ser su soporte después de una comilona a la que estuviese desacostumbrado.

Agoney sonrió en una triste mueca que le mojó los ojos.

-Lo siento.

Gloria se levantó y le abrazó, llevando su cabeza hasta su vientre y acariciándole el pelo.

-Lo siento tanto, Gloria, tanto tanto.

-No digas nada -jugó con sus rizos, estirándolos y encogiéndolos, y casi pudo sentir como la calidez de su jersey en su mejilla se convertía en la fría superficie de la tapa del wáter de la casa sus padres y los brazos que ahora le rodeaban permanecían lejos de su cuerpo, por petición suya, en la cama de invitados del piso de su hermana-. No digas nada.

El pesar en el pecho que le estrujaba el corazón era mucho más frágil que el que le había oprimido hacía meses.

 

 

 

 

-Sabes que tampoco tienes que pedir disculpas, ¿verdad? -Mireya se acomodó en su asiento-. Quiero decir, obviamente estar mal no justifica nunca hacérselo pasar mal a los demás, pero tú tampoco mataste a nadie, no conscientemente. Es muy duro tener un familiar que no se deja ayudar -le explicó, y supo que lo hacía con paciencia-, he tenido a alguno sentado donde estás tú buscando consejo, pero es que también requiere un acto de empatía enorme el dar ayuda y el aceptar que esa ayuda no sea querida. Tú no eras capaz de aceptarla, porque te hacía sentir vulnerable, por recordarte de forma continua que necesitabas ayuda, pero también por verlos preocupados por ti. Y tú no tienes culpa alguna de cómo te has podido sentir en todo este tiempo, respecto a ti mismo y con el resto de tu entorno -se incorporó para dejar una mano sobre su rodilla-. Agoney, has pasado por cosas horribles, pero aquí estás. Y lo estás haciendo muy bien, me hace muy feliz verte así, te lo digo de verdad -reconoció con una sonrisa enorme. Los hombros del canario se destensaron un poco y sonrió levemente-. De igual forma que me enorgullece que dieses un paso así sin comentarme nada, el chico al que yo conocí (y hasta hace no tanto, realmente), hubiese venido corriendo para preguntarme mi opinión. Es genial que quieras volver a estar cómodo con tu hermana, con los tuyos, y estoy segura de que ellos llevan tiempo queriendo acercarse a ti de la misma manera -apretó su articulación con suavidad-. Lo estás haciendo bien.

Agoney llevaba tenso desde que empezase a hablarle de lo ocurrido con su hermana hacia dos días. No sabía muy bien qué esperaba que la rubia le dijese, si había sido su decisión y había estado bien, pero se sentía alerta. Muy posiblemente, se debiese, en realidad, a relatar aquellos hechos que a él no le hacían sentir del todo bien, pero le dio miedo que sus temores se hubiesen cumplido: caer en la dependencia. Depender de la opinión y la ayuda de la psicóloga. Ese había sido otro de los motivos para renegar del socorro de nadie, el no querer a volver sentirse dependiente de nadie. Porque creía haberlo sido de Óscar.

Pensó en lo que le había dicho a Raoul en algún momento, que no había tenido las palabras adecuadas para sí mismo, aunque sí pareciese tenerlas para él. Que para sí mismo no tenía consejo. Tendría que haberse abrazado con la fuerza con la que apretó contra su cuerpo el del rubio cuando le vio horas antes; haberse preguntado en el espejo cómo estaba, si de verdad llevaba bien ir ese día a la psicóloga (en su caso sin ningún cambio en la profesional); haberse querido proteger tan rápido cómo había querido hacer con él. Había tardado meses en reunir la fuerza y el valor que Mireya siempre decía que habían sido los impulsores de todos sus avances.

Se preguntó cómo le estaría yendo al chico que estaba del otro lado de la pared. Deseó que con más optimismo que él en su primera terapia.

-Lo estás haciendo tan bien, y te ha sentado tan bien la pedazo de reducción a la que has llegado con los antidepresivos -volvió a hablar Mireya, sacándole de su cabeza-, que te dejó caer la idea de dejarlos.

Su boca se entreabrió, igual que sus ojos. Por un momento creyó que se le caería la lengua hacia delante de la impresión.

-¿Qué?

-Me has contado que el viernes soñaste con Óscar y ni por esas tomaste uno más y estuviste bien el resto del día. Has bajado la dosis mucho y te va bien. Te va bien de verdad -Agoney agachó la cabeza, siempre avergonzado de su incidente nefasto con aquella bajada de consumo de antidepresivos que no le hacía bien y se negó a aceptar, empeorándolo-. Creo que estas capacitado para hacerlo. O al menos para intentarlo. Si tienes que volver a ellos, no pasa nada, se vuelve. Pero bajamos a uno por semana con posibilidad de ampliación, y además de haber prescindido de ampliarlo, esta semana pasada no tomaste y te encuentras bien, ¿no? -asintió, muy despacio- Prueba a no tomar tampoco ninguna esta semana y a pensártelo. Piénsatelo. Medita si tú te ves capaz y si quieres hacerlo. Yo si te veo capaz.

 

 

 

 

Mientras se ponía su cazadora de cuero y salía de estar con Mireya, divisó a Raoul, que también le vio a él.

-Te esperan -dijo la rubia a sus espaldas, siendo el tercer par de ojos en aquella situación, ambos rieron y él se plantó frente al menor de dos zancadas rápidas.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Saliste mucho antes que yo?

-No, qué va, llevo poco esperando -le sonrió y le señaló la puerta con los ojos-. Ha ido muy bien, creo. Me he sentido a gusto.

Sonrió, feliz por sus palabras.

-Entonces fue muy muy bien -le revolvió pelo y terminó rodeándole el cuello con el brazo. Raoul sólo sonrió.

Salieron fueron y, antes de que se dirigieran hasta el coche, se apresuró a negarse a la despedida.

-¿Te apetece que vayamos a tomar algo?

 _Me lo tomaré como un sí,_ pensó, ante la nueva sonrisa que se generó en su rostro.

Comenzaron a andar y, como Raoul no paró en ningún momento (a pesar de toparse con más de un bar), él tampoco lo hizo. Estaban a gusto juntos, andando el uno al lado del otro, incluso sin tener conversación. ¿Por qué querría él detener aquello?

Pensaba en eso y en la tranquilidad que le generaba su compañía en aquella suave tarde de diciembre cuando habló:

-¿Puedo hablarte de mi sesión? -fue dudoso y en voz baja, muy sigiloso.

-Claro -contestó con rapidez. No hacía falta ni que preguntase-. Si es lo que tú quieres, adelante.

Le había contado a Nerea sobre el bullying y sobre su relación con Santi, en la que la psicóloga había decidido centrarse. Sintió un cosquilleo de envidia en la barriga cuando le relató un momento bonito entre ellos de la misma forma que lo hizo en terapia, pero no de forma negativa, sino porque él también quería aquello. Él tampoco diría que no a acariciar, besar y morder sus mejillas por horas.

-Tú... ¿alguna vez pensaste en volver a intentarlo con Santi? -preguntó, sin ningún tipo de mala intención. Sólo se lo preguntaba por lo bien que parecían haber encajado como pareja en el pasado.

Pero Raoul se apresuró a negar.

-No. No, la verdad es que no. Fue lo que decidí y lo hice porque ya no me gustaba, no me sentía igual con él. Un montón de veces me regañé porque pensé que no debía haberle dejado, pero nunca en volver -sacudió la cabeza con rotundidad-. No y menos después de lo que pasó. De cómo me habló. Lo que más me duele es que acabase todo así, porque nuestra relación fue muy bonita, en serio, nos queríamos mucho y éramos de los que no podíamos estar enfadados por más de un par de horas - _Qué suerte_ -. Nos cuidábamos y terminó haciéndome pedazos -hizo un mohín triste. Le salía mirarle con cierta pena, porque realmente se la daba que hubiese acabado así, pero a la vez se alegraba de que su experiencia no hubiese sido mala hasta el último momento-. Es de las personas que me ha hecho sentir más querido. Y más deseado. Nerea me ha mandado deberes relacionados con esto: quiere que piense en qué le diría a Santi ahora mismo. La verdad es que no sé por dónde empezar, debería también idear la forma de darse el momento, porque cambiaría, no es lo mismo si él me hablase de repente, si nos encontrásemos, si yo le enviase un mensaje o si... o si...

Entonces el catalán se paró de golpe. Se giró hacia él sorprendido.

-Esto...

-¿Raoul?

-¿Podemos cambiar de acera? -soltó.

Frunció el ceño y se acercó a él. Se acababa de perder.

-Oye –le agarró del brazo con suavidad-, ¿estás bien?

No le respondió, pero sus ojos no tardaron de pasar de él al muchacho de pelo cobrizo que acababa de decir su nombre en voz alta. Y sabía que su cara le sonaba.

-¿Qué haces tú por aquí, si vives a la otra punta de Barcelona? -el chico rio con suavidad y guardando los cascos que estaba utilizando, dio un par de pasos hacia ellos. No le conocía, pero le había visto en  _Instagram_ -. Cuánto tiempo.

 _Santi_.

Se abrazaron y Agoney podía asegurar que fue el abrazo más tenso que había visto en su vida. Los dos estaban nerviosos. Cuando se separaron, Raoul les presentó, de forma escueta, demostrando en su tono de voz y en su lenguaje corporal que no se encontraba todo lo bien que debería.

-Mmm, ¿y qué tal? ¿Tomamos un café... o algo?

Lo propuso Santi y, cuando el rubio se giró hacia él, él ya le estaba mirando. Quería decirle que no. Se le notaba.

-Vale.

Empezaron a andar y Agoney pensó que sobraba, que quizás debería decir que tenía que marchase, sería bueno que hablasen. Pero tampoco quería dejar a Raoul solo, pues no parecía demasiado convencido y quería estar a su lado si no se sentía cómodo.

Se dedicó a mirarle con atención, esperando a que fuese el mismo quien le pidiese que se fuera.

Sentados ya a la mesa de un bar, Santi, con una sonrisa que hasta él, que no le conocía de nada, supo ver como tensa, empezaron las preguntas de rigor. El  _qué tal todo_ , los  _como siempre_. Le preguntó a que se dedicaba cuando mencionó su trabajo, solo para intentar normalizarlo todo tomando también parte de la conversación, pues en realidad él ya sabía que era traductor literario (cómo le había pillado el truco a las redes sociales desde que no estaba Óscar).

-Yo soy fotógrafo -replicó cuando el del rostro salpicado de pecas le devolvió la pregunta-, tengo un estudio pequeño.

-Qué guay –dijo tras asentir. Sus ojos cambiaron entonces al catalán, que se encogió un poco.  _Mi niño_ -. Joder, Raoul, me alegró un montón de verte, en serio, y de que te vaya bien -le pareció sincero y le cuadró con todas aquellas cosas que sabía de él y que no estaban relacionadas con su ruptura-. Bueno, y de que hayas rehecho tu vida porque...supongo que...

Le señaló a ambos con las manos y Agoney sintió que Raoul no era el único en ponerse rojo. Vale que pudiesen ser evidentes, pero tampoco hacía falta apuntillarlo.

-No estamos juntos –negó, casi trabándose con sus propias palabras-. Jamás seríamos nada - _a ver, muchacho_ -. O sea, somos amigos, sólo amigos. Bueno o... de momento –Raoul se mordió el labio y él se preguntó si también pensaría a menudo en que sería el padre del hijo de sus amigas, aunque a él no le afectase directamente para estar con él-. Nos llevamos bien.

-Perdona –Santi se rascó la cabeza con torpeza. Se le veía casi tan avergonzado como a ellos-. Perdona, no sé... -bajó el tono de voz- porque he dejado de saber no cagarla contigo.

-No pasa nada –se apresuró a decir él. No quería llegar a la posibilidad de que el traductor sacase algún tema de los dos siendo tres-. Nos presentaron Miriam y Amaia. Es una historia muy larga.

-¿Cómo están ellas?

-Bien, bien, están con planes de ampliar la familia, aunque Miriam ya no piense que serías el padrino perfecto, no te guarda demasiado cariño.

Santi asintió y Agoney decidió que era el momento: debía darles unos minutos a solas. Tenían que hablar. Se levantó de la silla sin dudar.

-Me acerco yo a pedir y ya de paso voy al baño -propuso-. ¿Qué queréis?

-Yo un café con leche y hielo...

-...Y un revuelto de calamares –el rubio le adelantó, robándole el final de la frase-. Es lo que pedías siempre, ¿no? -se giró a mirarle a él- Consígueme un batido de chocolate, Ago, y algo dulce.

Resopló cuando se encontró lejos de la mesa. Paró en la barra para buscar el baño con la mirada y casi corrió hacia él. Echó el pestillo a la velocidad de la luz y se apoyó en el lavabo. En otra ocasión posiblemente le diese asco (como cualquier parte de un baño público), pero en ese momento tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.

Óscar. Óscar por todas partes.

No supo por qué, pero se sintió tenso cuando dejó de estar entre la pareja reencontrada. Quizás por saber a Raoul incómodo, quizás por no quererse ni imaginar en su pellejo. Su situación y la propia era muy diferentes, pero a la vez se había sentido ahogar sólo de imaginar tener que volver a ver y oír a Óscar. Tener que interactuar con él. Se le ponía el vello de punta.

 _Pero no pasa nada porque es imposible, Ago._ Se dijo, abriendo el grifo para mojarse la cara.  _Está lo suficientemente lejos como para no poder hacerte daño._ Agradeció que aquel cubículo no contase con un dispensador de agua por segundos, sino un grifo estándar: le daba más facilidad que si tuviese que volver a pulsarlo varias veces (seguro que le atacaría más a los nervios).  _Respira._ Se obligó a contar hasta tres más de una vez, en su mente y con suavidad, tomando y soltando el aire despacio con los ojos cerrados.

Sonaría irracional, pero a veces tenía ese tipo de miedos. Su exmaltratador no aparecería de la nada y le apretaría el cuello contra los azulejos fríos de la pared a sus espaldas, pero conocía tan bien la sensación que su cerebro podía reproducirlo sin dificultad.  _Lo siento, perdóname, te quiero. No, tú no me quieres. Si me quisieras, no me harías daño._ Suspiró. A veces hablaba con él, se imaginaba diciéndole todo lo que le gustaría decirle, sacando toda su rabia. Otras se imaginaba dándole una hostia. Aún era capaz de describir detalle por detalle su rostro (aunque se hubiese deshecho de cualquier foto o recuerdo de él), por lo que podía imaginar con gran exactitud su puño amoldándose a su mejilla.  _Nunca fue mi culpa._

_Nunca fue mi culpa. Todo está bien._

_Todo está bien._

Se humedeció de nuevo la cara, haciendo con sus manos un cuenco bajo el chorro de agua. Estaba fresca y resultaba agradable. Se encontraba mejor. Sí, estaba mejor. Su voz comenzaba a sonar más alta que la de Óscar, que se disipaba por momentos, y volvía a sentirse respecto al recuerdo de la misma forma que el viernes: calmado, tranquilo, como algo ajeno. Sólo era recuerdo.

Siempre sería sólo un recuerdo.

Abrió la puerta despacio, sólo un poco, y miró hacia la mesa. Raoul y Santi hablaban. De hecho, Raoul hablaba. La cerró de nuevo, decidiendo esperar un poco más. Volvió a mojarse la cara (porque mejor prevenir que curar) y se lavó las manos con jabón sólo para olerse la piel después. Le encantaba el olor a jabón. Ese era de jazmín y hacía un montón de espuma.

Cuando creyó haber ocupado demasiado el baño, salió de él y se dirigió a la barra. Echaba pequeños vistazos a la (ex)pareja mientras le preparaban las consumiciones encargadas. No supo de qué habrían hablado, pero vio a Raoul mucho más relajado, así como sus sillas estaban más cercanas. Sonrió y miró a su alrededor, recordando el encargo que le hiciese. Sólo pudo conseguir un  _donut_  glaseado.

Así, sentados en triángulo, con sonrisas y bebidas, conversaron conversación tras conversación durante un muy buen rato. Cuando se separaron, fue de forma agradable (Agoney apartó la vista con una sonrisa cuando vio a Santi pellizcarle una mejilla, recordando cómo Raoul le había contando que siempre le había encantado hacerlo). Las bombillas de las farolas estaban encendidas mientras ellos tarareaban tranquilos en el coche del canario, al que volvieron con la misma calma con la que lo dejaron atrás.

-Ago.

-Mmm.

-¿Y si aparcas un poco antes del piso y vamos caminando? Y damos un paseo.

Se mordió los labios en una sonrisa y aceptó con rapidez, buscando un hueco en el que poder estacionar para hacerlo cuanto antes y dejar más tiempo a caminar juntos. El buen humor que tenía Raoul no sólo le alegraba un montón, sino que le provocaba sorpresa al hacerle proponer cosas como aquellas. Literalmente le había medido más rato juntos a solas, simplemente caminando.

Las farolas brillaban acompañando la luna, pero él también se sentía tranquilo y pletórico. Alejó de su cabeza la voz que le decía que después de la subida siempre viene el golpe para disfrutar de la cima.

-¿Por qué andas tan despacio? -soltó Raoul, burlón, mirándole a un par de pasos por delante.

-No ando despacio –rio-. Eres tú que vas muy rápido -Y era cierto y seguro que producto de su buen ánimo, pero también lo era que el moreno quería alargarlo más-. ¿No era esto un paseo nocturno suavecito?

-Quejica -Raoul rodó los ojos. Entonces, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa-. ¡Wow, mira!

El menor tomó su mano y tiró de él hasta llevarlos a ambos frente al televisor de un escaparate. Mostraba imágenes de pandas jugando y rodando. Eran adorables, pero él no dejaba de pensar en la calidez de su palma contra la propia.

-Son unos torpones.

Sin moverse ni dejar de tocarse, permanecieron allí unos minutos más, mirando a los osos que pronto fueron sustituidos por pingüinos.

-¿Sabes que hay pingüinos homosexuales que se dedican a robarle huevos a otros para incubarlos y quedarse a los polluelos? -rio cuando uno resbaló por el hielo y cayó al agua- Estos también son muy torpes -no obtuvo ninguna respuesta- ¿Raoul?

El rubio sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. Tenía la cara roja y no de frío. Sonrió, sabiendo por qué era.

-No, nada.

-¿Vamos?

Y continuaron con el paseo. Cogidos de la mano.

Ninguno dijo nada, ni hizo amago de separar la mano o moverla buscando más roce. Llegaron al portal de Raoul sin haber hecho un avance en la caricia, pero tampoco sin romper el contacto. Era agradable tenerse así de cerca. Agoney amó la sensación después de tanto tiempo. Los dedos del catalán eras pequeños y estaban frío, pero se acoplaban bien a los suyos.

Estuvo a punto de gemir en voz alta al saber que ya habían llegado a su destino.

-Gracias -soltó Raoul de pronto, de frente a él-. Sé que tardaste mucho en volver a propósito, para que hablásemos -pillado-. Y... no sólo por eso. Por todo. Hace muchísimo tiempo que tengo cuidado al moverme por Barcelona para no pasar cerca de su piso o donde sé que suele ir. Hoy estaba tan a gusto contigo que ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de dónde estábamos y de que eso fuese importante – _Joder, qué bien-_ Sonrió y colocó una mano sobre su mejilla.  _Qué bonito eres_ -. Gracias. Gracias, yo...

Su voz sonó llena de emoción y el moreno pensó que se echaría a llorar. Le acarició la cara. Quería dejar de verle así, pero quería verlo así toda la vida. No quería que tuviese que agradecerle ningún apoyo, no quería que dejase de sentirse seguro en espacios en los que no lo había estado antes.

-No me las des, Raoul -susurró y dio un paso más hacia él-, no me las des nunca...

Separó sus manos, pero para llevar la suya a su cuello, creando la misma danza que en su rostro. Estaban cerca, su aliento era cálido y olía a batido de chocolate. Estaban cerca, sus mejillas y sus ojos brillaban. Estaban cerca, se moría de ganas de besarle.

Pero si Raoul no se movía él tampoco.

-Creo... creo que igual debería irme ya... -dijo tras unos segundos en esa misma posición, respirándose despacio- que todavía tienes que caminar hasta tu coche y... mañana trabajas mañana y tarde completas.

Agoney asintió, comprensivo. Ya sabía que no lo haría, que estaban bien y Raoul estaba a gusto, pero que todavía no. No lo suficiente. Esperaría.

Dejó un beso en su frente y Raoul otro en su mejilla.

-Buenas noches –sus manos se movieron hasta sus bolsillos-. Descansa.

-Buenas noches, bichito.

Esa noche soñó con él.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Quería recuperar a su gente y había empezado por Gloria. Pero tenía más familia que ella.

El circulito se iluminó en  _Skype_  junto al nombre de contacto de su madre, a la que su hermana crease la cuenta hacía años (aunque todavía no hubiese aprendido a usarla con soltura) y a la que Agoney llamó por teléfono el jueves por la mañana sólo para decirle que estuviesen ella y su padre libres, y conectados, por la tarde para hablar un rato a través de los píxeles de la pantalla del ordenador del salón. Del portátil en su caso. Y al final casi a la hora de cenar, cosa que el agradeció. Estaba muy tenso.

Tocó el botón de llamar en el mismo instante en el que pudo hacerlo y se pasó los segundos que tardó en producirse la conversación mordiéndose la piel que rodeaba las uñas. Maldijo a Raoul por lo bajo por contagiarle aquella manía nerviosa.

-¡Chiquito! -gritó la voz de su madre. Sonrió con fuerza. Dos pares de ojos oscuros le miraban con la misma ilusión que sabía que portaba él- ¿Cómo estás, mi amor?

-Hola -respondió el, con la voz baja y aguda, revolviéndose en el sofá frente a la cámara del portátil que dejase sobre la mesa-. Muy bien, ¿ustedes? Tenía ganas de... verlos –rio, vergonzoso.

-Nosotros bien, nosotros bien –su interior sonreía ante su primogénita, llena siempre de palabras que soltar-. Muy contentos de que ya se acerque Navidad –Agoney sonrió ante la mención: el momento en el que los polluelos volvían a casa. Le asustaba la llegada del momento. Quería que le gustase imaginarlo-. ¿Pero qué tal todo por allá? ¿Todo bien?

Quiso respirar tras tanta preocupación. Eran sus padres. Y echaba mucho de menos aquel acento canario como para achantarse.

-Bien, en serio, genial –se estiró para alcanzar su pequeño tazón con yogur y enseñárselo-. Terminando de cenar –rio-, que allá es más temprano -tomó una cucharada pequeña-. Y con el estudio todo bien, con Gloria perfecto (estuve hace poco con ella y hablamos mucho), también con la psicóloga... -calló un momento y se mordió en labio. Sonrió y tomó aire con fuerza antes de animarse a contarlo- Y... la psicóloga me propuso dejar los antidepresivos -soltó, con la cabeza gacha, mirando el hueco de suelo que se veía entre sus piernas, sin querer ver la reacción de los suyos-. Cree que ya seré capaz y... quiero intentarlo

Entonces sí, los miró. Y se mordió el labio inferior para intentar frenar su sonrisa.

-Estamos muy orgullosos de ti –dijo su padre. Se removió en el sitio, incómodo por la vergüenza.

-¿Por qué? -se le escapó una pequeña risa de voz aguda- Nunca hice realmente nada para que lo estén.

-Mírate -tomó la palabra su madre, que acompañó su orden con un movimiento de su cabeza hacia él. La obedeció sólo para apartar sus ojos de los llorosos de su familia-. Estás igual que siempre, eres el mismo. ¿Cuánto llevas poniéndole fruta y cereales a los yogures? -su madre soltó una carcajada llena de emoción contenida- Recuerdo el día que te manchaste toda la cara porque te pusiste a lamer el fondo del tazón. Eras un coso pequeño. Y lo sigues siendo.

-No referimos -interrumpió su padre y Agoney quiso echarse a llorar porque sólo en dos ocasiones había visto lágrimas en los ojos que se parecían a los suyos: en el nacimiento de Belinda y la primera vez que le vieron al llegar de Tenerife cuando lo de Óscar. No asumía que, ahora que también era por él, fuese de forma buena, no un llanto malo-, a que, pese a lo que pasó, estás aprendiendo a ser tú. Y estamos muy orgullosos, chiquito, de lo fuerte que eres.

Se sintió tan niño, o más, que en el recuerdo de sus padres cuando se forzó a contener un sollozo.

-Los quiero. Y estoy deseando verlos en unas semanas -y lo dijo sinceramente. No podía esperar para que todo volviese a su cauce real, hasta sentir de forma real que todo estaba bien con su alrededor.

 

 

 

 

-Entiendo que puedas querer contarme todas tus cosas y que los sueños son algo importante que compartir, sobre todo con las pesadillas que tú tienes -se le escapó una risa de sus labios apretados, produciendo un ruido raro-, ¿pero era necesario el relato de tú y el chico que te gusta siendo pingüinos?

Agoney enrojeció y se dejó caer contra el respaldo del sofá, frente a una Mireya que le miraba divertida. Rio también, a pesar del puchero.

No le hacía falta cerrar los ojos para ver la imagen con detalle. En un paraíso congelado (perfectamente obra de Elsa), Raoul le sonreía convertido en un pequeño pingüino, pero no un pequeño pingüino al uso, sino lo que sería un mini Raoul estilo chibi disfrazado de pequeño pingüino. Con el flequillo rubio tapando su frente y sobresaliendo de la capucha del traje; con los labios curvados hacia arriba con la sinceridad de un animalillo adorable y jugando con una piedra. Él, en cambio, no sentía su nariz como enana y redonda, sino como pico anaranjado (con tiras de goma surcando sus mejillas incluidas). También tenía una piedra, pero escondida en su espalda: había oído alguna vez, quizás en un documental como el que se topasen horas antes de que ese sueño llegase a él, que los pingüinos, para declararse a otros pingüinos, buscaban la piedra perfecta como regalo.

Dejó el mineral frente al otro, sobre el hielo, pero no llegó a saber si era recogido, aceptándole. Lo último que vio antes de despertarse fue la misma sonrisa enorme de Raoul que, ahora sí, lucía su mismo cambio en la nariz.

-Tenía que contárselo a alguien -dijo, con las mejillas ruborizadas- y mis amigos se reirían demasiado de mí.

Rio, mientras que Mireya negaba con la cabeza, divertida. Cerró su libreta, pero le miró antes de despedirse.

-¿Algo más hoy?

Le esperaba. No quería preguntar y agobiarle. Tomó aire por la nariz antes de sonreír.

-Lo estuve pensando y… probemos a dejarlos, sí. Creo que… puede que sea capaz, que sea el momento -paró un momento-. Me da miedo hacerlo. Pero yo confío en ti y tú confías en mí. Confiaré en mí también, al menos esta vez -la psicóloga le sonrió y él la imitó cohibido-. Quizás sí sea capaz después de todo. Quiero serlo -asintió varias veces-. Quiero serlo, Mireya.

La rubia dejó su libreta sobre la mesa, cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y se lamió el labio inferior con la punta de la lengua.

-Dicho y hecho, entonces -el canario volvió a asentir y ella a sonreír. Se inclinó hacia delante para estar más cerca de él-. Ya verás como todo va bien. Estoy segura. Eres muy fuerte y serás capaz como lo has sido hasta ahora. Y si en algún momento no puedes, no pasa nada. Dilo. Dilo y lo reanudamos, no hay ningún problema, no es un paso hacia atrás: es un paso hacia adelante. Todo esto son pasos hacia adelante. Te lo aseguro. Pero no pienses en eso. No pienses en eso, aunque sea una posibilidad. Tú… disfruta de dejar de tomar pastillas -le sacó una risa suave-. Como indicaciones te diría que te vigiles un poco al principio, que puede que lo notes pero que no sea para alarmarse, estate pendiente de cómo te sientes. Sigue con tu vida habitual, así también verás si percibes algún cambio importante. Precaución con el alcohol… precaución contigo mismo -le sonrió-. Identifica si estás intentado autosabotearte.

Agoney asintió una vez más, ilusionado y alegre por dentro. No se lo creía a la vez que lo estaba disfrutando como un enano.

-Voy a poder tomarme una puta caña -dijo en voz alta, al ser consciente de ello.

-Vas a poder tomarte una puta caña.

La sonrisa se le salió de la cara.

-Acabas de hacer muy feliz a Ricky.

 

 

 

 

-¡Eres imbécil!

Su seseo retumbó por todas las paredes del piso con la misma fuerza que sus carcajadas y el chocar de sus botellines. Que Ricky exigiría su custodia durante esa noche al enterarse de la noticia era un hecho esperable que se hizo real, más aún con la no presencia de Kibo (que le envió un audio felicísimo cuando su prometido le mensajeó para contárselo), que les dejaba el piso, nevera y tele incluidas, enteramente para ellos. Se quedaría a dormir, después de una buena película, una buena cerveza (no se iba a venir arriba el puto primer día) y una buena cantidad de comida basura.

Y, si todo salía del gusto de Agoney, también compartirían muchas palabras.

-¿Qué? ¿Mucha diferencia con la  _Sin_? -le preguntó jocoso, pegándole un sorbo a la suya, con el respaldo del sofá pegado a la espalda y el culo en el suelo- Porque todavía tengo unas cuantas, así que tendrás que terminártelas.

Negó con la cabeza, justo antes de apoyarla sobre uno de los cojines, sentado a poca distancia de él. Estaba contento. Era un paso más. Se obligaba a pensarlo, a asimilar que era cierto, que todo era hacia adelante. Había recorrido tanto... pero no quería llegar al final solo. La victoria no le sabría igual sin compañía, aunque fuese tan buena como la bebida rubia sin rastro de alcohol.

Su sonrisa se descolgó un poco, pero no su ánimo.

-Ricardo –le llamó, dándole un toque con su botellín en la rodilla-. Gracias. Por estar siempre conmigo, por esto. Lo siento por todas las veces que te quise apartar o me enfadé porque lo necesitaba. Me sentía agobiado con tanta atención de todo el mundo. Y me duele alejarlos un poco, puede que sí que más a mi familia que ti (que eres más cabezón y te tengo literalmente más cerca) -el mayor dejó ir una risa suave, sólo asintiendo para no interrumpirle. La mano que más próxima estaba a él, se había enganchado en sus rizos morenos, estirándolos con la punta de los dedos-, pero también me cerré mucho. Y me gusta mi trabajo, pero no está de más sacar la cabeza del ordenador y la cámara para tirarme al suelo con unas birras contigo o matarnos a coñas sobre cualquier mierda. Te quiero un montón. Eres mi mejor amigo –Ricky puso los ojos en blanco en medio de una carcajada.

-Oh, vamos... no te pongas moñas.

-No, tío, va en serio, Ricky. Lo siento a la vez que no y siento la necesidad de explicarte por qué tanto como mi disculpa porque te tuviste que sentir fatal. Lo siento por eso y quiero recuperarlo todo.

-Nunca has perdido nada, Agoney.

El canario sonrió. Sonrió como un niño. ¿Era legal que las cosas le fuesen ahora tan bien?

No, la pregunta no era esa: ¿era legal que antes le hubiesen ido tan mal?

-Lo entiendo. Yo no me arrepiento de querer darte mi ayuda, pero sí de no saber cuándo tenía que hacerlo y no me tocaba –le acarició la mejilla con suavidad-. Entiendo tu posición y siento si pude entorpecer algo con la mía -dejó ir una sonrisa tras su gesto serio. Agoney hizo lo mismo-. Así que guárdate tus cursiladas para Raoul, que a mí ya me tienes.

Se levantó del suelo, obviando la protesta del menor, y recogió una bolsa vacía de patatas fritas para llevarla a la cocina.

-¿Qué tal con él?

¿Con Raoul? Parecía la cosa más complicada del mundo que algo pudiese no estar bien con él. Le contó que dejaba los antidepresivos en el mismo instante en el que estuvieron fuera del lugar y, a pocos minutos de explicarle cómo había ido bajando dicha medicación y aquella (horrorosa) vez que terminó con lo que siempre había considerado “pasos de cangrejo”, el catalán se había echado a llorar.

Se quedó un poco desconcertado al principio, pero terminó abrazándolo. El chico era tan bueno que literalmente se emocionaba por él y su progreso. Quería comerle la cara.

-¿Sabes? -soltó de pronto, mirando el nuevo aperitivo sobre la mesa y cortando el hilo naciente de conversación- En realidad me encantaría poder confiarle a Roi todo lo que se merece –Ricky se dejó caer a su lado-. Me sabe fatal que continúe en una puta mentira.

-Esa es tu decisión, Ago, siempre lo fue y lo será -se encogió de hombros-. Pero tienes que plantearte muy bien cómo afrontarlo... porque estamos a diciembre de 2018 y son hechos de mayo de 2017. Va un año y medio ya. Son muchos meses y... joder es Roi. Tiene que entenderlo y lo hará, pero tampoco debe ser fácil asumir que le hemos ocultado algo así tanto tiempo. Todos, no sólo tú que, obviamente, te cubrimos. Pero tú eres lo primero, a tu ritmo, ¿sí? -le revolvió el pelo, con cariño, como siempre.

Le jodía. El gallego también era su amigo desde hacía mucho, no le quería menos ni le tenía menos confianza. Sólo había necesitado su humor básico de siempre. Ojalá lo tuviese siempre, ojalá no lo perdiese comido por una sombra.

Ricky, que siempre le había sabido leer, le revolvió el pelo otra vez y le plantó un pico que le hizo dar un respingo por su ensimismamiento.

-¡Ricky! ¡Que eres un hombre casi casado!

-¡¡Cuidado!! -voceó de forma exagerada- ¡Ni que te hubiese comido la boca!

Ambos rieron fuerte. Durante muchos segundos. Eran, literalmente, gilipollas.

-¿Te apetece que llamemos a Roi? -propuso el mayor, señalándole el portátil sobre su mesa- Que no podía venirse, pero seguro que le hubiese encantado.

Y así fue. Y si ya era difícil cuadrarles para no interrumpirse, una conversación entre ellos con tecnología de por medio se convertía en todo un frente de batalla lleno de interferencias. Por  _WhatsApp,_ no era raro que terminasen hablando cada uno de una cosa sin enterarse una mierda de nada, más aún si lo que se proponían era hacer un plan. Esa misma idea, fue la que desembocó en la sugerencia de un grupo en la red social... con Raoul.

-Sí, tío... que se venga -insistió Roi, con una fina línea blanca sobre su labio producto de su taza de café con leche-. Hace un montón que no salimos, ahora tú puedes beber y con lo encoñado que estás, ya me jodería. Díselo.

Agoney se mordió los labios, pero le pasó su teléfono a Ricky, que accedió rápidamente a contactos para hacerse con el número del rubio (sólo después de tocarse el labio superior para advertir al gallego). El plan era salir por la noche el sábado a celebrarlo. Raoul había sido bendecido con la propuesta de unirse a la fiesta, pero...

-¿Puedo cambiarle el nombre? -preguntó el castaño con su ficha ya abierta.

-Ni de coña.

-Soso.

… se preocupó al instante por no haber pensado en si el chico querría o no.

En cuanto recuperó su móvil, se apresuró a llamarle.

-¡Dile que le trataremos muy bien! -gritó el mayor de los tres, recibiendo una mirada fulminante.

-¿Sí? -dijo en seguida la voz del rubio al otro lado.

Le explicó rápidamente lo ocurrido y cómo había llegado hasta aquel peculiar grupo de  _WhatsApp_. No sin tener que mandar callar a sus amigos ni contener las ganas de darles un sopapo por parecer adolescentes (terminó por salir del salón sólo para no oírlos y que tampoco pudiese hacerlo Raoul).

-Me parece guay -sonrió ante aquella respuesta-. Superguay. Tus amigos me cayeron bien y... si queréis vaya. No sé, a lo mejor tú prefieres salir sólo con ellos.

Claro que quería que fuese. Lo estaba deseando, pero tampoco quería que se sintiese presionado a ir si no le apetecía:

-Si vas a estar cómodo... estaría bien que vinieras.

-Entonces me apunto.

-¡Bien! -se le escapó decir. Se avergonzó de sí mismo.

-¿Pero ya podrás beber? ¿Tan rápido?

-Nadie dijo que saliésemos a beber -bromeó el moreno-. No debería pasarme, intentaré beber sólo un poco.

Omitió el hecho de que ya se estaba pimplando una cerveza.

-¿Lo intentarás?

Agoney se echó a reír.

-¿Ya puedes dejar de fumar?

-¿Qué? -no se esperaba esa pregunta.

-Una vez me dijiste que fumar te hacía bien y que ya te lo quitarías más adelante... ¿Ya puedes?

Sonrió. No podía dejar de ser bueno. Raoul también sonrió.

-Intentaré bajar la dosis (aunque no prometo nada).

Escuchó una serie de voces en el salón que le hizo rodar los ojos, aunque también sonreír. Cómo los quería.

-Ago –a su interlocutor se le escapó un bostezo.  _Es un bebé_ -, me encantaría seguir hablando contigo, pero estoy reventado y me iba ya a dormir. ¿Hablamos mañana?

-Sí, claro. Y perdona por llamar a esta hora, que no es muy tarde, pero... no es la más correcta -rio suavemente-. Hasta mañana. Descansa, bichito.

-Igualmente, Ago. Buenas noches.

Le mandó un beso antes de colgar. Sin dejar de pensar en lo mucho que le gustaba y en lo bueno y dulce que era.

Pero al día siguiente resultó que podía serlo mucho más.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Agoney riendo... aunque apurado por tener que sustituir a toda prisa la pestaña en la que editaba una de sus fotos por la pestaña con las de la última comunión que tenía que preparar, ya cansado de tanto niño vestido de marinero- ¿No pasaron ni veinticuatro horas desde que nos vimos y ya me echas de menos?

Pero Raoul no le saludó, sólo se puso frente a él, al otro lado del mostrador, y dejó encima del mueble un objeto envuelto en papel de regalo verde. Su cara relucía en color rojo.

-Es que no podía esperar más, me quemaba en las manos.

Agoney miró el obsequio sorprendido e intrigado.

-¿Qué es?

-Ábrelo.

-Pero, ¿por qué? No puedo aceptarlo, Raoul...

-Ábrelo.

Se mantuvieron la mirada durante segundos en los que el isleño barajó qué hacer. Tenía el corazón acelerado.

-Gracias -murmuró antes de cogerlo y levantarse de su silla y moverse para estar a su lado.

Empezó a despegar el envoltorio con mucho cuidado, como si su interior fuese el tesoro más valioso del mundo, posiblemente no lo fuese. Pero a la vez lo era.

Pronto, tuvo entre sus dedos un bote pequeño.  _Parece la bandera bisexual,_ pensó al ver sus colores azules, morados y rosas, queriendo apartarse los nervios de encima. Le quitó la tapadera y unos caramelos, que podrían pasar por medicina por su forma, le miraron.

 _Píldoras contra la tristeza de tus días apagados,_ rezaba una etiqueta de papel pegada al envase de los dulces. Acababa de quedarse en blanco.

-Es una tontería, pero... -Raoul se removió, sonrojado y nervioso. Él no sabía qué hacer- siempre decías que te quedaba poco para dejar los antidepresivos y lo compré para regalártelo cuando eso pasara y... ayer pasó, ¿no? Me hubiese gustado que el mensaje fuese un poquito más alegre, pero...

-Es el mensaje más alegre del mundo.

Ni de coña le iba a dejar meterse con sus caramelos.

El rubio le miró, dejando de huirle, y debió de ver una cara de tonto enorme.

-Pero se centra en lo trist...

-Muchísimas gracias, Raoul -le interrumpió-. Muchísimas... Dios -rio y se llevó las manos a los ojos, secándoselos y respirando con fuerza.  _Ya estás llorando_ -. De verdad, gracias –le abrazó, siendo correspondido enseguida, y escondió la cara en su cuello. Intentó no sollozar. Notó las manos del catalán en su cuello y su forma de suspirar-. Es que... -empezó a hablar, sin moverse de su posición. Se sentía bien entre sus brazos- confiaste en mí, confiaste en que podría -se le escapó una risa en medio de un sollozo-. Y eso me hace mucha ilusión, joder. Yo siempre decía que me quedaba poco, pero internamente me daba mucho miedo afirmarlo – _yo no me lo creía-,_  por si no podía y... llegas tú... con tu luz, porque eres una persona superespecial –estaba llorando tan fuerte que si fuese capaz de pensar y no sólo hablar, se habría preguntado si Raoul le estaría entendiendo-... iluminas todo de una vez, con tus niñerías... con tu Tamagotchi y tus cosas -rio suavemente. El rostro inocente e ilusionado del chico hablando de sus aficiones llenaba su cabeza-, y joder es que tú has confiado en mí, yo no lo estaba haciendo tanto. Te quiero un montón, de verdad, me alegro mucho de conocerte -confesó, sin ningún temor o vergüenza a hacerlo, abrazándole más fuerte-. Gracias. Gracias -se echó a reír-. Mis amigos de siempre organizándome el salir de fiesta y llegas tú, con tu risa (de timidez), me regalas unos caramelos y me hace mucha más ilusión. Es que significan tantas cosas que... de verdad, Raoul, muchas gracias. Por todo.

El profesor de autoescuela respiró con lentitud y sonrió.

-Ago, yo...

La campanilla de la puerta le interrumpió (casi protesta, pero se separó de él). La chica que acababa de entrar le preguntó si todo iba bien, siendo bastante evidente que estaba llorando, más aún si se limpiaba la cara. Le contestó que no importaba y le indicó que pasase a la otra sala, ya que sólo quería unas fotos tamaño DNI.

Raoul cogió su mano izquierda, que dejó libre al agarrar su cámara sólo con la derecha. Agoney sonrió y, cuando estuvo a punto de agradecerle de nuevo lo mucho que aquello había significado para él, se dio cuenta de algo:

-¿Tú no deberías estar trabajado ahora?

Raoul se sonrojó y se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

-Le he dicho a mí a alumno de hacer la ruta por aquí para acercarme. Además de conducir ha tenido que aparcar correctamente y ahora mismo... pues estará fumando o algo. No sé, quizás sólo esperándome.

El canario mantuvo los ojos sobre él antes de echarse a reír con ganas.

-Eres la hostia -negó con la cabeza-. Vuelve al trabajo anda, nos vemos -le revolvió el pelo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sólo uno de los muchos que le daría-. Gracias, bichito.

Y tiró para adentro, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, apenado por tener que trabajar.

 

 

 

 

El sábado, de forma grupal quedaron en el centro comercial para cenar pizza antes de salir a darlo todo a la discoteca, queriendo llenarse bien el estómago para que el alcohol no les hiciese daño; de forma dual, Agoney le había ofrecido a Raoul quedarse en su piso a dormir por saber que no podría coger el coche ninguno de los dos. Raoul había aceptado.

Y si ya todo daba vueltas de felicidad para el canario sólo por el contexto del día, las daba a todavía mayor velocidad gracias a haber compartido, hombro con hombro y rodilla con rodilla, trayecto en metro hacia el lugar acordado, terminando por estar unidos por el cable de los auriculares y sus manos sobre el muslo del rubio. Para rematarlo, sin venir a cuento, Raoul le dio un beso en la mandíbula que le dejó tonto. ¿Pero a qué se debió? No lo supo, pero le gustó. A lo mejor se estaba quitando la vergüenza de encima.

Pero, a la hora de la cena, quizás le hubiese gustado que tuviese un poquito más (bueno no, en realidad no). Sí, en ese momento en el que propuso, alegremente, la pizza hawaiana como opción, aun habiéndole aconsejado no hacerlo. Para qué engañarse, le gustó que sudase de hacerle caso. Le indicó muchas cosas que le gustaron. Tanto como las miradas incrédulas de sus amigos cuando tomó también una porción de la pizza con piña.

-¿Qué? Nunca dije nada para que no me pegasen, pero también me agrada.

Pudo ver cómo Raoul se secaba las lágrimas de la risa. Sonrió.

-Que ya le tienes en el bote, no hace falta que le encandiles comiendo sus mismas porquerías... -le susurró Ricky en el oído. Rio por su ocurrencia y le apartó con un golpe en el hombro.

Como era habitual en el  _Lola_ , su bar de ambiente preferido y al que fueron tras una paradita en el estanco al salir de cenar, estaba poco concurrido, así que pudieron pasar un agradable rato entre bebidas y bromas con el mítico  _yo nunca._

 _-_ Nunca he probado el tequila -soltó Raoul una vez. Agoney ni siquiera se molestó en beber como hicieron sus amigos. Sólo tiró de su muñeca para levantarle de su asiento y le condujo hasta la barra.

-Un chupito cada uno –dijo, mirándole con una sonrisa, que el rubio le devolvió.

-Vale.

Permanecieron mirándose unos segundos más, que el moreno finalizó colocado un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja antes de girarse hacia la camarera y pedir el alcohol.

El canario le golpeó la cadera al catalán con la suya para acto seguido acercarse, con la intención de explicarle el procedimiento.

-Primero va la sal –le volcó un poco en la piel del final del pulgar, acariciando su mano con suavidad, y le invitó a hacerlo. Los labios gorditos del chico rodearon la zona para succionarla- y bebes -tomó todo el contenido del vaso con rapidez, tanta que, al ser de tubo y tener un par de hielos, un poco se le escurrió por los laterales de la boca, escurriéndose hasta su mentón, sacándole a Agoey una risotada-. Y terminas comiendo el limón.

La mueca de Raoul al acabar con el fruto ácido le hizo reír más. Le revolvió el pelo antes de repetir los pasos con el suyo, no pudiendo evitar pensar (sin ánimo de romantizarlo), en lo que le gustaría en ese momento besarle. En realidad, desde que se fijó con demasiado detalle cuando tomaba la sal. En realidad, desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Y la noche parecía apuntar por sorpresas, al menos desde el lado de Raoul que, en un momento en el que se acercó solo a pedir para todos, le asustó colocándose detrás, desde donde le habló apoyando su barbilla en su hombro. Se le erizó el vello de la nuca. Quizás también tuviese culpa el alcohol, pero él hacía mucho que no tenía a un tío tan cerca. Su relación con el sexo estaba mejorando de forma notable y agradable (con algún que otro orgasmo ya a sus espaldas), pero seguía siendo lo suficientemente inexistente como para que las bromitas con el tema en el  _yo nunca_ (puto Ricky), molestasen una poqueta.

Del  _Lola_ , cambiaron al  _Wendy’s,_ la discoteca con decoración inspirada en Peter Pan. En el camino hacia ella, con la excusa del frío y a riesgo de arrepentirse, rodeó los hombros de Raoul, que le imitó pasando uno de sus brazos por su cintura. Pero el chico continuó siendo el más adorable del mundo cuando hizo un puchero por tener que enseñar el DNI en la puerta... como si no tuviese veintisiete años.

No tardó en tener un Puerto de Indias con  _Sprite_ en la mano, ni tampoco Ricky en quejarse:

-¿Y si nos alejamos un poquito de la barra, que parecemos abuelillos?

-Que ya no somos niños -dijo Roi, viendo venir la idea de darlo todo sobre alguna tarima.

-Especialmente él -añadió Agoney. Miró fijamente su copa cuando su amigo le miró y Raoul tuvo que contener la risa.

Una colleja más tarde, estaban saltado, y cantando a voces las canciones más viejas del repertorio del  _Wendy’s_ , lo que venía a significar todas. Y si bien al rubio le había costado más soltarse, unas cuantas copas de todos después, se contoneaba con suavidad en el extremo del grupo, a su lado. Agoney por primera vez se tragó sus (absurdos) principios musicales y gozó de la existencia del  _reggaeton_ , todo esto gracias a la cintura del menor cortando el reducido espacio que de forma individual poseían en ese local. Agradeció que el  _Wendy’s_ fuese menos pureta que él y se decantase por dejar sonar una canción como  _Me rehúso._

Raoul mantenía los ojos cerrados y sus manos seguían los mismos movimientos que el resto de su cuerpo, que fluía de forma natural, como si no supiese hacer otra cosa.  _Dime cómo le explico a mi destino que ya no estás ahí._  Su flequillo se había desprendido de su tupé y algunos mechones se pegaban a su frente mientras otros se mantenían en equilibrio sobre el aire.  _Dime como haré para desprenderme de este frenesí._  Se lamió los labios despacio con la lengua, con los ojos fijos en los enrojecidos contrarios.  _De esta locura que siento por ti_. Se imaginó a su lado, detrás, con sus brazos a su alrededor, su aliento chocando contra su mejilla y los bolsillos de los vaqueros del catalán pegados a la hebilla de su cinturón. Sus rodillas cediendo al peso de la música y sus caderas en un mismo compás lento y suave.

-Se te va a caer la baba –dio un respingo ante la voz de Ricky en su oído. Le miró y sus ojos le devolvían una mueca divertida y pícara. Se giró hacia él, abrazándole y escondiéndose en su pecho.

-Le echaba un polvo, Ricky...

Sintió la vibración de la risa de su amigo en su torso y sus manos en su espalda. Y sí, había bebido. Y sí, había sido bastante consciente en ese momento, por su idea, por decirlo en voz alta y por el sonido de su voz... pero tampoco había dicho ninguna mentira. Fue una de las veces en las que más consciente fue de lo mucho que le atraía el rubio.

Adoptó la misma posición que Ricky y Roi, apoyándose en la pared, pero le costó un par de canciones y varios tragos el tener un mínimo de serenidad como para girarse hacia Raoul, que también se había dejado caer contra el muro, en concreto contra el dibujo de Campanilla, que le regaló sus halas. Las luces de colores del sitio formaron colores sobre sus mejillas y terminó repasándolas con los dedos. Raoul sólo le sonreía y se dejaba hacer. Se sentía muy cerca de él ese día.

-¿Cuánto hacía que no veníamos y por qué coño fue? -soltó el mayor de pronto, lo suficientemente alto como para que pudiesen oírle por encima de la música con un poco de esfuerzo.

-Por el servidor –levantó el brazo tan deprisa que su cuerpo se tambaleó. Los labios de Ricky se movieron, pero no atinó a saber qué dijeron.

-Lo he echado de menos -admitió-, me encanta salir de fiesta con vosotros.

Roi asintió dándole la razón.

-Yo echo de menos a Óscar -dijo el gallego.

Sintió como todo el subidón producto del alcohol se le bajaba a los pies.

-Pues yo no -replicó antes de alejarse. Necesitaba una nueva copa.

No se podría decir que corrió a la barra, pues la gran multitud de gente se lo impedía, pero sí fue cierto que se abrió paso todo lo rápido que pudo. Ya en ella, se concentró en la gran mancha de alguna bebida derramada.

¿Cómo podía decir Roi esas cosas? ¿Cómo que le echaba de menos?  _Ah, es verdad: que no lo sabe._

-Casi no te alcanzo.

Raoul acababa de llegar hasta su lado. Le sonrió.

-¿Vas a beber más? Terminaste la anterior hace nada.

-Que eran las alas de Campanilla, no las antenas de Pepito Grillo, bichito -quiso bromear-. Sólo una más y ya... - _no beberé más_ iba a decir, pero calló al reconocer la canción que comenzó a sonar. Se le antojó tenerle cerca incluso más que antes, pero de una forma completamente diferente- o puedo tomarme la última después -le sonrió y Raoul le sonrió de vuelta-. ¿Bailamos?

-¿Qué?

-Me gusta mucho esta canción -dijo con simpleza.

-¿Es de  _Despistaos_?

-Sí,  _El primer paso_ , es reciente.

-Es bonita.

Agoney no dejaba de mirarle. ¿Hacía falta alguna palabra más? Raoul se mordió el labio, dudoso, pero asintió y se acercó a él.

-Luego la añadimos a la lista –le cogió la mano y les alejó un poco de la barra.

Vergonzoso, con su rojizo habitual, Raoul le pasó las manos por el cuello.

-¿Así? -preguntó- Esta canción no pega mucho en una discoteca.

Soltó una risita y le rodeó la cintura con las manos.

-La verdad es que no, la pediría alguien – _Y bendito sea para el resto de su vida._ Le atrajo hacia sí y sus narices se rozaron. Miel sobre carbón, brillaban sus ojos. Los labios del isleño estaban curvados hacia arriba mientras el catalán tenía la cabeza casi gacha. Agoney se separó de su cara para apoyarse en su hombro, haciendo que quedasen abrazados y sus pies y cuerpos se moviesen lentamente hacia los lados. Respiró de forma prolongada-. Me gusta mucho como hueles.

-Tú hueles a ginebra rosa.

Rio por su respuesta rápida, como si sólo quisiese salir del paso, y Raoul le abrazó más fuerte, acercándolo más todavía a su cuerpo. Por favor que no le soltase nunca. Hundió sus labios en su cuello, dejando un beso suave. Los dedos del rubio se enredaron en sus rizos y se le escapó un quejido cuando tiró de ellos. Dejó que sus manos pasaran a una parte más alta de su espalda y se alejó lo suficiente como para verle la cara. Tenía una cara preciosa.

-Igual si voy un poco borracho –dijo en voz baja. Raoul negó con la cabeza.  _No tienes remedio,_ fue capaz de oírle decir, aunque su boca no se abriera. Porque sabía bien que su boca no se había abierto.

Las luces azules del techo continuaban formando figuras en su cara y no contuvo las ganas de acariciarle la mejilla por el contorno de estas. Y por cualquier parte. La otra mano la llevó hasta su clavícula y los dedos de Raoul se movieron hasta colgarse de las tiras de su pantalón, por esas por las que pasaba el cinturón.

Miró sus labios una vez más, una vez más de tantas. De esa noche y de otras. Enrojecidos, húmedos, de Raoul. ¿Y si había llegado el momento? ¿Y si, como él, el catalán esperaba un movimiento de peón del color contrario al propio? Raoul se humedeció los labios y Agoney se atrevió a acercarse a ellos como tanto tiempo llevaba queriendo.

Pero el rubio dio un paso hacia atrás con urgencia.

La canción dejó de sonar a la vez que su latido se aceleraba. Lo escuchaba latir más fuerte que la base latina que comenzó a salir de los altavoces.  _Mierda._

-¿Vamos por tu copa? -preguntó nervioso Raoul, alto y con grandes gesticulaciones. Se le quedó mirando unos segundos antes de asentir. Se había confundido. No se habían besado-. Yo... tengo que ir al baño, ¿me esperas por la barra?

Asintió rápidamente.

-Claro, no te preocupes, no me moveré de ahí.

Y así lo hizo. Salvó por que pidió dos copas en lugar de una. Se había confundido. Se había dejado llevar por la valentía del alcohol, Raoul se había asustado y se había apartado de él. Le pegó un buen trago a la mezcla de ginebra rosa y refresco. ¿Y si se había confundido durante todo ese tiempo y en realidad Raoul no sentía nada por él? ¿Y si él no le gustaba? Se terminó la primera en el segundo sorbo fuerte.

Hundió sus dedos en sus rizos, despeinándolos más de lo que seguramente ya estaban. La había cagado. La había cagado mucho. Se arrepentía tanto. Le gustaba lo que tenía con Raoul, no sólo el propio Raoul. Le gustaba su forma de sonreírle y sonreírle él. Le gustaba cuando hablaba con grititos y revolverle el pelo. Le gustaba chincharle. Pero en ese momento no estaba pensando en eso. Sólo en que seguro que todo había sido cosa suya, en las hondas de los hielos de su vaso lleno y en la caja de cigarros que le quemaban en el bolsillo.

Bebió. Bebió más, lentamente, de su segunda copa. Con calma, pero sin dormirse, disfrutando de su toque dulzón y de lo atontada de su cabeza. Sí, estaba borracho. Le empujaron sin querer al acercarse a pedir y a él sólo se le escapó la risa. Se echó a reír, sin más. Los hielos de la copa vacía se deshacían.

El tacto del vaso era frío. Le gustaba.

-¡Ago! -Roi.

-¿Y Raoul? -Ricky.

- _A la Avenida de la Estrella Polar llega primero el invierno_  -los altavoces.

-Wow -él.

Los hielos de lo poco que quedaba de su bebida pasaron a deshacerse con sus amigos al lado cuando él se alejó de ellos hacía el centro del local. Vaya temazo.

No le salía gritarlo, no tenía voz, se trababa y le hacía cierta gracia. Mucha de hecho. Sí.

Unos ojos le sonrieron y él rio de nuevo, pequeño, divertido. Continuó zarandeándose. A veces cerraba los ojos y otros los abría. Sentía tacto de yemas en sus brazos y en su pecho, pero él sólo podía reír. Un gusto empalagoso permanecía en su boca. Quizás no era tan agradable como pensaba. Le pitaban un poco los oídos. Pero, de alguna forma, la risa tenía salida fácil por sus labios.

Sus brazos rodearon la cintura que también le rodeó a él. Pero entonces, con un cuello cerca de su nariz, lo notó. No olía como Raoul.

Abrió los ojos y pestañeó confuso, como quien se despierta. El gesto de susto del rubio apareció en su cabeza. Él le había asustado. Se tragó el nudo de su garganta y miró el rostro que le miraba con diversión. Boqueó antes de negar con la cabeza, varias veces. El chico pareció darse cuenta del movimiento tras unos cuantos segundos, pues su mueca cambió, pero él continuó haciéndolo.

-Estoy muy borracho -dijo, como si no fuese obvio-. No sé si te diste cuenta. Tengo que irme.

Y tal cual, se fue, saliendo de la marabunta de personas a trompicones. Distinguió a Ricky y a Roi. Hablaban y el primero parecía molesto; se giró y entonces le vio, de un par de un par de pasos terminó con los que le quedaban a él. ¿Cómo podía Ricky andar taaan rápido? Todo le daba vueltas.

-Agoney, Raoul se ha ido.

-¿Por qué?

-Estás muy borracho.

-Pero eso ya lo sé.

-Te ha visto con ese tío y se ha marchado.

Tardó unos segundos en procesarlo.

-Ah - _ah_ -. No me encuentro muy bien.

Roi le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y los tres salieron fuera de la discoteca. Agoney se dejó apoyar en la pared, cerró los ojos y tomó aire. La música zumbaba en sus oídos y todo daba unas cuántas vueltas. Vueltas, vueltas, vueltas.

-Te vienes conmigo a casa, Ago -parecía Ricky. Abrió los ojos. Lo era. Se incorporó y de dejó caer hacia adelante, metiendo la cara en su pecho. El mayor suspiró-. Se viene conmigo a casa, no te preocupes. Que duerma la mona, mañana tendrá resaca y ya está.

Fue lo único claro que entendió.

Escuchó el nombre de Raoul un par de veces.

Iban a dormir juntos. Casi se habían besado. Otra vez. Nueva vuelta.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Sólo decir que, como el capítulo 12 de Mundo vivo, este tiene un aviso muy grande (maltrato, violencia, relaciones destructivas). Como ya sabéis, si sois muy sensibles al tema y vais a pasarlo mal, saltadlo. Lo primeros sois vosotros.
> 
> Por otro lado, hoy, dos de agosto de 2019, mi abuela cumpliría 71 años, así que se lo quiero dedicar a ella. Porque sí, porque nunca verá algo de lo que estoy muy orgullosa y la quiero.
> 
> Ojalá lo disfrutéis mucho, a pesar de todo. Os quiero
> 
> ***

****El sofá se le clavaba en la espalda, a la altura del omóplato, pero no le dio ninguna importancia. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no le estaba dando importancia, se incorporó en seguida y se sentó, con las piernas flexionadas pegadas al pecho y las manos entrelazadas abrazándolas. La sábana era fina, pero la manta gruesa, por lo que no sintió frío durante la noche.

Lo que sí que sintió fue el amargo del alcohol quemarle la garganta y dormirle la lengua; la culpa vino cuando abrió los ojos, porque aquello era la sala de estar de su mejor amigo y no la cama de su cuarto compartida con el rubio. Se estiró hacia la mesa para alcanzar su caja de cigarros y el cenicero que siempre estaba allí y que sólo usaba él. Ya se consumía en él la ceniza del segundo cuando escuchó los pasos de los pies descalzos de Ricky contra el parqué.

Cerró los ojos y dejó salir el aire  _nicotizado_  con lentitud para, al abrir los ojos, encontrarse al castaño en el umbral de la puerta. Se saludaron apartando la mirada tras encontrarse y el mayor se acercó hasta dejarse caer a su lado.

-¿Mucho dolor de cabeza?

-Parece que me va a estallar en cualquier momento.

Ricky asintió.

-Sí, bebiste mucho.

-Lo siento -agachó la cabeza. Apagó el cigarro estrujando la ceniza contra el fondo del cenicero-. Pídele disculpas de mi parte a Kibo también, por si molesté, siempre estoy dándoos la murga.

-Ago... cuando le dije a Kibo anoche que te quedabas a dormir casi se viene al sofá para que durmieses conmigo –se imaginó por un momento al prometido de su amigo medio dormido en la cama dispuesto a levantarse por él. Que no le costase demasiado hacerlo le jodió-. Creí que estarías mejor solo. ¿Sí ha sido así?

Agoney asintió, con otro cigarro en la boca. Vio cómo miraba el recipiente sin mirarle él.

-¿Cuántos llevas?

No respondió. Sólo dejó caer el mechero contra un cojín después de encenderlo y darle la primera calada.

-Anoche la cagué mucho...

-Un poco, sí... -su amigo tomó aire por la nariz. Le miraba muy serio- ¿lo recuerdas todo? -se limitó a asentir y Ricky suspiró- Estuve hablando con Raoul –eso le hizo levantar la mirada-, le acompañé fuera. No había bebido tanto, sólo se quiso ir después de verte con ese tío.

-¿Te lo dijo? -le tembló la voz.

Negó.

-No. Pero se le nota un montón que le gustas –Agoney agachó la cabeza, avergonzado de que fuese así y de lo que había pasado-. Yo le dije que tú no eres así, que, bueno... habías bebido de más y ya está... que sólo estabas lo suficiente pedo como para no ser capaz de quitarte al tío de encima, que lo sabía perfectamente y estaba en plan baboso. Iba a ir justo a por ti cuando fuiste tú el que te alejaste de él. Hey, hey, hey, no me pongas esa carita triste –el castaño se acercó corriendo para acoger sus mejillas entre sus manos. Cerró los ojos y se le salieron las lágrimas.

-Es que fui un imbécil, Ricky...

-Ago...

-¡No, déjame hablar! -exigió, alejándose con brusquedad del abrazo que su amigo buscaba compartir- Quise besarle –los ojos azules, que miraban los suyos, se abrieron un par de centímetros más. Tuvo que apartarse también de ellos, encogiéndose de hombros-. Estuvimos bailando y, joder, estábamos tan bien y yo tan arriba que me envalentoné y me acerqué a besarlo, pero, pero... pues Raoul no quiso y me sentí fatal y un gilipollas. Porque... parece que siempre se asusta cuando estamos así y... ¿y si no es vergüenza, Ricky?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A lo mejor no le gusto y quise ver que sí.

-Ago, pequeño, no: está colado por ti. Muchísimo. Se le nota cantidad -los dedos del castaño le apretaron con fuerza una rodilla, como si quisiera asegurarle aún más sus palabras clavándoselas con las yemas en la piel escondida tras el pijama prestado-. Roi lo cree también. Es que no sabes tú la cara que tenía cuando salimos del  _Wendy's_. Yo creía que se me echaba a llorar -suspiró despacio. Agoney apuró lo poco que quedaba del cigarro que se encendió cuando empezó a explicar lo que sucedió antes de todo-. Igual necesita esperar un poco más o… no sé. Dale tiempo, quizás quiera hacerlo él pero no se atreva.

-Tengo que ir a hablar con él.

Se levantó de un salto, con tanta decisión y brusquedad que tuvo que cerrar los ojos al empezar a darle todo vueltas. Ricky debió notarlo, pues no tardó mucho en sentir su mano en su pierna.

-¿Bien?

-Sí, es sólo… la cabeza -se apretó el puente de la nariz y gimió-. Me martillea.

Notaba los golpes, pero también los sonidos. Iba a explotarle el cráneo en cualquier momento.

-Come algo y duerme, te hará bien. Puedes quedarte aquí si quier…

-No, me voy. Tengo que hablar con Raoul -se giró hacia el mayor antes de que pudiese protestar-. Si no lo hago voy a estar comiéndome la cabeza, necesito solucionarlo ya. Y saber si me perdona.

-Seguro que sí, Ago.

-Pues le entendería si no fuese así, la verdad -empezó a exasperarse, queriendo explicarse con movimientos de brazos y su tono más brusco-: tenemos un plan de pasar la noche juntos, no sólo divirtiéndonos sino también quedándose a dormir en mi casa. Y voy y me emborracho muchísimo, dejándolo tirando. Y va y me ve con otro. Entendería perfectamente que estuviese enfadado o… decepcionado.

-Estás muy alterado, pequeño -dijo con cuidado. Quiso que no le doliese que lo hiciera-. Deberías esperar a calmarte un poco. No estar tan nervioso.

-Me fumo unos cigarros más y me tranquilizo.

 

 

 

 

Decepción. No quería ver eso en los ojos de Raoul. No quería hacerlo en los de nadie. Nunca había llevado bien decepcionar a la gente. Cuando le quedaron tres asignaturas; cuando se cargó el reproductor de su hermana; cuando dejó la carrera; cada cierto tiempo en los de Óscar, por cualquier cosa; en los de Ricky y Roi cuando antepuso a Óscar ante algún plan. Sentía que no hacía otra cosa que decepcionar a todos los que le rodeaban.

En ese momento, su cabeza ni siquiera se planteaba que las cosas no fuesen así. Los cigarrillos se deshacían en sus dedos y los pasos en sus pies. Frenó en el portal del piso del catalán y resopló antes de alejarse de él, decidiendo que llamar al timbre no era la mejor opción.

Se apartó unos metros y, tras tapar su mano un par de toses y volver a toquetearse el puente de la nariz, le escribió un mensaje.

_Estoy ahora mismo por tu calle, ¿te apetece bajar y hablamos?_

Directo, sin medias tintas. Pero lleno de temor. Guardó el teléfono y sacó la cajetilla de tabaco. Contuvo un bufido al verla. Cogió el último cigarro y buscó con la mirada dónde arrojar el envase vacío. Sus pulmones debían ser negros.

_Acabo de salir de la ducha, dame veinte minutos y estoy._

Tan escueto como él y lo suficientemente bien escrito como para ser consciente de que Raoul había debido leer el mensaje unas mil veces antes de enviarlo.

_Espero._

Y quiso quedarse quieto, mira que lo intentó. Pero no fue capaz. Se fundió la última dosis de nicotina en pocos minutos y caminó hasta la papelera más cercana para deshacerse de la caja y de todas las colillas que había guardado dentro de un par de pañuelos en el bolsillo de los vaqueros. Desde ese momento no dejó de caminar: trazó la línea del azulejo paralelo al borde de la tierra de un árbol de la acera tantas veces como respiró y tragó saliva. Miró su reloj otras cuantas.

En cuanto escuchó el ruido de la puerta del portal abriéndose, se detuvo y se giró hacia ella, siendo un completo amasijo de nervios que en cualquier momento se echaría a vomitar palabras de disculpas. Raoul, con un enorme plumas amarillo, también le miraba, quiso creer que dudoso... aunque su cerebro le gritase decepcionado.

Pero terminaron abrazándose y él no pudo evitar suspirar contra su hombro, con un mínimo de calma por sentir el suave contacto.

-Lo siento –dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo, pero buscando sus ojos. Suspiró otra vez-. Me la cogí muy grande y, y... entiendo que te marchases, de verdad, porque lo jodí todo emborrachándome tanto, que teníamos planes para después, ibas a venir a mi casa a dormir, y te tuviste que ir solo porque... joder normal, lo entiendo perfectamente y lo siento un montón. Me porté fatal haciendo eso, además... -el tono de su voz bajó y se encogió sobre si mismo. Se sentía tan avergonzado y tan estúpido- te dije que intentaría no beber demasiado y no lo cumplí -eso también le dolía muchísimo. Y le daba miedo-. Ni te esperé donde dijimos cuando fuiste al baño. Lo único que hice fue pedirme dos cubatas más e irme al terminarlos a otra parte, cuando lo que debería haber hecho era acompañarte para que no estuvieses solo en la cola y esperar fuera cuando entrases -agachó la cabeza, pero Raoul le dio la mano unos segundos después. Su corazón, desconocidamente parado, había vuelto a latir-. Perdóname, por favor. Aunque no sé si puedo pedirte eso.

Sintió una suave presión temblorosa en sus dedos.

-Tampoco fue tan importante -empezó en voz muy baja, que le tensó, pero subió el volumen de forma rápida-. No pasa nada, se te fue un poco la mano y ya está, hacía mucho que no bebías. La próxima vez ten más cuidado, tienes que... ser responsable con lo que bebés, más en tu caso y... -esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que le dejó anestesiado- para no dejarme tirado. No pasa nada, Ago, te perdono. Ni siquiera creo que haya mucho que perdonar -se encogió de hombros tímidamente.

Eres, sencillamente, un ser de luz caído del cielo. Continuaba preocupado por haberle hecho aquello, pero, de alguna forma, todo se había esfumado cuando el rubio había verbalizado que no importase, sonriéndole. Su cerebro no podía convertir esa curvatura de labios en decepción.

Seguía enfadado consigo mismo, pero al menos su enfado no era compartido por el menor. Su cabeza salió del bucle, haciéndole ser consciente de otras sensaciones, pero también agotándole: su estómago estaba encogido y sus rodillas le fallarían pronto.

-Menos mal -Raoul rio-. Tuve miedo de que pudieses enojarte – _mucho miedo, bicho, un montón y eso me preocupa_ -. Creo que eso hacía explotar mi cabeza más que el alcohol -bromeó apretándose el hueco entre las cejas. La presión parecía soltarse un poco cuando lo hacía.

-¿Te duele?

-Estoy fatal –rio, mientras los martillazos seguían sucediéndose entre sus neuronas. La angustia había dormido todo su malestar para ahora despertarlo-. Pero es que no podía esperar, ni comí nada. Y me lo merezco, por beber tanto.

Raoul asintió despacio, mirándole fijamente.

-¿Quieres subir? -propuso, sorprendiéndole- Thalía no está, puedes tomar algo y quedarte un rato a descansar.

-Eres un encanto –se le escapó decir, haciendo sonreír a ambos. Raoul le soltó la mano que le había tomado desde el principio y él estuvo tentado a atraparla de nuevo-. Sería genial. Gracias.

El rubio se giró hacia su portal después de hacerle un gesto hacia ella con la cabeza. Su portal. Nunca había subido a su piso. Puede que fuese una bobada, que lo hubiese dicho sin pensar, pero él sintió de nuevo toda esa confianza bonita que Raoul parecía poner en él y que él también sentía. Tuvo la necesidad de contárselo:

-Y no me lié con el tío -soltó, deseando que el otro entendiese el significado más allá de que le dijese eso-. Me volví con Ricky y Roi poco después de que tú te fueses, por lo que me contaron.

-No tienes por qué explicármelo -respondió y su voz sonó suave, tranquila. Le llenaba de calma que le hablasen así.

-Pero quería hacerlo – _quiero tener que explicártelo._

Raoul sacó su llavero del bolsillo de su plumas amarillo y, con todos sus muñecajos, lo movió frente a sus ojos, echándose a reír él solo antes de dirigirse hacia la pesada puerta con cristales. Una vez dentro, decidieron subir en ascensor sólo mirándose.

El cubículo no tenía nada de especial. Sus paredes eran grises y sus botones redondos. Tenía un espejo, en el que se apoyó, y varias pegatinas de su compañía y el seguro. Parecía puesto hacía no muchos años, pues se notaba más moderno que el edificio, tanto por dentro como por fuera. O era el primer ascensor o estaba sucediendo a uno muy viejo.

Fuera como fuese, sí era la primera vez que lo veía. La primera vez que se dejaba subir por ese elevador, que contemplaba esas paredes o sentía ese eco al hablar. Sentía unos nervios felices en la tirantez de sus mejillas. Quiso sacarlos fuera, sacarlos y hacer consciente al chico de cómo se sentía.

-Voy a conocer a tu gato.

Raoul rompió a reír y Agoney sólo se quedó con la sonrisa prendada mientras le miraba. Su cabello rubio estaba de recién salido de la ducha, peinado pero alborotado y posiblemente húmedo, con el olor suave del champú (¿quizá de limón?) adherido a sus hebras doradas. Sus ojos estaban un poco enrojecidos, resto de la noche anterior, con luces y humo de discoteca, y a lo mejor de jabón. Deseó que sólo hubiese eso y el chico consiguiese descansar bien. Si no fue así, seguro que ahora podría: toda su cara sonreía y le miraba con naturalidad.

El sonido que soltó el ascensor al detenerse y abrir sus puertas les hizo romper su contacto visual, pero no el caminar no demasiado lejos. Siguió al chico por el rellano hasta llegar al hogar con el felpudo de colores.

-¿Te enseño el piso o mejor en otro momento? -preguntó Raoul, mientras abría.

Estaba tan alegre, de incredulidad por estar todo bien, que le apeteció un cigarro. Así era la droga, quería ser protagonista de todo, sobre todo de lo bueno, para exigir su existencia en lo malo.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Primero me haces la ruta y luego yo ya te robo el sofá.

Entonces, un gato gris apareció, restregándose contra las piernas del rubio, que sonrió con ternura. Agoney estaba ocupado mirando al minino: no era muy grande, pero tenía mucho pelo y los ojillos redondos de color azul. Seguro que era muy suave y blandito. Quería tocar a ese bicho.

-Bueno, pues este es el salón -empezó a hablar Raoul, sacándole de sus pensamientos- y este es Mantequilla, el favorito de la casa, porque tanto Thalía como yo votaríamos por él. Nos peleamos por su cariño -el moreno rio y, sin poder aguantarse más, se puso a la altura de la mascota. Dejó sus dedos delante de él para que los oliese, pidiéndole permiso antes de acariciarlo-. Y él me quiere más a mí siempre –la voz del catalán se llenó de orgullo. Sus labios sonrieron ante eso y el ronroneo suave del gato-. Así que tiene dos votos.

-Pues a ver si conseguimos que tú seas el favorito –su sonrisa del fotógrafo se ensanchó con los ojos color miel mirándole-. Que seas a quién más quieras y tengas tres nominaciones a mejor de la casa.

Raoul emitió un ruido raro que le hizo reír (lo que el rubio parecía haber intentado evitar).

-Creo que te va a costar más hacerte con el voto de Thalía que con el mío: quiere demasiado a ese coso -rio señalando a Mantequilla antes de sentarse, dejando al animal entre sus piernas y a Agoney en frente. Se contuvo para no bufar por haberle sido robado el pequeño peluche con vida- y me guardará rencor siempre por tener todo su amor.

Durante mucho tiempo, nunca sabrán cuánto por lo abstraídos que quedaron, compartieron la afición de pasar sus dedos por la panza de Mantequilla, por su cabecita y por su espalda. Era relajante. Más aún cuando se le ocurría levantar la vista y se topaba con un Raoul entretenido y calmado en el pelaje grisáceo, un Raoul que notaba su mirada y se la devolvía. Un Raoul con el que sonreírse de forma suave.

Pero el alcohol seguía creando estragos en su organismo y sintió una náusea.

-¿Dónde está el baño?

-¿Estás bien?

-Estoy un poco mareado.

Raoul se puso de pie y le ayudó a levantarse tirando de sus manos.

-Pero no te preocupes, en serio, que estoy bien -quiso tranquilizarle.

Le condujo hasta el lavabo más cercano y se sentó en el retrete, apoyándose en la pared y cerrando los ojos. Respiró con lentitud por la boca, intentando recobrar la normalidad. Escuchó el grifo y lo siguiente que notó fueron unos dedos humedeciendo su cara. Sonrió ante sus cuidados. Raoul era muy delicado cuando intentaba ayudarle. Sus manos se desplazaron a su cuello.

-¿Mejor? A mí refrescarme me viene bien cuando tengo resaca -se le escapó una risa juguetona-. ¿De qué te ríes?

Abrió los ojos justo para ver al rubio enrojecer.

-No pareces de los que se cogen borracheras. Pareces más responsable que yo anoche -le sonrió con cariño-. En realidad, creo que tienen más que ver los antidepresivos. Porque... mi sistema ya no estaba acostumbrado, ¿me explico? -el catalán asintió, sin dejar de acariciarle las mejillas- Hacía mucho que no tomaba y no hace tanto del último medicamento, me siento... un poco hecho una mierda -confesó en voz baja.

Eso, eso era parte de lo que más le acojonaba. ¿Y si la había liado? ¿Qué efectos podría tener en él? Le aterrorizaba la idea de tener que volver a necesitarlos, de tener que volver a tomar los antidepresivos. Porque para él, aunque la psicóloga le dijese que no era retroceder, sino que seguía siendo avanzar si eso era lo que necesitaba, era una cagada. Una cagada suya, propia, que le hacía desandar. Nunca se perdonaría ponerse piedras que ya había pateado lejos.

No podría quitarse nunca la sombra de Óscar, era eso, ¿verdad? Aprendería a vivir con lo ocurrido, lo superaría, pero nunca dejaría de sufrir los estragos, ¿no? Era eso, ¿verdad? ¿Era eso?

-Pero... ¿física o psicológicamente?

_Nunca van separadas._

-Un poco los dos... revuelto y como de bajona. Estoy pensando en cosas que no me gustan - _y que no merezco pensar, joder._ Los rizos dejaron de cubrirle la frente y unos labios, blandos y gruesos, se posaron sobre ella. Era algo muy agradable. Quiso haber tenido siempre algo así de dulce-. Pero no de abstinencia de los antidepresivos ni nada, sólo del exceso... estoy bien.

-¿Puedes dejar de decir eso continuamente? ¿Qué significa para ti estar bien?

No fue brusco, Raoul nunca lo era. Tampoco lo sintió un reproche. Pero recibió la pregunta como un pinchazo en pecho. ¿Cuál era su respuesta? ¿La sabía? Sí, sí la sabía. Estaba bien. Estaba bien porque había estado mucho peor.

Mireya había intentado enseñarle que, que algo no fuese perfecto, no lo convertía radicalmente en malo, y eso, sumado a no querer hacer daño a la gente a su alrededor con preocupaciones, le hacía responder siempre que todo estaba bien. Ya le salía solo.

-¿Estás mejor? ¿Quieres vomitar?

-No, no. Antes un poco, pero ahora estoy bi-mejor -rectificó con rapidez. Entendía que Raoul no pudiese comprenderlo-. Me duelen el estómago y la cabeza –se quejó, tocándose la primera zona nombrada sobre la camiseta. Parecía como si las tripas se le pegasen.

-Puede que sea de hambre. Te preparo algo para comer y una pastilla. ¿Paracetamol? No sé si...

No podía, de verdad que no podía ser mejor persona, no al menos con él. Le sonrió.

-Sí, no te preocupes, aunque una Aspirina estaría mejor. Mil gracias, Raoul.

El rubio negó con una sonrisa y volvió a ayudarle a ponerse en pie. Le dejó colocarse en el sofá mientras el preparaba algo  _ligerito._ Y tardó poco, pero lo suficiente como para que a Agoney le entrase la modorra y se medio durmiese entre los cojines. Pero cogió con ganas los pequeños sándwiches que Raoul le tendiese, dejando preparados sobre la mesa un poco de agua y el medicamento. El sofá se hundió para dejarle sentarse a su lado con su  _tupper_  de sobras del día (seguramente del día anterior).

Comieron en silencio, producto de su cansancio, pero también, de alguna forma, de necesitar tiempo ante la noche que aún pillaba tan cerca. Al fotógrafo le daba mucha vergüenza lo que había pasado y, aunque Raoul le asegurase que estaba perdonado, se preguntaba si era así. A veces le costaba creer a los demás cuando hablaban de él.

Raoul rio en ese momento. Sin venir a cuento.

-¿Qué pasó? -le preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.

-Nada... algo que estaba pensando.

-Algo que no me puedes contar -quiso picarle. Como hacía siempre. Naturalidad. Normalidad.

-No es eso, Agonías.

_Excuse me?_

-¿Cómo me llamaste? -se le agudizó la voz y Raoul rio más.

-Agonías.

-Bichito.

El rubio sonrió y él también lo hizo.

-¿Qué tal te está sentando? -le señaló el plato con la cabeza.

-Bien, gracias. Se me asentó un poco la tripa y...

-¿Y aquí? -con un dedo se tocó la frente y con otro el pecho- ¿Has dejado de pensar en eso?

Agoney dudó unos segundos, antes de hacer una mueca con los labios y removerse en el sofá. Se decidió por dejar a su mente hablar por sus labios. Confiaba en el chico, cada día más.

-Es que... es difícil de explicar -devoró el último trozo de pan y permaneció callado unos segundos más. Dejó el plato sobre la mesa y la Aspirina caer en el agua, de la que dio un sorbo fuerte. Terminó el vaso, con una mueca, y se abrazó a un cojín después de tomarse la libertad de encender el televisor y hablar por encima del sonido. No quería ser el único en hablar-. A veces ni siquiera me encuentro mal por algo concreto, sino que simplemente... estoy triste. Cada vez estoy mejor, pero no se puede decir aún que esos episodios hayan desparecido, no sé, a veces me asusta que no se vayan a ir nunca –se encogió un poco sobre su propio cuerpo y el rubio se acercó a él, con la fiambrera encima de sus piernas-. Me siento mal conmigo mismo, o me culpo de cosas, o me acuerdo de otras... o me enfado de golpe o me echo a llorar. Me gusta decir que aprendí a entenderme, pero no sé si realmente me entiendo.

-Yo... si alguna vez lo necesitas, estoy aquí. Si necesitas a alguien que haga un poco el payaso, que te oiga refunfuñarle al aire o te acerque la caja de pañuelos... -se encogió de hombros.

Agoney sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza.

-Es difícil, una persona que no está bien puede hacer que tú tampoco lo estés. Y... no quiero hacerte daño. A veces me da miedo que a alguien pueda afectarle cómo estoy. A mi hermana, a mis padres, a Ricky, a Roi -suspiró despacio y se giró a mirarle-, a ti. Me gusta saber... que estáis ahí, que no me vais a dejar caerme, pero tampoco quiero hundiros conmigo. Esta batalla es mía y... no son necesarios más heridos. No podéis arreglarme, pero sí estar a mi lado -pensó por un momento en cómo estaba hablando y se ruborizó-. Perdóname las metáforas -esbozó una sonrisa tímida-, es como mejor me expresó de estas cosas. Pero gracias, Raoul, de verdad, gracias.

-A veces le temo a incomodarte con lo que digo o si pregunto demasiado -confesó-. Si lo hago, córtame. Intenta no ser muy brusco, pero hazlo, ¿vale?

Agoney sonrió y le revolvió el pelo. Era adorable. Lo quería un montón.

-Lo haré, bichito.

Era agradable compartir tiempo con él. Mucho. Era capaz de imaginar así muchas tardes. También de verlas malas, pero con Raoul dándole su espacio y esperando a poder hacer algo. Le gustaba. Le gustaba esa sensación. No era tan tóxico como siempre lo había imaginado. Era bonito, ¿no? dejarse esperar y escuchar.

-No digas nada -habló de pronto el rubio, interrumpiendo un chiste malo del programa que estaban viendo-, no respondas nada ni vuelvas a sacar el tema porque no quiero hablarlo, pero... lo tengo que decir o voy a reventar -le miró con curiosidad y cierto miedo-: me enfadó un poco verte riéndote con aquel chico que ligaba contigo. No me gustó y no te puedo reclamar nada, pero me dio rabia. Ya está.

Acababa de decírselo. Con la valentía que sabía que tenía, le acababa de decir que le gustaba. Porque eso era lo que significaba. Literalmente le había confesado haberse enfadado al verle con otro. Había mencionado, “saber que no podía reclamar”, porque no eran nada. Sabía que era así, aunque llevase algunas horas dudándolo, pero que lo dijese le aceleró el corazón.

Aceptó su petición y no dijo nada, pero se sacó de encima algo que también quería compartir y que la confianza que le tenía le parecía suficiente como para hacerlo.

-En el tiempo que llevo despierto, en lo que va de día, me fumé todo lo que quedaba en la cajetilla que compré ayer justo después de cenar. De los nervios.

-¿Cuántos faltaban?

-Sólo tres: el que me fumé al comprarlo, el de al salir del  _Lola_  y el que le di a Ricky -vio la cara de sorpresa que puso Raoul-. Lo siento, estaba muy nervioso pensando en venir a pedirte perdón. Sumado a la resaca y el bajón.

Estaba preguntándose ya qué diría el catalán, con las quejas y reproches de Óscar sobre el tabaco en sus orejas, cuando le asustó Mantequilla saltando sobre él. Ambos sonrieron por el felino adorable siendo un felino adorable y agradeciendo su presencia.

-Deberías relajarte un rato -le aconsejó el rubio, haciéndole asentir-. Podemos ir a mi habitación y que te tumbes. Bueno, que nos tumbemos, porque la cama es grande. Pero si te molesto puedo ponerme a hacer otra cosa o jugar con este -se apropió del gato, cogiéndole como si fuese un bebé-, que en cuanto viene alguien que no conoce, le da pelusa y quiere mimitos, ¿a que sí?

Se ofreció a ayudarle a recoger lo que habían utilizado en la comida, pero Raoul se negó y le llevó hasta su habitación, dónde le prestó un pantalón de pijama y le invitó a ponerse cómodo. Terminaron los tres dentro de la cama (sí, el gato era el tercero; entre ellos y siendo el más mimado). Se quedó dormido tras muchos susurros entrelazados bajo las sábanas y las caricias gatunas.

 

 

 

 

Una gota caía de la goma del grifo y golpeaba contra la pila de forma continua, haciéndole estar esperando el nuevo sonido, alerta. Estaba mucho mejor que el día anterior (se pasó todo el domingo durmiendo y la mañana del lunes intentó hacerla todo lo tranquila posible), pero contar todo a Mireya y esperar la reacción le hacía cansarse.

-Es más normal de lo que parece lo que te ha pasado.

-¿Sí?

-Sí -sonrió con ternura-, no sabes la cantidad de personas que se coge la borrachera de su vida nada más dejar la medicación. Es lógico si te paras a pensar que tu organismo lleva mucho tiempo sin consumir y puedes no saber a ciencia cierta qué reacción va a desembocar en ti el alcohol -le quitó importancia con un gesto con la mano-. Las borracheras nunca son buenas para nada, pero que hayas tenido una muy fuerte no significa nada en un principio. Tampoco te asustes pensando  _bua tendré que tomar de nuevo porque_  porque también están dentro de lo habitual el tener ese tipo de pensamientos cuando ocurre: que te emborraches un día y te sientas de bajón no significa nada. Cuando bebemos, tenemos resaca, en la que estamos mal y, cuando estamos mal, somos todos negativos y tendemos a ver el vaso medio vacío, a ponernos en lo peor, más aún en un caso como el tuyo -le sonrió de nuevo y le apretó la rodilla antes de sentarse hacia atrás, permitiéndose que su espalda tocase el respaldo-. Hay algo que me preocupa más y a lo que creo que deberíamos tomar más atención: lo previo a la resaca, el emborrachamiento. Según me has contado, de alguna forma, la bebida formaba parte de un castigo hacia ti, de un método para olvidar. Y eso, además de lo dañino del propio alcohol, es un tipo de autolesión, de conducta autodestructiva, ya lo hemos hablado. Así que hay que trabajar en eso -Agoney asintió despacio, temeroso, y Mireya le sonrió una vez más. Lo hacía continuamente-. No pasa nada, ¿vale? Es cómo todo, otra piedrita a mover. Tenemos que evitar que busques vías de escape con la ayuda de dolor.

-A veces me siento imbécil -se encogió de hombros-. ¿No tengo a Óscar para hacérmelo, me lo hago yo?

-También te haces estar aquí. Y todos los avances que has hecho. No es cuestión de verlo todo negro, Agoney -la rubia se quitó las gafas de montura gruesa y las apoyó en su libreta. Oscuras, destacaban sobre las hojas blancas-. Esto, joder, es serio, claro que lo es. Pero, en ti en concreto, no lo veo un factor de especial riesgo: comprendiste desde el primer momento por qué estaba mal que te mordieses los labios o te clavases las uñas a posta y, con un poquito de esfuerzo (como todo), dejaste de hacerlo, pero lo hiciste muy bien y, claro que podrías recaer, pero con lo consciente que eres del tema, creo que te sería más fuerte el sentimiento de  _no, está_ mal que el de  _me hace sentir bien._ Una autolesión tan física se detecta enseguida y cuesta menos eliminarla. ¿El alcohol? Muchísima gente ni siquiera es consciente de que lo es -cogió un caramelo de color azul y se lo metió en la boca. El moreno tomó de su vaso de agua-. También está más normalizado y cuesta diferenciar cuando sólo es beber y cuando es beber hasta no poder más.

Así, juntos, hablaron de que debía encontrar alternativas cuando la solución que se le ocurriese fuese hacerse daño. Quizás música, hablar con otra persona o sentirse ocupado. Reemplazarlo por una nueva afición parecía buena idea. A su mente, corrió veloz la guitarra, pero ni la mencionó en voz alta ni la tuvo en cuenta. Prefería dar su atención a las melodías de otra manera.

También, Mireya le quiso tranquilizar cuando le mencionó lo mal que lo había pasado ante la posibilidad de no ser perdonado por Raoul. ¿Estaba bien que sintiese tanto miedo por perderlo?  _Agoney, no todo el cariño es toxicidad o dependencia, es normal temer a alguien a quién quieres._ Entonces, ¿no era dependencia?  _No, sólo demuestra que no eres una piedra._

La psicóloga le aconsejó dejar de relacionar todo sentimiento de afecto con dependencia.

 

 

 

 

Su relación con Raoul volví a ser tal y como era siempre a lo largo de la semana, sin demasiada dificultad. El lunes fueron juntos, en el coche de Agoney, con sus respectivas psicólogas, mirándose tímidos, pero sonrientes en el interior del vehículo. Dieron un nuevo paseo al salir de terapia, en el que el rubio quiso contarle un poco de la suya, confiándole que todos sus problemas eran por su autoestima y que había hablado con Nerea sobre que se ahogaba en un vaso de agua y, en seguida, por un mal momento puntual, no veía si lo demás había ido bien. Se sintió muy reflejado en eso y así se lo hizo saber, con total naturalidad.

Confiaba en Raoul. Lo había notado especialmente en esos días, con sus visitas al trabajo del otro y entre mensajes telefónicos, que de verdad confiaba mucho en él y le salía solo contarle algunas cosas. Era cierto que también era motivo para sentirse bien, pues ya le había dicho Mireya muchas veces que algunas veces contaría su historia tirado en el suelo en llanto feroz y otras con la normalidad que da una taza de café. Con el catalán se sentía cómodo, pero quería sentirse más él todavía: iba a hablarle de Óscar. Se lo diría todo.

Había pensando en la posibilidad y siempre se había echado para atrás, pero en esa semana sólo una pequeña voz interior le decía que no lo hiciera, el resto lo deseaba. Quería compartirlo con él (aún a riesgo de lo que podría traer consigo). Le quería y quería poder quererle estando roto. Y que él conociese sus fracturas.

Así, el jueves, con la excusa de su viaje a Tenerife por las fiestas navideñas, le propuso salir a cenar juntos (diciendo en el último momento que podían ir Amaia y Miriam también si querían, no fuese a ser muy evidente que le quería para él solo). Quería crear un ambiente seguro y tener claro el momento de decírselo, por eso, el restaurante en el que Raoul le contase sobre el acoso escolar sufrido, poco después de conocerse, fue el indicado.

Pensó largo y tendido sobre las palabras adecuadas, pero se quedó sin ninguna en el momento en el que el profesor de autoescuela apareciese por las escaleras de su portal, en el que le esperaba gracias a haber entrado otras personas antes.

 _Madre de Dios, qué guapo._ Estaba guapísimo. Y no pudo evitar decírselo (tras un gran escáner visual y abrazarlo y besarlo en la mejilla).

-Qué guapo.

El jersey gris de cuello alto le quedaba genial, pero más aún combinado con americana y pantalón azul marino.

 _Ojalá me bese,_ pensó en un momento en el que, para hacer hincapié en su comentario, tiró de la solapa de su cazadora de cuero.

 

 

 

 

Intentó estar tranquilo en el viaje en coche hasta el local, pero las manos le tamborileaban en el volante y no sabía si concentrarse más en la fina lluvia o en el tarareo suave de Raoul para conseguirlo.

Sentado en su silla y con carta en mano, miró a todas partes varias veces. Había muy pocas mesas ocupadas y era exactamente igual a siempre. Le gustaba que las cosas fuesen siempre iguales. Aunque le encantaba el cambio en su silla de enfrente.

-Estás muy guapo -repitió, queriendo que fuese consciente de ello y encontrando como buena la opción de concentrarse en lo atractivo que le había resultado desde el principio-. De verdad, créetelo, te queda muy bien -bajó sus ojos a los platos, como si no los conociese de memoria- Esta vez sí deberíamos pedir algo chino, ¿no? -bromeó. Le venía bien hacerlo.

-Deberíamos, sí. Aunque este sitio me tiene un poco desconcertado: la decoración es más japonesa y en la carta tienen también comida italiana, ¿qué se supone que es esté restaurante?

Agoney rio negando con la cabeza.

-¿Cerdo agridulce _, chow mein_  y  _wantán_? ¿Compartimos?

Tanto esperando como comiendo, hablaron de cualquier cosa, de temas banales, como su marcha a Tenerife o la perrita que allí le esperaba junto al resto de su familia. Quería esperar, conseguir tranquilidad, hacerlo con algo de alimento en el estómago. Estaba nervioso. Le sudaban las manos (no sabía cómo no se le caían los palillos al sujetarlos) y la piel de sus muslos estaba erizada sólo de repetirse mentalmente las palabras que quería utilizar.

Cuando terminó por decidirse, quiso avisarle primero.

-La última vez que estuvimos aquí -apoyó las manos en el mantel y esperó no asustarle: él mismo era consciente del tono serio que estaba empleando-, tú me contaste cosas muy importantes de tu vida. Ahora voy a hacerlo yo.

Raoul le miró con sorpresa.

-No... no tienes que hacerlo. No son monedas de cambio, no tienes que contarme nada porque yo te contase a ti.

-Pero quiero hacerlo -declaró. El rubio sólo dejó su tenedor (era muy torpe con los palillos) y le miró, expectante-. ¿Quieres que lo haga? ¿Te parece bien que te lo cuente? Es muy importante para mí, es... es una mierda, pero es parte de mi vida.

Definitivamente iba a asustarlo.

-Si es lo que tú quieres, sí. No me asustará. Nada tuyo puede asustarme.

Bebió agua despacio y se humedeció los labios. Allá iba.

-Lo voy a hacer de golpe, ¿vale? -retrasó un poco más el relato, hablando de forma acelerada- Sin demasiado tacto, pero tiene que ser así, yo... tiene que ser así porque es más fácil. La rapidez es fácil, aunque no sea siempre la velocidad más efectiva -tomó aire con fuerza.  _Venga_ -. Nos oíste mencionar alguna vez a Óscar, ¿verdad? -Raoul asintió y él se notó temblar-. Me maltrataba -soltó, todo lo impersonal que pudo.

Porque sí: había decidido empezar justo por la mitad de la historia. ¿Para qué iba a contarle lo bonito, todos los detalles que le hicieron tragarse la mierda que vino después al haber estado escondida sin que la viese, al habituarse a ella antes de explotarle en la cara? Todo podía resumirse en esas dos palabras… que pasó a matizar.

-Fuimos pareja por años, vivíamos juntos -se despertaban juntos por las mañanas, desayunaban y se iban a trabajar. Comían y descansaban. Veían películas, dormían y tenían sexo-. En mi piso, en el piso que tú conoces. Nunca sé decir cuándo empezó a la vez que creo recordarlo perfectamente -cuando le dolió su forma de hablar, pero él mismo le quitó importancia al no ser la primera vez que lo hacía-. Pero es cierto que no ves que estás en una relación destructiva cuando estás en ella. Óscar era una persona maravillosamente encantadora que todo el mundo veía el novio perfecto para mí - _qué majo es tu novio, hacéis muy buena pareja_ -. Óscar era una persona maravillosamente encantadora que tuvo siempre las mejoras notas de su clase y la mejor actitud con sus padres - _pero tutéanos, por favor, qué bonito tenerte acá_ -. Óscar era una persona maravillosamente encantadora que me pidió salir de la forma más cursi del mundo y a mí me encantó - _cómo te quiere, no lo dejes escapar, eh._ Estuvo a punto de suspirar en voz alta. Sí, todo el mundo lo adoraba y le repetía lo ideal que era, como si conociesen cualquier duda que pudiese tener sobre su relación y quisiesen eliminarla. Óscar no era violento fuera, sino atento y cuidadoso… como en un principio lo fue con él _-_. Óscar era una persona maravillosamente encantadora que empezó a decirme que no le gustaba que tuviese redes sociales, que me viese tanto con mis amigos o que pasase tantas horas solo en mi trabajo -desapareció de la red, dio mil veces largas a Ricky y Roi y recortó sus horas en el estudio muchos días-. Óscar era el que me escondía el tabaco porque él lo odiaba; el que me golpeó en los dedos sin soltar el manojo de llaves cuando entró en casa y tenía un cigarro en la mano -podía ver su carne brillando más encendida que el propio cigarrillo-. Óscar era el que se enfadó cuando una organización LGTB quiso que les hiciese fotos para un calendario benéfico y se presentó en el estudio el día que venía en grupo de chicos gais a montar un pollo y pegarme tal paliza en casa que Roi tuvo que cubrirme durante tres días -recordaba perfectamente el buen rollo cuando estaba tirándoles fotos y dándoles indicaciones y cómo todo se fue a pique cuando su maltratador llegó hecho una fiera. Extendió su brazo sobre la mesa, mostrando el tatuaje con la fecha, bajo la que estaba aún la marca rojiza y áspera-. Es una quemadura. Me la hizo él. Se encontró un mechero y pensó que había vuelto a fumar -le abordó en cuanto entró en el piso y se lo echó en cara junto con mil voces-. Fue la última vez que me puso la mano encima.

Levantó la mirada de la tinta negra su piel y se encontró con los ojos de Raoul. Los vio llenos de horror, de incredulidad, asco y tristeza. No le gustó cómo parecían empezar a asomarse las lágrimas.

Él había hecho eso. Se sintió como si el estómago acabase de girar sobre sí mismo.

-No llores, por favor, Raoul, porque si lloras voy a llorar yo y no quiero hacerlo.

_Ya estoy cansado de hacerlo._

El rubio asintió muy lentamente.

-Ese día llore mucho. Muchísimo. Acababa de llegar de trabajar, esperaba una caricia, un beso. Lo que se espera todo el mundo. Siempre lo esperaba. Pero ya ni siquiera me daba eso, ya había entrado en ese bucle en el que no hay disculpas y cariños después de la descarga de rabia - _el ciclo de la violencia siempre pasa por tres fases: acumulación de tensión, explosión: agresión y luna de miel; la última siempre termina empequeñeciendo hasta desaparecer,_ podía escuchar a Mireya diciéndolo con toda la lentitud del mundo. La misma que él estaba empleando en hablar en voz alta-. Y lo que me encontré fue con aquello. Pero por una vez le levanté la voz, ¿sabes? No sé cómo, pero me atreví. Soy fotógrafo, fotografiaba sonrisas, ternura y amor todos los días y yo no era feliz como aquellos rostros. Algo no podía estar bien, algo no... -hizo una pausa- quizás fue que llevaba dos días yendo a sacar fotos a bodas, quizás que ya no podía más, quizás que ver el daño que me había hecho por algo que me gustaba hacer y a lo que ya había renunciado por sus amenazas o... un episodio por la depresión, ya que Mireya está convencida de que ya la había desarrollado, no lo sé, pero me enfadé, le grité, le dije que no iba a aguantar más que me tratase así y que me iba, que se acababa, que iba a ir a la policía, que se lo diría a mi familia... entré en una especie de trance, no recuerdo con exactitud real si fue eso lo que le dije ni si fue así. Pero sé que me rebelé contra él y grité que no iba a volver a hacerme daño -calló. Tuvo que callar: no dejaba de verlo, de sentir la misma rabia en la sangre y el picor dentro de la garganta de tanto gritar-. ¿Sabes cuándo dicen que los maltratadores amenazan con suicidarse y te ruegan que no pueden vivir sin ti, que es un patrón en casi todos? Óscar rompió el patrón habitual. Salí de allí tal cuál estaba y llamé a un taxi que me acercase a comisaría porque yo no estaba para conducir. Puse la denuncia e intentaron calmarme porque estaba muy atacado. Les expliqué todo lo que había pasado y que estaba muerto de miedo. Me proporcionaron sanitarios para que me mirasen la quemadura y yo le rogué que por favor no me dejasen solo, que tenía mucho miedo -se pasó la mano por el pelo, peinándolo repetidamente. Se sentía en completa tensión. Su corazón retumbaba en sus oídos-. Iba a pedirles que por favor me acompañasen a casa, que tenían que hacer algo, que yo vivía allí, que qué haría esa noche. No podía plantarme tal y como estaba en casa de mi hermana, con su niña pequeña. Pero ellos me explicaron cómo iba todo y que tenían que ir a detenerlo y pasaría una noche como mínimo en el cuartelillo, que no me preocupase, que respirase. Fui con ellos y me quedé escondido tras las escaleras como me dijeron, para que pudiese ver que se lo llevaban y no me pasaría nada, y para estar protegido si había algún problema -sentía las manos frías como los azulejos de los peldaños-. Pero es que yo necesitaba verlo, tenía que ver cómo ellos se lo llevaban -carraspeó con fuerza-. Entraron en el piso con mi llave para ver si se había ido, porque habían llamado y nadie respondía ni se oía ruido - _entonces maldijeron desde dentro_ -. Escuché un  _hostia_  y me acerqué a ver qué pasaba, porque no había ningún ruido más y, de no estar allí, yo no estaba tranquilo solo -recordaba como en un momento se encontraba agobiadísimo por la posibilidad de Óscar apareciendo de la nada-. Pero sí estaba allí: se había colgado de la lámpara del salón -cerró los ojos y ni así escapó de la imagen. De las zapatillas que no tocaban el suelo, del cambio de color y de la cuerda tersa y perfecta-. Les pusieron una sanción, porque no debieron haberme llevado, pero a la hermana de uno de ellos la mató su marido y no pudieron evitar empatizar conmigo (lo sé porque Gloria lo leyó en la prensa, salió el caso de su castigo en los periódicos, me lo contó tiempo después y nunca supimos qué pasó con ellos) -se rascó la nuca y suspiró-. Me mareé, casi me desmayo y me sacaron rápidamente a que me diese el aire mientras llamaban a la ambulancia. Apenas me acuerdo, fue un shock, pero terminé sentado en la sala de Mireya. Es todo lo que recuerdo. Me suena pasar la noche en casa de Gloria, escucharla llorar, y que Ricky se acercase a verme. Mis padres también vinieron de Tenerife. Pasé un par de meses con mi hermana y todos me ayudaron económicamente para poder cambiar el piso de arriba a abajo porque yo no podía entrar ahí y verle por todas partes, pero tampoco irme. Compramos muebles, pintura, papel de pared. Cambiamos hasta el orden de las habitación. Sólo sabe esto mi familia cercana, Ricky y su novio y tú. Ni siquiera Roi, no podía, necesitaba que alguien no me viese con pena, no me mirase como el pobrecito chico víctima de maltrato que se hincha a antidepresivos y casi vive en la sala de su psicóloga para no estar tentado a matarse -Roi haciéndole reír, Roi tratándolo como un igual, Roi siendo Roi. No, no podría haber vivido sin eso-. Me tuvo que enseñar que yo no era culpable de nada, que ni me lo merecía ni yo había matado a Óscar. Me tuvo que enseñar lo que son las relaciones sanas y por qué aquella no lo era. Me tuvo que enseñar a recoger todos mis trozos y no dejar que se perdiese ninguno, aunque alguno fuese ya polvo y tuviese que ser reconstruido -cogió la botella de cristal de litro y medio y terminó con su contenido bebiendo a morro. Lo necesitaba-. El veintinueve de mayo hará dos años, dos años del final y el principio de mi vida.

El silencio reinó en la mesa durante minutos y pareció que el mundo se había detenido a su alrededor. Ningún sonido se escuchaba, nada se movía, todo había cesado.

Agoney hizo esfuerzos por no olvidar el acto de respirar ni el de parpadear. Sentía los ojos secos, como si llevase horas frente a una pantalla demasiado iluminada.

-¿Puedo darte un abrazo? -dijo la voz suave y baja de Raoul- No quiero invadir tu esp...

-Sí - _por favor. Y no me sueltes. No me dejes caerme._

Soltó todo el aire que había estado reteniendo cuando tuvo su hombro enfrente y sus brazos a su alrededor. Pensó en que debía controlar su respiración, pues empezó a hacerlo de forma acelerada, pero se concentró en el calor que sentía a su lado. Tenía mucho frío de pronto.

Raoul aflojó su agarré sobre él un momento para acercar su silla y poder sentarse a su lado. Agoney se apoyó en su hombro.

-Gracias -susurró tan bajo que nadie podría asegurar haberlo oído.

Todo se sucedía en su cabeza. Era horrible.

Una caricia fue dejada en su mejilla.

-Eres la persona más fuerte del mundo, Ago, no comprendo cómo has podido hacer frente a todo esto, contármelo tan calmado... eres, eres... -su voz sonaba increíblemente tomada y el canario le miró, con una pequeña sonrisa triste. El profesor de autoescuela le acarició el pelo y le besó en la frente-. ¿Y ahora tienes que irte? No puedo, no, no puedo dejarte marchar ahora -le sacó una risita pequeña que agradeció demasiado-. Madre mía, Agoney. Es que no sé ni qué decir. Yo...

-No me mires como la persona más desgraciada del mundo, por favor. Es lo único que te pido. No soportaría que tú hicieras eso. No sabes lo importante que fue Roi para mí, que él no supiera nada, que sólo pensase que rompimos y lo estaba pasando mal –se separó un poco de él, mirándole a la cara-. Sé cómo puede verse desde fuera, como que no confiaba en él o le quería menos, pero es que lo necesitaba. Necesitaba algo que me anclase a la vida que quería, que no me tratase con cuidado, que me hiciese bromas sin miedo. Quiero muchísimo a Ricky y daría mi vida por él si hiciese falta, pero me enfadé con él mil veces precisamente por no hacer eso, porque se cortaba muchísimo conmigo. Yo lo notaba. El pobre se comió que le gritase un montón de veces, vivió de mis peores momentos, porque Kibo y él me acogieron un montón en su casa. Una vez le pedí disculpas a Kibo llorando, por si les molestaba, estorbándoles por allí si querían estar juntos. Él sólo dejó que me acurrucase en el sofá, me acarició la espalda y me besó la frente. Se levantó para hacerme un chocolate caliente que me quitaría toda esa bobada de encima y Ricky nos encontró roncando cuando volvió de hacer la compra.

-Has estado muy bien acompañado

Agoney asintió.

-Sí que lo estuve -le entraron ganas de llorar de lo mucho que amaba a los suyos y de todo lo que les debía-. Si no hubiese sido por todos ellos... no sé qué sería de mí ahora. Gracias a ellos me esforcé al máximo, primero para que ellos no estuviesen mal por mí y después para mí mismo –se aclaró la voz y Raoul le pasó una mano por el cuello, tocando su piel suavemente-. De los primeros cuatro meses casi no me acuerdo. Pasaron por una nebulosa de comer poco, dormir menos y levantarme a las tres de la mañana a vomitar asustado. Veía a Mireya de forma constante, pero en sesiones cortas y siempre me encontraba peor de lo que entraba al salir. Los dos meses siguientes están más nítidos: empecé a creerme que yo no tenía culpa y a no llorar en absolutamente todas las tardes con Mireya. Empecé a mejorar y me asustaba cada vez que me sentía bien. A veces me reía de la nada. Ese medio año fue un cúmulo de sensaciones confusas, de enfadarme, de llorar, de quedarme en blanco, de venirme arriba de golpe... todo en apenas horas.

Se acarició el tatuaje con los dedos, concentrado en repasar todos sus trazos y sentir a la perfección la cicatriz que aún vivía bajo él. Desgraciadamente, su dolor se extendía mucho más profundo que aquella capa de su cuerpo. La notaba en el músculo, en la cabeza, en la tripa. Deseaba poder vomitarlo todo, haberlo sacado con las mezclas de bilis y saliva de cuando ya no le quedaba comida que expulsar y aún así corría al baño.

Se sentía superado por sus propias palabras y, como aquella época pasada, no recordaba con claridad qué le dijo a Raoul, pero sabía que había seguido hablando. Contándole cómo se sentía respecto a la trola a Roi o cómo no vio venir nada de lo que terminó siendo su relación con Óscar.

No hablaba, escupía angustia.

-Ago -le llamó el rubio en una de sus pausas-, te importa si... ¿te dejo solo un momento y voy al baño? -agarró su mano con fuerza.  _No. No me dejes solo ahora_ -. Es que tengo que... -suspiró- es que no aguanto más sin echarme a llorar.

Entonces le soltó, comprendiéndolo. Asintió y le besó en la cara, apoyándose en él y respirando fuerte.

-Le voy a preguntar a la camarera - _porque necesito que alguien me hable y escuche_ \- por el mejor postre que tengan.

Así, aún teniendo claro desde el principio que quería el helado con frutos secos (el frescor le vendría muy bien), se las apañó para entretener a la trabajadora hasta que llegó Raoul del baño. No tuvo espacio para sentirse mal por retenerla: suficiente era que no se atropellase con su propia lengua y pudiese decirle algo muy lejano a todo lo que estaba en su mente. Algo que no fuese negro y doloroso.

Cuando el pequeño catalán estuvo junto a él, dejaron el tema totalmente a parte… al menos en voz alta. Él no podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa y apostaba a que el contrario tampoco. Y, poco a poco, se autoconvenció.

Se reía con Raoul, escuchaba y decía su opinión y le manchaba la cara con el helado como un niño pequeño. También como un infante, se vino abajo en cuanto salieron del restaurante, llorando como llevaba tiempo teniendo ganas

Raoul le abrazó, sujetándole. Óscar gritaba en su oreja. Él mismo gritaba. Mireya le hablaba de relaciones tóxicas y sanas. Sus padres le abrazaban y su hermana lloraba. Ricky le miraba como un juguete roto y Roi mencionaba un recuerdo relacionado con Óscar. Su sobrina le decía que era el mejor del mundo y Marcos le ofrecía un cigarro. Tenía tantas cosas dentro que se sentía mareado. Se mezclaba lo bueno y lo malo por querer salir del bucle de terror.

Todo estaba en su cabeza. Siempre lo estaba. Por eso mismo, respiró, muerto de miedo. Fue dejando de llorar poco a poco. Muerto de miedo por hacerse daño. Sorbió por la nariz y se separó de Raoul. Muerto de miedo por no confiar en su cabeza. Muerto de miedo de quedarse solo con el único sonido de su voz distorsionándose a todas sus pesadillas.

Miró el cielo. Negro, apenas estrellado, tan solo como él.  _Puta contaminación_. Él también tenía nubarrones que ocultaban lo bonito, sólo que no eran naranjas vistos desde un telescopio.

-Por favor -empezó a decir, con la voz agotada y dolorida, como la mayor súplica jamás escuchada-, acompáñame a casa y quédate a dormir conmigo. Por favor -cerró los ojos y una lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla, sus hombros estaban en tensión y su cabeza gacha. Le miró, intentado esbozar una sonrisa que no llegó a florecer de verdad-. Así compensamos que no lo hicieses el sábado -quiso bromear, pero no terminó de salirle bien. Le dio la tos y sorbió por la nariz otra vez. Raoul apoyó una mano en su mejilla, buscando tranquilizarle-. En realidad... me siento muy vulnerable ahora mismo como para pasar la noche solo... no sé... tengo miedo -confesó y el rubio no pudo evitar morderse el labio, muerto de pena-... estoy acojonado, joder y... es una tontería, porque... no sé, él no va a volver. Óscar está muerto, pero... -se señaló la cabeza-. Me da miedo mi mente, ¿sabes? No sé... no sé qué hacer cuándo me siento así -se volvió a secar los ojos y los dedos del catalán se apoyaron en sus brazos-. Por favor, no me dejes solo ahora. ¿Me acompañarás?

Raoul asintió antes de abrazarle de nuevo, antes de ir juntos hasta su coche y sentarse en el del conductor para conducir hasta la casa del titular que no podía hacerse cargo de su automóvil, antes de buscar las llaves en sus bolsillos y darle la mano en el ascensor. Antes de servirle agua y tumbarse con él en la cama.

Agoney puso otra manta sobre las sábanas, como siempre, y les cubrió con ellas de la misma forma que cubrió el pecho del rubio con su mejilla, buscando el latido de su corazón. Cuando lo encontró se acomodó sobre él para no dejar de sentirlo. Para saberle ahí. Se quedó dormido con la música de su ritmo cardíaco, con el calor de su mano en la suya y con el cansancio en sus entrañas.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Agoney fue consciente de que estaba despierto muy despacio. Se sentía como si hubiese dormido muchas horas del tirón, pero también alegre, ligero. Al notar su almohada, dura, cálida y con latido, recordó la noche anterior y esta no aminoró su ánimo: se encontraba muy bien. De alguna forma, se sentía tranquilo, libre. Y ni siquiera le resultó extraño no estar de otra manera, aunque fuesen emociones a las que estaba más acostumbrado.

Estaba cómodo y le gustaría dormir más. Tenía sueño, como siempre al abrir los ojos por primera vez. Bueno, él bostezó antes de llevar a cabo esa acción. Pero cuando ocurrió, la miel y el carbón se encontraron y se sonrieron de forma suave. El moreno ronroneó y se acurrucó en su pecho nuevamente.  _Por favor unos minutitos más ahí._

-Buenos días -y su boca formó una perfecta  _o_  nuevamente.

Raoul sonrió.  _Podría acostumbrarme a esto._

-Hola, ¿cómo has dormido?

Asintió antes de que un bostezo ahogase su contestación.  _Bueno, Agoney, ya está bien, que no eres un gato para querer dormir más de quince horas diarias_ , hizo un puchero en su mente.

-Bien, bien -le miró un momento. Tenía cara de estar agotado, con los ojos un poco rojos y cerrados-. Tú no -Raoul se mordió el labio antes de confirmárselo. Le entristecía saber por qué había sido-. ¿Porque soy una estufa? -quiso bromear. Le hizo reír.

A regañadientes en su interior, se alejó se su pecho para tumbarse en el colchón completamente. El rubio aprovechó para, además de colocarse de lado, mirándole a él, limpiar su mano en la sábana bajera. Habían estado toda la noche cogidos de la mano. Él mismo la notaba especialmente cálida y húmeda. Le encantaba.

-Un poco sí -dijo, haciéndole volver, pero también reír. Raoul rio con él-. Desprendes mucho calor, más las dos mantas, las sábanas...

-Lo siento -se disculpó risueño.

El menor negó y se acomodó en la cama. Su pelo dorado estaba revuelto y desprendía ternura tan tapado.

-Da igual, tampoco... fue eso -sí, ambos sabían a qué se había debido- ¿Cómo estás?

_Cada vez mejor. Cada día mejor._

-Mejor. Y no miento, en serio. Me siento cansado -Raoul asintió-. Pero también a gusto, no sé. Contarlo me hace daño, por recordarlo todo y más en voz alta, que siempre parece hacerlo más real, y a la vez me lo quita, ¿sabes? No sé muy bien cómo explicarlo, pero  _-es como si me arrancase un trozo de dolor y lo tirase muy lejos-_  me hace sentir más libre el compartirlo y... no tengo por qué esconderlo, me hace ser más consciente de que no es algo de lo que me tenga que avergonzar, porque no fue mi culpa. Creo... que es algo así -esbozó una sonrisa pequeña y el catalán la correspondió-. ¿Quieres desayunar?

-Estoy bien aquí.

-Yo también.

Volvieron a sonreírse y cerraron los ojos casi a la vez. Agoney podría quedarse así por horas, especialmente con el aleteo en su corazón que producían las palabras del rubio.  _Está bien tumbado a mi lado_.

-¿Sabes qué hago yo para dormir solo por las noches? -le sonreía, todavía mirando al interior de sus propios párpados. Recordando aquellas noches en las que su cabeza entraba en el bucle del insomnio y el miedo- Me pongo música: llena el silencio, distrae y acompaña  _-es lo mejor que tengo-._  La música hace tantas cosas -se encogió de hombros-. A veces también cuando estoy por casa y la encuentro muy vacía, pero por el día es diferente. Por el día todo es muy diferente -resopló. Sentía tantas cosas tan diferentes entre sí-. Nunca volví a ser el mismo por las noches. Me dan más apuro, no... -bufó- se ven mejor las sombras con las farolas.

Una caricia en su mejilla antecedió al fuerte vaivén de la cama cuando Raoul saltó fuera de ella. Se incorporó con extrañeza.

-¿Qué haces?

Vio como el menor se hacía con su teléfono y volvía a dejarlo sobre el escritorio a los pocos minutos. Sólo entonces, con una sonrisa, regresó a su lado.

Se miraron por segundos, mientras una suave melodía llenaba su habitación. La sonrisa de Raoul se hizo más grande y él sólo pudo cubrirse más con la manta y cerrar los ojos.

-Es preciosa.

 _Como tú_.

Porque no le hacía falta verlo para saber que era algo que se moría por fotografiar todo el tiempo.

- _Mystery of Love_  -le respondió con el título de la canción y…

-Qué moñas -…quiso intentar que no se notase lo nervioso que se había puesto en cuanto Raoul había empezado a arroparle él-. Pero es una moñada bonita.

La música era increíble, dulce e íntima. Precisamente como aquel momento. Se sentía de maravilla con lo que estaba sintiendo, con lo que estaba sintiendo al compartir el calor de sus sábanas en el más absoluto silencio, sólo mezclándose sus respiraciones relajadas con la voz del cantante.

Pero, no es que al se le hiciese largo o que, desde su pesimismo habitual, esperase que se acabase en seguida… sino que de verdad era mucho tiempo.

-¿Cuánto dura? -preguntó extrañado.

-Cuatro minutos con ocho segundos -y añadió con sencillez-. Pero es un vídeo de diez horas en bucle con ella.

Vale, ese tío era increíble.

Hacía tiempo que no reía tanto y tan fuerte. Se le inundaron los ojos y comenzó a dolerle la tripa del esfuerzo de las carcajadas. Raoul le miraba con las mejillas coloradas y riendo bajo. Sus dedos, formando puñitos, le golpeaban buscando el hacerle callar, pero es que no podía. No podía cuando ese chico era tan tierno. Tan divertido. Y bueno. Y guapo. Y le hacía estar cómodo sin estar solo.

Vale, ya no se estaba ahogando en consecuencias de comedia, sólo miraba embobado al rubio que, de rodillas sobre su cama, le miraba enfurruñado por no conseguir lo que quería ni haciéndole cosquillas.

Era adorable toqueteándose el pelo con las mejillas relucientes. Incluso las inflamaba un poco. Sintió la misma necesidad que con el pompón. No hacía ni veinticuatro horas que había reabierto a Óscar, sacándose los nudos que le había dejado en las tripas, y lo único que llenaba su mente eran unos mofletes redondos, unos ojos miel y un flequillo dorado.

Pero la mejor parte de aquello era el saber que se encontraba cómodo con Raoul, pero que también lo estaría con Ricky o con su hermana. Porque de verdad se sentía bien.

-No seas malo conmigo...

Se incorporó a la velocidad de la luz y apresó sus carrillos, los dos con la misma mano, la derecha, colocando la palmada pegada a uno y el dedo pulgar al otro. Hizo ruidos con la boca, las mismas pedorretas que le haría a un mocoso.

El aliento tibio le acariciaba la piel gracias a rozarse el índice y el corazón con sus labios. Ese le hizo ponerse más nervioso de lo que creyó que se pondría.

-¡Chiquito!

A pesar de hacerle reír, Raoul refunfuñó, alejándose de su toque.

-No soy un bebé.

-Sí lo eres –le golpeó la nariz-. Uno gordito – _los más monos._ Le guiñó un ojo y se puso de pie en el colchón. Le encantaría, pero no podía secuestrar al catalán durante toda la mañana en su cama-. ¿Quieres que te deje algo de ropa y poder ducharte? Así no me echarás en cara que mis mantas y yo te dimos tanto calor que la tuya -señaló el jersey, el pantalón (que debió quitarse en algún momento mientras él dormía, porque no lo recordaba) y la americana que permanecían doblados sobre la cama- quedó hecha una mierda.

Los hombros del rubio se encogieron y terminó por levantarse de la cama. Los ojos de Agoney, inconscientemente, se volvieron unos pillos que se quedaron prendados de su trasero. Y es que era evidente que tenía un culazo genial, se lo hacían todos los vaqueros ( _es por la percha, Agoney, eso es por la percha),_ pero es que le tenía delante en ropa interior. Obviamente, no iba a peor con menos capa de tela ( _porque lo bueno es la percha)._

Los bóxers negros se ajustaban perfectamente a sus curvas (más aún con el estampado de rayas verticales azules), pero en cuanto el rubio se giró hacia él, la trayectoria de su mirada corrió a su rostro con celeridad.

-¿Puedes dejarme un cargador? -preguntó Raoul en voz baja.

-Sí, claro -bajó del colchón de un salto y con cierta urgencia. No es que fuese muy tímido, pero tampoco tenía tanto descaro como para mirarle el culo y no morderse el labio justo después, ante la suposición de que había sido muy evidente y le había cazado. Intentó calmar su respiración dejando que sus ojos sólo viesen calcetines, esos que compartían lugar con su cargador en el primer cajón. Se sentía atacado, pero si lo meditaba, le encantaba. Atracción. Le volvía loco sentirla otra vez-. Ten -dijo tendiéndole dicho accesorio. Recibió un  _gracias_ -. ¿Dejamos la habitación recogida y desayunamos?

Así, mano a mano, estiraron las sábanas y colocaron bien las mantas antes de sentarse a la mesa de la cocina, con un buen par de tostadas cada uno y vasos de zumo de naranja.

A Agoney le gustaba el sonido del raspar del cuchillo al extender la mantequilla y el de la cuchara contra el tarro de cristal al coger la mermelada, pero más todavía que ambos se escuchasen a la vez, gracias a ser dos pares de manos y no sólo uno.

-Pues antes de irme a Tenerife me gustaría dejar esto un poco en orden -dijo moviendo un dedo en círculos, haciendo referencia al piso. Mordió su pan-. Si no te importa, podrías echarme una mano y después quedarte a comer. Sí, quedarte a comer -asintió el mismo. Raoul se pasó un dedo por la propia comisura izquierda de la boca, mirándole fijamente. Hizo lo mismo y retiró un pegote de mantequilla-. No será mucho, igual que el equipaje, no necesito llevar demasiadas cosas.

-Claro, no tengo nada que hacer hoy -el canario le sonrió agradecido: aunque intentase impedírselo, el catalán le preguntó por la noche a su compañera si podría cubrirle al día siguiente, el último antes de las vacaciones.

Le dolió que lo hiciese, porque demostraba una vez más que preocupaba a su entorno y les hacía hacer cambios de planes, pero también le fascinó que Raoul se decidiese a hacer algo así. Le fascinaba que hiciesen ese tipo de cosas por él, le resultaba curioso.

Había personas que de verdad le querían, que le querían bien.

-Pues te presto algo de ropa para después de ducharte y nos ponemos a ello, si quieres.

-Puedes dejarme lo que llevaste tú ayer -se encogió de hombros y apartó la vista. Sonreía y sus mejillas tenían color. Con la luz que atravesaba el cristal, sólo se le vería a él sobre un fondo blanco de sacar una foto en ese momento-, el jersey amarillo y los vaqueros negros, que me sabe mal que me dejes ropa que esté sin usar, limpia. A mí no me importa, en serio -le sonrió un poquito más, como queriendo enfatizar sus palabras. Agoney se preguntó si quería ser más radiante que la luminosidad de un astro.

No pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir y darle ambas prendas.

Mientras los chorros de la ducha chocaban contra los azulejos, él recogió la cocina con calma. No habían desayunado mucho, así que tampoco tardó demasiado, por lo que le sobró tiempo para pensar. Pensar. A veces le angustiaba mucho. Le angustió recordar por qué estaba allí Raoul. Le angustió pensar en todo lo que había pasado para llegar hasta allí.

Le gustó pensar en que había llegado hasta allí.

Tiró el estropajo contra la pila y guardó el tostador en el armario.

 

 

 

 

Si Agoney ya pensó que no podía con tanta ternura al ver a Raoul con su jersey grueso y los pantalones que le venían grandes, se quitó esa idea de la cabeza cuando el chico se acurrucó sobre sus piernas en el sofá, con la mejilla en su muslo izquierdo y sus mechones rubios estirados sobre el derecho. Además, se dejó acariciar, por lo que sus dedos no se despegaron de su pelo, aún húmedo. El latido de su corazón no le permitía escuchar bien la película.

La tarde fue pasando, llegando con ella la noche y, casi sin hablar, parecieron estar de acuerdo en no separarse tampoco esta vez. Y no durmieron abrazados, pero Agoney le ofreció hacer suyo el lado más próximo a la pared.

-Como quieras -se encogió de hombros-. No me importa demasiado.

Pero a él si le importaba: ese era el lugar en el que más seguro se sentía, como un niño pequeño bajo la manta. Quería probarse y confiaba en estar bien. Podía hacerlo.

Y lo hizo. Se despertó con mucha energía (tras los diez minutos que le costó levantarse) y salió de la habitación, dejando a un muy dormido Raoul. El catalán parecía relajado y de sus labios salía un suave quejido. No quiso despertarle, más aún por ser consciente de que apenas había descansado la noche anterior. Le gustó salir al kiosco a hurtadillas, aunque lloviese, y tener que volver a entrar con cuidado para no molestar a quién dormía en sus sábanas. Le gustaba la sensación que le producía todo aquello.

Le gustaba que le gustase Raoul y le gustaba gustarle a Raoul. Se gustaba encoñado y sentir que alguien le miraba con la misma cara. La forma en la que Raoul le sonreía, se sonrojaba o se mostraba tranquilo a su lado.

Le gustaba estar sentado en el coche de Raoul porque este hubiese insistido mucho en acercarle al aeropuerto. Le gustaba verle al volante, donde veía al chico siendo consciente de sus capacidades y muy seguro de lo que hacía. Le gustaba todo lo que estaba pasándole últimamente.

Le gustaba tanto la calefacción del vehículo con respecto al clima y los ojos miel respecto al sol que no brillaba que cuando le tocó bajarse del automóvil, que le apeteció retrasarlo un poco más.

-Estaba pensando que... igual debería llegar tarde, ¿no? -dijo, con la puerta abierta, su mano en ella y él aún dentro-. Por mantener las costumbres.

Raoul soltó una carcajada y se movió hasta besarle en la mejilla.  _Por favor, vuelve a hacer esas dos cosas. Seguidas._

-Ve ya, anda o se enfadaran -Agoney rio, animado y levemente atontado-. Disfruta del viaje a casa. Y feliz Navidad.

-Feliz Navidad -asintió y, ahora sí, salió del coche.

Pero resistió un poquito más a dirigirse hacia las puertas automáticas. De verdad que le estaba costando irse, y eso que tenía ganas de volar a su isla. Siempre se le habían hecho complicadas las despedidas.

Dio la vuelta al coche, nada raro por ser la dirección que debía tomar hacia el aeropuerto, y golpeó con los nudillos la ventanilla de Raoul. Este la bajó, mirándole atento. Pero sin nada más que decirle, sólo le agarró la cara entre los dedos, apretándole los mofletes. Se sonrieron y, con un asentimiento suave de los dos, se dio la vuelta llevando su bolsa de viaje.

Dentro del hogar de los transportes aéreos, no le costó encontrar a la familia de su hermana, a su familia, sin haber llegado a mirar en su teléfono dónde le esperaban: buscarla siempre sería percibir un faro, aunque hubiese estado tapado durante meses por la niebla.

-¡Hola! -besos en las mejillas a Gloria y cuñado- ¡Pero renacuaja que vamos a volar! -aupó a la chiquitina y le llenó la cara de caricias con los labios.

Dejó su bolsa junto al equipaje de los otros tres, del mismo color marrón que el suyo por ser un regalo dado a la vez, pero con un número más en esa ocasión por tener también maleta y él no haber llevado tantas cosas. _Al menos ya no hace falta el carricoche,_ pensó con una sonrisa y hundió su nariz en uno de los carrillos de la niña, que llevó sus manitas a los dos laterales de su rostro, estrujándole y toqueteándole.

-Ago, Ago, Ago -paró de golpe, con los ojos muy abiertos y un par de rizos apresados en sus manos-. Pero haremos daño a las nubes.

-Qué va -agitó la cabeza, convencido-. Son blanditas y muy buenas, nos dejarán pasar.

-Ah… ¿seguro?

-Claro. ¿Cuándo te engañé yo a ti, eh? -terminó con una risa, que ahogó en su cuello entre pedorretas.

La quería tanto. Desde el primer momento en el que la vio. Recordaba el hospital, su lloriquear por unos brazos desconocidos acogiéndola y su calma al dormir de nuevo en su calor. Recordaba haber pensado que el enfado de Óscar por haber ido a conocerla sin esperarle daba igual, pues había merecido la pena. Era su sobrina. Esa cosa tan pequeña y regordeta era la vida que había visto crecer a través del vientre de su hermana que se inflaba. Nunca sabría si de verdad  _había sido una tontería porque luego ella se olvidaría y no era necesario ir al minuto cero,_ pero es que él sí que lo recordaba. Nunca podría olvidarlo.

Igual que nunca olvidaría las noches que pasó en vela sólo mirándola, velando por su sueño ya que el propio no aparecía. Viviendo en la habitación de invitados de su hermana, durmiendo un par de horas al día, con desvelos y malas imágenes, contemplar su rostro apacible y relajado le calmaba el corazón. Le pidió a Gloria que por favor nunca cerrase la puerta del cuarto de la niña, para que pudiese observarla sin despertarla con el ruido que generaría el abrirla. A veces gruñía y él estaba seguro de que la pequeña sería mucho más fuerte que él, si ya protestaba inconscientemente. Él no había empezado a recuperar la voz.

Ahora ya casi la tenía. Mireya le alentaba a cumplir su último esfuerzo.

-¿Cómo estás? -la pregunta salió de los labios de su hermana amable y simpática. Sin preocupación escondida, sino como te interesas por un amigo al que hace mucho que no ves, no a tu hermano depresivo. Le sonreía con dulzura.

Era casi Navidad después de todo.

Juanjo, su cuñado, y la peque se habían ido a mirar las tiendas de regalos del aeropuerto en lo que hacían tiempo, especialmente para distraer un rato a Bel, que no tardaría en parlotear sin parar, su recurso para no aburrirse nunca, al nivel de no dejarlos intervenir y echarse a llorar si intentaban frenarla. Agoney siempre decía que era  _listísima_ , y lo era, pero también tenía tres años.

Gloria y él se sentaron en los asientos pegados a la pared, con sus equipajes delante y los billetes de avión quemando en sus bolsillos.

-Bien, todo genial. Aunque, si te soy sincero -entonces sí le miró con detenimiento, muy fijamente y desconfiada. Sonrió, sintiéndose un crío otra vez.  _Mamá gallina._ Le golpeó la rodilla con la suya-, estoy nervioso por verlos. A mamá y papá -Gloria asintió y él le tocó el pelo. Seguro que olía a una mezcla de las velas de jazmín que siempre ponía por casa y de la colonia Nenuco de Belinda-. Tengo muchas ganas de verlos, pero me acojona. Es raro estar con ellos, ¿sabes? Con ustedes en general -levantó la vista a sus ojos, sin ser consciente de cuándo la había apartado. La vio triste. Y era normal: también la había apartado a ella antes-. Quiero recuperaros. Estar bien con ustedes. Os quiero -su hermana sonrió y le acarició la mejilla-. Que quiera pasar tiempo con ellos ya es algo bueno, ¿no? -sonrió de vuelta y recibió con gusto el beso en la frente-. Estoy nervioso y tengo miedo, pero puedo con todo -se obligó a decir y, por un momento, lo creyó. Podía-. Seguro.

-Seguro que sí -le retiró un rizo suelto-. Dime lo que necesites, ¿sí?

-Lo haré, Gloria. Lo haré.

Se sonrieron y ambos apartaron la vista dando por finalizada la conversación. Su hermana sacó su teléfono y abrió esa aplicación de dibujos para colorear que se había instalado para la mico, pero que había terminado utilizando ella, ya que a su hija le aburría y a ella le relajaba.

La miró completar en tonos rosados y azules un mandala de diseño geométrico. La castaña mencionó lo mucho que estaba tardando  _la tropa_ , pero él ni siquiera contestó, ocupado con la imagen de sus labios pintados de rojo y sus mejillas blandas y suaves. En Raoul lo rojo eran sus mejillas y lo blando sus labios gruesos.

-¿Recuerdas al chico rubio con el que me estuve cuidando a Bel? -soltó de pronto, sin apenas pensarlo-. Me gusta -su hermana se giró hacia él. Sus ojos estaban sorprendidos-. Me gusta mucho -toda la cara de Gloria sonrió, en especial sus labios.

-¿En serio? -asintió y compartieron un breve silencio- ¿Y hay algo?

-No. Pero sé que también le gusto -la madre de Belinda soltó una carcajada que gritaba  _creído-._ Es… muy evidente. En su forma de ser conmigo, en… la relación que tenemos, por decirlo de alguna manera -intentó explicarle con palabras todo lo que intentaba poner en orden en su cabeza. Después de todo, no iba a ver a Mireya hasta enero. Tenía su número, pero se había tomado como reto personal el sólo dejarse escuchar por los suyos y no necesitar  _esa_ ayuda-. Ricky y Roi también lo piensan.

-Así que… estará al caer, ¿no? -preguntó con cuidado, pudo ver la preocupación en sus pupilas- Que pase algo entre vosotros.

Agoney sonrió, avergonzado. Se le escapó una risilla y se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Yo le estoy esperando -se mordió el labio y le cogió la mano a Gloria, sólo para jugar con sus dedos, recorriendo su piel. Tenía las uñas sin pintar y mordidas las de los pulgares. Rio al recordar el azulón fuerte en las de su sobrina… el mismo que se intuía sus cutículas-. Que sea él el que dé el paso. Espero que lo dé en algún momento -bromeó, risueño-. Porque él me gusta, pero supongo que también me da un poco de miedo precipitarme -se sorprendió, no sólo de sus palabras, sino de haberlas dicho solas, espontáneamente. No había sido consciente hasta ese momento de que también era algo que le preocupaba-. Y quiero que esté cómodo conmigo. Sí, eso es de lo que más me importa. Él también salió hace poco de una relación con final triste -no le gustaba contar sobre problemas ajenos, pero quería que su interlocutora lo comprendiese-. Nada que ver con lo mío, él no sufrió maltrato, sólo rompieron de forma fea y afectó a sus inseguridades. Le hicieron pasarlo mal en el instituto.

-Pobre…

Asintió y levantó la vista hacia su hermana, con los labios apretados. Gloria le sonrió y le cogió la mano con la que él había estado jugando con la suya.

-Quiero que esté bien antes de… intentar algo conmigo.

-¿Y tú estás bien para estar con él?

Su hermana recibió una sonrisa sincera y unos ojos brillantes.

-Supongo que puedo estar preparado para que me quieran bien.

Los brazos de Gloria le rodearon y sus labios rozaron el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti -¿por qué le rompía tanto escuchar eso?-. Me alegro mucho, pequeñajo -se aferró a su blusa color crema con fuerza y enterró la cara en su cuello-. Pero ten cuidado, ¿vale?

Se le escapó una carcajada ronca, porque ahí estaba. Su hermana confiaba en él y le quería, pero también se preocupaba en lugar de asegurarle que todo siempre iría bien. Porque así no funcionaba.

-¡Yo también quiero un abracito!

La voz infantil y aguda de Belinda fue la que les hizo apartarse el uno del otro de forma lenta, sin apresurarse por romper el contacto, un contacto tan natural como ese. Juanjo, que tenía a la niña cogida y miraba a su mujer con una sonrisa pero la pregunta en los ojos, dejó que las pequeñas zapatillas de colores tocasen el suelo. Pronto sus suelas se desgastaron un poco más contra él.

-Ago, Ago, Ago, mira lo que compramos -le enseñó una bolsita llena de cubos de colores-. ¡Son gominolas! Seguro que están superriquísimas.

-Mmm, ¿y me darás una? -palmeó sus muslos, indicando a Bel que, de acercarse, la cogería.  _Superriquísimas._ Si ya de por sí la niña le daba ternura, relacionarla por un momento con Raoul marcó todavía más los hoyuelos de sus mejillas.

 

 

 

 

-Pues no parece que vaya a parar, eh -suspiró Gloria, con la vista en el cielo oscurecido que dejaba ver la gran cristalera y con Bel amodorrada en su regazo. Y, a pesar de ese  _gris feo y horriplitante,_ como dijo su hija, la mujer se abanicaba con la mano inconscientemente a causa del agobio de llevar horas en el aeropuerto por el retraso que el mal tiempo había causado en su vuelo.

Agoney, por un momento, se sintió egoísta: a esas alturas ya deberían estar con su familia en su casa, entre los brazos de sus padres y poniéndose al día, y, aunque le apenó que no fuese así, una pequeña parte de su cabeza también respiró.

Pero el aire se esfumó de sus pulmones cuando, indicándoles sus derechos ante lo sucedido y lo que debían hacer, terminaron por cancelarles el viaje por esa nieve que parecía no querer dejar de desprenderse del cielo. La imagen de su madre sonriendo y de su padre feliz se rompió en su mente y se le encogió el corazón. No había mentido cuando había dicho que, a pesar de los nervios, quería verlos. Y ahora iba a disfrutar menos de ellos y del resto de los suyos. Lo sintió también por su hermana, que maldijo en voz alta cuando nunca lo hacía con Belinda delante, y por su cuñado, que se apresuró a llamar su casa, tan canaria como la suya, para avisar de que no estaría allí los días planeados. Su sobrina abrazaba su peluche favorito profundamente dormida en su asiento, con la cabecita en su brazo.

-Te acercamos a casa, entonces –dijo Gloria, con la mejilla de su niña en el hombro y sus propias manos en la espalda cuando salieron por fin del aeropuerto y muchos taxis comenzaban a congregarse en sus puertas. Ellos se encontraban en los soportales.

El fotógrafo sonrió, hundiendo sus dedos en el cabello, corto y con bucles, de Belinda. Un rastro de baba comenzaba a resbalar de su boquita semiabierta. A él podría caérsele en cualquier momento.

-No se preocupen, en serio que yo...

-Pibe –le cortó Juanjo, con un golpe de cabeza señalándole el aparcamiento con la cabeza-, al coche.

Tan serio como lo espetó, cogió la bolsa de viaje que Agoney dejó en el suelo cuando salieron al exterior y se la puso en las manos. Se hizo con la maleta y con la bolsa restante y empezó a caminar hacia el coche, corriendo cuando el frío le tocó la piel que no cubría la cazadora. Ambos hermanos le miraron hacerlo.

-Joder, cuando se pone severo -dejó escapar una carcajada-. Se le marca más el acento. Entiendo por qué te casaste con él -bromeó, pícaro, golpeándole con su equipaje en las piernas suavemente.

Gloria rodó los ojos, pero terminó sonriendo.

-El tuyo habla catalán, ¿no? Eso sí que tiene que ser una fantasía.

Si buscaba avergonzarlo, lo consiguió. Sus mejillas se calentaron y, en un gesto que les delataría como hermanos, también hizo que sus pupilas girasen.

-Eres boba -escuchó una risita, justo antes de una queja y unas botas pisando charcos con rapidez y cuidado-. Capulla.

 

 

 

 

-Literalmente quieres que te dejemos en medio de la puta calle, Agoney.

Sí, el tema del vuelo había enfadado mucho a su cuñado. El chico sólo bufaba, se quejaba del tiempo y soltaba tacos que su esposa intentaba acallar dándole en el brazo con el que cambiaba las marchas.  _Si está dormida,_ se defendía él.

-Literalmente te estoy pidiendo dejarme en el  _super_ de al lado de mi casa porque no tengo nada en la nevera, ni para cenar, y mañana es domingo. No es un drama, Juanjo -el nuevo resoplido le hizo sonreír-. Anda, que ya nos tienes ganados, muchacho, no hace falta ser tan bueno -estiró los brazos para apresar sus mejillas desde el asiento de detrás de él-. Deja de ser un cuñado tan bueno o querré robarte.

La luz del semáforo cambió del rojo al verde, interrumpiendo su broma. Se acomodó de nuevo y cerró los ojos, con sus manos buscando inconscientemente el peluche que su agotada sobrina soltase sobre la tapicería, desde su sillita.

A veces pensaba en lo mucho que había cambiado su relación con Juanjo. Siempre había sido la pareja formal de su hermana, más tarde su prometido y posterior marido, y se había limitado a eso, con una amistad cordial producto del vínculo que les unía, con algunas cosas en común, pero poco tiempo compartido. Pero Agoney siempre había sido igual. Era una persona cercana, cariñoso por naturaleza y amante del tonteo y las bromas. A veces, especialmente con Gloria cerca, le había lanzado alguna ficha, suave y lo suficientemente chorra como para saber que sólo era un juego. Todos lo sabían y era una conducta que llevase mucho a cabo con Ricky, que tenía un carácter parecido, incluso más lanzado. Para Óscar no fue tan sencillo comprenderlo.

Al querer alejarlo de sus amigos, no le supuso ningún problema que interactuase así con ellos en su presencia, ya que, en la época en la que salían en grupo, estaban tan juntos que no se daba pie a que ocurriese, pero sí le fue así con el marido de su hermana, con el que sólo podían coincidir en momentos de congregación familiar que se prestaban a ser alegres. Tras una de esas veces, Óscar aseguró estar muy cansado y querer irse cuanto antes, en susurros que demostraban lo molesto que estaba, y en el coche hacia casa no le dirigió la palabra, haciendo crecer en él la incertidumbre. Ya a solas, se desató el conflicto que sólo terminó con un _entonces tendrás que demostrarme que sólo me ves a mí_ que desabrochaba camisas de botones y antecedía al quejido leve que prefería ser placer.

En las reuniones que siguieron a aquella, apenas le dedicó a Juanjo más palabras de las necesarias. En lo que siguió a que Óscar se borrase del mapa (pero en él continuase escrito con fuego y tinta), no fue capaz de mirarle sin miedo, como si algo fuese a pasarle. Si cierra los ojos, ve la pintura que le manchaba el brazo mientras pasaba el rodillo por el  _gotelé_  de la pared de su casi transformado cuarto, sus labios moviéndose en un comentario sin importancia y la sorpresa en sus ojos cuando se giró hacia él al no escuchar respuesta. No escuchó su nombre, pero le vio decirlo con duda. Sólo fue capaz de salir de la habitación, sin mandarle a sus ojos la capacidad de pestañear, y de su piso cuando creyó que caminaba tras él. Gloria, con refuerzos de más pintura, le encontró sentado en el primer peldaño de la escalera del portal.

Tardó aún un par de semanas en hablarle a Mireya del tema. Tardó aún quince días más a esos en pedirle a Juanjo la sal en la cena.

-Juanjo, en serio, para ahí mismo -se echó a reír-, que cruzo la calle y estoy en la tienda. Gracias por traerme y… nos vemos en nada -gracias a desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad por ya haber parado en doble fila, se acercó a besar a su hermana, en el asiento del copiloto-. Descansad. ¡Y no seas tan cascarrabias, hombre, que te sale el acento, pero se te frunce el ceño! -consiguió sacarle una sonrisa.

Agarró con fuerza su bolsa de viaje y, antes de abrir la puerta para bajar, apartó un mechón de la frente de Belinda para dejar en ella una caricia suave con los labios. Tocó su mejilla despacio y le colocó la cabecita para que estuviese más a gusto, pues se había movido un poco de dormida. Se despidió una vez más de los dos adultos y bajó a toda prisa del automóvil, corriendo hacia el  _super_  que ya estaba a punto de cerrar.

Respiró con fuerza en cuanto atravesó sus puertas, lejos ya de la nieve que había empezado a caer otra vez, tras un rato de sólo lluvia. Se movió deprisa por los pasillos, haciéndose con una lata de precocinados para no tener que preocuparse por su cena y con algunas verduras con las que improvisar algo al día siguiente. Sonrió, mirando la tienda prácticamente vacía y abrió su bolsa para tener el dinero preparado antes de llegar a la caja. Pero en lugar de su cartera, se quedó con una pieza de puzle en la mano.

_¿Qué?_

Miró entonces el interior de su  _equipaje._ Juguetes. Juguetes y más juguetes. Desde peluches hasta un  _Memo Loto,_ pasando por aquellos puzles para bebés que sabía que Belinda aún conservaba. Se había confundido. Maldijo tener el mismo juego de viaje, maldijo su suerte y maldijo incluso ese juego de cuadrados de madera para hacer parejas que él mismo le había regalado.

No tenía dinero encima, pero tampoco las llaves de su piso. Sólo su teléfono móvil. Miró hacia las puertas transparentes. Era tarde y el tiempo no ayudaba. Chasqueó la lengua, dejó todo en su sitio y salió fuera. Se resguardó bajo el saliente del primer balcón que vio, ya perteneciente a su comunidad, pero a unos metros de su portal y sacó el aparato electrónico de su bolsillo. Indeciso, contempló el contacto por segundos hasta que se decidió a pulsarlo y la pantalla se iluminó en una llamada. Tomó aire fuerte y los tonos sonaron en su oído. Hasta que descolgaron.

-¿Ago? - _Raoul_ \- ¿Ya has llegado a Tenerife?

-Ojalá. Nos cancelaron el vuelo -un sonido de sorpresa le llegó desde el otro lado y sólo pudo reír. Hablaba con un niño pequeño-. Por el mal tiempo. Primero nos lo retrasaron, pero al final decidieron que era mejor cancelarlo. ¡Es que vaya tiempo! Decidimos ir ya para final de año, que no nos gusta viajar en fechas tan señaladas (por si pasa algo) y ya hoy es veintidós. Iremos para pasar la Nochevieja todos juntos.

-Madre mía, qué mal -sonaba apenado de verdad-. Bueno, al menos tienes aquí a tu hermana, no es como si estuvieses separado de toda tu familia.

En otro momento le hubiese dolido el casi no prestarle atención, pero es que estaba reuniendo el valor como para decir aquello.

-Ya... oye tengo que pedirte un favor -soltó por fin-. Uno muy grande. Puedes decirme que no si quieres.

-Claro, dime.

-Que estoy en la calle -dijo sin rodeos-. Que mi hermana y mi cuñado tienen el mismo juego de maletas que yo (nos los regalaron una vez) y ellos sí que cogieron una maleta y una bolsa de mano, para poder llevar todas sus cosas y las de la nena. Y con la prisa y la tontería, cogí la otra bolsa y en ella sólo hay juguetes. Y yo guardé las llaves de casa allí porque no iba a usarlas. No puedo entrar en casa -resopló. Es que había que tener mala suerte-. ¿Puedo quedarme en tu piso por esta noche? Mi familia vive al otro lado de Barcelona y tal y como está ahora todo no quiero que anden volviendo aquí. De verdad que puedes decirme que no -corrió a asegurar-. Llamo a Ricky o me busco la vida, no sé.

_Aunque lo cierto es que me apetece mucho estar contigo ahora. Seguro que me abrazarías supersuave y dulce._

-Agoney, por Dios, claro que puedes quedarte - _bien, menos mal-_. Ahora mismo voy a buscarte con el coche. No puedo creerme que me preguntes eso después de dormir yo en tu casa dos noches seguidas. No te preocupes por nada.

Sonrió.

-Muchas gracias.

No dejó de repetirle esas palabras. No cuando llegó y bajó del coche sólo para recibirle con los brazos abiertos con un par de mantas en las que enrollarle pues como supuso, correctamente, estaba calado hasta los huesos entre unas cosas y otras.

Agradeció tanto la calefacción del vehículo, y la sintió tan elevada que supo que Raoul la había subido un poco más previamente, que estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar de felicidad. La ropa mojada pegándose a su piel era desagradable y fría.

-No habrás cenado, imagino -negó, sin decir nada más, con la cálida tela hasta la nariz y sus manos en sus brazos. No podía dejar escapar ni una sola gota de calor-. Nosotros tampoco, preparamos algo rápido ahora.

 _Nosotros._ Thalía. Iba a conocer a la compañera de piso del catalán. Wow. Le gustó que no le preocupase, pero que tampoco le fuese tan indiferente como para no importarle nada. Era amiga de Raoul. Una muy buena. Quería caerle bien.

-¿Tienes frío? Claro que tienes frío -se contestó él mismo. Sus dedos toquetearon los botones que estaban junto a la ruleta para sintonizar la radio: subió más la temperatura-. Ahora te dejo un pijama o algo así y te das una ducha calentita. Sí, eso te sentará bien. Bueno, si quieres –vio cómo le echaba un vistazo rápido, poniéndose rojo-. Perdona, a veces me sale una vena un poco...

-¿Protectora?

-Sí... Miriam la llama de mamá gallina.

Agoney rio. Por un lado, por llamar él de la misma manera a su hermana. Por otro, por imaginarle con una cresta roja sobre su pelito rubio, con muchas plumas doradas y gesto enfurruñado ante unos polluelos que no le hacían caso. Adorable.

En el ascensor, se sonreían tímidos, con una cercanía agradable que el canario agradecía. No sólo por la temperatura que podía darle a su cuerpo, sino también por el simple hecho de estar cerca, de esa complicidad. Que las puertas se abriesen se la robó, pero no le dolió mucho, pues supo que la recuperaría.

Y así fue, pero sólo después de las presentaciones y la ducha.

-Thalía, encantada -saludó la chica, sin que nadie lo hiciese por ella. Iba ataviada con un pijama gordito, azul con dibujos de ovejas y textura suave. Llevaba unas gafas de pasta gruesas, que hacían parecer su cara más pequeña por su gran tamaño. Le miraba risueña, con los ojos brillantes.

-Yo Agoney e igualmente -rio y le correspondió los dos besos.

-Síii, tenía ganas de conocerte, Raoul habla mucho de ti.

El rubio se apresuró a desaparecer, con los mofletes colorados.

Sonrió, feliz, y le siguió por el pasillo hasta su habitación donde, vergonzoso, le entregó ropa de dormir limpia y le enseñó el lavabo. Mentiría si dijese que aquella ducha no le supo a gloria. Y ojalá hubiese sido una bañera para que un baño de burbujas terminase de relajarle por completo a base de calor, pompas y olor a limpio.

Después, cuando regresó al salón, donde Thalía y Raoul hablaban en susurros, prepararon una gran fuente de nachos y jugaron al Monopoly, del que no tardó en ver cansado a Raoul. Él no lo admitiría, pero tampoco disfrutaba especialmente de aquel juego de mesa, menos aún con el menor tan cerca, pero tan lejos en cuanto a lo que estaban acostumbrados, casi sin hablar y sin que sus piernas o brazos se rozasen. Le tentaba la idea de lanzarse encima y llenarlo de besitos, pero obviamente se contuvo.

Y si en algo no podía quitarle la razón al rubio era en que su compañera de piso era muy intensa. No dejaba de parlotear sobre anécdotas de sus prácticas en coles, de hacer ruidos, a cada cuál más expresivo, y preguntarle cosas sin quitarle sus ojos (enormes) de encima. Le cayó bien, claro que le cayó bien, era condenadamente divertida. Además, hacía pasar mucha vergüenza a su compañero. Parecía una madre sacando el álbum familiar de su niño para mostrar el recuerdo más bochornoso posible, pero lanzando palabras con historia en lugar de instantáneas que ilustrasen.

Y llevaban viviendo juntos cuatro años, así que sus narraciones, encadenándose con otras, parecían hacerse más largas para Raoul que el propio juego de mesa. Cuando la chica terminó por decidirse a abandonarles para dormir, excusándose en que al día siguiente madrugaba por el viaje que le esperaba hasta la casa de sus padres, creyó verle suspirar con alivio. Él también lo hubiese hecho, pero con motivos diferentes.

-Hacía mil que no jugaba con uno de estos –rio Agoney, pulsando los botones del Tamagotchi amarillo del rubio y con las piernas estiradas y los pies sobre la mesa baja. Raoul sonrió, hecho una bola a su lado, con sus pies, adornados con unos calcetines de lo más horteras, rozándole-. Espero que si tienes hijos algún día, no les dejes morir de hambre tanto como a este.

El dueño del juguete se hizo el indignado, pero le siguió la broma...

-¿Cómo  _tanto_? ¿Un poco sí podré? Me encantaría ser padre. Y educarlos bien -...que pronto tornó en lo buena persona que era el chico-, que la sociedad está avanzando, y no hacerlo sería retroceder –el canario sonrió.  _Si es que todo lo hace bien, es la mejor persona del mundo_ -. Que nadie más pase por lo que pasé yo y que las mujeres son superpoderosas y capacitadas.

-Eres muy buena persona, Raoul –no pudo morderse la lengua-. Una persona estupenda. Porque eso es lo que deberíamos hacer todos, pero... es que no es sólo por eso –le miró a los ojos. Es que era todo, su forma de ser, de actuar. Era dulce, agradable, trabajador, agradecido. Quería cuidar a todo el mundo. Quería cuidarle a él y quería hacerlo dejando que él quisiese que lo hiciera-. Eres todo corazón.

Raoul agachó la cabeza, sonriendo de forma tímida. ¿Lo peor? Que no lo sabía. No sabía lo mucho que le gustaba su forma de estar ahí, sin agobiarle, con espacio, pero cariño y apoyo. No sabía lo bonito que era verlo tratando con los demás, hablando de sus amigos, de lo que le gustaba.

No sabía lo mucho que importaba y valía.

Se inclinó hacia él, le rodeó la barbilla con el dedo índice y le levantó la cara. Sus ojos. Eran preciosos, su color era versos y su forma de mirar melodía.

-Créetelo. Créetelo, ¿vale? Eres una persona maravillosa.

Apartó la mirada un momento, deshaciendo también la cercanía que había creado. A unos centímetros más lejos, como estuvieran antes, le devolvió el Tamagotchi.

-¿Dormimos nosotros también? -propuso con una sonrisa- Así no la molestamos haciendo ruido.

Raoul asintió, pero no hizo amago de levantarse.

-¿Tú estás bien? No has podido irte a casa como queríais y no sé si...

Tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no bufar. Sí, le dolía, mucho. Mucho más de lo iba a admitirle.

-Me jode, no te voy a engañar -se encogió de hombros-. Al final, este año pasaremos menos tiempo con la familia al ir tan tarde, pero no se puede hacer otra cosa. Tendremos que disfrutar de ellos con más intensidad -esbozó una sonrisa pequeña.

Una sonrisa pequeña que escondía que le dolía no pasar tiempo con su familia en ese momento en el que tantas ganas tenía de verlos, en el que tan capaz se sentía de enfrentarse a sus ojos. De dejarse querer por ellos.

¿Tenía miedo a esas cosas? Sí, pero más a no conseguirlas nunca, a perder todo. Quería avanzar y unos cuantos litros de lluvia y nieve se lo habían impedido. Se obligó a no pensar que siempre algo le frenaba, que nunca podría correr como quería. Se obligó a pensar que no era cierto, que viajaba en un ciclomotor que a veces, con menor velocidad máxima permitida, se movía más despacio que el automóvil en el que se desplazaba años atrás, pero que nunca frenaba porque la carretera no tenía semáforos.

-¿Os juntáis muchos por Navidad?

-Que va, mis padres, sus dos hermanos (y sus parejas), algún primo (los solteros) y mi abuela (que ya es muy mayor) -esperó que su respuesta no hubiese sonado demasiado mecánica-. Somos un grupito pequeño, pero somos suficientes, a mí me gusta -sonrió con toda la cara al pensar en todos riendo alrededor de una mesa llena de dulces, con villancicos en los altavoces-. Es el momento en el que nos juntamos todos, ya que vivimos bastante lejos unos de otros, así que es bonito. Lo único malo es... cuando con el paso del tiempo empieza a faltar gente. Eso es lo malo. Pero... -rio con alegría. Qué bonitos eran aquellos bucles castaños- luego llegan otros nuevos para animar a todo el mundo. Toda la familia está enamorada de Bel, es la protagonista desde que nació.

-Tú también.

Asintió con sinceridad.

-Yo también, es cierto. La quiero con locura y me muero de pena cada vez que pienso que... que tuvo suerte de nacer en este momento, pero que todavía no tendrá todo lo que merece –bajó la mirada-. Gloria siempre dice que no quiere que ella tenga miedo cuando salga por la noche, ni que la molesten por la calle si se viste como le dé la gana. Que ojalá ella pudiera tener el poder sobre ello, no sólo el de educarla para que luche por ser libre, sino para que pueda serlo.

-Es asqueroso tener que pensar eso -opinó Raoul-. Pero desgraciadamente inevitable.

-Siento tirar la conversación por aquí cuando tú me preguntabas por mi familia. Me salió solo.

Raoul rio y negó con la cabeza.

-Es normal. Y demuestra también que eres una persona maravillosa –comenzó a parafrasearle-: porque todos deberíamos verlo así, pero no pasa. Por eso preocupa, porque sigue siendo motivo de preocupación.

-¿Te conté lo bien que me hizo tener a mi sobrina? -sonrió mientras se acercaba a él en el sofá, abrazado a un cojín. Cuántas noches sólo sus resoplidos de bebé dormido le habían acompañado el latir del corazón- Ella no se enteraba de nada, pero era un bebé sonrosado que sólo sabía llorar y querer jugar. Y si lloraba yo quería hacer que parase y si quería jugar yo no podía negárselo -quería lo mejor para ella, en todo momento. Tan pequeña, tan inexperta, tan vulnerable. Nada podía pasarle. No merecía nada malo-. Belinda entre mis brazos era ese descanso que sólo conseguía soñando. Una vez –se le escapó una carcajada-, qué vergüenza, pero... una vez, cuando me desperté, me había quedado dormido después de haberla cogido en brazos por la noche, me senté en el sofá con ella porque, joder, me sentía tan bien con ella y olía tan bien, me encantaba su olor, tenerla cerca mientras dormía y... cuando me desperté se había hecho pis de dormida y ni se había movido, no dijo nada de nada, pero me pringó entero porque el pañal tenía una fuga y –rio, negando con la cabeza- recuerdo que no me importó lo más mínimo. La desperté con besitos para que no se asustase al despertarla de golpe y la llevé al baño. La bañé, le puse un pañal limpio y me la llevé a mi cuarto, porque pensé que no se dormiría y no quería que despertase a nadie más. Me cambié yo también, me limpié la cara (que me babé yo sólo de lo dormido que me quedé) -Raoul rio bajito- y cuando volví estaba roque. No quise volver a despertarla. Estaba tan dormida. Sólo le separé el dedo de la boca, le acerqué su chupete lo suficiente como para que lo cogiese y me tumbé a su lado para dormir con ella.

-Jo -suspiró su acompañante-. La quieres un montón.

-La amo con todo lo que soy -admitió con simpleza.

El catalán asintió varias veces. Sus ojos brillaban, conmovidos. Le acarició la mejilla.

-Pero también es un trasto eh.

¿Podía pasarse horas hablando de Belinda, sus monerías y sus picias? Sí.

La del día que alcanzó el tarro de las galletas y lo estrelló contra el suelo, encontrándola él cubierta de migas y con mil manchas de chocolate, cosa que hizo que riese sin poder parar (tanto que Gloria lloró al verlo, detalle que no añadió), fue la última de la noche.

Noche en la que Raoul no le había perdido de vista sus labios mientras hablaba, ojo, que Agoney no era tonto. Quizás por eso alguna vez se trababa al hablar.

-Creo que ahora sí deberíamos dormir.

-Sí -se levantó y colocó con cuidado el cojín que había tenido en su regazo. Qué delicado era-. Puedes ir poniéndote cómodo, si quieres. Yo voy al baño un momento.

-Claro, gracias. Gracias por dejar que me quedé.

Raoul le quitó importancia con la mano y Agoney partió hacia su habitación.

Por un segundo, miró la cama cohibido. No era suya, aunque le hubiese dado permiso. Tampoco sabía que lado preferiría y ninguna pegaba a la pared, sino que estaba en el centro del cuarto. Retiró las sábanas y se metió entre ellas. Estaba cómodo y cansado, pero con ciertos nervios que le hacían sonreír. Era un quinceañero.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Al tomar aire de nuevo, percibió el suave aroma que desprendían la colcha y la almohada. Raoul. El olor característico del chico, el personal que todos tenemos, estaba adherido a todas las telas que componían su lugar de descanso. Suspiró de nuevo.

-Jope... -se quejó, lastimero, y respiró varias veces más.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, fue consciente de que se había quedado dormido y no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado: la luz estaba apagada y Raoul dormía a su lado, con la boca abierta, un murmullo bajo saliendo de sus labios y el cabello rubio desordenado completamente. Sonrió y volvió a dejar caer los párpados, sin mover un ápice su posición, sólo con un pensamiento en mente. _¿Cómo puede estar tan despeinado ya?_


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Este capítulo tiene 6k palabras*

Agoney no recordaba que pudiera haber despertares tan agradables, pero lo cierto es que cuando se movió y su pie rozó el de Raoul y la manta le hizo cosquillas en la nariz, no pudo contener una pequeña risa.

El rubio tardó unos minutos más, aunque no muchos, en abrir sus ojos (con un poco de esfuerzo y frotándolos con las manos. Su ceño frunció le sacó otra carcajada). Permanecieron un rato así, relajados en silencio, a veces mirándose, a veces no. Después pasaron a los susurros y más tarde los nudillos de Thalía tocaron la puerta para avisarles de que tenían café en la cocina y ella a su novio con el coche esperándola en la calle para llevarla al aeropuerto.

Fue en ese momento cuando Raoul dejó de ser un bebé adormilado para convertirse en ese niño que, la mañana de Reyes, recuerda que tiene regalos esperándolo. Saltó sobre su compañera, encaramándose a sus caderas (y haciéndola dar un traspiés). Le gustó verlo tan natural. Él se levantó también para despedirse y los dos partieron fuera del dormitorio para desayunar.

Y no se hubiese dejado convencer para quedarse a comer si no fuese porque era domingo y su nevera estaba tan vacía como su bolsillo sin llaves con las que abrir su piso. Pero el postre lo tomó con su hermana en una cafetería a primera hora de la tarde.

Las bolsas de viaje ya estaban intercambiadas y a los pies de sus respectivas sillas cuando el menor acompañaba su par de galletas con un té negro y la mayor su porción de tarta con un café con leche. Juanjo y Belinda se quedaron echando la siesta en casa.

-Así que pasasteis la noche juntos... -sopló suavemente sobre su caliente bebida, haciendo que se formasen en ellas hondas y en sus labios carmín una  _o._

 _-_ Y no fue la primera vez... -tras unos segundos de silencio, se le escapó una risa. Le quitó una pepita de chocolate a uno de los dulces y se lo llevó a la boca- no sé, me gusta un montón y no supe qué hacer y le llamé -se encogió de hombros-. Me apeteció.

Gloria le sonrió con dulzura.

-Eres monísimo -masculló antes de beber, sacándole los colores. Frunció el ceño por la temperatura del café. Agoney se revolvió en su silla y cogió un sobrecito de azúcar para jugar con él-. Es bonito verte así.

-Seguro que sería más bonito todo si... estuviésemos juntos o algo así -se encogió de hombros, apoyando ambos brazos cruzados en la mesa-. Pero es que no sé, porque... Raoul parece que no termina de decidirse –se le escapó una risita nerviosa-. Igual le gusto, pero no quiere tener nada conmigo, o está bien soltero en general, no lo sé. A lo mejor, yo podría...

-Ago, cielo –su hermano cogió sus manos con las suyas, rodeándolas y acariciándolas-, tú no te comas la cabeza, ¿sí? Deja que todo fluya, sin preocupaciones. No te... frustres –el chico asintió. Claro que intentaba no pensarlo, en realidad no lo hacía demasiado, estaba bien como estaban se encontraba a gusto; pero también le apetecía besarle muchas veces. Quiso explicárselo, sin embargo, su hermana se le adelantó:- Aunque... sí te aconsejaría ser más cercano, más evidente, proponerle planes que, bueno, puedan dar pie a algo más romántico, o...

A Agoney le dio la risa y supo que se había puesto rojo.

-Si ya se me nota –se mordió el labio. Miraba fijamente el sobre de azúcar. Levantó la vista a Gloria y sonrió más-. Joder.

La castaña rio.

-A lo mejor... puedo decirle de ir a ver las luces de Navidad. Implica pasear y... por la noche. Eso es bonito, ¿no?

-Sí, ¿por qué no? -rodó los ojos al verlo tan cohibido-. Ay, pibe, por Dios. Pareces un adolescente.

-Me siento como si lo fuera.

Gloria sonrió con cariño. Le acarició la mejilla y le sonrió más ampliamente.

-Ya verás como todo va genial.

Giró la cara para besar la palma de su mano. Si su hermana confiaba todo en él, podría salir bien. Sí. Seguro que sí.

Antes de salir de la cafetería, ya se lo había propuesto al rubio.

 

 

 

 

-Deberías utilizar guantes -recomendó Raoul en voz baja.

Le había regalado una sonrisa enorme cuando salió del portal, diciéndole  _hola_  con la mano como si fuese necesario. No pudo no avanzar hacia él con rapidez para abrazarlo y pronto fue correspondido, aun habiéndose despedido después de la hora de comer tras dormir juntos.

El pompón botaba sobre la punta del gorrito en su cabeza.

-Me lo voy a quedar -bromeó, fingiendo hacer el amago de alcanzar la bola suave y blanda.

Pero además de llevar esa prenda que tanto le gustaba, también sus manos estaban abrigadas. Más que las suyas, que no paraba de intentar calentar desde que comenzaron a andar.

-Debería -rio-. Pero lo olvidé.

Y fue en el momento en el que se pararon a mirar el escaparate de una juguetería, sin dejar de pensar él en el bonito regalo para su peque que ya tenía en casa, cuando Raoul le sorprendió más que nunca.

-Uno y uno –le explicó bajito, después de quitarse un guante y tendérselo:-. No tienes bolsillos, si quieres podemos meter los dos las manos sin guantes en el de mi abrigo y así ninguno de los dos pasa frío.

¿Dónde estaba el rubio tímido, al que todo le daba vergüenza? Sí, era el mismo: había desviado la mirada y observaba con atención un muñeco, mientras se mordía el labio.

Le perdía y le fascinaban esos cambios, esos pasar de cohibido a lanzado en segundos para volver a lo anterior al momento. No quiso pensar en lo entrañable del gesto y en que esa actitud extrovertida a veces estaba relacionada con mejorar en algún aspecto su estado. Pero no pudo hacerlo y tomó el guante con las mejillas llenas de calor.

-Gracias -sonrió, poniéndoselo.

Alargó su mano hacia la contraria, en silencio, y Raoul se encargó de estrecharlas y guardar ambas en su cazadora, como dijo. Agoney hizo un ruido con la boca, una mezcla entre la reacción a estar a gusto y el apuro.

-¿Qué pasa?

Se encogió de hombros y dio un par de pasos, consiguiendo que el otro le siguiera.

-Es muy cálido.

-El forro de dentro y los bolsillos están cubiertos de borreguito sintético.

-Qué lindo -rio y cada uno fijó sus ojos en un lado de la calle, sin mirarse y decir demasiado. Rozaba de vez en cuando las yemas de sus dedos con la piel de Raoul, en caricias suaves. Se iba a morir.

La conversación con su hermana se repetía en su cabeza. Vale, sí, no debía rayarse, no era lo mejor para él. Y él realmente no se sentía preocupado, sólo... bua quería besarlo. Y cogerle de la mano como en ese momento teniendo los dos guantes. Y que fuese el otro el que se moviese de una vez.

Raoul rio en voz baja, sin venir a cuento, pues ni siquiera estaban hablando.

-¿Por qué ríes ahora, bicho? -le miró con desconfianza y él sólo volvió a reír, apretándole la mano.

-¿He crecido? -preguntó divertido por su cambio de apodo.

Pero a quién quería engañar: estaba tan bien así. Quizás por eso no le preocupaba tanto. Le gustaba la forma en la que el rubio formaba parte de su tiempo.

-No creo que lo hayas hecho nunca -le siguió la broma, disfrutando de aquellos piques-. Pero está feo meterse con los enanos. Tú no tienes la culpa de que si me descuido te vaya a pisar.

Rio ante el bufido del chico.

-Serás... -le intentó echar de su bolsillo, pero fue más rápido y tiró de sus dedos, haciéndole chocar contra él.

Se echaron a reír. Pero Raoul se apartó haciéndose el digno y levantando la barbilla. El canario negó con la cabeza y dejó un beso en su mejilla antes de golpearle la cadera con la suya y acelerar sus pasos.

Definitivamente le encantaba la relación que tenían.

-No me seas dramático, que sólo te saco ocho centímetros.

-¡Eso es un montón! -dijo haciendo un puchero.

Agoney apretó su mano y se la acarició, haciendo que se callara y se sonrojase.  _Joder, Raoul._ Tenía tres sentimientos: el muerto de ternura, el encoñado de su incapacidad para ocultar que le gustaba y el que le hiciese acalorarse por lo guapo que era colorado y con el flequillo en la cara.

Le salvó la presencia de las luces. En esa calle sólo eran líneas doradas, nada ostentoso. Frenó de golpe, soltó la mano de Raoul y sacó su cámara.

-Me flipan esas.

Apenas tardó en tomar un par de fotos de los adornos... lo mismo que el catalán en acercarse con las manos en la espalda.

-¿Ha quedado bien? -su mejilla se apoyó en el lateral de su hombro para poder ver la instantánea en la pantalla. Los ojos oscuros de Agoney miraban de reojo su manera de morderse, de forma discreta, el interior de las mejillas- ¿Cómo has hecho para que se vea bien con tantas luces? Que a ver, entiendo que yo con un móvil no lo consiga, pero...

Sonrió. Le encantaba que se fascinase por algo que a él le resultaba tan simple. Así podía explicárselo.

-Por esto -tocó todos los botones necesarios para mostrarle al chico que podía controlar la apertura del diafragma (que regulaba la cantidad de luz que entraba en la cámara) y del obturador (que controlaba el tiempo de esa luz). Le resultaba sencillo: Raoul ponía siempre mucha atención cuando alguien le hablaba, por lo que pillaba las cosas al vuelo. Le dolió pensar en que era la consecuencia de que, en el pasado, no le hubiesen hablado con la frecuencia necesaria-. Se puede regular la luz, igual que puedo conseguir captar un movimiento sin que quede borroso. Un salto, por ejemplo. Es sencillo, podrías hacerlo tú sin mucha experiencia, si te interesa puedo enseñarte.

En el momento en el que apartó la cámara del espacio entre ellos, fue consciente de lo cerca que estaban. También Raoul. Le sonrió, a su cara, lo único que podía ver a esa distancia, y, como el rubio dio un paso hacia atrás, también lo dio él.

Guardó su cámara y se aclaró la garganta. Un par de veces más. Su mano se movió, casi sin mandar la orden sus neuronas, a su cuello.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó el chico.

Le sonrió tras sacudir la cabeza.

-Sí, sí, es que noto la garganta como seca -arrugó la nariz-. Me molesta un poco, nada más -tragó de nuevo. Le dolía hacerlo. Raoul apoyó una mano en su mejilla y se la acarició. Contuvo, con dificultad, la sonrisa que quería formarse en sus labios y cruzarle la cara. Un árbol gigante, con bolas de colores y guirnaldas a tutiplén esperaba a pocos metros de ellos-. ¿Nos hacemos una foto en aquel árbol? -propuso, apartando la atención de él.

Raoul aceptó y se lo pidieron a una señora que, con dos niños, paseaba por allí. Ambos estaban nerviosos, por parte del moreno, por culpa de estar frente al objetivo, pero aún más por el hecho en sí de la fotografía. Le había sacado alguna foto al catalán, pero ninguna juntos, era la primera.

No conservaba ninguna de Óscar. Ni solo, ni con él. Se había deshecho de todo. Para él era importante ese recuerdo que se estaba sellando en su cámara.

El rubio le golpeó de pronto en el brazo con el codo y se permitió sonreírle y relajar sus hombros. La señora sacó varias fotos, pero la que más le gustó fue aquella en la que se miraban el uno al otro y Raoul le sonreía con toda la cara. No veía el momento de estar editándola.

-Vamos a tomar algo –dijo en cuanto él terminó de cerrar su pequeña mochila-. A ver si así se te pasa lo de la garganta, que no paras de carraspear -soltó una carcajada-. Pareces un señor mayor.

Agoney rodó los ojos de forma exagerada.

-Pues que no se hable más.

La botella de agua que pidió no pareció quitarle la sensación de sequedad. Se pasó un par de dedos por el cuello, apretándolo sin demasiado cuidado.

-¿Estás mejor? -asintió, pero no muy convencido- A ver si te vas a poner malo para Navidad -bromeó con una sonrisa.

-¡Pues no sería la primera vez! -rio él, jugueteando con la carta de chocolates entre las manos. Debía haberse pedido uno, igual que el otro. Al menos estaría dulce y calentito- De pequeño me enfermaba siempre en las vacaciones. En todas. Mi primera Nochevieja como mayor de edad fue durmiendo con un gripazo en lugar que de cotillón.

Raoul se lamió los labios, manchados de la bebida espesa, y él tuvo que tragar saliva. Mientras se recuperaba, y haciéndole sentir peor por fijarse en un detalle tan pequeño, el profesor de autoescuela le acercó su taza discretamente, dejándole probarlo sin decirlo.

La tomó y dio un trago. Estaba muy rico.

-¿Sueles salir en Nochevieja? -se interesó el rubio.

-Mmm, no realmente. Por lo general, continuamos en Tenerife en esas fechas, así que lo celebro con mi gente en casa. Somos muy familiares -se encogió de hombros y bebió de nuevo del chocolate de Raoul-. Nochebuena y Navidad también lo pasamos juntos. Cenamos todos, ponemos los programas especiales de la televisión (aunque en realidad no les damos mucha atención) -rio de forma aguda y Raoul sonrió, apoyándose en sus manos para escucharle. Siempre le habían gustado aquellas fiestas por la compañía que recibía-. Desde que vivimos acá mi hermana y yo, sólo nos hemos quedado en Barcelona, dos veces: el año que nació Belinda y el año que pasó lo de Óscar -le devolvió la taza, tras despedirse con un tercer sorbo-. Ambas veces vinieron nuestros padres y la abuela y fuimos a la casa de Gloria. Para la primera todavía vivía aquí mi cuñado... a ver si esta es la última que tiene que desplazarse desde Madrid -esbozó una sonrisa-. ¿Y tú, cómo pasas las fiestas?

-Me voy a Montgat el día de Nochebuena por la tarde y cenamos todos juntos. La casa de mis padres, donde yo vivía antes -tomó de su chocolate, explicándole-, es grande, así que toda mi familia se mueve hasta allí. Mis primos, mis tíos. De madrugada, mi hermano y yo mantenemos ocupados a los más pequeños para fingir que Papá Noel ha llegado y ha dejado los regalos en otra habitación -lamió con suavidad la punta de su dedo índice después de repasar con él el borde de la taza.  _Deja. De. Hacer. Esas. Cosas. PorDios. Que de ahí bebí yo, encima_ -. En mi familia, Navidad la pasamos de forma más sencilla, los más cercanos, así que me quedo allí a dormir en Nochebuena y al día siguiente como con mis padres, mi hermano y mi cuñada y la niña.

Frunció el ceño con la última mención.

-¿También tienes una sobrina? No sabía.

-Sí, pero me tiene menos respeto que a ti la tuya -rio con ganas-. Tiene trece años, Ago, casi la edad que tenía yo cuando nació -el canario alzó una ceja-. La quiero mucho, pero es raro, ¿sabes? Si no fuese porque vivió poco en casa, la vería más como mi hermana. Eran unos críos, pero llevaban juntos toda la vida, no les quedaba nada para terminar sus estudios y la quisieron tener, así que se casaron y  _palante_.

Agoney le robó un poco más de chocolate y sonrió.

-Y luego Gloria esperando a la treintena para comenzar a reproducirse -bromeó, queriendo borrar de su mente la imagen de su hermana llorando desilusionada que le atacaba cada vez que alguien hablaba de la maternidad-. Bueno, cosas que pasan, ¿no? Ellos lo decidieron y siguen siendo felices, así que está bien, seguro que la chica también te quiere mucho, aunque te tome menos en serio por verte cercano -el rubio asintió alegre. Bebió otra vez. Pediría uno y lo compartirían también. No estaba quitándole las molestias en la garganta, pero cada vez que bebía, se calmaba durante unos segundos-. Debo añadir que no fue lo que más me sorprendió, que tengas una sobrina preadolescente... ¡sino que se den los regalos por la noche en lugar de en la mañana! ¿Qué sacrilegio es eso? ¿En serio lo hacen?

Raoul rio fuerte.

-Sí, desde siempre. Ya me han dicho alguna vez que es raro –se encogió de hombros-. Pero en mi familia siempre ha sido así. Es una forma de hacerlo más familiar, supongo. Y así los niños se divierten más durante esa noche, que a cierta hora empieza a -cerró los ojos y fingió cabecear- entrarles el sueño y a ver qué hacemos los demás si se nos duermen todos.

-Jugar a mímica para no despertarlos –propuso con humor-. ¡O al Monopoly!

-¡Ni de coña!

Fue ahí cuando a Agoney le tocó reír.

 

 

 

 

Esa noche, el fotógrafo la pasó sin dormir. Le dolía tanto la garganta que lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue dar mil vueltas en la cama. Así se lo dijo a Raoul cuando, a la hora que debía despertarse, le mandó un mensaje para darle los buenos días, felicitarle la Navidad y hacerle saber que él dormiría en ese momento, más por cansancio que por poder encontrarse mejor. Durmió durante toda la mañana en el sofá, ya cansado de su colchón.

Pasadas las tres de la tarde, puso en el fuego caldo de bote y fideos, alegrándose de haber comprado el primero en su visita exprés al supermercado tras recuperar su cartera.

La sopa pareció sentarle bien, así que su siguiente jugada fue plantarse frente al ordenador y su tableta, ambos trasladados a su piso para no pasar tanto tiempo solos en el estudio. Metió en la carpeta  _Raoul_  todas las fotos del día anterior y abrió su favorita en el programa de edición, decidido a hacer con ella maravillas.

Y puede que fuesen las defensas bajas por estar incubando algo, las fechas en las que se encontraba o el brillo en sus ojos que acompañaba a la curva que anticipaba a una sonrisa en la instantánea, pero se emocionó. Se emocionó un montón, tapándose los ojos con las manos cuando los notó húmedos y dejando salir un sollozo sin ahogarlo. Porque no creía que fuese a sentirse así más.

Porque realmente no pensaba que pudiese volver a sentirse bien de esa manera. A veces sí pensaba que lograría estar bien consigo mismo y superarlo, pretendía convencerse de ello y se esforzaba porque fuese así, pero nunca se había visto volviendo a sentirse bien con otra persona como lo estuvo con su primer novio o antes de que Óscar le saliese Óscar. Y se sentía tan bien con los sentimientos que tenía por Raoul, le gustaba tanto que le gustara, que le parecía increíble de verdad el que eso estuviese en su interior de una forma tan agradable.

Se apartó del ordenador, cogió su teléfono móvil y, lanzándose en el sofá, todavía con la llorera encima, llamó a la persona que sabía tenía las palabras adecuadas para él.

-¿Sí? -descolgó su voz.

Cerró los ojos y gimió.  _Bua._

 _-_ Ay, Roi.

-¿Ago? ¿Qué te pasa? -su amigo sin sonar cómico siempre era raro de escuchar- ¿Estás llorando?

-Me siento muy bien, tío -se echó a reír, con esfuerzo por sus propias lágrimas-. Me siento muy bien, joder. Me gusta mucho Raoul. Un montón. Y yo no creía que pudiese volver a sentirme bien con eso después de Óscar.

Se pudo hacer una idea de cómo el de los iris verdes rodaba los ojos por la forma de la risa que le llegó.

-Oh, vamos, no seas dramática -sonrió. Eso era justo lo que quería-. ¿Pero eres bobo? -volvió a reír suave- Pero cómo no ibas a volver a sentirte así. ¿Cómo no ibas a volver a pasar por esto?

Eso era justo lo que quería. Roi no sabía nada de lo que había pasado con Óscar. Agoney sabía que su contestación sería la de alguien que ve dramático pensar eso después de una relación, aparentemente, sólo fallida. No quería a Ricky o a su hermana, que sabiéndolo pudiesen entender que él pudiera sentirse así. No. Él necesitaba a alguien que se riera en su cara y le dijese que era un dramático.

Roi se rio en su cara.

-Tío, eres un  _dramas_. ¿Cómo no ibas a volver a sentirte así? ¿Por qué no ibas a volver a sentirte así?

Agoney se limpió la cara con las mangas de la camiseta y sorbió fuerte por la nariz.

-Supongo que tienes razón -rio con él, con una sonrisa en la cara-. Gracias, Roi.

-¿Gracias por decirte lo mismo que te diría tu vecina en el ascensor? -exageró, con su ya conocido humor- Venga, no seas bobo. Óscar fue un imbécil dejándote escapar, pero no por eso tienes que renunciar a esto, que no tienes ni treinta años, tío -el canario cerró los ojos, relajado-. Tú ahora a disfrutar de las fiestas que para eso están. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres venirte a cenar con nosotros o algo? Que vinieron mis suegros a pasarlas aquí y te juro que no molestas ni nada.

_Es la mejor persona._

-No, no te preocupes, Roi, si iré con mi hermana en un rato. Con mi sobrina y mi cuñado también. No te preocupes que estoy bien, ¿vale? -rio suave, tocándose con las manos el pelo- Sólo fue un momento. Necesitaba a un amigo.

-Pues ese soy yo: tu amigo y sustituto-cuando-es-necesario Roi.

Sí, definitivamente Roi era como un superhéroe.

 

 

 

 

La compañía de Belinda siempre era un regalo. Con sus carcajadas suaves, sus salidas ocurrentes y sus ojos enormes mirándole con la mayor curiosidad del mundo. Cualquier día la raptaría y se la quedaría para él. La mantendría llena de besitos y comida y dibujos animados no le faltarían, así que estaría bien.

La cena de Nochebuena fue bastante diferente a lo que acostumbraban, a hora peninsular, sin muchas preguntas de un lado al otro de la mesa, ni tantos dulces. Juanjo debía haberse pasado la tarde entera en la cocina preparando aquellos canelones mientras Gloria se encargaba de reunir todas las porciones individuales de turrón posibles para el postre. Ah, y él había llevado vino blanco, el único que no tenía en  _brick_  y usaba para cocinar.

Comieron de forma amena, hablando con tranquilidad en el silencio del salón, al que fueron sólo por no hacerlo más triste aún quedándose en la mesa de la cocina, en la que entraban los cuatro. Ese ambiente se mantuvo hasta que la peque comenzó a aburrirse y le dejaron poner la televisión y correr al sofá con sus juguetes. Y él, a pesar de su malestar con la garganta, se encontraba a gusto con su hermana y su marido. Al terminar de cenar, recogieron juntos y se acomodaron junto a Belinda, que escogió una película muy aburrida, lo que hizo que desembocase en Agoney llevándola a su cuarto para arroparla en la cama y contarle historias hasta que se quedó dormida agarrada a su mariquita de peluche. Aprovechó para dejar su regalo (una mantita roja con lunares negros) junto al pequeño árbol navideño del salón (el único adorno de la casa) y unos cuantos trozos de chocolate en su mesita de noche para que se sorprendiese al despertarse.

Sin su niña adorable y con la película mala que no habían quitado por estar ya todo empezado, no tardó en empezar a aburrirse. Intercambió mensajes con Ricky, escribió a Raoul y se dedicó a ver vídeos de animalitos en  _Instagram_  mientras pasaban los minutos. Los animalitos de  _Instagram_ siempre eran la solución.

Como le dijo al rubio, ni siquiera podía  _ahogar sus penas en alcohol y comida_ , porque le dolía demasiado la garganta como para disfrutarlo.

-Si quieres el miércoles te acompaño al médico -ofreció Gloria que, sin calcetines, buscaba calor apretando sus pies contra los de Juanjo. Le hizo sonreír-. Porque mañana siendo Navidad…

-Sí, vale, no te preocupes -besó su mejilla-. Gracias.

-En cuanto termine la película te dejamos para que puedas descansar.

_Precisamente lo que no quiero es que me dejéis solo, que ya me estoy aburriendo ahora. Sosos, que es Nochebuena._

Pero ocurrió precisamente así: con la luz apagada y acurrucado bajo una manta en el sofá de la casa de su hermana. Sólo veía gracias a la pantalla del teléfono iluminándole toda la cara. Y le daba vergüenza admitirlo, le hacía sentirse fatal, pero se estaba poniendo cachondo.

Era otro sentimiento que le gustaba tener de nuevo, el de la sangre siendo bombeada con fuerza por su corazón y buscando acumularse de forma concreta en su entrepierna.

Llevaba un buen rato cobijado en la red social de las fotos, ya que, sus amigos, ocupados con sus propias cenas, apenas podían hablar con él. Y puede que estuviese refrescando cada poco su  _feed_  para tragarse todas las  _stories_  que Raoul estaba poniendo. Estaba guapísimo. Se había peinado con un poco de gomina, dándole ganas de despeinarlo y hacer que el pelo rubio volviese a caer en su cara, y llevaba una americana negra con una camisa blanca. Y estaría subiendo tontadas con un chaval que no pasaría de los quince años (porque tenía privada la cuenta, pero gesto aniñado; sería su primo), pero cuanto en una apareció sacando la lengua a cámara repetidas veces (por el efecto  _boomerang_ ), supo que a él le habían perdido.

Tragó saliva y tiró de la goma de su pantalón de pijama hacia abajo, sólo para liberar un poco la tensión. Ni de coña se iba a tocar en el sofá de su hermana. Pero es que Raoul era guapo sin pretenderlo. O al menos a él se lo parecía. Carles, llamó al adolescente con él, con sus labios gruesos paladeándolo. Estaba arrebatador tan alegre. Suspiró, de forma pesada, pero feliz. Por él y también por todo el revoltijo de emociones y hormonas que se movían y mezclaban en su interior.

-Ago, Ago, Ago.

Dio un respingo por el llamamiento inesperado que le hizo bloquear su móvil e incorporarse rápidamente.

Belinda le miraba con gesto triste desde el pasillo, con su peluche en las manos.

-¿Qué pasó, chiquitina? Me asustaste.

-Si te quedas ahí, Papá Noel no vendrá…

Sonrió ante su adorable puchero y se levantó del sofá, agradeciendo a la oscuridad no sólo por poder colocarse la ropa bien, sino también por hacer que la niña no se fijase en que ya había paquetes envueltos en el suelo.

-Tienes que dormir, cariño, o entonces sí que no vendrá. ¿Por qué estás despierta?

-Tengo pis.

Asintió y se adelantó para encender la luz del baño, evitando que la pequeña tuviese que ponerse de puntillas para hacerlo. Sus bucles castaños rebotaban en su cabecita y, con cuidado, se sentó en el retrete. Sus pequeños pantalones resbalaron hasta el sueño por culpa de apenas rozarlo con los pies.

Agoney encendió el grifo del lavabo, sabiendo que le ayudaba incluso cuando sí tenía ganas de orinar, y esperó a que terminase para cerrarlo y para volver a ponerle la parte inferior del pijama.

-Venga y ahora a dormir, Bel.

-Puedes dormir conmigo si quieres -dijo con su voz suave, un poquito más alta de lo debido, inocente y descuidada-. Así Papá Noel vendrá y no te asustarán sus renos.

El fotógrafo rio, pero acompañó a la niña para darle el gusto y, como llevaba haciendo desde que nació, asegurarse de que descansaba bien.

 

 

 

 

Volvió agotado a casa el miércoles, cuando Gloria le acompañó al médico y se pasaron horas en la sala de espera por llevar varios retrasos por dar siempre hora a más pacientes de lo debido por se imposible atenderlos en el tiempo que aproximaban. Él, afortunadamente, tardó poco en consulta: tenía unas placas tan grandes que su médica las vio en el primer vistazo a su garganta. Le recetó antibióticos y controlarse la fiebre, que tuvo por primera vez la mañana de Navidad (Belinda abría sus regalos y él la miraba decaído desde el sofá).

Se pasó todo ese día tirado en casa descansando, bien viendo una serie, bien durmiendo. Lo peor era cuando llegaba el momento de comer o beber. A esa monotonía había que sumarle la soledad, que lo hacía aún más aburrido. Estuvo a punto de cogerse un berrinche él sólo por no tener a Belinda al lado, pegando sus manitas a su cara y parloteando sin parar.

Y es que si algo era Agoney, era cariñoso, cosa que iba en aumento cuando enfermaba. Por eso, el jueves, se encontraba a falta de mimos de una forma brutal.

Levantó la cabecita de la almohada cuando sonó el timbre. El timbre del rellano. Se levantó despacio y con pereza. Como fuese algún vendedor de algo, saldría corriendo en cuanto viese su cara.

Pero el sorprendido fue él al encontrarse con unos ojos color miel y un flequillo rubio.

-¿Qué haces acá? -le alegró verlo, pero, obviamente, no lo esperaba- ¿Y quién te abrió?

Raoul se removió, vergonzoso.

-Entraban justo dos personas y aproveché. Venía... a verte, a ver cómo estabas y si necesitabas algo. Espero no molestar.

El fotógrafo esbozó una suave sonrisa. Su corazón parecía el batir furioso de las mariposas que se movían en su estómago. Había ido a verle cuando estaba enfermo.  _Jo._ Le dejó pasar y regresó a su habitación, dónde se lanzó sobre la cama. Raoul inspeccionó su alrededor y a él le avergonzó un poco que todo estuviese tan desordenado. Quizás la casi penumbra por la persiana a medio bajar lo ocultase un poco.

Le dejó un hueco a su lado sobre el colchón.

-No te las voy a contagiar, puedes tumbarte si quieres.

-¿Cómo estás? -el rubio dejó su cazadora y su bufanda sobre la silla del escritorio.

-Ahora mismo no tengo fiebre y me tomé las pastillas nada más comer, pero... estoy agotado. Y me duele mucho al tragar, así que lo pasé un poco mal comiendo -tosió un poco, haciendo una mueca, mirando con atención cómo su acompañante se quitaba las botas con toda la parsimonia del mundo. Eran negras, con cordones y tenían la suela bastante alta. Le imaginó escogiéndola precisamente por esa razón, para crecer un par de centímetros, y no supo si sintió ternura o mal estar al preguntarse si realmente le pondría triste ser tan bajito.

-Bueno, pues no hables mucho -puso música con su teléfono-, que también te dolerá -se tumbó junto a él y metió sus manos en el bolsillo de su sudadera. Un paquete de caramelos-. Ten. No son medicinales, puedes comer los que quieras. Así te calmará un poco el malestar.

Se sentó para poder tomar uno, justo después de cogerlos. Rasgó el papel que los envolvía y se llevó un rectángulo a la boca. Tenían un sabor a menta muy fuerte y pudo sentir enseguida el efecto de ellos en su garganta. Si hubiese tenido congestionada la nariz, también se le hubiese solucionado.

-Gracias, estás en todo.

Raoul se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Cómo...

-Shhh, calla un rato -le interrumpió el rubio poniéndole una mano en el muslo. Le vio cerrar los ojos y acurrucarse contra la almohada-. Descansa un rato -dijo de forma monótona en un suspiro.

Permaneció en silencio como le pidió y le observó mientras esperaba que el caramelo se deshiciese sobre su lengua. Un par de marcas rojizas, consecuencia de granos pasados, decoraban su mejilla y tenía los labios con menos color de lo habitual por el frío de la calle. Se tumbó de nuevo en cuando el caramelo dejó de existir. Pero no cerró los ojos.

Se limitó a mirarle, tan relajado a su lado que empezó a tararear las canciones de forma inconsciente. Debió escucharle sonreír, pues abrió los ojos y le vio. No se molestó en fingir que no lo estaba haciendo.

Raoul se sonrojó, pero no dejó de tararear, intentando que pareciese algo natural y que no estaba avergonzado. Tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no reír; no pudo hacerlo cuando los ojos miel se apartaron de los suyos y el chico se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda.

Su sudadera era holgada y parecía cálida y cómoda. Sus hombros eran anchos y su cintura estrecha. Despacio, se acercó a él y le rodeó con un brazo.

-¿Te molesto? -preguntó en bajito, no queriendo hacerle estar a disgusto, pero con reales ganas de quedarse así. Quería un poquito de cariño y calor humano. Como Raoul negó con la cabeza, él se acercó más, abrazándolo- Si te incomoda dilo, me pongo muy tonto cuando enfermo, muy mimoso.

El catalán no dijo nada, pero su cuerpo se movió hacia el suyo, convirtiéndolos en dos piezas de puzle bien encajadas. Pensó por un momento en el puchero que se formaba en los labios de Belinda cuando juntaba dos piezas que no encajaban y estuvo seguro de que eso no les pasaría a ellos.

Quiso obviar que nadie es perfecto y que también con Óscar era todo idílico al principio. Quiso sólo creer.

Y, como por la noche era incapaz de dormir por el dolor, pero por el día caía rendido por el cansancio, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba solo y había pasado una cantidad de tiempo considerable. Agudizó la vista y, por la puerta abierta, atinó a ver a Raoul salir del baño y dirigirse a la cocina.

Se levantó despacio y, aunque el menor no le vio, sí lo hizo él: se había sentado en un taburete y comía un plátano. Un plátano. Raoul. Un plátano, Raoul que le había explicado que los detestaba porque los habían utilizado como burla cuando estaba en el instituto. Se estaba comiendo un plátano.

Conteniendo las ganas de echarse a llorar, regreso con cuidado a su cuarto y buscó su cámara.

El catalán se sonrojó en cuanto escuchó el disparador.

-No quería despertarte -susurró en voz baja, con cara de susto.

-Estás comiendo un plátano -dijo con simpleza.

La preocupación en su rostro no desapareció, por lo que se sentó en un taburete a su lado y le mostró la pantalla de la cámara. Era una foto demasiado normal, ni siquiera era bonita. Sólo un chico comiéndose un plátano. Pero es que ese chico era Raoul y ese plátano sus miedos. Su inseguridad. Rebosaba felicidad sólo de pensarlo.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó tras carraspear, como hacía siempre que le sacaba una foto:-. ¿La guardo?

Raoul esperó un momento para responder.

-Sí -levantó los ojos a los contrarios y correspondió la sonrisa que él ya le regalaba.

-Es bonito ser consciente de los pasos que se dan inconscientemente -dijo en voz alta, para remarcar aún más por qué había visto importante tomar aquella instantánea-. Te vi al salir de mi habitación y, aprovechando que no te diste cuenta, volví corriendo a por ella para tomar la foto rápido. Recordaba lo que me habías contado -señaló el plátano con la cabeza- y lo creí importante. No sé si a lo mejor no lo ha sido -añadió, por si acaso.

-Gracias -fue todo lo que el rubio tenía que decir.

Agoney sonrió aún más. Se levantó para prepararse un té con bien de miel y Raoul cogió un segundo plátano después de tirar la piel a la basura.

Pasaron un buen rato charlando en la cocina, con sus pequeñas meriendas entre las manos, pero no tardó en volver a subirle a Agoney la fiebre, haciendo que regresase a la cama.

-Estoy bien, en serio -intentó tranquilizar al rubio, que no le escuchaba, sentando en el suelo de su habitación con una palangana con agua y con hielos delante-. No te preocupes, bajará rápido seguro, ya verás, que no es nad-

-Cállate ya -bufó Raoul, metiendo un paño en el líquido transparente hasta empaparlo bien. Lo escurrió y lo colocó sobre su frente. Agoney cerró los ojos y dejó que el frío le relajase. Pequeñas gotas resbalaban por su piel. Raoul las apartó con los dedos-. ¿Mejor?

Asintió.

-Es agradable -la tela se separó de su frente y el catalán dio toquecitos con ella por todo su rostro, refrescándole-. Gracias, bichito.

Raoul negó con la cabeza, arremangándose. Apartó el trapo y se agachó para besar su mejilla. El cambio de temperatura del frescor de la tela a sus labios cálidos terminó de dejarle rendido ante el cansancio de la fiebre y los cuidados del menor.

El trapo volvió a empaparse de agua antes de tocar su piel y el rubio se levantó del suelo y cogió la botella vacía que había estado llevando consigo todo el tiempo, para humedecerse la garganta.

-Voy a traerte más.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> ¡Hola! Bueno esto es sólo porque el otro día olvidé decir que ahora cada vez que hablo de mis fics en Twitter lo hago con diferentes hashtag y así, no sólo podéis encontrar los adelantos o enlaces fácilmente, sino que si vosotros los utilizáis (sois libre de hacerlo), yo también encontraré rápido vuestras opiniones. Este es #HVAAfic; el de Luna de ajo (mi fic de fantasía) es #LDAfic. Ni me complico, ni os complico la vida, como podéis ver.
> 
> Hasta aquí el aviso, ahora a por el capítulo de hoy. Tiene poco más de 5k palabras, se ha quedado algo más cortito de lo que pensaba.
> 
> ***

 

En dos días no se curan unas placas, pero sí se organiza uno para un vuelo. El 27 de diciembre Agoney se estaba dejando cuidar por Raoul; el 29 se dejaba calmar por su sobrina, mucho menos miedosa que él a las alturas y las turbulencias.

Así, tres horas después, y con no demasiado buen estómago, pisaba tierras tinerfeñas. Cerró los ojos, respiro hondo y se le salió una sonrisa. Estaba en su isla. Ojalá pronto pudiese volver a llamarla casa.

-Agoney -le llamó su hermana, sujetando la puerta del taxi y haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza. Asintió y entró en el automóvil.

 

 

 

 

El nudo en su garganta estuvo a punto de explotar cuando se detuvieron frente a la casa de sus padres. Pudo ver cómo las cortinas se movían y cómo, a su lado, los ojos de Belinda centelleaban de emoción. Dos segundos le llevó a los mayores abrir la puerta cuando su hermana llamó al timbre.

Y todo se tornó besos, abrazos y palabras bonitas para la niña, para su hermana y para su cuñado. Él se quedó a un lado, detrás, con sus dedos tornándose blancos por la fuerza que empleaba al apretar las asas de su bolsa de viaje. Sus hombros estaban tensos.

Entonces, los ojos oscuros de su madre le encontraron y los suyos se aguaron a la vez que se encogía sobre si mismo antes de lanzarse sobre ellos y permitir que los besos, los abrazos y las palabras bonitas también le pertenecieran. Fue la cuarta vez que vio llorar a su padre.

-Los quiero. Los quiero muchísimo -sollozó en el hueco entre los hombros de ambos, que se habían juntado completamente para abrazarlo. Gloria y Juanjo entraron con su hija para dejarles un momento-. Quiero que estén conmigo otra vez -apretó su agarre sobre ellos mientras se notaba temblar.

-Nunca dejamos de estar, chiquito -le quiso asegurar su madre, separándose lo justo como para acariciarle la mejilla, apartando un rizo de su cara. Agoney sonrió con el tacto en su piel húmedo. Sorbió por la nariz y contuvo un resoplido-. Te amamos mucho, ¿oíste?

Asintió con ganas repetidas veces y su padre dejó varios besos en su frente. Tanto que hizo que riese avergonzado.

-Papá…

-Siempre serás nuestro hijo pequeño -se excusó, revolviéndole el pelo y frotando su espalda de arriba abajo, haciéndole sonreír más. Recordaba aquellos dos gestos desde que era un enano-. Pero siempre te veremos enorme.

-Joder… me moría de ganas de verlos a la vez que…. uf, qué miedo, ¿saben? Porque… porque -se secó los ojos y su madre volvió a abrazarlo. Dejó que le besase la cara. Las palabras parecían sobrar- siento si les hice daño, sólo… necesitaba espacio, me dolía ver mal a todo el mundo por mí y sentirme tan débil.

Si no fue suficiente que su madre le mandase callar acunándolo, unos pasos pequeñitos y acelerados recorrieron el pasillo hacia la entrada a toda velocidad. Incluso pudo escuchar un traspiés.

-¡Yayo, yayo, yayo! -Belinda frenó de golpe y, a base de saltitos, se agarró a la pierna de su tío- Ago, Ago, Ago, ¿podemos ir a jugar? Yo no estoy cansada. Yayo, yayo, yayo, ¿hacemos la merienda?

-Pero, solecito -el adulto, ya muy canoso, se agachó hasta llegar a su altura, riendo-, será la comida. O el almuerzo. ¿Cómo vamos a hacer merienda con lo pronto que llegasteis? Si seguro que todavía tienes aquí -le tocó con un dedo la tripita, haciéndole poner cara de sorpresa- las galletas del desayuno.

-Es verdad -la niña se llevó las manos a la frente, desplazando sus bucles hacia atrás -los tres mayores rieron ante tanta dulzura. El abuelo cogió a la nieta en brazos, sin escuchar la voz de su hijo diciéndole que podía hacerlo él y que no se esforzase.

Agoney vio marchar a ambos por el pasillo, hasta perderlos de vista cuando entraron en el salón. Se giró hacia su madre, que le sonreía con los ojos prácticamente cerrados.

-¿Qué? -preguntó cohibido. La mayor negó.

-Sólo pensaba… que tiene la misma energía que tú -el fotógrafo agachó la cabeza, con una sonrisa tímida escapando de sus labios. Asintió, dándole la razón-. Creo que no la perdiste nunca.

Se mordió los labios antes de responder.

-La pilas a veces se desgastan.

Y se encogió de hombros.

Su madre apoyó sus dedos en una de sus mejillas.

-Pero, cuando eso pasa, mueren -comprendió el mensaje al vuelo. Él no se había rendido, de alguna manera, estaba ahí. Como la batería de un aparato electrónico: recargable. Aun así, la mujer se giró después de un par de pasos dados y le regaló una sonrisa reluciente antes de añadir:- Y las pilas se pueden cambiar, que están baratas, coñe.

Le sacó una carcajada y la siguió, besando su mejilla y rodeando sus hombros con un brazo. Compartió una sonrisa cómplice con Gloria cuando irrumpieron juntos en el salón, mientras ella y su marido descansaban en el sofá y su hija y su padre jugaban en la alfombra.

 

 

 

 

-¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte aquí? -insistió su madre.

-Que no eres ninguna molestia, eh -le aseguró su padre.

Agoney negó con la cabeza.

-No, no se preocupen. Me iré a mi piso. Estaré bien solo -y esperó que le hubiesen entendido bien. Quería estar solo. Tener su propio espacio. Estaba bien teniendo a su familia cerca y era así como los quería… pero tampoco quería verse agobiado por exceso de gente a su alrededor. Necesitaría un rato para si mismo y poder gestionar todas sus emociones.

Por eso, aunque quedasen en cenar los seis juntos y ponerse bien al día, cogió de nuevo su bolsa de viaje y partió hasta su piso. No era muy grande, similar al que tenía en Barcelona, pero en el que viviría de estar en Tenerife. Después de todo, era un piso que compró su abuelo para aprovechar unos ahorros sin usar (cómo le gustaba hablar de lo bien que le salió la jugada al quitárselo de las manos por cuatro pesetas a uno de sus compañeros del servicio militar obligatorio) y que debían haberse dividido entre Gloria y él cuando este murió, pero, como ella y Juanjo quisieron que el lugar en el que viviesen perteneciese a ambos (lo que conllevó una hipoteca que, aun viviendo ahora en un piso de alquiler en Barcelona, una, y en Madrid, el otro, continuaban pagando), se lo quedó entero el hermano pequeño.

Una vez, ya viviendo en la península, sugirió el ponerlo en venta y su padre casi le tira con la zapatilla a la cabeza. Orgulloso estaba él de la hazaña de su padre y… Agoney sabía que siempre había querido que sus hijos volviesen a Tenerife en algún momento. En los planes de la mayor sí que estaba, siendo la ciudad condal sólo algo temporal (aunque ya fuesen unos cuantos años los que llevase así); pero con el menor era diferente: amaba las islas, pero le gustaba Barcelona y tenía allí su trabajo. Y el piso que, como ocurriese de forma similar un par de generaciones atrás en su familia, le compró a su casera tras años de alquileres por no mucho dinero, pues la señora, viuda, sin hijos y muy mayor, prefería quitárselo de encima.

El día que les contó a sus padres sobre esto último, fue su madre la que casi le atiza con la lámpara pequeña del salón: porque sabían que ya no habría marcha atrás, el domicilio del pequeño ya no volvería a ser el piso a unas calles de su casa. Él nunca agradecería lo suficiente a su hermana, con trabajo fijo, ser su aval en el crédito que tuvo que pedir.

En cuanto la llave giró en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió, el olor a cerrado chocó contra su nariz. Se preguntó cómo fue posible que, en algún momento, cuando ocurrió lo de Óscar, pudiese llegar a plantearse lo que su familia había visto una buena opción: una temporada en Tenerife. Aquel piso, por mucho que su abuelo se pusiese cascarrabias allí donde estuviese, no era tan suyo como unos papeles ante notario decían que era.

Sin embargo, dejó la bolsa de viaje sobre la cama, a la que le cambiaría las sábanas antes de dormir, y se metió en el baño poniendo el pestillo, aunque estuviese solo. Fue un acto reflejo. Ese que invade cuando los dedos abren cremalleras y botones y las telas recorren piel movidas por la gravedad. Se sentía bien, le apetecía y llevaba días con ganas por haberlo disfrutado la última vez. Sólo había querido retrasarlo por miedo a empeorarlo. Pero su frente tocó los azulejos de la ducha con un suspiro profundo y ahogado que no tuvo nada que envidiar al de la última vez que su cuerpo se perló de sudor.

 

 

 

 

Como más tarde le diría a Raoul, al que sólo mensajeó por la mañana para avisarle de que había llegado, después de cenar bajó a la playa con Belinda. Y aunque tuviese que estar muy muy pendiente de ella por se tan pequeña y el mar tan de noche, sintió una gran ola de emociones dentro de su pecho cuando el agua fría le mojó los tobillos (su sobrina dio un saltito, se agarró con más fuerza a su mano y soltó una risita). El cielo estaba negro y se reflejaba en el Atlántico que, inmenso, se extendía hasta donde le alcazaba la vista. Y mucho más lejos, mucho más.

Sintió una gran libertad, aun sabiendo que la imagen era poderosa y debía respetarla: en cualquier momento podría tornarse rebelde y terminar con todo lo que quería. El mar era como su depresión: le oprimía el pecho de dudas, le parecía increíble lo mucho que le afectaba y poco a poco comenzaba a hacerse hueco tras ella… de la misma forma que el agua le mojaba el pecho. Se giró en su interior para asegurarse de que Belinda seguía siendo la niña obediente que siempre había sido y permanecía en la arena, lo suficiente lejos de la orilla. Sonrió y la saludó con la mano. Nadó hasta ella con brazadas fuertes, veloces, seguras. Como sus pasos en el camino y sus manos verificando el estado de sus pilas.

 

 

 

 

Su segundo día en la isla no tuvo nada realmente especial, pero querer ver todo aquello que hacía tiempo que sus pies no pisaban, comer todos juntos en su restaurante de toda la vida y correr por la orilla del mar descalzo le había dejado agotado. En eso se excusó para no ir a cenar a la casa de sus padres, para poder descansar y dormir temprano. Disfrutó del bocadillo y el refresco que compró de camino sentado en la terraza, mirando el cielo teñirse de colores a la vez que se mezclaba con el agua.

Durmió de forma plácida una par de horas. Hasta que se despertó… y todo era silencio. Se había pasado el día entero con su familia y esas habitaciones de paredes azules y muebles grises no eran las suyas. Todo estaba excesivamente callado _. Es normal, es muy tarde,_  debería haber pensado. Pero sólo se le cortó la respiración y se le aceleró el latido. Estaba completamente solo. Y se agobió, aun llevando meses durmiendo con normalidad en su callado dormitorio, aun estando acostumbrado a la soledad por haberla buscado el mismo. En ese instante se agobió.

Salió de la cama, arrastrando consigo la manta, y salió al balcón, buscando refugio en los ecos del Atlántico que llegaban hasta él. La angustia le llevó a pensar en que debería haber aceptado quedarse con sus padres; la angustia le llevó a pensar que se sentía así por haber vuelto a acercarse a los suyos, necesitando ahora sus muestras de afecto; le llevó a pensar en las veces en las que no había estado solo en ese piso, en los episodios de violencia que ocurrieron allí, y otros que no, pero que se entremezclaban. Sabía que no los tendría más… pero los había tenido. A veces eso era más fuerte.

No sabría contabilizar el tiempo que había estado allí, en ese bucle, pero quiso buscar el salir de él en menos tiempo que en otras ocasiones. Podrían parecerle horas, pero lo cierto es que el firmamento no se había visto afectado.

Sus manos sacaron su teléfono del bolsillo de la sudadera que estaba usando como pijama. Lo movió de una mano a la otra de forma distraída, con su mínima parte racional sujetando su cordura, pero terminó por ganar su miedo y entró en su lista de contactos.

Raoul respondió relativamente rápido.

-¿Ago? -allí serían las tres de la madrugada. ¿Cómo se le ocurría llamarlo? Estaba empezando a depender de él, ¿verdad? No estaba preparado por recuperar a los suyos y no estaba preparado para Raoul. Iba a permanecer siempre solo. Su entorno sería solitario y callado- ¿Agoney?

Sus pulmones tomaron aire de forma exagerada y ruidosa.

-Raoul –habló bajito al altavoz del dispositivo-, perdón si te desperté. No debí llamar.

-¿Estás bien?

Estaba preocupado, pero su mente, de manera afortunada en realidad, no se puso a pensar en tranquilizarlo.

-No.

Suspiró.

-No sé, yo... -tomó aire y contuvo un sollozo- no sé, sólo... me siento raro. Y solo. Yo...

-¿Dónde estás?

Qué suave hablaba el catalán. Y qué alto en su oído, como si no estuviera lejos.

-En el balcón. Estoy sentado en el suelo. En el balcón -repitió, acelerado. Como Raoul le escuchaba, él quería hablar para escuchar palabras-. Hace viento y huele a sal. Mis padres me ofrecieron quedarme en su casa, pero –se revolvió sobre sí mismo. En realidad, sabía bien qué había pasado, qué se movía en su cabeza. Se estaba repitiendo tanto que era inevitable comprenderlo- dije que no porque me daba miedo agobiarme por recibir tanta atención y, y ahora... ahora me agobia estar solo en mi piso. Me desvelé y me sentí solo, estaba todo tan callado que... -se calló y el silencio duró varios segundos- te llamé porque quería solucionarlo, no quería sentirme así. Lo siento por la hora.

Le escuchó suspirar y, ahora sí, sintió un picotazo de culpa.

-Agoney, tienes que entrar en casa debes estar helado -llevaba razón, pero…

-No... -se quejó en un bufido- salí acá para oír y ver el mar. Real que lo echaba mucho de menos. En Barcelona tienen costa, pero... no es igual -un suave silencio se instauró entre ellos-. Llevo horas mirando cómo la brisa empaña los cristales y noto el pelo empapado.

 _¿Horas?,_  pensó nada más decirlo. Estaba acostumbrado a perderse mucho tiempo. Hundió sus dedos en sus rizos, mojados.

-Entra en tu habitación y tápate con muchas mantas, aún tienes placas -cierto. Y con las placas tomaba medicación. Se preguntaba si habría tenido algo que ver-. No cierres del todo la ventana y así podrás escuchar las olas, ¿no? -cerró los ojos y se apoyó en la pared de ladrillo- ¿Quieres que cuelgue y te haga una videollamada? A lo mejor estás más cómodo si también me ves. Por favor, dime qué necesitas.

-Con tu voz es suficiente, quería oírte, no hace falta, no hace falta.

Se levantó del suelo tras contar hasta diez mientras respiraba despacio. Se sentía nervioso, con malestar, pero había conseguido liberar un poco la presión en su pecho. Regresó a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

-Ya estoy dentro. Tú... háblame, sólo... cuéntame cosas. Siento ser tan egoísta de llamarte ahora. 

-Estaba despierto, no te preocupes, no pasa nada -le escuchó aire despacio-. Me gustaría tanto estar ahí.

Eso le hizo sonreír un poco.

-Te encantarían las playas -opinó.

-No lo decía por las playas.

 _Le gustaría estar aquí por ti._  Se apartó el aparato de la oreja y colgó. No tardó demasiado en pulsar en el icono de la videollamada que  _WhatsApp_  le ofrecía hacer, todavía un poco abrumado con la existencia del silencio.

-Hola -murmuró cuando su pantalla le devolvió el rostro de Raoul.

-Hola, Ago -tras unos segundos de duda, el catalán se pasó los dedos por el cabello despeinado y sonrió a la cámara-. No soy la persona más presentable ahora mismo.

Rio bajo.  _Tú_   _siempre estás presentable_. Vio a Raoul recolocarse hasta quedar sentado con las piernas dobladas pegadas al pecho. Él se tumbó en la cama, de lado, siendo rápidamente imitado. Agoney se tapó con la manta hasta que esta le rozó la nariz. Si estiraba los pies podía recordar lo que era encontrar sus pies al otro lado.

-¿Quieres que te cuente qué he hecho hoy? -su respuesta fue un sencillo asentimiento-. Vale. Y después me cuentas qué has hecho tú -otro asentimiento-. He ido a donar sangre. Hacía mucho que no lo hacía, valga de redundancia. Me encontré el carné de cuando empecé a ser donante, que ahora que lo pienso no sé qué hacía ahí perdido. Oye, que soy muy ordenado, lo juro –se defendió, antes de que pudiese hacer cualquier acusación, aunque no pensase hacerla-. Total, que pensé ¿por qué no? Y fui al hospital y lo hice –se encogió de hombros-. Por eso estaba despierto: porque me dormí por la tarde (estuve haciendo deporte justo antes de ir y estaba agotado). Ayer también dormí bastante.

-Qué bueno donar sangre, es muy importante. A mí también me gusta hacerlo, todos deberíamos estar concienciados de lo que ayuda.

-Eres donante de semen, ya me jodería que no valorases adecuadamente donar sangre.

 _Touché,_ pensó divertido.

-Hombre... es una donación más placentera –Raoul se echó a reír, removiéndose con vergüenza. Le hizo sentir bien aquello. No le miraba con la cara blanca de preocupación, incapaz de ver otra cosa, le había reído un comentario-. Yo una vez me asusté con una de sangre. ¿Recuerdas que siempre mandan un mensaje días después, diciendo que todo está en orden?

Raoul rio. La calidad de su móvil sería una mierda, pero pudo apreciar que su nariz brillaba por el reflejo de la propia pantalla del chico.

-Sí. Que la primera vez siempre acojona, porque te hacen una enumeración enorme de enfermedades y al final te dicen que no tienes ninguna de ellas. Eso te pasó, ¿no? -se le escapó una sonrisa y asintió. El centro de su cara seguía destacando-. Qué predecible. Cuando lo ves dices ¡madre mía me voy a morir!

Continuó mirándolo atontado por la gracia que le hacía la luz sobre el chico.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me gustaría besarte.

Vio cómo los engranajes de la cabeza del rubio cortocircuitaban y fue consciente de cómo lo había dicho, teniendo en cuenta que el otro no tenía por qué saber qué había robado su atención.

-La nariz, te brilla. Parece que tienes una luz, por la pantalla –el rubio se tapó la zona nombrada con las manos, sonriendo, mientras el canario dejaba escapar una carcajada suave. Se sentía tranquilo ahora: las conversaciones banales siempre habían parecido funcionar. Después de todo, daban normalidad.

-El del humor de mierda eres tú, bichito -se defendió cuando el rubio alegó que al menos no había hecho un comentario que lo relacionase con Rudolph. Cerró los ojos y respiró con fuerza.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor. Gracias, de verdad -habló con sinceridad-. Ojalá estuvieses aquí. Y no por las playas.

Raoul desvió la vista, con apuro por la referencia.

-Pero... me enseñarías las playas, ¿no?

-¿Claro? Y también al parque acuático, aunque con mi mala suerte, seguro que luego tendrías que ayudarme a quitar piojos de mi cabeza otra vez –su  _acompañante_ se abrazó a la almohada. Un bebé-. Y a ver ballenas y a viajar en helicóptero.

-Eso es ya surrealista, Ago.

-Pero sería bonito, yo nunca monté en helicóptero -un bostezo interrumpió el darse cuenta de lo bajo que continuaba hablando, aun habiendo conseguida cierta facilidad de palabra-. No sé si quiero dormir.

-¿Por qué?

-Cuando no estoy bien no me gustan mis sueños, ni despertar -confesó-. Por eso me cuesta más dormir.

-Si quieres, puedo dormir contigo.

Agoney alzó una ceja y entrecerró los ojos para mirarlo.

-Pero si tú estás en la península.

-Podemos dejar la llamada abierta. Y poner nuestra música (porque tienes que cerrar ya la ventana y no oirás el mar). Yo... no me moveré. Aunque no esté a tu lado.

El fotógrafo no dejó que propusiese nada más: se levantó, levantó la tapa de su portátil y entró en  _Spotify_. Ya en la cama, giró sobre sí mismo hasta encontrarse a gusto, asegurándose de que el teléfono tuviese una buena posición a su lado, claro.

-Buenas noches, Raoul.

-Buenas noches, canario.

Le costó dormir, pero no tanto como pensaba (por estar acompañado) y no tanto como otras veces (porque realmente estaba mejor).

 

 

 

 

El no haber bajado la persiana le pasó factura al día siguiente: Agoney se despertó con los rayos del sol tornando su cara cálida. Dio un par de vueltas en la cama, pero volvió a la realidad tranquilo, mucho más de lo que había estado el día antes. Incluso se sintió tonto por cómo se había puesto y se regañó por eso mismo. No era tonto.

También debió tener una noche calmada en cuanto a sueño, pues no sólo no recordaba pesadillas, sino que estaba en la misma posición en la que se tumbó para hablar con Raoul. Sólo su teléfono había cambiado, resbalándose de la almohada al colchón. Lo encendió y, sorprendentemente, conservaba un poco de batería. Sonrió.  _Como yo, mamá._

Se incorporó hasta sentarse y cerró los ojos. Había silencio, mucho menos perceptible y desconfiado por la luminiscencia del entorno, pero lo cierto es que él se despertó con melodía. La de unas cuerdas de guitarra.

No existía, pero su cabeza la había recordado. Lo echaba de menos. Una de sus manos se movió, de forma inconsciente, pero la detuvo antes de ponerse en la posición en la que estaría de estar tocando el instrumento. No. No podía. Bueno, sí, pero no quería.

-Joder, Agoney -se pasó la mano por la cara. ¿Por qué no se lo reconocía?-. Quiero tocar la guitarra -soltó, haciendo que sus ojos se abriesen más de lo necesario, sorprendidos por su atrevimiento. Se levantó de la cama de un salto y fue hasta la cocina para coger uno de los cafés en la lata que había comprado en el supermercado, no teniendo ganas de preparar una cafetera y aprovechando la oferta.

Apoyado en la encimera, puso a cargar el móvil en el enchufe más cercano. Se iluminó su pantalla y brillaron sobre su salvapantallas los dígitos de la hora y los de la fecha. 31 de diciembre. Un año que termina y otro que empieza. Año nuevo y vida nueva. Objetivos, metas y sueños.

Tuvo la necesidad de vestirse e ir a buscar la papelería más cercana. Y así lo hizo.

Necesitaba una cartulina y una caja de rotuladores. Quizás también un sobre mono. Sí, un sobre mono. Llegó a plantearse si era necesario mirar en Internet cómo sería el billete de avión exacto que quería para copiarlo tal cual. Era un regalo para Raoul, uno muy sencillo, sólo un trozo de papel de colores que le recordase que se debía un viaje a Grecia, el que le habían quitado, pero quería que le gustase aquella tontería.

De no conocer aquel barrio como la palma de su mano y haber tenido que poner un GPS, la voz mecánica de este le avisaría de los pocos metros hasta el establecimiento cuando vio una mata de pelo conocida sobre un rostro que había sido cercano. Que literalmente había estado cerca. Frenó casi en seco y sonrió con nostalgia.

-¿Ubay?

Los ojos azules respondieron antes.

-¡Pero bueno, Agoney! -se acercaron amistosos y se abrazaron. Puede que el fotógrafo emplease más fuerza en el gesto- ¿Cómo tú por aquí? Bueno, claro, las fiestas…

-Sí, las fiestas…

-¿Y qué tal todo? Bua, ¿hacía cuánto que no coincidía contigo?

Ubay había sido su primer novio. Su relación había surgido en el instituto y, aunque fue más larga de las que estas suelen ser, terminó a la vez que los estudios en dicho centro, cuando Agoney partió a la Universidad en Barcelona. No rompieron de malas maneras, se querían, sólo prefirieron dejarlo así, antes de correr los riegos del imponer distancia.

Fue agradable encontrarlo, apenas recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que se habían visto (también en alguna de sus visitas) y le propuso tomar juntos un café y ponerse al día. El otro lo declinó, alegando que había quedado con su pareja (femenina) en que iría a recogerla a ella y a su hija a casa de su suegra en unos minutos. Un par de bromas con su bisexualidad ( _¿tan mal recuerdo te quedó conmigo?_ ) después, Ubay se fue y él entró en la papelería, dándole vueltas a la mención que hizo su exnovio sobre que, a quién sí había visto hacía ya muchos meses, había sido a su madre, a quién se le había empañado un poco la mirada al preguntarle por él. Los iris azules le miraron también con preocupación, queriendo saber si había pasado algo serio.

 _Si tú supieras, Ubi._ Ese tío era todo lo que le recordaba que en algún momento había sido feliz en pareja, no sólo en la primera época con Óscar y en ratos sueltos. Le hacía tener cierta esperanza el pensar que eso existía, que de verdad podía estar cómodo como lo había estado con ese compañero canario de Biología, saliendo con amigos y teniendo su propio espacio sin que fuese nada malo. Podía volver a tener eso, no tenía por qué ocurrir con otro lo mismo que con Óscar.

También, le daba rabia ese encuentro: porque le enseñaba lo que podría haber tenido. Lo que podría haberse repetido de cortar con Óscar si sólo no se hubiesen querido, un trato cordial que, de haberse mantenido, podría ser incluso mayor. Pero la situación había sido dolorosamente diferente. La relación en sí ya lo había sido. Y seguía pasando por sus consecuencias.

 _Pero terminará_ , se dijo, con una cartulina naranja en la mano que le sacó una sonrisa,  _y podré tener algo bueno, que me haga feliz y yo me merezca._

 

 

 

 

-No quería llamarte, en serio.

Casi pudo ver a la psicóloga rodar los ojos.

-No pasa nada, Agoney, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces: busca ayuda cuando sea necesario -asintió, como si Mireya fuese a verlo, mientras sujetaba el teléfono con la cara y el hombro y abría el armario. Su ropa de acontecimientos familiares siempre estaba allí, en Barcelona no la necesitaba-. Aunque no niego que prefería una llamada para felicitar el Año…

Rio ante la broma de la chica.

-Gracias, en serio, igual estás terminando de preparar lo que sea para hoy y te estoy incordiando. Pero no sé, quería sacarlo rápido -se golpeó en el pecho con la mano-. Supongo que para acabar el año con ello y poder empezarlo solucionando -compuso una pequeña sonrisa.

-Cala fuerte el mensaje de Año nuevo, vida nueva, eh.

-Sí, cala, cala -risita nerviosa-. Pasé una noche un poco mala, Mireya -empezó a explicarle- me agobió por verme solo y… no sé. Después de estar con todos los míos supongo que me dolió despertarme y ver que estaba solo.

Le contó todo lo que pasó, con Raoul y ella sólo escuchó, como él pidió. Quería sacarlo y hacer sus propias conjeturas sobre sus pensamientos, sobre por qué se había sentido así y sobre su forma de salir.

-Es algo normal, Agoney. Que te agobies, que todavía tengas bajones. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Y no hay forma clara de evitarlos, han ido disminuyendo, en duración, efectos y frecuencia, pero costará más que desaparezcan del todo -la psicóloga se aclaró la garganta-. Lo que sí puedes hacer es aprender a detectar cuándo te está ocurriendo y utilizar métodos que te ayuden a no pasar por esa situación, a cortarla de raíz. Hablaremos largo y tendido sobre esto en enero, ¿vale?

-Sería genial -admitió con voz dulce y una sonrisa sincera.

Los labios de Mireya también se curvaron al otro lado de la línea.

-Lo harás bien, Agoney.

 

 

 

 

Intercambió algunas fotos con Raoul, que estaba guapísimo con un traje de lentejuelas, y le felicitó a las doces horas de la península (hecho que mencionó justo después de decirle que le quería, para relajar tensión). Hasta que dieron las uvas (literalmente) en su casa, se dedicó a jugar con Belinda, a charlar con familiares a los que hacía mucho que no veía y a reír. Reír mucho. Especialmente cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban con los de su hermana, con la que terminó bailando una canción cuando la música subió de volumen por ya poder silenciar el plasma.

- _Con calma, yo quiero ver cómo ella lo menea_ -canturreó Gloria, hasta que sus brazos rodearon su cuello, él le sujetó la cintura y ambos se balancearon a ambos lados y hacia abajo-. Me gusta mucho este Ago -susurró en su oreja, rozando sus labios rojos su lóbulo y poniéndole la piel de gallina-. Me gusta verte relajado, estoy contenta de en quién te estás convirtiendo.

 _-Mueve ese boom boom boy_ -continuó, modificando una palabra a Daddy Yankee y la sonrió-. Pero soy siempre el mismo. Sólo camino.

-Pues nunca pares.

Eso le sacó una carcajada muy fuerte.

-Estás en tu salsa -meneó la cadera y señaló hacia arriba. El ambiente. La música y él-. Sólo te falta la guitarra -rio ella. No rio él.

 

 

 

 

Cuando llegó a casa, pasadas las tres de la madrugada (y con quejas por ser de los jóvenes uno de los primeros en abandonar), las burbujas del champán le sacudían la garganta y la sangre, llenándola de temperatura tanto o más que lo cómodo que había estado, lo guapo que se sentía con esa americana azul y ese jersey negro y lo guapo que estaba Raoul en esas instantáneas que podrían ser más nítidas (las editaría). Y lo guapo que estaba Juanjo, también, para qué engañarse, ahora que no tenía que dar explicaciones a nadie por tener ojos en la cara. Se descalzó en el pasillo y se tomó un vaso entero de agua antes de regalarse en la cama, relajado y sin preocuparse por nada (ni siquiera manchar), el sexo que le apetecía.

Cuando quedaban pocos minutos para aterrizar el día seis de enero, Bel comía galletas, preparadas por los dos y por su padre ( _el yayo, yayo, yayo)_ , y él la observaba fascinado. Esa pequeña no sólo le había dado paz en malos momentos, sino también en los horrorosos vuelos. Pero eso no le libró del cansancio que, por cada poro de su piel, emanaba el cansancio acumulado de todos esos días en familia. Porque ese vuelo horroroso no sólo había sido horroroso, sino también importante y catártico, por haberle llevado a kilómetros.

Por sentir que recorrería kilómetros de ser tantos los que le quedasen.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> ¡Hola! Este ha quedado algo más cortito de lo que esperaba, con alrededor de 4'5k palabras y cinco escenas. Ojalá podáis disfrutarlo de todas formas pues... es importante
> 
> ***

 

-¡Holaa! -saludó con fuerza al teléfono, como si le gritase desde el otro lado de la calle. Tenía una sonrisa enorme en la cara- ¿Se me oye mejor desde el suelo de Barcelona?

La risa de Raoul le llegó desde el otro lado y él sólo la correspondió.

-Así que ya estáis por aquí… -asintió inconscientemente, como si el otro pudiese verle. Se colgó mejor la bolsa al hombro y caminó a paso rápido, pero tranquilo. Consiguió convencer a Gloria y Juanjo de que podía coger un autobús desde el aeropuerto. Sólo después de comerse a besos a Belinda-. El mismo día de Reyes por la tarde, ya os vale, que la pobre niña no puede disfrutar de sus juguetes usándolos todo el día.

Sus labios se fruncieron con ternura al recordar los ojos brillantes de su sobrina, emocionados por la festividad que le hacía volver a casa todos los años (ese de forma más consciente). Recordó cómo había dejado un post-it bien grande, con dirección la cocina y permiso para campar a sus anchas, pues en el colegio les habían dicho que tenían que dejar leche y galletas y ¡ella no estaría allí para dejar esas cosas preparadas!

-Al contrario, pibe –se excusó. Frunció el ceño por los rizos sueltos que se le metían en los ojos por el viento-. Allá sólo le dan los regalos los abuelos, tiene ganas de volver a la península para abrir los de casa, ¡porque si no, no conseguiríamos que quiera volver! Le encanta Tenerife, estar en la playa, con mis padres... así da la tabarra para venir y poder abrir más regalos.

-La estáis educando en el más puro materialismo –se escandalizó y su voz, un par de tonos más aguda, le hizo reír. El rubio también rio fuerte-, no merece que la engañéis así.

-Preferimos hacerle el lío a tenerla todo el día llorando por no querer regresar -ya casi veía el bareto de la esquina, a metros de su portal, al que entraría para ver si le vendían algo para llevar-. ¿Qué tal fueron tus Reyes?

-Pues me lo dieron ya en Nochevieja, no nos juntamos en estos días -le explicó-. Pero bueno, cuando dejas de ser un niño, pierde un poco la ilusión, ¿no? Quiero decir, ya no es tan importante que sea ese día y tal. A mí no me importa, no pasa nada.

Casi olía a fritanga y veía las ofertas en las ventanas.

-Levantarse y empezar a romper papel de regalo es lo mejor -dijo antes de estirarse. Bua estaba muerto. Eso sólo lo arreglarían unas croquetas-. Yo voy a comprarme ahora algo para comer y me voy a ir a la cama, estoy agotado. Entre el desgaste de mi sobrina y lo mal que llevo los viajes en avión, uff, no voy a despertar hasta mañana por la tarde.

-Yo estoy solo todavía - _ya podía ser eso una invitación, amigo_ -. Thalía no vendrá hasta casi febrero y Amaia y Miriam, pasado mañana creo. Pero bueno, he pasado unos días relajado y tranquilo sin nada que hacer -le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa. Se merecía unos días para sí mismo-. Estuve el dos con Santi. Fuimos a tomar un café y vinimos a mi casa. Me apeteció y creí que me vendría bien.

Eso le pilló más por sorpresa, aunque no le extrañó al pensarlo, pues sabía que quería arreglar un poco las cosas.

-Oh, guay -Raoul no dijo nada- ¿Y cómo fue?

-Bien, me sentí cómodo. Se quedó a cenar después.

Soltó una carcajada y, por fin, entró en el bar. El bullicio le golpeó en los lugares donde antes lo hacia el viento. El local estaba lleno de familias pasando juntos la tarde. Había papel de regalo en más de una mesa, en la que niños revoltosos jugaban y padres charlaban. Apretó más el móvil contra su oreja para oír bien.

-Ahora es cuando volvéis -bromeó. Aunque realmente… podría no ser tan raro. Se habían querido, ¿no? A lo mejor volvían a intentarlo y eran felices. Él se alegraría por Raoul si eso le hiciese feliz.

Raoul se alteró.

-¿Qué? ¡No! -le contradijo, notablemente nervioso- Y-yo no quiero estar con él, fui yo quién rompí, ¿recuerdas? -hablaba a toda velocidad. Por un momento le divirtió. Le había puesto nervioso con su insinuación. Eso remarcaba, una vez más, las cosas y lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. Se acercó a la barra he hizo un gesto con la mano a una de las personas tras ella-. No me gusta, sólo quiero que podamos llevarnos bien, él... él fue muy importante en mi vida, pero ya no. O sea, ya no de esa manera -le creyó escuchar suspirar-. Me conoce bien, ¿sabes? Me dio buenos consejos y hablamos de cómo nos sentimos, con lo que pasó y en general -señaló con los dedos la zona de las croquetas varias veces, una la de los bocadillos pequeños y dos la de las rabas. Gesticuló fuerte un  _para llevar, por favor,_ con su mejor sonrisa dulce-. Oye, he comprado un roscón de reyes para mí y aunque es pequeño ha sobrado, puedes pasarte por aquí mañana a merendar y lo terminamos juntos. Si quieres.

Tuvo que agudizar el oído para poder prestarle toda la atención a Raoul, pero le gustó lo que escuchó.

Dejó un billete sobre la mesa y recogió sólo algunas de las monedas del cambio junto con sus pequeñas cajas de comida. Susurró un  _de propina, que aún es Navidad._

-Claro, sería genial. ¿A las cinco? Bueno, mañana lo hablamos, ¿sí? En serio que estoy hecho polvo. Adiós, chiquitín -le llamo inconscientemente, mientras abría la puerta del bar y caminaba los metros que le faltaban.

-Descansa, Ago.

Tenía pensado hacerlo. O al menos dormir a pierna suelta, tras su dosis de fritos.

Pero terminó por no hacer lo primero directamente después de lo segundo: cenó y en su dormitorio, unas palabras resonaron en su cabeza mientras algo llamaba su atención al fondo del armario.  _Quiero tocar la guitarra._ El instrumento parecía burlarse de él. Con su cuerpo de curvas y sus seis cuerdas. Y la frase que pronunció en Tenerife le quemaba en la garganta, obligándole a tragar saliva. Se imaginaba cogiéndola y, por un momento, convertirla en astillas gracias a agarrar su mástil y golpearla repetidas veces contra el suelo.

No cumplió ninguna de las dos imágenes.

 

 

 

 

A la mañana siguiente, tanto Raoul (como le hizo saber por  _WhatsApp_ ) como él, comenzaron a trabajar de nuevo. Por lo visto, la autoescuela del rubio era las únicas vacaciones que se tomaba (los profesores tomaban las que les correspondiese con suplentes), no descansado en agosto, aunque si lo hiciera Tráfico. Agoney, por su parte, tenía exactamente el mismo horario que el de su lugar de trabajo, horario que escogía él, sin tener que cuadrarlo con alguien y sus días libres.

Ese era un gran beneficio. Que ese día aprovecharía abriendo sólo por la mañana, para no volver de golpe a la rutina. Siempre lo hacía.

La tarde de aquel lunes no la dedicó a holgazanear en su última tarde completamente libre (tampoco tenían que ir a ver a Mireya), sino que acudió a su cita para merendar con Raoul. Pero cita no cita cita, no románticamente hablando claro, sino cita… como la del médico. Un momento de un día concreto para hacer una determinada cosa. Agoney lo hubiese explicado así de haberse pasado esa palabra por su mente. Pero estaba lo suficientemente pletórico como para no molestarse en pensar en algo así.

El menor había preparado café, así que dieron cuenta de él junto con el rico dulce típico de aquellas fiestas sentados a la mesa de la sala de estar. Movido por sus nervios y por lo divertido que le resultaba picarle, terminó untando un dedo en la nata de su porción de Roscón de Reyes y frotándolo por su mejilla cuando le vio desprevenido. Raoul dio un bote en la silla, gritándole.

-¡Agoooo!

Rio con ganas mientras el otro hacía un puchero.

-Oh, vamos, no seas crío -su voz sonaba alegre y el rubio se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la cocina. Era su momento-. Sólo es un poco de nata.

Con rapidez, lamió el dedo manchado (se lo terminó de limpiar en sus vaqueros, de forma muy cochina) y se puso a escarpar en su mochila hasta dar con el sobre, color crema y con el dibujo de una flor, en el que había metido su regalo. Su cartulina naranja en la que había escrito que equivalía al recordatorio de que se debía un viaje a Grecia. Y un asterisco en el que se ofrecía a acompañarle si quería. Él ya había estado y sería increíble descubrir el país desde sus ojos.

Raoul lo encontró de pie, a unos metros de la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa?

La respuesta fue una sonrisa y la entrega del obsequio. Los ojos del rubio se movían de sus manos a su cara alternativamente.

-Es un regalo -por si no había quedado claro-. De Navidad.

Vio como el chico frunció el ceño y sus labios.

-Espero que no te hayas dejado dinero...

Sacudió la cabeza

-No lo hice -lo que se dejó en la papelería no contaba, era poco más que calderilla.

-No hacía falta.

Agoney movió el sobre arriba abajo y Raoul se acercó a él.

-Toma.

La cartulina naranja salió a la luz tras los muchos segundos que le llevó a su ahora dueño abrir el sobre. Cada poro de su piel emanaba cuidado y nerviosismo. Sus ojos se dedicaron a examinarla en cuanto estuvieron frente a frente.

-Yo estuve en Grecia hace años -empezó a explicarle sabiendo que pocas palabras, poco tardaban en leerse-, fuimos Ri-

Pero el cuerpo del catalán le calló. Y le cayó (o más bien tiró) también: ambos fueron al suelo tras su fuerte y eufórico abrazo. El gemido que no pudo contener hizo que Raoul se apartase con rapidez.

-¡Perdón, perdón! ¡Lo siento!

Agoney dejó escapar una sonrisa después de la mueca que crearon sus labios. Los hombros del profesor de autoescuela temblaron y pronto las manos morenas del canario se acoplaron a sus mejillas cuando estas fueron surcadas por lágrimas.  _Es precioso_ , pensó al verle emocionado. Y hablaba de por dentro y por fuera.

-Gracias... ¿por qué te acuerdas de todo lo que te digo? ¿Cómo puedes...? Eres increíble, muchas gracias, muchas gracias.

-Bichito, es sólo una cartulina pintarrajeada.

-No es sólo una cartulina pintarrajeada.

Sonrió. Raoul sonrió con él.

-¿En qué quedamos: lloras o te ríes? -bromeó de nuevo. Deseó que nunca se le acabasen.

Raoul le propinó un golpe en el hombro antes de sacar sus piernas del hueco entre las suyas y tumbarse a su lado, sin dejar de mirarle.

Le gustó el momento, pero cerró los ojos permaneciendo con la cara hacia el techo. La alfombra que cubría el suelo era agradable y el calor cercano más aún. Así, su sentido del oído se agudizó y reconoció la canción que sonaba, baja y suave, en la habitación. O más bien no la reconoció.

-Esta no es nuestra lista de reproducción, ¿verdad?

Raoul negó con la cabeza.

-No. Es mi lista de canciones de musicales.

Agoney rodó los ojos.

-Por eso no conozco ninguna.

-No tienes gusto cinematográfico.

-¡Me parecen un aburrimiento!

-Es increíble que una persona que vive tanto para la música no sepa apreciar los musicales -le gustaba verle tan desquiciado por eso, la hacía reír en voz baja y le llenaba de ternura. Era como un pollito enfadado. A la vez… le encantaba verle entusiasmado con todas las cosas que le gustaban- ¡Son cine y música a la vez! ¿De verdad hay algo mejor que eso?

-Verte hablar de musicales -soltó sin pensar.

-¿Qué?

Casi se echa a reír.

-Verte hablar de musicales es mejor que los musicales.

Raoul se sonrojó. Mucho. El canario se mordió una sonrisa, no buscando aquello, pero complacido con la situación.

El rubio se levantó del suelo y, aunque pensó que lo que quería era alejarse de él después de su comentario, lo que estaba haciendo era buscar una canción concreta. Permaneció de pie y empezó a explicarse:

-Es mi equivalente a tu  _Eres tonto_ : nada motiva como esta canción -alzó una ceja sin ni siquiera pensarlo, con desconfianza. Se sentó en el suelo, apoyándose en un codo, retándole de alguna manera a demostrarle si eso era posible-.  _Trying hard to fight these tears. I'm crazy worried. Messing with my head this fear. I'm so sorry. You know you gotta get it out._

La música era bonita, pero demasiado lenta para las palabras de Raoul, que le miró, y Agoney le guiñó un ojo.

- _I can't take it. That's what being friends about_  -y entonces, la canción cambió de golpe- _. I, I want to cry. I can't deny. Tonight I wanna up and hide._

Estalló en risas y el rubio tampoco fue capaz de retenerlas, teniendo que detenerse y cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Agoney, decidido como estaba a dejarle claro lo que había, lo que sentía, tradujo de forma apresurada el par de versos que más le gustaron…

-Tratando de luchar contra estas lágrimas -… se acercó para acariciarle la cara…-. Esta noche quiero levantarme y protegerte -… e hizo un ligero cambio sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos.

Raoul desvió la vista, con una sonrisa que Agoney hubiese calificado de boba, de quinceañero. Le calentó el corazón verle tan encoñado como él lo estaba. Le daba más esperanzas de las que ya le sorprendía tener. La siguiente vez que le habló, fue mirándole directamente a los labios, hecho que le calentó la sangre bajo la piel.  _Joder._

-¿Terminamos con el roscón?

Asintió, tragando saliva.

-Claro, vamos -lo pensó antes de proponerlo, aunque bastante poco:-. Mientras vemos la película de esta canción.

La miel en los ojos del catalán brilló de ilusión. El corazón de Agoney latió alegre y Raoul corrió hacia el mueble al lado de la ventana del salón. Abrió una de sus puertas y el moreno pudo ver toda una colección de películas musicales. Por lo poco que tardó el chico en encontrar la que buscaba, no supo si dar por sentado que estaban ordenadas alfabéticamente o si las tenía tan vistas que sabía de memoria su lugar en el estante. Fuera como fuere, la caja de plástico que albergaba una carátula mayormente amarilla con el título  _Lemonade Mouth_  se movió frente a su rostro y junto a la sonrisa del dueño, que tardó poco en encender el Blu-ray y poner el DVD en su interior.

Pero dudó ante la pantalla de selección y se giró para mirarle, con la mirada triste aún sin tener una respuesta por ni siquiera haber hecho una pregunta.

-¿Seguro que quieres verla conmigo?

Agoney se encogió de hombros, ensanchando su sonrisa un poco más.

-Claro. ¿Por qué no?

Raoul soltó una risita cantarina e hizo que la película comenzase a reproducirse con un toque sobre el botón adecuado. Se sentó a su lado en el sofá casi a saltitos.

-Pues porque no te gustan los musicales -se excusó con sorna.

El canario volvió a encogerse de hombros, haciéndole reír. Le golpeó en el hombro con la cabeza y el rubio se lo devolvió en el brazo. Terminaron viendo la película con los pies de Raoul, estirado en el sofá y recostado contra el reposabrazos, sobre el regazo de Agoney… que le miraba de reojo tararear todas y cada una de las canciones.

 

 

 

 

Sus pensamientos de Tenerife, lo que se confesó a sí mismo en voz alta, le estaba pasando factura.

Desde el principio, se había negado a volver a ella ocultándola en el armario, pero en ningún momento había pensado en si era realmente lo que quería. Ni se lo había planteado. Sólo se lo había prohibido y no contemplaba, baja ninguna circunstancia, lo contrario.

Seguía sacudiendo la cabeza si la idea regresaba, pero ahora no le abandonaba, porque sus palabras se repetían y sentía que debía al menos meditarlas.  _Quiero tocar la guitarra._ Mireya le diría que no se pusiese barreras, que no había nada malo en ello. Pero para él si lo había. Aunque no se lo sacase de la cabeza.

Por eso, el miércoles por la noche, se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con las puertas del armario abiertas y el instrumento de cuerda delante de su cara, cómo si se burlase de él. Y la última vez que estuvo ahí, terminó alejándose como si le quemase, pero algo fue distinto. Su voz en su mente le dio cierta valentía y, tragando saliva y con el corazón en un puño, se inclinó hacia delante, hacia el interior del armario.

Su cuerpo era de madera, marrón, como la mayoría de guitarras, con apenas dos circunferencias negras alrededor del hueco redondo en su caja. Los dos diferentes tipos de cuerdas se diferenciaban bien a pesar de que la luz de la lámpara que llegaba hasta ellas era escasa. La mano izquierda de Agoney se apoyó en el parqué y su brazo izquierdo, con lentitud, se estiró hacia el instrumento.

Se movía con delicadeza, sin prisa, como quien sabe que hace algo que no debería, pero anhela.

Entonces las puntas de sus dedos, temblorosos, muy temblorosos, rozaron las cuerdas.

Entonces su palma se apoyó en su madera tocándola completamente con la piel.

Su garganta profirió un sollozo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos. Lloró mucho.

 

 

 

 

Ricky le había enseñado mil veces fotos de las fantásticas copas de helado que ponían en aquella cafetería, pero que Gloria le mandase una foto desde ese mismo sitio fue la gota que colmó el vaso: no paró de enviarle capturas de pantalla de los diferentes tipos y el local a Raoul, no hasta que obtuvo un  _vale, lo pillo, vamos._

Ese mismo jueves, en su tarde de descanso, fueron juntos a aquel sitio tan  _superguay_. Sus manos se rozaban por el camino. Agoney entrelazó sus dedos durante unos segundos y Raoul los balanceó al mismo tiempo. Sus labios emanaban vapor y el moreno estaba seguro de que el rubio era consciente de aquella acción de su boca, pues él conocía ya cada detalle de la suya haciendo lo mismo.

Se sentaron frente a frente en una mesa circular y pidieron una copa grande para los dos, sin importar que fuese enero, con varias bolas de helado de avellana, muesli, barritas de chocolate en miniatura y trozos de cucurucho. Dos cucharas idénticas, con el mango fino y la cabeza pequeña, acompañaban al dulce.

-Joder, qué rico -se lamió los labios en cuanto probó la primera cucharada.

-¿Seguro que puedes tomarlo ya? -al verle alzar la vista hacia él, el catalán se tocó la garganta. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

-Qué va, hombre, si mira ya la de días que pasaron, si estamos en la segunda semana de enero -bromeó-. No te preocupes.

Raoul se ruborizó y él supo que se debía a la alusión a interesarse más de la cuenta. Chupó bien la cuchara antes de dejarla sobre una servilleta sobre la mesa y coger uno de los trozos de barquillos con los dedos.

-¿Qué tal llevaste todo este tiempo solo? ¿Bien?

El rubio se encogió de hombros, pero sonrió.

-Sí, fue muy agradable. He tenido el piso para mí solo después de todo -dijo con sencillez, como si no echase de menos a su compañera. Eso le sacó una carcajada-. He aprovechado a dedicarme tiempo, no sé, me lo merecía, supongo. Ha estado guay. Superguay.

Se sonrieron, con sonrisas tontas y dulces, casi más que el helado.

Vio como el de los ojos miel se hizo con unos cuantos cereales, tantos que se le inflaron los mofletes.

-Me atreví también a llamar a Santi y quedar con él.

-Sí, ya me comentaste… ¿qué tal aquello? -se interesó- ¿Fue bien?

La sonrisa que se le escapó mientras asentía respondió por él.

-Me gustó mucho y creo que me vino bien -admitió jovial. Cogió una de las chocolatinas con una mueca de diversión en los labios. Quiso mordérselos-. Acabó muy mal nuestra relación, pero fue muy importante en mi vida y me pone feliz por hablarlo con tranquilidad y entendernos, ¿sabes? Mientras cenábamos, hablamos un montón -asintió con ganas y dejó su cuchara dentro de la copa. Se limpió con una servilleta de papel y Agoney le escuchó atento mientras sí comía del helado-. Muchísimo. Hablamos de nuestros sentimientos durante la ruptura y también ahora, respecto a cómo estamos y a lo que pasó. Y ambos sentimos culpa a nuestra manera -hizo un pequeño mohín-. Santi por cómo reaccionó y yo, bueno… por haberle dejado solo, aunque hiciese bien en romper con él. Nos explicamos todo eso y aprendimos un poco más sonrió -esbozó una sonrisa cargada de cariño a la ve que jugaba con su servilleta-. Siempre he aprendido mucho de él, en realidad -el canario detuvo el trayecto del helado antes de que llegase a su boca-. A querer, sobre todo. Un montón de chistes malos. A divertirme de otra manera, fuera de las aficiones que yo tenía y llevaba a cabo solo en mi habitación, como siempre había estado. A jugar al billar. A ser un poco más valiente también, supongo -se sonrojó un poco y se cruzó de brazos encima de la mesa-. Porque estaba a gusto con él, confiaba en mí, no sé. Es alguien muy importante en mi vida. La cagó, pero me gustaría recuperarlo -esto lo dijo más serio, hasta que sonrió de forma tímida, un tanto enrojecido-. Como amigo, claro.

Agoney sonrió también, de forma más leve, y se metió gran cantidad de helado en la boca, en compensación por todo el que había dejado de comer cuando comenzó a prestarle especial atención. Especial atención por sorpresa, por confusión y por extrañeza.

Era cierto, y evidente, que no tenía nada que ver la relación de Raoul y Santi con la suya con Óscar, pero eso no evitó que sus palabras afectasen directamente a lo que llevaba ya demasiados días rondándole la cabeza. Por eso le escuchó con un nudo de nervios en el estómago y el ceño a punto de fruncirse.

Pensó que, perfectamente, incluso sus hombros podrían haberse puesto a temblar de un momento a otro como cuando estuvo en contacto con la guitarra otra vez.

 

 

 

 

Cerró el portátil en cuanto dio por terminada la conversación por  _WhatsApp_  con Raoul pues, aunque había podido explicarle, con toda la emoción con la que lo descubrió, que acaban de sacar al mercado una caja con todos los discos de estudio de  _El canto del loco_  bajo el nombre  _El canto del loco. Aquellos años locos_ , que al ponerlo en el buscador para saber más se encontrase con un par de vídeos de una versión de esa misma canción en la que la melodía era diferente y lo que más se escuchaba (y veía) era una guitarra, le revolvió el estómago de forma exagerada.

Se aclaró la voz un par de veces antes de dejar su ordenador sobre la cama y bajar de ella con cuidado. No era su forma de relajarse un domingo por la tarde, pero en un alarde de la valentía que no sentía poseer, abrió el armario y se agachó hasta divisar el puto instrumento de cuerda de sus quebraderos de cabeza. Se sentó en el suelo y se rascó la cabeza con un suspiro, mirando a la guitarra como a una persona a la que no sabes qué decir. Agachó la cabeza, como si le avergonzase. Como si algo juzgase al latido acelerado de su corazón. Acelerado por lo culpable que se sentía al romper sus propias reglas. Apretó los puños y se impulsó con fuerza hacia delante cogiendo la guitarra y tirando de ella hasta sacarla.

Por un momento, todo se detuvo y su propia boca se abrió con sorpresa. Se acomodó en el suelo y se acomodó el instrumento encima, su cuerpo sobre las piernas y contra el pecho y su mano en su mástil. Notaba el bombeo de su corazón en sus oídos.

No tocó ni una nota. No. Posiblemente no se lo perdonase. Porque él, cabezota, se había prohibido a si mismo hacerlo. Cuando nadie podía robarle nada, él lo hacía. Chasqueó la lengua: de alguna forma, de manera inconsciente, Óscar le arrebataba algo a través de su propia decisión. Si lo pensaba así, las ganas de rasgar cada cuerda infinidad de veces, hasta hacer sonar cada canción del mundo, se hacían inaguantables. Pero es que él, libremente, era el que no quería querer utilizarla.

La dejó en su lugar de nuevo, cuidadoso, como si de porcelana se tratase. De algo sagrado. Con la misma lentitud cerró el armario. Se dejó caer sobre la cama con un resoplido cansado y miró el gotelé blanco del techo

Esa guitarra había sido comprada a una amiga de Juanjo con una tienda de instrumentos musicales y fue su regalo hacía ya unas cuantas Navidades. Tantas que conocía a la perfección cada detalle de ella de la misma forma que ella se amoldaba a él. Pero Agoney ya sabía tocarla cuando esta llegó a sus manos: porque Óscar le enseñó con la suya.

Agoney siempre había amado la música, con todo su ser, con cada poro de su piel y zona de su aparato auditivo. Era una pasión superior a él. Pero no sabía crearla con un apéndice a su cuerpo, no conocía ningún instrumento. Le gustaba la guitarra, el piano, la trompeta, la batería… hasta el triángulo o un par de maracas le servirían. Este amor era algo que se notaba a simple vista. Y su exmaltratador tocaba la guitarra. Y él tenía ganas y la eficiencia suficiente como para ser enseñado. Y así fue.

En pocos meses, tenía controlado lo más básico.

Pocos meses después de lo de Óscar, se prometió no volver a tocar la guitarra. Porque él le había enseñado a hacerlo y no quería deberle nada. No quería guardar nada de su relación. No quería sentir que se estaba quedando con algo como bueno; no quería sacarle ningún lado bueno a su relación, porque una relación destructiva y abusiva no tiene nada bueno. No te enseña a ser más fuerte, ni le debes la persona que eres tras ella. Agoney no quería nada de Óscar. Ni sus conocimientos musicales aprendidos de él. Nada.

Aunque tuviese unas ganas inmensas de tocar la guitarra.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> ¡Hola! Este capítulo también tiene 4'5k palabras y, como sabéis por Mundo vivo, en él se habla de la autolesión (cuidado) y... se vienen cositas desde otra perspectiva, así que a disfrutarlas. Os leo.
> 
> ***

 

 

_Trae una libreta._

Eso le pedía Mireya en un mensaje la misma mañana del lunes. Y él se pasó un buen rato rebuscando por cajones y armarios, seguro de tener alguna.  _Una que te guste mucho_  fue lo único que añadió la psicóloga cuando le preguntó si requería de algo en concreto el cuaderno. Y el dio con una pequeña de color rosa, que ni siquiera recordaba de dónde había salido, pero le gustó: no era de cuadrícula, ni totalmente blanca, sino con líneas horizontales como guía para la escritura. Guardó también un par de lapiceros junto a su cartera, aunque sabía que allí siempre había bolígrafos.

-¿Recuerdas cuando hace tantas sesiones hablábamos de relaciones sanas y relaciones destructivas? -comenzó la rubia cuando, ya sentado frente a ella, se interesó por su petición- ¿Recuerdas que preguntarte si debías tomar apuntes de lo que quise que aprendieses y te dije que no porque debías interiorizarlo, saber que era así entendiéndolo y no por estudiarlo? Hoy si te hará falta porque en realidad escribirías más fuera de aquí -señaló con las manos las paredes-, que conmigo. Pero de alguna forma tendrás que empezar.

Agoney asintió, entre confuso y dudoso.

-Métodos para detectar cuándo se acerca un bajón y detenerlo, ¿no? Hablamos de ellos en Navidades -el moreno asintió, más seguro ahora-. Vale. Vamos a hablar de ello. De lo que podría funcionarte. Y quiero que tú en tu casa pienses en ello también y que, cuando te pase, no sólo reacciones utilizando lo que creas pertinente, sino que veas qué efecto tiene, cómo te funciona. Puedes ir probando. Mira, por ejemplo, habrás oído muchas veces hablar de contar, ¿no? Para mí es un buen consejo, pero mejorable, porque contar números es un acto bastante monótono, lo hacemos casi sin pensar, no necesita demasiado esfuerzo. Yo te propongo hacer una enumeración, algo más elaborado, que te mantenga pensando en eso para alejarte de lo que te pone mal. Puedes elegir un color y empezar a relacionarlo con cosas u objetos que sean del mismo color. Eso no es complicado, ¿no? -obtuvo una respuesta afirmativa, pero siguió hablando, como si quisiese dejarlo más claro todavía-. Rojo. Un tulipán, una amapola, una manzana, el tejado de una casa. Puedes plantearte que tengan relación. Lo que se te ocurra. Esto es algo que he pensado yo, pero sirve cualquier tema que te haga pensar y relajarte. En realidad, sirve todo aquello que tu veas que te sirva. No todos somos iguales y yo no estoy siempre en tu cabeza para decirte qué te funciona, tienes que describirlo tú. Yo puedo guiarte… u opinar cuando tengas hechos que contarme -le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y Agoney no sólo asintió una vez más, correspondiendo al gesto, sino que también lo apuntó en su libreta, con buena letra y trazos grandes.

Mireya se levantó para servir un poco de agua para ambos y bebió con ganas antes de volver a hablar.

-También dependerá de la situación en la que te encuentres, de lo que tu mismo te veas capaz de hacer, de lo que produzca el malestar. Puede funcionarte mantenerte ocupado con alguna acción, cantar una canción que te ponga feliz -hizo gestos con las manos mostrándole lo amplio que era el abanico de posibilidades-. Pero, habitualmente, lo mejor es lo que ocurre directamente en la cabeza -se tocó una sien con el dedo índice varias veces.  _Aquí-._ Concentrarte en aspectos positivos que te estén rodeando, en recuerdos que te hagan feliz. Controlar la respiración también suele ayudar bastante, aunque con eso no sueles tener problema, ¿no? Te quedó claro. Venga, practiquemos un poco cómo respirar.

Así, entre miles de consejos que el fotógrafo no dejaba de apuntar y simulacros en los que exagerar la respiración para saber con seguridad cómo estabilizarla, no sólo terminaron con la hora de terapia semanal, sino con miedos internos que no sabía que tenía. Se sintió más fuerte para afrontar esos momentos, sin haber sido consciente antes de que le daban cierto pavor.

Cuando se encontró con Raoul tras unos minutos esperándolo al salir, estaba tan alegre o más que él. Sin duda, tenían un muy buen día.

Así, sus manos metieron segunda y sus pies pisaron el acelerador en dirección al centro comercial, al que el rubio le propusiera ir el día antes para comprar la caja con todos los discos de  _El canto del loco_ que quería tener.

Se le escapó una sonrisa al pasar por la zona del cine, a la que fueron juntos semanas atrás, pero su buen humor llegó a su punto culminante cuando empezaron a pasearse por el lugar mientras el llevaba de la mano una bolsita que olía a compra recién hecha. Era tal su alegría, que fingía no escuchar los comentarios de Raoul haciendo alusión a que parecía un mocoso. En su lugar, le arrastró a la pequeña droguería al final de la planta, no por nada en concreto realmente: sólo quería tenerle un ratito más.

-¿Venimos a comprar drogas? -soltó de pronto el rubio, con tono bromista. También parecía muy animado.

-Exacto -siguió hablando un poco más bajo-, primero unas pastillas, luego unos gramillos de cocaína. Y porros. Muchos porros.

Raoul golpeó en el pecho con el codo de forma cariñosa, muy muy dulce, y él se lo devolvió. Se quedaron el uno al lado del otro sin decir nada. Le gustaban los silencios con él: eran calma, no sentía la necesidad de llenarlos con palabras vacías y podía aprovecharlos para mirarlo.

Sus ojos miraban las baldas de los productos y uno de sus dedos señaló un grupo de ellos, sacándole de su ensimismamiento.

-Deberías comprarte uno de esos -vaselinas de diferentes colores y tamaños-. Siempre tienes los labios muy agrietados.

-¿Y tú qué haces mirándome los labios? -quiso picarle.

-¿No puedo hacerlo? -contraatacó a pesar de haberse sonrojado, siguiendo su tonteo.

_Si es para comerme la boca…_

Se encogió de hombros y algo se removió en su interior, apretándole el estómago. Ver aquellos botes, aquella mención, le hacía recordar momentos de debilidad, caídas tras las que había temido caminar por si sus rodillas se raspaban de nuevo contra el asfalto.

Estaba muy cómodo coqueteando con Raoul, realmente le encantaba y más aún viéndole tan suelto a corresponderle, pero tuvo la necesidad de no pasarlo por alto.

-En realidad... -por ser apenas un susurro, el catalán se acercó más a él- tienes razón, los tengo siempre hechos una mierda y... -estaba haciendo sus mejores esfuerzos para acallar a su interior. Sintió presión contra sí cuando su acompañante se apoyó en su hombro. Podía hacer aquello-. ¿Sabes algo de la autolesión?

Raoul no se apartó de su lado, aunque él ya le hubiese imaginado alejándose para mirarle a la cara con extrañeza por cortar de raíz lo que estaban teniendo.  _Lo siento_ , pensó en decirle. Pero el profesor de autoescuela sólo frunció el poco el ceño, con su cuerpo junto al suyo.

-Eso es lo de cortarse, ¿no?

Estuvo a punto de reír. El rubio no sabía muchas cosas, pero se interesaba con cuidado, con palabras sencillas para hacerse entender y un tono de voz que mezclaba la preocupación y la duda.

-Bueno, es una manera... yo me he autolesionado y nunca me he hecho cortes -calló durante unos segundos: por un momento, los labios le picaron y su saliva obtuvo un matiz metálico muy familiar. Tomó aire con fuerza por la nariz y lo soltó poco a poco. Aquello no era real, ya no-. Es difícil de explicar, pero... a veces sentía la necesidad de desviar el dolor mental, de hacerlo físico... o incluso castigarme, cuando me echaba la culpa. Ya antes de todo, cuando estaba con Óscar -se sentía imbécil, pero se esforzaba en apartar la idea de su mente-. A veces era sólo un pellizco -subió una mano y mostró al catalán cómo clavaba suavemente la uña de su pulgar contra una falange del dedo índice, hasta que se ponía blanca. Podía verse haciéndolo muchas veces y en otras zonas de su cuerpo como los muslos-, otras, si sabía que Óscar iba a llegar tarde a casa, aprovechaba para beber tanto que me sentase mal y no me enterase de nada -pensó en su terapia con Mireya después de su borrachera al dejar los antidepresivos-. A veces me saltaba comidas - _hasta que me dolía la tripa y me dormía en cualquier parte de cansancio_ -. Pero lo que más, y me costó mucho detenerlo después, los labios -contuvo un suspiro desesperado-. Siempre... siempre fui propenso a tenerlos secos, pero me daba vaselina -señaló los botes inconscientemente- y los suavizaba, pero dejé de ponérmela y... un día me sangraron un par de veces y me di cuenta de que me escocían... no sé cómo, pero empecé a mordérmelos, a tirar de las partes peladas y a hacerme heridas. Me hacía daño y lo hacía por eso. Es algo que está muy a la vista, pero nadie se fija tanto en eso, ni le da tanta importancia -no pudo contenerlo esta vez-. Ya no lo hago y me contengo si se me pasa la idea por la cabeza. Cuando empecé con los antidepresivos, con Mireya, intenté volver a usar bálsamos un par de veces, pero no fui capaz y dejé de intentarlo, hace mucho que no pruebo... ¡pero ya no me hago daño! ¡de ninguna manera, logré salir de esa fase! -se excusó rápidamente, apartándose de Raoul… que le miraba fijamente la boca. Se sintió observado, juzgado- Te lo prometo, ya no lo hago, sólo no los cuido y, al ser invierno, el frío y el viento tampoco los mejora, pero de verdad que ya no lo hago, no para hacerme daño. Puedo, joder, puedo morderme el labio de forma inconsciente como puedes hacerlo tú al hablar, pero no para hacerme daño. De verdad.

Raoul asintió y Agoney podía notar cómo no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Él se sintió incómodo; el rubio terminó por alzarse sobre las puntas de los dedos de sus pies para coger uno de los botes de vaselina.

-Y... ¿por qué no vuelves a intentarlo? -se le aceleró el corazón ante la idea. ¿Y si volvía a fracasar?- ¿Por qué... no pudiste dártelo más después? No hace falta que me lo cuentes si te resulta incómodo.

Si ya estaba latiendo acelerado, esa velocidad de su órgano principal se intensificó. Óscar quejándose. Óscar poniendo los ojos en blanco. Óscar no queriendo besarle. _Agoney, para._

Se tomó unos segundos antes de decidirse: no había nada malo. No debía avergonzarse y le vendría bien liberarlo. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y asintió después.

-Es que... es una tontería en realidad, pero... a Óscar no le gustaba que lo hiciese. La textura de la vaselina es pegajosa y, si luego quería besarme, no le gustaba. Dejé de usarlo si estaba con él y al final dejé de usarlo siempre. Luego... sabiendo que no iba a estar para regañarme, que no -resopló con ganas y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Lo había soltado todo de golpe y se sentía extasiado. Raoul le cogió las manos y fue consciente entonces de que le temblaban-. No podía, no sé, no fui capaz, ahora estoy mejor, podría intentarlo, pero...

-Seguro que ahora puedes –le sonrió con cariño-. Y no pasa nada si no es así, ¿no?

-Pero si no puedo, me va a joder mucho, Raoul.

Sí, definitivamente se frustraría mucho. Se sentiría débil, aunque todos le viesen fuerte por continuar así. Cerró los ojos y una de sus manos en un puño.

El ruido y la ausencia a su lado le hizo notar que Raoul se había alejado de él. Pero no tardó en regresar de otro pasillo, caja de bastoncillos en mano.

-Así se extiende muy bien. Yo se lo vi hacer una vez a los maquilladores con los famosos en la tele y desde entonces lo hago –puso la vaselina sobre el envase y le mostró ambos antes de señalarle el mostrador con la cabeza-. Pago yo. ¿Te animas?

Contuvo la respiración.

Raoul le apoyaba. No, no sólo le apoyaba. Confiaba plenamente en él. En que podía hacerlo. En que a lo mejor no lo conseguía, pero en que era buena idea intentarlo.

Agoney dejó salir todo el aire por la nariz poco a poco y sonrió.

-Vale -aceptó, pero sintió la necesidad de repetirlo-. Vale, sí -rio, rascándose torpemente la nuca-. Gracias, bichito, gracias.

Iba a volver a intentarlo.

Iba a volver a intentar un paso en el que se había caído.

_Bua._

Los dedos de Raoul rozaron su brazo, sacándole de sus pensamientos mientras miraba el cabello de la chica delante de él en la fila tras el mostrador.

-Podías coger otro, eh -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa risueña. Le costó pillar que hablaba de la vaselina-. Que cogí el primero que vi y a lo mejor el cacao de manzana no es tu favorito.

Sonrió y, con un comentario así de tonto, se sintió más seguro. Venga, sí, tenía que intentarlo. A lo mejor estaba vez podía hacerlo.

-Miriam siempre se compra uno que tiene color y así lo utiliza como pintalabios. Es superbonito, así como granate, ¿sabes? No, como cereza, sí -se encogió de hombros, sin perder la sonrisa-. Tú también te has dado cuenta de que todo lo que dicen que tiene sabor cereza tiene el mismo sabor, pero no se parece en nada a una cereza, ¿verdad?

Sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Relajarle. Encadenar comentarios y comentarios innecesarios y absurdos para hacerle sentir a gusto. Y lo estaba consiguiendo. De alguna forma, le recordaba a su conversación con Mireya. De otra, le sorprendía que estuviese consiguiendo su propósito, porque ser consciente de que quería relajarle era ser consciente de que el otro veía que necesitaba relajarse, que estaba inseguro.

Le sorprendía estar aprendiendo a dejar que la gente estuviese cerca.

Los labios del rubio se estamparon contra su mejilla antes de que llegase su turno de pagar. Lo remató.

En una nube, mezcla de los nervios por los dos productos en sus manos, de la emoción por sí mismo y de la ternura por Raoul, sus pies pisaron el suelo del centro comercial, diferente al de la tienda y separado de ella por un pequeño desnivel (Belinda hubiese empezado a hacer mil aspavientos para que nadie tropezase… eso si suponemos que no se caería ella la primera). El ligero gentío del lugar en aquella tarde de lunes hizo que su sonrisa se intensificase un poco. El mundo seguía moviéndose y él también debía ponerse en marcha.

Pero… no sabía muy bien cómo empezar.

-Y... esto, ¿cómo hago para aplicarlo con los bastoncillos?

-¿Te ayudo?

-Por favor.

Siguió al profesor de autoescuela que, decidido, se dirigió a la zona central de la planta, dedicada al ocio de los más pequeños y al descanso, con juguetes y sillones. Tomó asiento (el otro permaneció frente a él) en uno de estos últimos y, pronto, un pequeño bastoncillo estaba entre los dedos de Raoul, que abrió la vaselina mientras él guardaba la caja de bastoncillos en su mochila, buscando alejar los nervios con otra cosa. donde había sillones, juguetes para los niños y podían verse la planta inferior gracias a un gran círculo en el suelo con un cristal. Le hizo sentarse en unos de los sofás y abrió (con cierta torpeza) el paquete de bastoncillo.

Con atención, observó cómo el rubio frotaba la cabeza redonda del producto de menor tamaño contra el cacao, impregnando su material de él. Entonces, se inclinó hacia él y empezó a darle toquecitos en los labios con el bastoncillo. Agoney dejó sus labios entreabiertos y se limitó a mirar el gesto concentrado de Raoul.

Era extraño y su corazón estaba revoltoso por el bálsamo pegajoso… pero también lo sentía algo tan íntimo, tan de los dos. Raoul también era un paso que le daba miedo tomar. Pero le relajaba rozar sus zapatillas contra ese escalón.

De no estar tan paralizado, tendría que haberse contenido para no morder, juguetón, los dedos con los que el catalán retiró el exceso de producto de las comisuras de sus labios.

-Ya estás -finalizó Raoul que, enrojecido, cerró el bote y se lo tendió, alegre, como llevaba todo el día-. Vamos, Ago, tú puedes.

Otra vez. No sólo se lo decía y se lo demostraba, sino que se lo repetía una vez más. Que confiaba en él. Que podía. Se limitó a levantarse para abrazarlo. Fue correspondido al instante.

El cuerpo de Raoul era tan pequeño y cálido

-¿Damos una vuelta por el centro comercial? No sé qué me pasa hoy, ¡pero estoy como supercontento! - _no hace falta que lo jures,_ pensó mientras reía- Hablo en serio, es como... que me siento cómodo. Y seguro. Ayer salí con un amigo, hoy me he despertado con ganas y la terapia con Nerea ha ido muy bien -el rubio se encogió de hombros-. Quizás sea un cúmulo de todas esas cosas, pero... es como si hoy me atreviese a hacer cosas que otras veces me dan miedo -terminó con un tono de voz mucho más bajo y una sonrisa más pequeña.

Agoney le sonrió. Conocía esa sensación.

-Vivo en un sube y baja continuo, entiendo a lo que te refieres -atrapó sus dedos para quitarle el bastoncillo y dejó una caricia sobre su palma. Buscó una papelera cerca-. También te estará viniendo bien la ayuda psicológica. Hablar las cosas con Santi... -se encogió de hombros-. Cosas bonitas últimamente. O los estragos de la Navidad aún.

Ambos rieron. Se recolocaba en el hombro su mochila cuando Raoul le puso el teléfono móvil frente a la cara después de que vibrase.

-Toma, tu larga enumeración de enfermedades que, como pone al final del todo, no tengo.

Los resultados de la donación de sangre, de la que le habló cuando le llamó desde Tenerife en pleno bajón. Parecía ser que los dos recordaban bien aquella conversación.

Dejó ir una carcajada.

-Estás sano muchacho -le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda y se metió las manos en los bolsillos-. A mí también me dieron bien los análisis que me hicieron para lo de Miriam y Amaia. Y la muestra. Pero quedan más pruebas y no me dijeron nada todavía -se preguntaba por aquello alguna vez, aunque lo evitase. ¿Cuándo seguirían? No quería alejarse de Raoul, pero sabía que sería extraño y tendría que hacer algunos esfuerzos-. Supongo que no querrían meterse en más rollos estando tan cerca las fiestas, no sé.

-Seguro, porqu... -paró de golpe-. Mmm, qué bien huele a patatas fritas.

Le imitó, respirando con fuerza. Frunció el ceño.

-A fritanga, querrás decir.

-I fritingui, quirrís dicir -le hizo burla entre muecas-. Pues ahora me apetecen patatas fritas.

-Podemos ir a mi casa y preparar patatas fritas de verdad.

Se le iluminaron los ojos con tanta fuerza que le hizo sonreír con ganas. Seguramente nunca podría gustarle tanto a aquel niño pequeño como le gustaba la comida.   
  


 

 

 

El buen ánimo de Raoul era contagioso, pero más aún su actitud con él, su cercanía, su química. Estaban muy bien. Muy muy bien. Cocinaban codo con codo, se rozaban con excusas débiles ( _perdona, es que no llego,_ al apoyarse en su cintura), se observaban y se sonreían.

Definitivamente, quería a Raoul. Le daba miedo pensar en cuánto, pero le quería, le quería y ya sabía el cómo.

Por eso, tras la cena de patatas fritas improvisada y una conversación sobre piratería y consumo de producción creativa, se lo llevó a su habitación ya no para escuchar sus recién comprados discos… sino para enseñarle su canción favorita.

-¿De  _Pignoise_? -teorizó el rubio, ya sobre su colchón mientras él encendía el reproductor y ponía en él el disco, de dicho grupo, _Año zero._

-Bingo -cogió la caja y la zarandeó para que viese la portada-. Es la número once.

Cuando estuvo todo preparado, saltó el resto hasta llegar a la que quería, dio al  _play_  y se lanzó al lado de Raoul.  _Ponle precio a lo que has amado, luego vende todo y olvídalo_.

- _Hemos muerto y resucitado sin la ayuda de ningún dios_  –empezó a cantar, sin darle importancia al hecho de que estaba tumbado boca abajo y su posición le entorpecía hacerlo-.  _Sólo quiero volver a empezar, olvidando lo que aprendí ya. Prefiero nadar en la soledad, que hundirme como los demás_  -empezó triste, pero terminó con una sonrisa -.  _Mundo muerto, intoxicado, me dejé el cerebro y el corazón. Mundo muerto, intoxicado, juntos a la destrucción_ -continuó la parte sin letra con golpes sobre el colchón y, antes de volver a escucharse la voz del cantante, se incorporó y se quedó de rodillas sobre la cama, como Raoul-.  _Nada es cierto, todo es teatro, somos personajes de la función. Marionetas manipuladas al gusto del consumidor. Sólo quiero volver a empezar, olvidando lo que aprendí ya. Prefiero nadar en la soledad, que hundirme en un sueño profundo como los demás. Mundo muerto, intoxicado, me dejé el cerebro y el corazón. Mundo muerto, intoxicado, juntos a la destrucción -_ el estribillo lo pilló incluso con más ganas que antes, casi dando botes y con la sonrisa a punto de salirse de su cara, cosa que fue a más gracias a la instrumental-.  _Mundo muerto, intoxicado, me dejé el cerebro y el corazón. Mundo muerto, intoxicado, juntos a la destrucción. Mundo muerto, intoxicado, me dejé el cerebro y el corazón. Mundo muerto, intoxicado, vamos juntos de la mano hacia a la destrucción_  -fingió tocar los acordes con las manos y se echó a reír cuando la canción llegó a su fin.

Empezó  _Animal_  y él seguía siendo como un niño.

-¿A que es la hostia?

Raoul le sonrió.

-Da subidón -asintió, entusiasmado por la opinión del chico-. ¿Por qué es tu favorita?

_Oh… sí._

-Porque el mundo está muerto -soltó con rotundidad, quizás demasiada para el tono que utilizó, mucho más alegre que su afirmación-. Porque me siento identificada con ella -admitió-. Ya me gustaba antes de todo lo que pasó. La primera vez que la escuché fue justo después que  _Culpables_ y se me quedó grabada, ya que la relacioné conmigo dentro de ese mundo injusto. Cuando puse el estudio, no me lo pensé dos veces y lo llamé  _Mundo_ -la sonrisa se desvaneció un poco-. Cuando pasó lo de Óscar, cuando empecé a ir a ver a Mireya, a comprender todo lo que pasó, lo que había vivido en esa relación, me la ponía muchísimo, todo el rato y... comencé a darle un sentido distinto. Uno más egoísta quizás porque, hay desigualdades y mil mierdas, pero ya la veía respecto a mí, a que mi mundo estaba muerto -Raoul no se contuvo y le dio la mano. Agradeció el gesto y empezó a jugar con sus dedos-. _Sólo quiero volver a empezar, olvidando lo que aprendí ya._  Es horrible, pero la siento mía -los ojos color miel dejaron de mirarle cuando la cabeza que los portaba se agachó-.  _Mundo muerto, intoxicado._ Sí. No sé -se encogió de hombros, removiéndose, pero permaneciendo arrodillado sobre la cama-. El mundo está muerto.

Observaba a Raoul con atención, por lo que pudo percibir cómo tragó saliva antes de alzar sus ojos a los suyos.

-¿Y yo puedo hacer algo para que el tuyo se convierta en un mundo vivo?

Le conmovió. Le conmovió más de lo que Raoul sabría nunca que lo había hecho. Había cogido su corazón y lo había apretado hasta acelerarlo y llenarlo de esperanza.

Sonrió, con una curva pequeña en sus labios. Agradecido y emocionado.

-Puedes quedarte a verlo revivir.

Y entonces, fue consciente de la breve distancia entre ellos fácilmente rompible. Deseablemente rompible. Raoul también debió notarlo, pues se desplazó hacia atrás despacio, unos pocos centímetros más lejos de él. Agoney, con cuidado, rodeó su muñeca con sus dedos, sin agarrarlo, sólo rozándolo, acariciándolo. Quería que entendiese que, por él, podía quedarse así, que no le molestaba, que le gustaba esa cercanía.

Y el rubio debió comprenderlo, porque se detuvo; se acercaron, ambos, más despacio al otro, incluso más que antes. Y se besaron.

Agoney le tomó del cuello, sin poder contener las ganas de tocarlo, de sentir aquello real. Se estaban besando. Se estaban besando y de verdad que él no se lo creía. La mano libre, que tenía en su regazo, fue acogida entre los dedos de Raoul. Sonrió en su boca a la vez que dejaba de acariciar su nuca por unos segundos para rozar su mejilla. Estaba tan feliz.

Sus labios eran tan suaves y blandos como parecían y su lengua, Dios, su lengua: seguía a la suya como si hubiesen jugado juntas siempre. Se buscaban, se imitaban, se alejaban. Era agradable y placentero a la vez. Se encontraba realmente bien.

En algún momento, empezaron a hacer más lentos sus movimientos, hasta que terminaron por darse pequeños besos en los labios, por no soltarse, pero acabando el beso. Estaba en una nube. Cuando se separó de Raoul, ni siquiera se alejó, miró sus labios, tan bonitos, por fin ya conocidos, y se fijó con mayor atención que nunca en el lunar que tenía junto a ellos. Lo desgastaría, en algún momento lo desgastaría de mimarlo. Reacio a alejarse, empezó a besar las comisuras de su boca y pasando por ellas a su mejilla.

¿Cómo habían podido aguantar? Ya quería besarle de nuevo.

Entonces, fue interrumpido, por la voz baja y aguda de Raoul.

-M-me tengo que ir -Agoney se alejó rápidamente. ¿ _Qué_?-, no recordaba que, que Thalía quería que la llamase, para no sé qué, algo que tenía que decirme y... y me tengo que ir -le miraba atentamente. Cómo que irse. Los pies descalzos del rubio se apoyaron en el suelo y vio cómo buscaba el paradero de sus zapatillas. Se había puesto nervioso-. M-me tengo que ir.

-Raoul -le llamó, queriendo frenarlo, tranquilizarlo.

-Me tengo que ir -entonces se giró hacia él, devolviéndole la mirada que le estaba evitando dar. Quiso transmitirle con sus ojos todo lo que sentía-. De verdad. N-no no me acordaba.

Se habían besado. Raoul necesitaba tiempo para procesarlo, parecía. Asintió despacio, temeroso de empeorar las cosas. ¿Empeorarlas? Todo parecía mejor que nunca. El catalán se levantó y recogió su abrigo.

-¿Te acompaño? -propuso. Quería asegurarse de que estaba bien.

-No, no, no, no te preocupes, yo... -vale, no le agobiaría-. Me tengo que ir.

La puerta se cerró antes casi de que pudiese darse cuenta.

¿Cuándo coño había pasado eso? ¿Cómo había pasado de estar en una nube, besándose por primera vez, a que una le calase hasta los huesos, confuso y preocupado? Pero tenía que apartarlo de su cabeza.

Posiblemente Raoul sólo necesitase tiempo. Sí, eso. Habían compartido un muy buen día y veía lo que sentían ambos. Raoul sólo se había asustado y había salido corriendo. Lo arreglarían. El chico se encontraría y querría buscarle para mantener la convención que se debían tras su beso.

Quiso obligarse a no tener otro pensamiento que no fuese eso. Quiso evitar agobiarse, aunque se repitiese a sí mismo que el problema había sido el miedo de Raoul, pensando que pudiese ser algo inarregable o una cagada suya. Hizo varias enumeraciones de canciones y de animales de agua y, siguiendo lo que hablase con Mireya, buscó tranquilizarse con aquellos detalles que siempre le relajaban, así que terminó en la cocina preparándose un té con limón, que terminó a sorbitos pequeños apoyado contra la encimera, que aún olía al calor y al aceite de la sartén.

Se obligó, una vez hubo terminado la bebida y dentro de su refugio de mantas, a cantar canciones dentro de su cabeza hasta perder la consciencia.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> ¡Hola! Como ya avisé, este capítulo llega un poquito más tarde (he tenido una semana bastante mala, con dolor de cabeza todo el rato), ¡pero aquí está! Tiene poco más de 4k palabras y es que, jo, se nota que se acerca el final. Porque, por si lo habíais olvidado, esta historia tendrá 22 capítulos y un epílogo. Pero hasta entonces, ¡a disfrutar!
> 
> ***

 

Agoney amaneció, sin la alegría del día anterior, pero lo hizo con aparente tranquilidad: sin movimientos bruscos, que tampoco parecía haber hecho durante la noche, ni gran tristeza. Pero sí duda y un gran silencio.

Raoul, el chico que le gustaba, el chico al que le gustaba, había salido huyendo después de besarse. Se habían besado y él se había ido. Le habían desbordado los nervios y él lo entendía. Por eso había decidido no buscarle, sino dejarse buscar, permitir que Raoul le buscase cuando quisiera, tras haberle dado espacio. Pero le daba miedo: su reacción, que lo estuviese pasando mal; que su relación cambiase, o desapareciese, por no decidirse el rubio a buscarle.

Se apretó el puente de la nariz y se levantó de la cama para vestirse e ir al supermercado. Entre frutas, verduras y bricks de leche se encontraría mejor, despejando su mente.

No fue exactamente así.

_¿Limones? Amarillo. Pollito. Pato. Plátano. Maíz. Mmm. Piña. La toalla del baño._

_¿Berenjenas? Morado. Lilas. Las uñas mal pintadas de Belinda_

_¿Naranjas? Naranja. ¿Qué coño es naranja además de las naranjas?_

Golpeó con fuerza el carro, haciendo que sus ruedas chirriasen al moverse.  _Joder, Agoney._ Cerró los ojos y respiró despacio. Tenía que calmarse e intentar a hacerlo con absolutamente todos los productos de la sección de frutería del supermercado no era la solución. Terminó cogiendo una bandeja de frambuesas sólo por ser las únicas que no se habían colado en su retina cuando no debían.

Se mantuvo en silencio controlando su respiración durante algunos segundos. Lo peor era que, cuánto más pensaba en estar tranquilo, más intranquilo estaba. No había empezado a agobiarse hasta que no se había parado a pensar en la posibilidad de venirse abajo. Y la cara de Raoul, dándole una excusa apresurada para irse, no ayudaba a mejorar nada.

Respiró despacio y pensó en el momento en el que se había despertado. En el que había estado tranquilo. En el que había estado bien. No había soñado con Óscar. Y hacía un par de días había sostenido la guitarra. Y se había besado con Raoul, hostia. Que ambos se gustaban, lo hablarían en algún momento y verían qué hacer, joder, sólo necesitaban tiempo.

Asintió. Sí, era cuestión de tiempo. El tiempo siempre era de ayuda. Todo podía ir bien entre ellos aún.

Tragó saliva, pero por algo muy diferente: fue consciente de que había considerado algo bueno su acercamiento a la guitarra. Se frotó la cara con las manos y continuó comprando.

 

 

 

 

En el estanco fue mucho más rápido: mecheros tenía de sobra (debía ser la única persona que no los perdía) y siempre pedía la misma caja de cigarros (su estrategia era comprarlas de una en una para no tener tanta libertad a la hora de fumar) por lo que casi no debía ni pedirla.

Si le llevó más el llegar a casa fue por los ojos verdes con los que chocó al salir del establecimiento.

-¡Hombre, Roi! -rio antes de abrazarse él, bajando el escalón que le separaba del suelo y dejando a la puerta cerrarse.

-Qué caro te vendes, eh, cuesta verte -bromeó como toda respuesta, apoyando sus manos en su espalda antes de apartarse-. Feliz año nuevo.

-Feliz año nuevo.

Miró a su amigo durante unos segundos. No había cambiado nada desde que le conocía. La misma sonrisa divertida. La misma posición cerca. Reparó entonces en sus pies, enfocados hacia el local del que el mismo había salido. Lo señaló con el dedo.

-No volviste a fumar, ¿no?

-¡No, no! -replicó enseguida, mordiéndose el labio inferior. No parecía querer explicar nada más, sorprendiendo aún más al canario, que se le quedó mirando. Roi terminó por sonreír- Iba ya para casa de hacer la compra, pero Crislo me mandó un mensaje desde el trabajo porque tuvo un antojo de chocolatinas -se encogió de hombros y él se dio cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba-. Y aquí es el sitio donde venden que me pillaba de paso. Para su antojo.

Agoney no vio nada extraño en que lo recalcase. No hasta que sus pupilas, ansiosas, parecían decir todo lo que su dueño callaba manteniéndole la mirada.

-¿Está…? -preguntó con cuidado.

-¡Está embarazada otra vez! -se adelantó al fotógrafo, que se abrazó a él sin dudarlo- Quería contároslo a los dos a la vez, pero como Ricky está tal liado entre el trabajo y el estrés de la boda…

-Guardo el secreto, guardo el secreto. Yo no sé nada -le aseguró con rapidez, antes de esbozar una sonrisa gigante.

Sabía lo que habían sufrido sus amigos con todo el tema de los niños, las ganas que tenían y la mala racha que habían pasado cuando perdieron el que esperaban. Hasta les había dado miedo volver a intentarlo y habían decidido esperar. Parándose a pensarlo, ni siquiera habían dicho que estuviesen probando una vez más (eso, o él no se había enterado). Quizás les asustaba anunciarlo antes de tiempo, gafarlo.

Apoyó una mano en su hombro y otra en su cadera y clavó sus ojos en los suyos, cabrón sobre esmeralda.

-Sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites, y Ricky también, estad tranquilos porque todo irá bien, ¿vale? -le sonrió, apretándole suavemente allá dónde le tocaba- Si necesitas hablar… lo que sea, puedes contar conmigo.

-¿Y tú? ¿Tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo? -debió de notar su sorpresa, el sonoro  _¿qué?_ que resonó en su cabeza, pues se frotó la cara con las manos con un resoplido cansado-. Siento si he sonado muy brusco, no es lo que pretendía -no le había sonado así. Quizás por no haberlo esperado- Sólo me pregunto qué pasa. Porque entiendo que no hayas querido compartirlo conmigo y no pasa nada, de verdad, no te juzgo, pero también imagino que lo que me contaste sobre Óscar no es todo lo que pasó. No sé… -se encogió de hombros- llevo un tiempo pensando que que te dejase de la noche a la mañana y se pirase sin más no fue todo lo que pasó. Joder, es que no quiero meterme donde no me llaman, ni hacerte sentir mal, sólo quería que lo supieras y que… que puedes confiar en mí.

Agoney respiró pesadamente por la nariz. ¿Qué podía responder a todo eso? Que tenía razón. Que no sabía todo. Que había más que lo que se inventó en torno a su relación. Pero se equivocaba en que no confiase en él.

-Roi… no eres capaz de saber lo mucho que me ayudaste -replicó con simpleza, casi con una carcajada en la boca. Su amigo le miraba sin comprender-. Y no creo que lo entiendas nunca. Pero fuiste muy importante para mí, en que estuviese mejor. Aunque no… te pusiese al día de todo -se removió incómodo-. Porque es cierto, pero… -bufó-, joder, no tiene nada que ver contigo o con que no confíe en ti. Lo hago. Te confiaría mi vida, tío. No, es verdad -insistió cuando le escuchó reír-. Confío en ti. Pero te aseguro que hiciste todo lo que necesitaba precisamente así. Me gustaría que algún día pudieses intentar comprender de qué hablo y… que yo te ayude. Algún día te lo contaré todo. Cuando quiera. Cuando me sienta bien haciéndolo. Y ya lo pensé más veces, ¿vale? No pienses que me presionaste hoy -esbozó una sonrisa cariñosa que Roi correspondió con un cuidado evidente. Agoney apretó su agarre sobre él y desvió sus ojos de los suyos. Sacudió la cabeza-. Aunque sí te puedo contar que no estoy en mi mejor día -agradeció el tiempo que el otro le dejó, pero sólo lo tomó por unos segundos-. Raoul y yo nos besamos. Ayer. Pero huyó. Se marchó corriendo. O sea, estábamos en mi casa, puso una excusa y… en fin, que ahora sólo puedo esperar. Porque… porque quiero que venga a mí cuando esté cómodo como para que… hablemos o algo. Pero yo también estoy muy nervioso ahora, la verdad -se le escapó una risita baja que su amigo imitó.

-A ver, no puedo decirte mucho que, bueno, que me parece buena decisión que esperes. Y que, joder, si os besasteis ya es bastante -rieron fuerte. Estaba al tanto de lo que sentía por él desde el principio-. Dale tiempo, porque está colgado de ti muchísimo, se le nota -se sintió enrojecer-. Así que ni se te ocurra dudar en eso. ¡Porque todo irá bien! -Roi lo dijo exagerando su voz, pero terminó mirándole fijamente con una mano en su hombro- Estoy aquí si lo necesitas, Ricky también. Puedes contar conmigo.

 

 

 

 

Se despidió de su amigo poco después, colocó en el piso la compra y cogió lo necesario para irse a trabajar toda la mañana. También se preparó, de forma rápida, algo que comer allí para no tener que volver y poder permanecer en el estudio hasta que diese comienzo su horario de tarde. Así tendría la cabeza bien ocupada.

Ya entre sus paredes de nuevo, se permitió fantasear con la idea de que Raoul se ponía en contacto con él de alguna manera. Entonces llamaron al timbre, al de arriba, ya en el rellano, y soñó despierto que al otro lado de la puerta le esperaban las mejillas sonrojadas del catalán junto con una sonrisa nerviosa de quinceañero antes de tener su conversación. La sorpresa se la llevó cuando al abrir se topó con ese mismo chico, pero de forma muy diferente, con el ceño fruncido y apariencia de estar a punto de echarse a llorar

En su interior se mezclaban la sorpresa de verle allí (y de esa manera) con las ganas y los nervios de  _verle allí._

-Raoul.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien?

Su mente y su boca hablaron a la vez.

-¿Qué?

Los ojos del rubio se cristalizaron todavía más, con sus mofletes, colorados, a punto de explotar.  _¿Qué está pasando?_ Quería calmarle, pero ni siquiera entendía qué ocurría, por qué estaba así.

-¿Te has divertido viendo cómo soy un imbécil? -su corazón quiso romperse por la humillación que desprendían sus palabras-. ¿Te has divertido riéndote de mí sin que me diese cuenta?

Estaba paralizado, sin comprender nada, por las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas. Le estaba transmitiendo su agobio la forma en la que le veía respirar: el aire apenas entraba por su nariz y su boca acompañaba con sus ruidos los movimientos de su pecho.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, Raoul -habló con todo el cuidado que pudo emplear. Nervioso, no podía parar de toquetear la puerta que aún sostenía. Raoul agachó la cabeza y, aunque el flequillo le resbaló sobre la frente, no le tapó los ojos. Ojalá le hubiese impedido verlos. Los cerró al mismo tiempo que sus hombros parecían incapaces de dejar de temblar-. Raoul... -soltó todo el aire que estaba reteniendo. Tenía que hacer algo- Raoul, no te quedes ahí, pasa y hablamos, yo no... no entiendo.

La carcajada más amarga que pudo escuchar nunca de él se clavó en sus oídos.

Casi silencioso, por la situación y no por la de años que eran los dueños de sus habituales crujidos, el ascensor empezó a moverse para cambiar de planta.

-¿Te da vergüenza que me vean tus vecinos?

-Raoul, por Dios –resopló y se pasó las manos por la cara. ¿De qué coño se suponía que le estaba acusando? ¿Por qué todo estaba así de mal?-. Entra, entra, porque no sé qué está pasando –el catalán le obedeció sin quejas y casi le dolió más. Por un momento, también le enfadó-. Y ni se te ocurra pensar que puedes avergonzarme.

La puerta se cerró con un suave silbido, Raoul bufó y pateó el suelo y él sólo se limitó a mirarle, esperando una respuesta. Esperando comprender algo.

-Tú lo sabías -la voz del catalán, la que siempre había sonado avergonzada o risueña, parecía rota-. Has estado riéndote de mí todo este tiempo.

-Que yo sabía el qué, Raoul, no estoy entiendo nada.

Con una lentitud que a Agoney le resultó tan eterna como punzante, el pequeño levantó la vista hacia él, hasta que miel y carbón chocaron de nuevo.

-Miriam y Amaia -hubiese fruncido el ceño, lleno de incomprensión, si la curiosidad, los nervios y las dudas le hubiesen dejado hueco a ese sentimiento-. Yo tenía que conocerte, decirles que serías bueno para ellas. Yo creía que quedábamos para eso... y me han dicho que hace meses que fuiste elegido, que desde los primeros días les pareciste bueno y hemos seguido viéndonos por meses, porque... pensaba que era necesario y tú sabías que no. Sabías que... sabías que ya no hacía falta y nunca me dijiste nada, tú... dejaste que - _no puede ser que…_ \- hablase de "pasar tiempo juntos porque tenía que conocerte", cuando sabías que no era así -el profesor de autoescuela agachó la cabeza, rompiendo el contacto de sus ojos, y el canario despertó, dando un paso hacia él-. Supongo que te hacía gracia que fuese tan imbécil, por eso no me decías _oye, Raoul, que ya está_. Me siento gilipollas.

Un gran peso pareció liberarse de su cuerpo, que respiró sin pesar a la vez que sus hombros se relajaban y una sonrisa le desbordaba los labios. Así que… ¿era sólo eso?

-Espera... ¿qué? ¡Creía que lo sabías! -de estar mirándolo, Raoul hubiese podido ver lo realmente feliz que le había hecho entenderlo todo- Cada vez que hacías algún comentario sobre que todo era para conocernos, yo sólo me reía porque.... porque pensaba que sólo era una excusa, que te daba vergüenza hablar directamente de pasar tiempo juntos y te excusabas en que era por tus amigas –dio otro paso hacia él y le cogió la mano, que Raoul la soltó rápidamente. Pero, unos segundos después, la acercó y Agoney la tomó entre las suyas acariciándola. Bajó la voz cuando volvió a hablar-. Te presenté a mis amigos, te llevé con mi sobrina, te hablé de mi salud mental, te llamé en plena crisis mientras estaba en mi Tenerife, me ofrecí a ir contigo a Grecia para que no vayas solo y mostrarte todo lo que a mí me enamoró... ¿de verdad pudiste pensar que estaría riéndome de ti? ¿Y qué coño tendría de divertida la situación? -rio suavemente, sin dejar de mirar la piel que estaba cuidando. Sus uñas eran cortas, sus dedos largos y la zona de sus nudillos estaba roja y seca, haciéndole comprender por qué siempre llevaba guantes- ¿Pensabas que me alejaría en cuanto todo terminase y que, como para ti no acabamos aún, por eso seguíamos haciendo planes?

Raoul se encogió de hombros con un resoplido y sacudió la cabeza. Pero su postura, aunque siguiese triste su cara, era mucho más calmada.

-No... no lo sé, es que... me asusté porque, porque... no sé, no sé, ya no tenía sentido que nos viésemos, pero es cierto que...

-¿Y a tu cabecita no le dio por pensar que si seguía quedando contigo era porque me gustaba hacerlo?

Lo dijo. ¿Para qué ocultarlo más? Se habían besado. Y él consideraba que había actuado de forma bastante directa respecto a sus sentimientos todo el tiempo.

Raoul se mordió el labio y focalizó toda su atención en sus dedos unidos. Estaba avergonzado.

-Claro que al principio esto era porque tus amigas lo querían -siguió hablando, para que terminase de estar tranquilo del todo-, pero hace demasiado tiempo que dejó de ser así. Apenas suelo pensar en ello –sonrió, dándose cuenta de que era cierto-, sólo cuando empieza a preocuparme que... yo no debería estar implicado en nada después y son personas muy cercanas a ti y yo no quiero echarte de mi vida ahora. Ayer nos besamos –apretó suave su mano al notarlo tensarse por sus palabras- (sería por algo, ¿no?) y yo me esperaba otro tipo de conversación y no montar este rebuscado drama -sonrió de nuevo y Raoul le miró, sin imitarle. Se acercó más a él y, apartando una mano de la suya, le acarició la mejilla-. Yo... sólo he tenido dos relaciones serias, una destructiva como ella sola, pero sé que me gustas, que me apetece besarte, estar contigo. Sé que me gustas, que te gusto –se encogió de hombros y el menor se sonrojó y se removió incómodo-, entonces...

-¿Tanto se nota? -le cortó, en voz muy baja.  _Es adorable._

Los ojos de Agoney se achinaron y casi rio.

-Sí -soltó una carcajada ante su reacción, de mejillas rojas y respiración soltada-. Pero a mí también, sólo que tú no te enteras –le acarició la cara otra vez, con cierta pena. Realmente Raoul no podía ver todo lo que sentía por él-. O más bien que no eres capaz de verlo. Pero me gustas.

-¿De verdad? -sus ojos le miraban nervioso, más cerca por haberse atrevido a dar un paso hacia él mientras le hablaba.

-Sí.

El rubio se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Seguro?

-Que sí -dijo alargando mucho la  _i_  y bajando a acariciarle el cuello-. Mucho -insistió-. De verdad.

-A mí también -soltó con prisas-. O sea que a mí también me gustas tú. Bueno, estoy enamorado de ti, o sea que –la sonrisa se extendía por los labios de Agoney, que le miraba con ternura-, que no sé, no sé qué decir y... y no puedo dejar de hablar. Di algo tú.

El canario se encogió de hombros. Su sonrisa se salía de su cara. Al final… podría ser más fácil de lo que parecía.

-No me atrevo a decir lo mismo porque... me suena muy serio y no sé si debería, pero, es lo que te decía antes, sí que sé lo que quiero y me apetece. Me gustas –nervioso, se removió sobre la alfombra de la entrada, en la que habían permanecido -. Me gustas.

Vio a Raoul dudar, hasta que agachó la cabeza antes de levantarla, con la mirada más brillante y la sonrisa mayor.

-¿Puedo besarte? -le preguntó con timidez.

_Ya estás tardando en hacerlo._

-Yo también quiero besarte.

Sus labios se juntaron en cuanto el rubio se puso de puntillas. Agoney sintió cómo la mano que él no sujetaba le rodeaba el cuello. Su piel se erizó y llevó la otra mano de Raoul a la misma zona, pasando él a tomarle las mejillas. El espacio reducido que les separaba obligó al más bajo a regresar a su altura natural, haciendo al mayor sonreír contra su boca.

Se estaban besando. Otra vez. Raoul suspiró en sus labios sin separarse y tiró suavemente de sus rizos oscuros, enredándose en ellos. Agoney acarició su nariz con la propia en uno de esos segundos en los que se separaron, para juntarse de nuevo con pequeños besos suaves, que hacían compañía a los que protagonizaban sus lenguas.

El profesor de autoescuela apoyó su frente en la del fotógrafo y tomó aire con tanta fuerza que terminó en una risa. El moreno pudo verle abrir los ojos por ya estar observándolo. Qué bonito era hacerlo. Su forma de morderse los labios, enrojecidos. Su forma de besarle una vez más. Y otra.

-¿No llegas? -le preguntó bromista- ¿Por eso te pones de puntillas?

Le escuchó un puchero, al que no abandonó su sonrisa.

-Sí que llego, sólo que me gusta quedar más arriba -se alzó entonces, mirándole fijamente, sin besarse. Sus narices se rozaron suaves y el menor se apoyó en el espacio entre sus cejas-. ¿Lo ves?

Agoney le empujó del cuello hacia sus labios y Raoul, que dio un pequeño traspiés, le golpeó en el brazo con la mano.

Muchos más besos les siguieron antes de moverse de donde estaban hasta su dormitorio, donde se tumbaron en la cama y compartieron unos cuantos besos más; donde Raoul le quiso regalar una piedra negra, una ónix, que llevaba en su cartera desde antes de Navidad, sin saber si era buena idea dársela, pero habiendo querido hacerlo por leer que estaban relacionadas con la depresión; donde Agoney le explicó que, en efecto, los amuletos podían ser peligrosos de acostumbrarse a echarle la culpa de la felicidad y le propuso compartir aquella pequeña gema a la que se le atribuía la confianza, aspecto en el que ambos parecían tener que mejorar por su cuenta, no sólo por la piedra, cosa que les quedaría bien claro si no siempre la tenían, si sólo era el recordatorio de que no cambiaba nada que estuviese lejos o cerca; donde le habló de Ubay por ser esa pareja que antes mencionase, pero de la que nunca le había hablado; y donde, minutos antes que esa anécdota de adolescencia pasada, Raoul le hiciese una pregunta importante.

-¿Qué somos ahora? Quiero decir, que... qué va a pasar entre nosotros a partir de ahora.

Agoney llevó sus dedos hasta su cabello y tiró suavemente de varios mechones. Le pellizcó la mejilla. Le sujetó la barbilla. No quería dejar de tocarle ahora que parecía algo tan natural en ellos.

Pero tenía que responder a eso, muy a su pesar.

-No sé si estoy preparado para -suspiró- una relación seria. Me suena grande ponerle una etiqueta tan enorme a lo nuestro. Lo siento, lo siento porque me gustaría dártelo todo -tiró de su labio inferior con los dedos. Era más fácil si se concentraba en él-, pero no sé si soy capaz de decirte que seamos pareja, presentarte en todas partes como mi novio o... no lo sé. Me da miedo. Me aterra, en realidad –Raoul empezó a acariciarle la cara también, acercándose a él y entrelazando sus piernas-. Se supone que sé ya lo que es una relación sana, pero mira de dónde vengo, igual tirarme a esto de golpe, no... -se calló, agachando la cabeza. Era horrible esa sensación, porque él sólo quería tener la vida que todos parecían tener. Quería poder darle a ese chico todo lo que se merecía de la persona de la que se había enamorado. Porque Raoul estaba enamorado de él. Él ni siquiera era capaz de pensar en darle nombre y forma a lo mucho que le quería-. Pero sé que quiero esto -buscó decidido sus ojos-. Lo quiero. Quiero seguir como hasta ahora contigo, pasando tiempo juntos, hablando sin parar, haciendo bromas... pero añadiéndole esto. Que podamos besarnos si queremos, no sé... ir poco a poco, ver... qué pasa. Seguro que te parece una tontería y actuar así lo ves ser una pareja -sonrió y el rubio sonrió con él-, que es sólo usar una palabra y quizás un par de hábitos, pero lo... encuentro necesario ahora mismo.

Raoul asintió y se acercó a besarle. Sólo un roce, un pico, pero ya se quedó a esa distancia y besó también su nariz. Agoney sonrió, feliz de verdad.  _Todo está bien. Por fin._

_Me lo merezco._

-Vale, vamos a tu ritmo. Yo quiero que estés bien. Ni siquiera esperaba ir a ningún lado, hasta ahora.

El fotógrafo rio y se abrazó a él, besándole repetidas veces la frente. ¿Se estaba emocionando? Se estaba emocionando. Rio suavemente y el catalán le acarició la espalda y pegó sus labios a su hombro.

-Gracias.

 

 

 

 

Raoul no dudó en aceptar cuando Agoney le sugirió que se quedase a dormir. Prepararon una cena improvisada con yogur y las frambuesas que compró por la mañana y dieron cuenta de ella entre más besos y bromas. Le buscó una camiseta y un pantalón cómodo para ponerse y colocó las múltiples mantas que siempre utilizaba sobre la cama. Aunque dudó con esto último.

-Igual pasas mucho calor… -susurró, ya bajo las sábanas, junto a la pared- que encima soy una estufita.

El flequillo rubio se movió ágil en su cabeza cuando la sacudió, con una sonrisa tímida.

-No te preocupes.

-Si quieres puedes quitarte algo -el catalán se detuvo, con una rodilla flexionada sobre el colchón, a punto de acompañarlo. Se avergonzó por lo que pudo pensar-. En plan… que estés cómodo, no sé. Aspiro a que nos tengamos la suficiente confianza como para estar a gusto, a mí no me importa y a lo mejor estás mejor.

El de los ojos miel terminó asintiendo, con una sonrisa, y él sólo tragó saliva, nervioso, por el corte que le estaba dando la situación que él mismo había generado. Pero topó pareció pasar cuando su cuerpo menudo estuvo acurrucado junto al suyo y él se encargó de abrazarlo tras poner un beso en su frente. Sus piernas formaron un nudo y sus cabellos un revoltijo de color sobre la almohada.

Y como una paradoja, o al menos así lo vivió él, cuando Raoul dejó el chándal sobre la mesa para tumbarse a su lado con sólo una de sus camisetas blancas, también dejó a la vista unos bóxers naranjas.

Encontró algo de color naranja.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> ¡Hola! Bueno, siento mucho que este capítulo llegue varios días tarde, siento que la recta final de He vuelto a aparecer esté siendo así, pero como sabréis los que me seguís en Twitter, las cosas no han podido ir de otra manera. ¿Recordáis que en el capítulo anterior comenté que llevar toda la semana con dolor de cabeza? Era por un motivo: sinusitis. Ya estoy bastante mejor, pero esta semana continué con dolores de cabeza bastante intensos (y si a eso, además, le sumamos los trabajos que he tenido que hacer ¡y que he empezado las prácticas del coche!) 
> 
> Así que, aunque fuera de su día, aquí os dejo el capítulo 19, un capítulo con sólo 2'5k palabras, si no me equivoco, el más corto de todo el fic hasta la fecha.
> 
> ***

****_Entonces tenéis algo_

No era una pregunta, sino una rotunda afirmación vía  _WhatsApp_ Ricardo Merino. Producto, desde luego, de haberles contado por  _fríos mensajes_ (como su amigo los había descrito), todo lo que había pasado con Raoul. Bueno, quizás no todo.

Se había guardado que habían dormido abrazados el uno al otro en su cama. Se había guardado lo confortable y placentero que era notar su presencia durante la noche, el tacto de sus piernas desnudas contra las suyas, revestidas por su pijama, y sus manos aferradas a él con fuerza al principio y con un agarre mucho más suave más tarde. Se había guardado también lo linda que era su carita de sueño al despertar, con los labios y los mofletes llenos de color, y la gracia que le había hecho el remolino rubio que formaba su flequillo.

Obvió los besitos que se dieron, por toda la piel facial, y los gestos que hacían a sus bocas extenderse hasta sus ojos. Obvió su desayuno lleno de sonrisas tímidas, con cierta vergüenza por la situación nueva, pero ansiosas, emocionadas por esa novedad que se anticipaba bonita. Obvió también que le acompañó a la autoescuela donde trabajaba y que su beso, con tan poco sabor a despedida y tanto gusto dulce, fue visto por un tío con el pelo teñido de amarillo chillón al otro lado de la puerta del local, haciendo que Raoul se pusiese imposiblemente rojo en cuanto se dio la vuelta para entrar (donde empezó a hablar con el  _cotilla_ , haciéndole suponer que trabajaba con él o algo parecido).

_No supero que nos pongas al día de esto así, ya estás llamando, peazo cabrón._

_Llámanos ahora mismo_

_Ya he abierto Skype_

_Venga, sí, que yo también tengo cosas que contar_

Sólo el último mensaje era de Roi.

Y así, terminó habiendo en el ordenador de Agoney tres pantallas: una con los rostros sonrientes de Roi y Crislo (quienes contaron a lo largo de la conversación a distancia que se encontraban ante una nueva posibilidad de ser padres), una que le mostraba a Ricky (al que, aunque sus palabras le definían como posible asesino de todos los demás, su cara le delataba como colmado de felicidad por cada persona en aquella llamada) y la de su propio reflejo.

 

 

 

 

Siempre le había gustado eso de ir a terapia juntos, pero lo de poder comerse la boca antes le gustaba mucho más.

Estaban empezando a soltarse más. No se acercaban con tanto cuidado, temiendo, quizás, incomodar al otro; se besaban más a gusto, si eso era posible, con la confianza que da la repetición; se cogían las manos de repente y se apoyaban en el cuerpo contrario, reduciendo todo espacio. Era bonito. Lo sentía bonito. Se sonreían bonito.

Casi no era capaz de encontrar palabras con las que describirle a Mireya todo lo que sentía con aquello.

-Entonces habéis decidido no dar el paso completo.

Agoney asintió.

-En realidad es una tontería, nosotros… hacemos cosas que harían las “parejas” -hizo las comillas con los dedos-, así que es como si lo fuéramos, pero… me siento más cómodo así. No me apetece aún presentarlo como novio y supongo que también lo hago porque me da un poco de miedo.

-¿Miedo? -asintió de nuevo- ¿A pasar por lo mismo? ¿Quieres que recordemos algunas de las cosas que te enseñé, sobre relaciones sanas?

Se arrepentiría más tarde de haberlo hecho, de haberle dicho que sí.

Se sentía superado. Sabía al dedillo lo que era una relación sana por haber vivido una que no lo era y haber estado comparando ambas durante ya casi dos años. Sabía que en una relación sana se tenían en cuenta los sentimientos del otro y su bienestar. Sabía que en una relación sana no había prohibiciones, ni castigos. Por eso se le hacía inevitable rememorar en su cabeza todo su tiempo con Óscar mientras Mireya y él hablaban.

Porque Óscar le imponía límites que le hacían daño y correctivos si los sobrepasaba. Porque Óscar le desnudaba antes de preguntar y no le temía a hacerle llorar. Porque Óscar se había ido con una cuerda, pero uno de los últimos hilos con los que se había atado a él todavía hacía esfuerzos para agarrarse por intentar desprenderlo.

La psicóloga debió notar cómo se le había oscurecido la mirada, pues le observó, con la boca entreabierta, por demasiados segundos callados. Agoney le devolvía sus ojos con los dedos apretando el material del sofá y los hombros más encogidos de lo que él mismo era consciente. Mireya se mordió el rojo labio inferior y se levantó.

-¿Sabes? Ahora en el  _Mercadona_  venden cajitas con sobres de té matcha y he comprado una para probar -vio como cogía las tazas que usaban siempre que le ofrecía una infusión-. ¿Quieres?

Asintió lentamente. Le encantaba el té matcha y le vendría bien calmarse un poco. La rubia le sonrió antes de verter la leche en los dos recipientes y meterlos en el microondas. Se apoyó contra el mueble en el que tenía todo y le miró alegre, con las manos en las caderas.

-¿Qué tal está tu sobrina? Hace mucho que no me hablas de ella.

Le sacó una risa suave ante la mención.

-Llevo varios días sin verla, pero todo bien, bien -se encogió de hombros con simpleza-. Está guapísima y es superespabilada, de verdad. No porque yo sea su tío, eh -la carcajada de Mireya se mezcló con el aviso del microondas-. La quiero un montón. Y ahora que no caga con la serie esta, la de  _Ladybug_ , ya me dijo que quiere venir un día a mi estudio y que la fotografíe disfrazada de mariquita.

Las gracias deberían darle a lo mal que se disolvía el té ya que, de no ser así, ya habrían empezado a tomarlo y a ella le habría salido hasta por la nariz de la gracia que le había hecho el comentario. Un par de gotas de color verde suave aterrizaron sobre la mesa entre ellos cuando puso las dos tazas encima y volvió a tomar asiento.

-¿En el estudio todo bien?

Asintió de nuevo, compartieron algunas frases sueltas más y Mireya le dejó marchar en cuanto terminaron la bebida, alegando que le dejaba descansar. Y definitivamente era eso lo que quería que hiciese: porque le había visto entristecerse por el tema del que habían estado hablando. Le permitió su espacio.

Le gustaría decir que lo aprovechó, pero estando solo pensó más en ello y Raoul le miró preocupado al notarlo en cuanto estuvo a su lado. Quizás el olor a tabaco también lo delatase. Aceptó la propuesta, que antes declinase, de dormir juntos esa primera noche de nueva semana.

 

 

 

 

El sábado fue ese día que Agoney se permitió comportarse como un romántico, pero de forma discreta. Le invitó a dar un paseo y después acercarse a cenar a su piso, donde había dejado preparado pisto y filetes de pollo empanado. Ni el plan era especial, ni tampoco el menú, dejándole sentirse bien por haberlo preparado todo, pero también protegido por no parecer nada extraordinario entre ellos. Si a Raoul le pareció demasiado, al menos no lo demostró.

Raoul que había soltado, nada más cruzar el umbral de su puerta, la misma carcajada que dejó escapar en el ascensor y, de la misma forma, no diferente a todas las anteriores en la calle. Sus vueltas por un parque y varias manzanas de edificios se habían basado en tomarse las manos, soltársela, tirar de ellas y también empujarse; se habían basado en bromas, en besos demasiado largos y en miradas fijas. Se habían basado en todo y en nada, en nada programado y en todo lo que bullía en su interior.

Agoney llevaba ya un par de días con un cosquilleo agradable en el bajo vientre cada vez que el rubio estaba cerca, cada vez que pegaban sus labios, cada vez que lo imaginaba. Y no estaba relacionado con que ya le hubiese tocado el culo (aunque le acelerase el pulso).

Se lo planteó en más de una ocasión, si se acostaría con él ya. Le gustó sentir que le apetecía realmente hacerlo con él. Que no le asustaba. El corazón le saltaba en el pecho cuando sonreía de forma tonta ante aquello, más quinceañero que nunca.

-Qué película tan mala -opinó el catalán, cuando él todavía no había soltado ni el mando a distancia, a la vez que se se arrodillaba a su lado en el sofá, sus rótulas rozando su muslo. Su piel emanaba calor incluso con las capas de ropa que les separaban, o al menos él lo sentía así.

-Podría ser peor: podría ser la película de sábado de las cuatro en lugar de la película de sábado de las diez y media.

Raoul ahogó una carcajada que le infló los mofletes. Apoyó la cara en su hombro y Agoney inspiró con fuerza. Le gustaba la mezcla de su olor con el de la laca y el del champú de limón.

-Me quedo un ratito para reposar la cena -propuso sin preguntar el rubio, moviéndose hasta clavarle el mentón en la clavícula, mirándole a centímetros. El canario se limitó a asentir y a besarlo. Después de todo, la película no era interesante.

Sus bocas se acoplaban con la misma soltura que las manos de Agoney al cuello de Raoul o las de Raoul a la cintura de Agoney. Sus piernas se entrelazaron y sus respiraciones se entrecortaron durante los segundos en los que tenía lugar la entrevista de sus lenguas.

El volumen de la televisión estaba bastante alto y era el tipo de cinta de baja calidad que no es necesario mirar para no perderse, pues la acción era contada por partida doble: por los sucesos y por los personajes es voz alta.

El profesor de autoescuela se separó, creando un sonido demasiado fuerte en sus labios, con el ceño fruncido.

-Entonces, ¿la hija mató a la madre?

-Eso parece… seguro que a ella se la carga la pequeña.

Y así, aunque no se quitasen las manos de encima ni los besos de la cara, empezaron a prestar más atención a la película, que no sólo consiguió engancharlos, sino también que Raoul ya se quedase a dormir por considerarlo muy tarde para marchar.

Sus cuerpos le dieron las gracias a la película sosa con progreso atrapante ya que, quizás y sólo quizás, se estaban dejando llevar. Por sus ganas, por su pasión, por sus tonteos del día y su atracción diaria. Por sus labios rojos y sus manos hábiles.

Agoney se repetía en la mente, en un bucle ansioso, que iban a acostarse, mientras se besaban y cuando se quitaron las camisetas al mismo tiempo. Agradeció en ese momento la penumbra de su cuarto, al que se habían desplazado, por dificultarle al otro apreciar las cicatrices que podría ver. Y que encontró más de una con las yemas de los dedos, haciéndole estremecer ligeramente, pero no comentó nada. Le avergonzaban, así que prefirió que no diese muestra de extrañeza, incluso aunque a otros pudiese parecerles desinterés.

Los vaqueros le apretaban, Raoul le agarró con fuerza del cuello mientras se besaban y él le apretó los glúteos, sacándole un jadeo.

Terminaron tirados en la cama, con el rubio sobre su cuerpo, acariciándole mientras le besaba el cuello tras no haber dejado un hueco sin sus labios en su cara. Y no supo si fueron los besos de ojos cerrados, la sensación de calor ajeno en todas partes o simplemente se agobió. Se sintió sobrepasado, más aún cuando llegó a barajar el forzarse un poco mas, aguantar unos minutos más al menos.

Fue entonces cuando frenó a Raoul apoyando sus manos en sus caderas. No se merecía eso, no se merecía estar a disgusto en la habitación que ahora era su refugio; tampoco merecía el catalán que se obligase a dejarse tocar cuando se sentía incómodo, le dolería mucho saberlo y llegaría a sentirse culpable. Ninguno de los dos merecía que su primera vez fuese así. Agoney no se merecía que el fantasma de otro, de ese otro, revolotease a su alrededor hasta en ese momento. No. Se merecía disfrutar sin presiones, sin miedos y sin pensar en nada más que en el remolino despeinado de su acompañante de ojos miel.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Puedes darme… un minuto? -al tenerle a más centímetros de distancia comprobó que su respiración difícil no estaba sólo guiada por sus besos. Tragó saliva de forma aparatosa.  _Sus manos y sus besos son muy diferentes._

Raoul asintió y se dejó caer a su lado en el colchón. Cerró los ojos.  _Joder qué rabia._

-¿Estás bien? -escuchó que le preguntaba.

-Sí, sí... -asintió repetidas veces y se movió hasta él para dejar un beso en su mejilla. Estaba todo bien. Sí que lo estaba. Un poco de aire y espacio le iría bien pero realmente se encontraba bien. Sólo un poco dolido. Besó sus hombros y se apoyó contra él- perdona, eh, yo... no sé qué acaba de pasar, pero... ¿podemos dejarlo para otro día? Que me apetece, eh, de verdad -lo menos que quería era que Raoul se llevase una idea equivocada, que pensase que no quería acostarse con él cuando se moría de ganas-, pero... no sé, como que me puse nervioso –se echó a reír-. Es una tontería.

Y no lo era, él mismo no lo creía, pero sentía la necesidad de calmar al otro, de no preocuparlo.

-No es una tontería.

Recibió un beso en la sien que le emocionó más de lo pensado. Como si no fuese lo justo eso lo correcto, esperar y asegurarse comodidad.

-En cuatro meses llevaré dos años sin follar -soltó, como si eso les sirviese a ambos para comprender qué había pasado, cómo había llegado a estar bloqueado habiendo estado tan acelerado y animado como cualquiera lo estaría en la situación.

-¿Y qué? Yo llevo algo más de medio año -dijo con naturalidad el rubio.

Agoney rio. Le quería tanto. Le dio un beso a la altura del corazón, se incorporó, le miró a la cara y le dio otro en los labios.

Raoul no le dejó decir nada más: tiró de él para tumbarle a su lado, de espaldas y le abrazó desde atrás, convirtiéndose en su cuchara grande.

El fotógrafo rebosaba felicidad, a pesar de lo que acababa de pasar, a pesar de lo que admitió en voz alta justo después, lo último antes de sumirse en el silencio.

-Ni siquiera recuerdo si la última vez que lo hice a mí también me apetecía de verdad.

Su confort por lo bien que le trataba el catalán y lo mucho que le comprendía siempre, respetándole y apoyándole en todo momento, se empezó a venir abajo cuando pensó en la posibilidad de que el chico que le abrazaba se sintiese responsable, triste, preocupado, como si él tuviese algo que ver, como si sus actos hubiesen sido los que le doliesen.

Le costó dormir. Y supo que a Raoul también.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> ¡Hola, cuánto tiempo madre mía! En teoría, en el aviso de esta capítulo 20, yo iba a decir que no sabía cuándo se vendrían los capítulos, dejando de ser los viernes porque (como salta a la vista), me es imposible. ¡Pero jope, este capítulo me he visto obligada a retrasarlo muchísimo! ¡Lo siento tanto! Entre encadenar sinusitis con catarros (de hecho, vuelvo a tener sinusitis :c), trabajos con más y más trabajos y el carné de conducir con mi horario HORRIBLE, esto era complicadísimo. Pero yo dije que por mis narices no podía acabar antes el año que este capítulo y aquí lo tenéis *se seca el sudor de la frente por el esfuerzo como en un anime de esos frikis que le gustan*
> 
> Así que, bueno, ojalá que la esperaba haya merecido al menos un poco la pena, que el capítulo 21 llegue pronto y que los ragosmv sean tan cuquis como los recordéis (PORQUE LOS RECORDÁIS LINDOS, ¿NO?) Feliz Navidad (lo que queda ya), feliz entrada de año y feliz vida
> 
> PD: el capítulo tiene más de 7'2k palabras
> 
> ***

Se había movido de dormido. Lo supo antes de abrir los ojos, pues recordaba a la perfección las manos de Raoul, las que se apoyaban en su espalda, acopladas a su pecho. No se habían apartado el uno del otro por muchas vueltas que hubiesen dado. Por mucho que les costase dormir.

La respiración del rubio en sus omóplatos, menos pesada de lo que le hubiera gustado. Su saliva deslizándose por su garganta como único ruido de la habitación. Sí, definitivamente su dificultad para conciliar el sueño se había visto acompañada por la de quién le abrazaba. Irónico.

Quizás por esa misma unión nocturna no le sorprendiese encontrarle con los ojos abiertos cuando logró despegar los párpados de los suyos.

-¿Tienes algún tipo de fetiche con verme dormir? No es la primera vez que me despierto y estás mirándome -quiso bromear, por saber que estaba haciendo exactamente eso. Pero también tantear el terreno, ver cómo estaban tras lo ocurrido. E intentar no pensar en qué veía de él, en qué habría visto mientras aún dormía, en lo desnudo que se sentía aún sólo faltándole la camiseta.

Raoul enredó sus dedos en sus rizos.

-Todavía no me creo que esto sea real -confesó, curvando tímidamente sus labios.

Se acercó a él, temeroso, y le abrazó, fuerte, acariciándole la espalda.

-Esto... ¿es por lo de anoche?

_Por favor dime que no te hice daño._

-Porque te juro que me apetecía, de verdad, me apetece –Raoul se apartó negando con la cabeza-. A mí me gustas, en todos los sentidos. Me atraes, yo... sólo me agobié. Pero quiero acostarme contigo -las mejillas del rubio se enrojecieron y sus ojos se alejaron de los él.  _No, no te vayas ahora, pequeño._ Rodeó su barbilla con un dedo y se ayudó del movimiento para hacer chocar sus ojos-. Igual que quiero pasar tiempo así, contigo, tranquilos. Como llevamos haciendo todos estos días. Me gustas de verdad, ¿vale? -le dio un par de toquecitos con el índice en la frente.  _Ablándate, ablándate,_  quiso rogarle a su dura mente- Y no pararé de repetirlo hasta que entre en esa cabecita, ¿sí?

El labio ajeno fue mordido por un diente (del que tampoco era dueño) antes de perderlo de visto por haberse pegado a los suyos. Muchas veces, muy suave.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, Agoney -sus manos se acoplaron a su cuello a la vez que juntó sus frentes. El calor y el aroma que emitía le golpeó tan cerca que estuvo a punto de suspirar-. No tiene nada que ver, sólo... yo no me lo creo. Pero por mí, porque... no soy capaz de hacerlo -lo sabía. Y le dolía muchísimo que fuese así-. Me cuesta creerme lo bueno que la gente ve en mí, como para ver que precisamente tú puedas querer estar conmigo - _¿Yo?_ -. Y me lo demuestras todo el rato y... yo me pongo superfeliz cada vez porque... bua, no sé. Tengo que esforzarme mucho para recordármelo, pero lo sé. Aunque... no lo entienda o mi cabeza no lo asuma.

Agoney le sonrió, triste, y le acarició la mejilla con ternura. Le gustaría poder protegerlo y que todo fuese perfecto para él. Sabía que no era tan fácil.

Se removió, con mucho cuidado de que la sábana no se resbalase de su hueco en su clavícula.

-Yo no soy psicólogo -empezó, suave, cariñoso, recordándole lo obvio- y es posible que lo voy a decir esté mal, sólo es mi opinión, pregúntale a Nerea, pero, por la experiencia, gente a la que conozco, me hace pensar que la inseguridad es como la energía: no se crea ni se destruye, se transforma. Sólo cambia. Todos lo somos alguna vez, no conozco a nadie que nunca la haya tenido. Al tomar una decisión, sobre cómo te queda una camisa... Raoul, he conocido a personas que, llevando hasta tres o cuatro años con sus parejas, tenían las mismas dudas que tú, no creían los quisieran igual que ellos lo hacían. Yo no sé si se puede eliminar la inseguridad de forma permanente, pero supongo que... habrá que buscar un equilibrio, ¿no? Lo que no puede es volverse algo enfermizo, que no te permita hacer tu vida -le revolvió el pelo, le cogió de la barbilla y le sonrió. Raoul se mordía el labio, siendo nerviosismo puro. Quiso hacerle sentir mejor, quiso que no se avergonzase por sus miedos y se viese torpe, quiso que supiese que no era él único-. ¿Sabes? Yo ahora mismo siento una seguridad inmensa por estar sin camiseta, a la luz del día, a tu lado.

Raoul frunció el ceño… y pronto el corazón de Agoney se encogió, por el reconocimiento que vio en los ojos color miel que se desviaron de los suyos al pasar unos segundos. Sabía que lo decía por las cicatrices.

Por las marcas diminutas que le cubrían. Por las heridas que no habían desaparecido. Por las huellas físicas y visibles del paso de Óscar por su vida. Las que nunca se irían. Las putas consecuencias apreciables para el ojo que permanecerían.

-No las pude ver bien -notó su ritmo cardiaco acelerarse.  _Por favor, Agoney, cálmate_ -, porque estábamos casi en penumbra, pero... ya me di cuenta de algunas. Pero no pasa nada -la voz le sonó aguda-, no son tu culpa. Ni te tienen que dar vergüenza.

Se le escapó una risita nerviosa y agarró la manta hasta cubrirse con ella la nariz.

-Me hacen sentir vulnerable.

-Eres una persona superfuerte -negó con la cabeza.

-También soy débil -resopló-. Y ellas me lo recuerdan todo el rato. Que sé que no tuve la culpa, lo aprendí, me lo enseñaron, pero... es duro, ¿sabes? Es mostrar algo que... duele tanto - _pero tanto tanto_.

Raoul asintió despacio. Agoney se preguntó si realmente le entendería siempre, si sería capaz de comprender todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, todo lo que le rodeaba, todo lo que era.

No tenía miedo ante la idea de que el rubio pudiese cansarse, o agobiarse, de no saber cómo estar con él sólo porque no se había parado a pensarlo.

-¿Podrías... dejar que las vea?

Verlas. Sus cicatrices. Esperó que no fuese notable cómo se había detenido su corazón durante milésimas de segundos. No por la idea, no por permitirle mirar donde dolía, sino por querer Raoul conocer esa parte de él.

Se mantuvo impasible, manteniéndole la mirada, para que no reparase en las ganas de llorar de emoción que le habían atacado el pecho.

-Si no te incomoda, quiero decir -continuó hablando el catalán. Le preocupó que le hubiese asustado su silencio-. Ya toqué algunas anoche, pero... no sé, entiendo que es algo muy íntimo para ti y... no sé. No pasa nada.

Literalmente había dormido con el ser más bueno del mundo. Con el más tierno, por lo menos. Con el más cuidadoso.

Esbozó la sonrisa que se merecía. Que se merecían.

-Bichito, ayer casi nos acostamos –se le escapó una carcajada. Realmente había estado a punto de pasar. Le dolía no haber podido, pero le alegraban los pasitos que había dado-. Y te conté muchas cosas personales antes -pero… temía por la inseguridad del otro y cómo pudiese estar. Tomó aire con fuerza por la nariz-, confío en ti y creo que quedó demostrado.

-Pero...

_Es cierto… ¿cuál es el pero?_ No quería que hubiese un  _pero._ No quería que hubiese ningún  _pero_ entre ellos. Ni siquiera quería un  _pero_ en su vida, para él. Quería que todo estuviese bien. Quería hacer un nudo con sus miedos y tirarlo por la ventana, que cayese en un charco de lluvia que los deshiciera antes de evaporarse con el sol.

Ninguna conjunción adversativa debía tener más fuerza que él.

-Vale.

Asintió, muerto de unos nervios que intentaba evitar mostrar, que intentaba evitar sentir, para que Raoul pudiese cerrar su boca sorprendida y bajar sus cejas dudosas que le interrogaban.

Se acaba de librar de sus mantas con la misma rapidez con la que le gustaría alejar todo problema de sí.

Tragó saliva y volvió a asentir, para que Raoul dejase de sólo mirar sus ojos y se atreviese a bajar la vista.

El rubio, al que vería tan nervioso como él de no sentir su corazón martilleándole el pecho, se acercó a él y dejó un beso en sus labios, antes de frotar su nariz contra la suya.

-¿Puedo tocarlas?

Hizo otra pregunta, que sonó con cariño y duda, pero que le quiso hacer gritar. Quería que lo hiciese, quería que Raoul pudiese tocarle. Quería que no le supusiese ningún esfuerzo dejarse tocar una parte tan recordatorio como espina. Quería que lo que ya no sangraba por fuera, no lo hiciera por dentro.

Sentía que para que el agua volviese a su cauce, había que ayudarla.

Por eso asintió.

-Sí. En realidad, tengo más en las piernas, porque no se ven - _Agoney, por Dios, eres capaz de hablar más alto_ \- ¿Me quito los pantalones?

Le salió un poco más alto, pero permaneció con los ojos cerrados. Parecía más fácil si no sabía que gesto había compuesto el rostro que le miraba.

-Como tú quieras, Agoney. Y de verdad que no tienes que...

Abrió los ojos al notarlo moverse: Raoul se incorporó hasta quedar sentado sobre el colchón. Entonces, girado hacia él, esbozó una sonrisa pequeña.

-¿No has estado incómodo durmiendo con esos vaqueros?

Sonrió, contento de cómo le trataba. Contento de saber que tenía el mismo cuidado que él, que realmente le preocupaba. Se puso a su lado y llevó sus manos a su cintura para deshacerse de la prenda que, ahora que lo pensaba, sí le estorbaba.

Durante la noche, tuvo otras preocupaciones.

Tumbados, se miraron durante segundos, como si no supiesen muy bien cuál sería el siguiente movimiento. Agoney procuraba no morderse el labio. Agoney procuraba no dejar que sus sentimientos hicieran vibrar la piel. Agoney procuraba permanecer tranquilo, consciente de lo fuera de peligro que estaba.

Raoul tocó su tatuaje. No, su tatuaje no, la quemadura que había bajo su tinta. El fuego. La llama del mechero se extendía sobre su carne y la hacía explotar por dentro y por fuera, volverse herida y después costra. Quizás por eso las caricias del rubio terminaron por relajarse a medida que pasaba el tiempo: porque estaban muy lejos de ser el recuerdo. Porque no tenían nada que ver con el picor caliente del dolor.

Sus labios rozaron la piel en pequeños toques, sin despegar pupilar de pupila, iris de iris. El corazón de Agoney se aceleró, pero más aún cuando los besos caminaron por su muñeca, por sus manos, por sus dedos, en los que obró con más ímpetu. Y regreso al comienzo con el aleteo de una mariposa. No, más bien de una polilla, nerviosa ante la luz, alrededor de la que se mueve inquieta a la par que segura.

Luz, era bonito sentirse similar a ella. Era justo la oposición a oscuridad.

El profesor de autoescuela dejó que su boca bailase por su brazo hasta su hombro, en el que apoyó la nariz y le respiró. Le notó sonreír cuando le imitó, girándose hacia él. Se inquietó de nuevo cuando los labios encontraron el corte que tenía justo en el lugar de su descanso. ¿Raoul estaría pensando en cómo habría llegado la herida hasta allí? Él no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Los besos por su cuello le dieron una tregua para sentirse mejor por no haber marcas en él que ser juzgadas, aunque una presión de dedos que alguna vez lo volvió rojizo le hormigueó la piel cuando el rubio se alejó unos segundos, lo suficientes para colocarse sobre él, cubriendo a ambos con las sábanas. Le miró desde esa posición y él se sintió un poco turbado, pequeño, expuesto ante el chico que, atento, buscaba todas las marcas que pudiese tener su pecho. Y que besó acto después una a una.

Le revolvió el pelo, con ganas de echarse a llorar, cuando le notó en sus muslos, porque no estaba haciendo lo que debería hacer. Porque no estaban en la cama como una pareja de treinta, ni siquiera como unos adolescentes rozando la mayoría de edad, sino que la boca de Raoul saboreaba lunas que habían diseñado con sus propias uñas, tan fuerte, que se camuflaban alrededor de todas aquellas cicatrices que él nunca había querido. Que nunca había merecido llevar.

Quería llorar por lo nervioso que estaba, por lo difícil que era todo y por el chico que le trataba con tanto amor.

Raoul se detuvo cuando no quedó tramo de él que hubiese recibido el mimo de sus labios y le observó con calma, con la misma que intentaba devolverle. Lo que no tenía que forzar formar era la sonrisa. Irradiaba una nerviosa felicidad que le gustaba y asustaba.

-Date la vuelta -le susurró, entonces, el de los labios gruesos sin acento catalán. Y él sólo giró sobre sí mismo, con la ayuda que le brindó el otro al dejarle un poco de espacio-. Eres precioso -salió de su boca, volviendo a buscar una posición cómoda. Agoney sonrió ante su cumplido, pero también tembló. Porque Raoul era capaz de mirarle bien, de verle bien, cuando él estaba atemorizado, cuando sentía una mezcla de vergüenza y culpa por poder ser juzgado. Con todas esas emociones en su interior… el otro era capaz de no ver nada de eso. O de verle a él, a pesar de todo.

El recuerdo del resto de sus besos es casi borroso hoy, a la vez que perfectamente nítido. Porque Agoney pensaba en tantas cosas, notaba fluyendo en su interior tantos sentimientos, que no podía almacenar cada caricia al mismo tiempo que coleccionaba su tacto suave y cariñoso como un niño ansioso de más y más canicas de colores. De más y más mimos.

Se le escapó una risilla cuando, al terminar con todas y cada una de sus marcas, Raoul dejó un pellizco en su nalga derecha antes de tumbarse a su lado, sin dejar de mirarle la cara y sonreírle. Su brazo rodeó su cintura y sus caras quedaron a milímetros.

-Ojalá yo pudiera cuidar así todas tus cicatrices.

Se echó a llorar. No pudo contenerlo más. Sollozó, sin dejar de temblar y el menor se aferró a él. Pero no sabía todo lo que significaba para él. No podía saberlo. No podía ser consciente de lo mucho que despertaba en él su manera de estar ahí, de querer ayudar, pero recordando su posición, sabiendo que no podría hacerlo todo por él.

Era su turno, la pelota estaba en su tejado. Pero tenía un vecino dispuesto a prestarle la sal, ignorando que se le hubiese derramado y no la hubiese lanzado tras su hombro.

-Te quiero -gimió en su oído, escondido entre el hueco de su cuello y la almohada. El pecho contrario se movió junto al suyo a la par que unas yemas suaves le calmaban la espalda, empujándole y sosteniéndole hacia él.

-Y yo a ti, Agoney, y yo a ti, y yo a ti... -besos cubrieron su cara empapada. También sus labios, que temblaban queriendo guardar todos sus sollozos y suspiros- y yo a ti.

Les llevó horas salir de la cama, tiempo que dejó al fotógrafo reventado. Sólo la exprimidora llenó su piso de un sonido que le hizo querer reaccionar, amodorrado tras un sueño que ni siquiera recordaba haber comenzado.

Como si aquello fuese un ritual para hacerle sonreír, los días los llevaron a estar en la cocina, esta vez la del catalán, sentado frente a un buen montón del mismo cítrico, que Raoul cortaba por la mitad con el mayor cuidado del mundo, haciendo que su jugo mojase la mesa blanca. Y sonrió, sonrió otra vez ante la escena.

Porque era realmente feliz dejándose caminar aunque tuviese miedo.

-Estaría bien que empezases con esas, ¿quieres? -le insinuó Raoul, alzando una ceja de forma juguetona, de forma natural. Cada vez más cercano, cada vez menos vergonzoso con él. Se mordió el labio, sin maldad ninguna, para frenar una sonrisa boba. Se aclaró la garganta y apretó una de las porciones de fruta, mojándose los dedos levemente.

-O quizás estaría bien que empezase con tus besos, ¿no? -bromeó, queriendo alardear de la misma picardía y alegría. Los ojos del rubio brillaron tanto como sus mejillas. Le atrajo hacia sí por la nuca y presionó sus labios una vez, dos, tres. Suave, con más ruido pomposo que movimiento acelerado.

Se sentía bien. Le gustaba que el cariño de los que le querían le arropase por fin en lugar de arrañarle la herida que erizaba la piel. Era una caricia suave, un soplo sobre una llaga que escuece; y él era cada vez menos niño que llora ante el escozor de la carne magullada que es atendida.

-Yo sigo queriendo un zumo… -susurró en un puchero el rubio, mientras el moreno frotaba su nariz contra la suya sin ser capaz de parar de sonreír. Se le escapó una risa.

-Ya y también quieres que limpie contigo para que Thalía se encuentre todo esto limpio, aprovechado -se burló de él, sin apartarse un centímetro si quiera. Raoul refunfuñó, como un niño pequeño, y volvió a besarlo, durante segundos largos, hasta que Agoney le separó, sintiendo su corazón bombear demasiado rápido. Le sonrió, un poco nervioso, y se giró de nuevo hacia las frutas, esta vez sí, cogiendo el exprimidor y dejando que el menor regresase la silla que le habían girado hasta su posición.

Le encantaba, mucho, de verdad. Pero también sentía una atracción muy fuerte por él. Desde que había empezado a verle desnudo, cuando ya se cambiaban frente al otro, no podía dejar de pensar en acostarse con él. Adoraba el hecho de sentir deseo, le fascinaba el concepto. Se moría de ganas de dejarse llevar cuando le besaba apoyándolo en la pared, pero a la vez un cosquilleo le removía la tripa al pensar en sexo. Una mezcla de nervios y ganas que le sacaba la misma sonrisa tímida que a un adolescente.

Terminaron de pasar a estado líquido todos los cítricos y dieron cuenta del resultado de forma pausada, con tranquilidad y conversaciones llenas de risas. ¿Qué prisa había en acabar temprano, con lo cómodos que estaban simplemente así?

El menor se levantó, como si creyese que la sobremesa se estaba alargando demasiado, pero Agoney tomó su cara entre sus manos, pegajosas por el jugo de las naranjas, y le acercó hasta su rostro para besarlo en la boca una vez más. Raoul le acompañó y terminó por sentarse sobre sus piernas, con una de las suyas a cada lado de él en el taburete, para poder besarlo mejor. Apoyó sus brazos tras su cuello, mientras el moreno le acariciaba las mejillas con la punta de los dedos lentamente, a la vez que le agarraba de la nuca de forma firme y movía su lengua contra la suya con seguridad. Sentía más ganas que nunca de esos besos recostados contra la pared.

Los suspiros contenidos del rubio en sus labios le hacían tener más confianza y a la vez no querer detenerse, hirviéndole la sangre en las venas. ¿Podrían prescindir de terminar con el polvo sobre los muebles para centrarse en otra de las acepciones de esa palabra? Se lo quiso proponer. Se lo quiso proponer para después de acabar con el favor que le había pedido. Le apetecía lo suficiente como para creer que podría. De hecho, se sentía capaz de poder.

Pasó a besar a Raoul más despacio y, de la misma forma que la totalidad de sus manos pasó a acoplarse a sus mejillas, los dedos del catalán que se habían enredado con brusquedad en los rizos de la parte posterior de su cabeza empezaron a trazar círculos en su piel, como si fuese un compás en las manos de un alumno ágil con el dibujo técnico.

Cuando se apoyaron uno en la frente del otro y separaron sus labios, sonrieron. Más abiertamente Agoney ante los ojos cerrados que no veían como los suyos apenas se podían mantener abiertos. Sus manos se buscaron y sus dedos se entrelazaron. Raoul se puso de pie sin romper la unión.

-Deberíamos ir ya a limpiar -recordó en un pequeño susurro, anterior a un vergonzoso carraspeo.

-Sí -admitió el canario, pero no se movió un ápice, ni se borró su sonrisa, ni dejó de mirarle. Las mejillas de Raoul se tiñeron de rojo y era difícil saber si se debía a pudor ante la situación o a los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa de tonto que le observaban con cariño. Agoney, de poder mirarse desde fuera, posiblemente también se pondría colorado de vergüenza.

Le instó a acercarse de nuevo para volver a besarle y el profesor de autoescuela aceptó la invitación, pero no volvió a tomar asiento, sólo se inclinó y le acarició las mejillas.

Fue Agoney quién recogió todos los desperdicios que quedaron sobre la mesa de la cocina antes de dirigirse hacia el salón con varios trapos y el menor arrastrando la caja del aspirador, con el que necesitaba algo de ayuda. Mientras él sólo podía pensar en sus labios; en sus labios a la luz de las ventanas de la cocina, sus labios en la penumbra de las cortinas bajadas de la habitación, sus labios hinchados por los labios propios.

Refunfuñó mucho en voz alta cuando se dio cuenta de que Raoul parecía empezar a amodorrarse en el sofá, esperando a que terminase de leer las instrucciones del aparato, pero en realidad le invadió cierta ternura. Era como un niño. No, no era un niño; no utilizaría ni en su cabeza el determinante (posesivo) que aplicaría al sustantivo. Se limitó a picarle con el tubo del aspirador para hacerle levantarse.

Con rapidez, por ser compartidas, completaron las tareas del hogar que se fueron asignando. Agoney le vigiló cuando se subió a una silla para alcanzar la estantería más alta del salón, pero solo utilizó el aspirador en esa habitación, mientras Raoul limpiaba la caja de arena de Mantequilla en el baño. Su labor era sencilla y tranquila, mucho mejor opción que si le hubiese hecho poner la lavadora, pero el ronroneo feroz del aparato acompañaba al vaivén de emociones e ideas que se movían de un lado al otro dentro de su cabeza.

_¿Pero qué te pasa?_  se repetía, azorado, al no dejar de asaltarle el recuerdo de los muslos cálidos del catalán abrazando sus caderas cuando le recogió de lo alto de la silla, cuando se besaron con el menor sobre la mesa y, como quién no quiere la cosa, él se había interesado por cuánto les quedaba por limpiar, intentado dejarle caer las ganas que tenía de terminar. Se lo iba a decir. Se lo iba a decir antes de perder la cordura.

Hasta hacía poco, una parte de su cerebro le animaba a hacerlo por si todo se acababa, por si ese arranque, esa recuperación del deseo, desaparecía. Por si todo volvía a la normalidad que nunca debería haber sido tal _. Recuerda lo que dijo Mireya, se repetía, con los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados, caer no es retroceder, sólo una pausa para poder continuar._

Pero ya no. Se moría de ganas. Se moría de ganas de verdad. Desde los pequeños suspiros del rubio al despertar, queriendo oírlos transformados. Desde sus manos cálidas erizando su piel al tocar alguna zona de piel desnuda. Desde los besos húmedos que le impedían ser capaz de evitar un gemido ronco que demostraba que su maquinaria interior bullía otra vez.

Por eso, se agarró a toda la seguridad que había conseguido mantener con el paso de los días y las zancadas nuevas, y la leve erección que quería tomar forma tras sus pensamientos, y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño en cuanto tuvo dentro de su correspondiente caja el aspirador.

Abrazó su cintura y pegó sus labios a su mejilla en un suspiro contenido.

-Ya está -murmuró, todo lo bajo que pudo, repartiendo más besos por su carrillo. Quería que sintiese lo mucho que le deseaba.

Raoul se encogió sobre sí mismo y el fotógrafo supo hasta con los ojos cerrados que se había puesto colorado.

-Ago...

Subió sus manos a su cara y la llevó hasta él, sólo haciendo girar su rostro. Jugó con sus labios decidido. El corazón le martilleaba en el pecho. Se forzó a mantenerse con los párpados en negro, a disfrutar el momento sin mirarle. A estar tranquilo sin comprobar cada segundo que se trataba de él. Lo sabía en su tacto, en su olor.

Que Raoul se lamiese los labios hizo que Agoney le pellizcase uno de ellos sin querer al resbalar. Acalló el gemido que se le escapó con su boca. Se apretaron el uno contra el otro y todavía el moreno le creyó lejos.

Se sintió bien al notar el recíproco entusiasmo del contrario, tanto que no le importó dejarle tomar el timón de la situación.

-Raoul... -susurró contra su oreja, frotando su barba contra su mejilla y tragando saliva.

-¿Estás... bien?

El calor del menor se convirtió en caricias cariñosas en su espalda, que él apreció. Pero mordió uno de sus mofletes con suavidad para quitarle importancia. Estaba bien, realmente bien.

-Sí, sólo... ¿vamos a la habitación?

El profesor de autoescuela asintió repetidas veces y agarró su mano. Agoney casi soltó una carcajada al verle asentir de nuevo cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

-Sí.

Compartieron un beso suave, muy diferente al anterior.

Fueron librándose de prendas a la vez que se deshacían en cuidados sobre el otro, en besos apresurados y caricias sin prisas. Cuando se tumbaron en la cama, ya no les quedaba nada más que la interior y Raoul había dejado cerca un bote de lubricante.

Paseó sus dedos por su espalda, suave y lento.  _Lo vamos a hacer_ , notó su propio latido y sonrió al rubio con los ojos y los labios. Le atrajo hacia así enredándose en su nuca y lo besó. Sus piernas se convirtieron en nudo y sus brazos en refugio.

-Las pruebas que te hicieron dieron todas bien -preguntó afirmando Raoul, entre beso y beso. Eran incapaces de parar.

-Sí. Estoy limpio –beso. Frotó su nariz contra la del rubio-. Tú también -otro beso-. El mensaje de la donación de sangre -se explicó al notarlo sorprendido-. Lo recibiste conmigo y dijiste que fue bueno.

Más tarde, pensándolo, se sentiría imbécil (o al menos irresponsable), porque los análisis realizados a la sangre donada son sobre cuatro enfermedades y ellas no son las únicas transmitibles durante cualquier acto sexual (véase unos simples hongos).

Pero en ese momento Raoul no dijo nada y él tenía la mente en otra parte.

Tras el penúltimo (nunca último) beso, el rubio empezó con una verborrea difícil de parar:

-¿Qué quieres hacer? -le besó en la frente, como a un niño. De no estar en la cama desnudos, Agoney hubiese sonreído con ternura a su gesto- Porque no tenemos por qué hacer nada, yo estoy bien así, podemos seguir dándonos besos. O ver una peli. ¿Has visto Coco? Si tú prefieres que... Tú dime si no te apetece o si, no sé... además, que el sexo es muchas cosas, o sea... a mí todo me va bien... no pasa nad...

Vale, aquello no iba a acabar nunca.

-Raoul. Quiero acostarme contigo.

Lo había soltado. Bua. Y le encantaba saber que aún así había marcha atrás, que nada era definitivo. Agoney era todo flores naciendo en su piel, aleteo de mariposas en su estómago y revoltijo de alegría su anatomía entera.

-Vale -replicó el menor con la boca pequeña y los mofletes colorados.

Agoney se acercó a besarlo despacio. Muy despacio. Raoul le dio un pico rápido antes de que se separase.

-¿De verdad? -insistió- A mí no me importa, en serio.

-Sí, Raoul.

-Vale.

-¿Por qué ahora pareces más nervioso tú que yo? -intentó bromear, quitarle importancia.

Quería hacerlo. Quería hacerlo de verdad. Pero eso no quitaba que lo sintiese algo importante. Algo vital en su caso. Era un paso para su relación; era un paso para sí mismo.

-¿Y cómo? -podía ver cómo los engranajes de la cabecita rubia funcionaban a toda velocidad, barajando el mencionar todas y cada una de las prácticas sexuales existentes a realizar con las distintas partes de sus cuerpos.

Agoney se encogió de hombros.

-Con todo lo que venga -masculló-, cómo surja.

Raoul se mordió los labios y se incorporó.

-Y... ¿cómo? -volvió a preguntar, aunque no lo mismo, subiendo las cejas y poniéndose encima- Si surge.

Papeles. Roles.

-Pues... -Agoney se aclaró la garganta. Una de sus manos se colocó en su cadera y la otra empezó a acariciarle la espalda.

Sería más fácil ejercer el papel de activo, sentiría que tenía el control completo en todo momento, eligiendo moverse o hacer. Pero primero creía que debía dejar desdibujar los puntos de la herida, sustituir el borrón por una nueva realidad. Y confiaba en Raoul, podría seguir eligiendo.

-Hace mucho que no soy el activo, y me gusta, pero... prefiero que... hoy lo seas tú, para... quitarme la espinita -buscó mirarle a los ojos, le gustaba ser sincero con él, sabía que podía decirle cualquier cosa. Raoul ya estaba mirándole a la cara-. Para quitarme el recuerdo -se encogió de hombros y quiso que no sonase tan duro lo que estaba diciendo. Odiaba que él tuviese que estar cerca de todo eso (aunque le emocionase que quisiese estar en todo lo bueno y en todo lo peor)-. No sé, disfrutarlo y sentirlo guay otra vez –le sonrió-. Superguay.

El rubio correspondió su sonrisa y sus labios volvieron a ser compañeros. Los dedos de Raoul se dedicaron a recorrer su cuerpo de la misma manera que también lo hacían sus ojos. Agoney se sentía abrumado por tanto cariño.

Lo notaba en sus brazos, en su pecho, en su vientre, en sus muslos retirando la última capa de ropa que conservaba. El amor iba a necesitar de su ombligo como rincón de fuga si no quería acabar con él. No era consciente de cuándo había cerrado los ojos, pero sí de cada movimiento y de la celeridad con la que le había rodeado con los brazos para responder con ansias a su nuevo beso.

-Estás temblado –murmuró Raoul sin moverse, con sus labios escasamente separados-. ¿Bien?

-Sí -rio, tímido por haber sido descubierto, adormecido por un placer suave alejado de lo carnal-. Son nervios. Pero... joder, no te preocupes -tuvo la necesidad de explicarse-. Lo estaría también si lo hubiésemos hecho ayer o si lo hiciésemos la semana que viene. No es... malo, ni raro. Es... la primera vez que lo hacemos.

El catalán se mordió el labio inferior y lamió con suavidad el suyo. A Agoney se le escapó una sonrisa y subió sus manos a su nuca para enredarse en sus mechones rubios.

-Date la vuelta -susurró quién le calentaba el corazón. Una imagen de no hacía muchos días se estampó en su cabeza.

-Acabo de sentir un  _dejá vù_  -pero Raoul no se conformó con su broma, tras la que no movió un ápice de su cuerpo, y tomó entre sus dedos su entrepierna. Agoney rio, con una mezcla de sorpresa y gusto-. Me la doy, me la doy.

Pero antes de que lo hiciese, Raoul le besó tan fuerte que parecía que en verdad no quería que se moviese. Con el mismo ímpetu besó su espalda. No había ninguna similitud con la vez anterior que hizo aquello a pesar de poder parecerlo: ni lo hacía despacio, ni calmado o selectivo: quería quemarlo entero. O así lo estaba viviendo el canario, que no notaba un centímetro de piel si la presión de aquellos labios gruesos que le humedecían (directa e indirectamente).

Se le encogieron los dedos de los pies cuando lo notó en la carne blanda de sus nalgas, sin cesar las caricias de sus manos, que se situaron en sus muslos. Una de sus piernas dio un brinco al sentir un par de dientes clavarse en su glúteo izquierdo. Rio con vergüenza y se mantuvo quieto en los minutos posteriores. Una mezcla de tranquilidad y excitación le consumía.

Tranquilidad y excitación, qué bien se sentían.

Los besos de Raoul eran intensos, pero lentos y, conforme pasaban los segundos, aquello le resultaba más una tortura que un gusto. Pero una tortura que no le importaba sufrir.

Levantó la cabeza de la almohada al dejar de notar el cálido frescor de su boca y se encontró con los ojos color miel devolviéndole el contacto. Fingió un puchero, buscando su pena, pero el menor no se apiadó de él.

Le proporcionó un último (y sonoro y  _malintecionadamenteposicionado_ ) beso antes de moverse. Agoney le encontró ya sentado sobre el colchón cuando le miró.

-No te he preguntado si hay algo que no te guste. O... algo a tener en cuenta -dijo en voz baja Raoul y él quiso comérselo. Era tan bueno. Aunque le jodía que le viese tan bueno. ¿No era, acaso, lo correcto, nada especial, preocuparse de que todo fuese bien?

-Mmmmm, no -contestó, sin no saber muy bien qué otra cosa responder.  _Si yo lo único que quiero es que entierres tu cara en mi polla. O la tuya en mi culo, en su defecto._

-A ver, por ejemplo -pudo ver cómo se removía con apuro-, a mí no... o sea, no me gusta que... -él se incorporó, con los codos en la cama, para alentarle a seguir con la mirada. Raoul apartó sus ojos de los suyos- que no me gusta que termine cuando yo estoy... ahí.

-¿Ahí?

Le vio rodar los ojos justo antes de conectarlos con los suyos.

-Me has entendido perfectamente -pues sí. Y no le había costado imaginarle susurrándole un  _avísame, ¿vale?_  acuclillado entre sus piernas. Y aquel era el mejor y el peor momento para ponerse a pensar en eso.

Se limitó a reír, asentir y dejarse caer sobre la cama.

-A mí no me molesta –se encogió de hombros-. Y tampoco... se me ocurre ahora nada, si alguna vez algo no me gusta te lo tiré.

_Si alguna vez algo no me gusta te lo tiré_. Sonrió. Confiaba en que le respetaría.

-Vale. Pues... sigo  _besándote_ -cambió el tono y lo puntualizó con la cabeza. Se le erizó el vello de los brazos y, estaba seguro, se le debían estar dilatado las pupilas. Tragó saliva- ¿Sí?

-Que sí - _definitivamente sí._

Recibió un azote en la nalga derecha, más fuerte de lo necesario, que supo leer como una venganza. Refunfuñó un poco, pero con muy pocas ganas, tantas como molestia real. Los besos fuertes regresaron a sus curvas y se mordió la lengua completamente, con una sonrisa divertida.

Raoul le instó a que subiese las caderas y, cuando le tuvo como quiso, una de sus manos cogió su miembro mientras su lengua humedecía el espacio entre sus glúteos. Suspiró con gusto y se movió hacia su boca, debatiéndose en su interior hacia dónde debía acercarse más. Apretó su cara contra la almohada y sus brazos, bajo esta, hacían fuerza contra el colchón. Sólo interrumpió sus jadeos para maldecir en voz alta cuando el rubio tuvo la ocurrencia de acceder mejor a su entrada. Le escuchó reír.

-¿Te gusta? -preguntó sin parar.

-Joder, Raoul -le respondió una lamida más fuerte- Joder.

Se iba

A

Morir.

-Pásame el lubricante -la voz del catalán también estaba más ronca de lo habitual y a él le costó pillarle, a pesar de ser directo, por quedarse enganchado en ella-. Está a tu lado.

Aprovechó los segundos de hacerse con él para recobrar un poco el aliento, la respiración y el raciocinio. Se encontraba tan bien. Le extrañaba encontrarse a gusto y, eso mismo, le hacía no preocuparse, dejarse fluir. No quería interferir en lo bien que estaba yendo todo.

-Sólo si quieres –rodó los ojos y le lanzó el bote con fuerza más fuerza de la que requería la acción.

-Vuelve a decir eso hoy y te mato.

Escuchó el precinto del envase romperse y su propio gemido por el frío gel sobre él poco después. Acababa de despedirse de su lengua, pero uno de sus dedos sustituyó el hueco dejado en su interior. Sus hombros se contrajeron.

Raoul le acarició la espalda despacio, dejando algunos besos.

-¿Bien?

Agoney movió la cabeza. Sí, todo iría bien.

-Despacio.

Así, los minutos pasaron con la calidez de su boca y la frescura de sus dedos intercambiándose la labor, dilatándolo a la vez que le robaban el aliento un poco más. Hubo un momento en el que los suspiros se convirtieron en jadeos y sus manos se hicieron con las sábanas.

Aquello sí que era un placer de verdad.

-Ago -le llamó con suavidad-, los voy a sacar, ¿vale?

Le respondió con un gruñido y un par de  _síes_  apresurados, que le sacaron al rubio una carcajada suave. Sintió sus manos recorrer toda su anatomía una última vez, antes de que la intromisión mayor llegase, cuando el chico se introdujo en su interior.

Forzó el contacto entre los dientes de arriba contra los de abajo, mientras Raoul se mantenía quieto. Esperándole. Se mantuvo con los ojos y las fosas nasales abiertos. El cuarto gritaba Raoul por cada rincón y el olor de cada tejido era su olor. La respiración que escuchaba era la suya.

Y las caricias, el afecto que le profesaban esas manos, eran inconfundibles. No le hacía falta verle para saberle, para estar tranquilo.

-Puedes moverte, bichito -dijo en el suspiro suave de un sollozo ahogado, de una emoción contenida. Porque de verdad todo estaba bien.

El vaivén comenzó lento, haciéndole fruncir un poco el ceño, pero tan sin prisa que pronto se encontró en casa. En su cuerpo. Estaba cómodo en su cuerpo en el momento. En su momento. Se le escapó un gemido.

Raoul se apoyó en su espalda y respiró con pesar sobre su nuca. Sus caricias resbalaban sobre su piel por culpa del lubricante y el sudor de ambos. Agoney giró la cara hacia él, encontrando sus ojos.

-Raoul... quiero besarte.

El rubio apoyó una mano en la pared para hacer fuerza y su cabeza al lado de la contraria en la almohada para atrapar sus labios. No era tan fácil como cualquier otro beso, pero eso no hacía que fuese peor. Se interrumpían todo el rato, se mordía sin querer y otras queriendo. Agoney quiso sustituir todos los besos de su vida por ese.

Los besos, las estocadas, los gemidos capturados, la tensión escondida tan dentro y tan ya ajena. Estaba a punto de explotar en cualquier momento.

Por eso, cuando el profesor de autoescuela empezó a alejarse, el canario enredó rápidamente sus dedos en su cabello y le acercó de nuevo.

Raoul se despegó de su espalda y, clavando las rodillas sobre el colchón, le instó a levantar las caderas como hiciera antes, para estimularle doblemente. Pero antes de que pudiese sacarle mucho partido al cambio, la premonición se cumplió y Agoney se descargó con furia, notando todos sus músculos contraerse, su voz desgarrarse y un pedazo de dolor resbalar fuera de su alma.

Una vez más, las caricias suaves y lentas.

-¿Bien? -le preguntó con una sonrisa que se escuchaba, cuando levantó la cara de la almohada. Él asintió, con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos- ¿Puedo seguir o te haré daño? -tomó aire- Termino en nada.

Agoney se aclaró la garganta antes de responder.

-Prueba -soltó en un breve intento de mejora de respiración.

De los tres minutos siguientes, sólo le sobraron los últimos diez segundos que, si ya de entrada no le importó nada soportar, se vieron aún más recompensados cuando tuvo al rubio recobrando el aliento a su lado tras un suspiro en alta voz.

Cansados se llenaron de besos suaves. Muchos, muchos besos suaves. Sin dejar de mirarse sonrientes.

-Qué guapo eres –soltó Raoul, acunando su rostro, tumbados ya sobre un estropicio saldado como buenamente pudieron.

-Bichito, ya me llevaste a la cama, no tienes que piropearme.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan idiota? -protestó, aunque su tono no era de protesta. Hablaban tranquilos, relajados- ¿Te ha gustado?

-Sí... y juro que duro más -el rubio rio con ganas.

-Lo dices como si yo hubiese aguantado mucho más que tú.

Le sonrió de vuelta y besó su frente. Tiró de él para llevarlo hasta su pecho y abrazarlo ahí.

Se sentía genial y, quizás por eso, tuvo la necesidad de decirlo. Para que todo lo malo se fuese.

-No sé si el otro día te asusté -comenzó a decir. Raoul se separó lo justo para mirarle a los ojos y acarició con sus pies sus piernas-. Porque Óscar no me violó nunca, o sea no realmente –el pecho del catalán se hinchó pegado al suyo. Uno de sus besos se posó sobre su piel antes de volver a buscar cobijo en él. Ambos tenían el vello erizado-. A veces yo no tenía ganas, pero yo no le decía que no. Me daba un poco de miedo. En realidad, nunca me forzó.

-Pero eso también es violación -intervino, supo, con todo el cuidado del mundo-. Tú no querías.

-Lo sé, pero yo no lo viví así. Ahora lo veo, porque lo sé. Pero en su momento yo no creía que estuviese... mal.

-Bueno... -trazó círculos en su espalda- pero eso no quita que sí lo hiciese, ¿no?

-Lo sé. Sólo... quería explicártelo porque... joder, que no lo viví como algo traumático en ese momento, quiero decir, que... que incluso a veces me gustaba, aunque no lo quisiese hacer... que... joder, Raoul, que no quiero que pienses que el otro día te tuve miedo o algo así, porque no paré por eso -le apretó contra sí-. Que confío en que tú no vas a hacerme daño. Me agobié un poco, pero no por ti –se miraron y él se encogió de hombros-, porque hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba así con nadie, no sé... me estuve comiendo un rato la cabeza por si te sentiste mal.

-Ago... lo entendí perfectamente -acarició sus mejillas y le sonrió, débil-. Me quedé mal, claro que me quedé mal, pero igual que ahora porque... es una mierda, me quedé mal por la situación, pero no me planteé eso, no... no creí que me parases porque pensases que iba a hacerte lo mismo. En todo momento estuvimos haciendo lo que los dos queríamos hacer, ¿no? Ni siquiera... llegué a pensar que me había pasado o algo así. No lo sé. ¿Lo hice?

Respiró con alivio.

-No.

-Vale.

Raoul le acarició la cara.

-Vaya conversación postpolvo –el rubio sonrió a su comentario. Agachó la cabeza un poco-. Perdona.

-No pasa nada. Está todo bien. Lo está, ¿no?

-Sí -rio Agoney.

-Pues ya está -se inclinó para besarle en los labios.

-¿Qué tal si –le interrumpió otro beso- dejamos este tema? Porque a mí me entró hambre y no quiero que se vaya.

Raoul asintió, le golpeó en la nariz y se levantó de un salto.

-¡No te muevas! -gritó con una sonrisa antes de que le diese tiempo siquiera a incorporarse- Preparo yo algo. Deprisa. Tú ni te muevas.

Se estiró como un gato, feliz, cuando se vio solo en aquella cama grande vacía. Y es que no podía sentirse, justamente, menos solo que en ese momento. Porque sentía desprenderse de una de las preocupaciones que aún tenía, porque echaba la vista atrás y su mejora era espectacular, porque notaba su cuerpo suyo y ni siquiera había sabido que se tenía miedo.

Raoul no tardó en llegar con una buena tanda de macarrones que los acompañaría hasta que les embriagase el cansancio a caer en el sueño hasta bien tarde.

Además, no estaba solo para lidiar con todo.

 


End file.
